The Chase
by HM TAFFY
Summary: The first day of a new year at College. Edward is ready to commit himself to another year but it would be easier if his sister Alice stopped destroying his underwear. And if her new roommie wasn't so mouth-watering. Usual parings - All human.
1. Bugger

**A/N: **My first fanfiction story but I'm not entirely new to creative writing. Please, please review. XD

**Summary:** The first day of a new year. Edward Cullen is ready to commit himself to another year. It would be a lot easier if his sister Alice stopped destroying his underwear, and if her new roomie wasn't so mouth-watering. Only for the first time Edward finds that this girl won't drop to her knees and beg to date him like others did. For the first time Edward finds himself chasing the girl...

I'd like to point out right now that in this story Bella originally lived in England. This is mainly to make my life easier as it allows me easy comedy, English spellings and give Bella the chance to become awfully confused in a new life within a new country. Except for when Bella is speaking, I will try to use the American phrases such as Soccer rather than football but sometimes I don't even realise if the word exists over in America so please let me know and I'll try and explain the meanings.

**BPOV**

The move to America had been necessary. The week spent flying from England to America and back again had been filled with sleepless night, worries and a lot of organising - something I most certainly can't do.

It had all come down to this day. As I lifted a hand to open the door my heart rate dramatically increased, but not to the thought of meeting the girl whom I'd be sharing this room with for the next year, but to the raised voices coming from within. Although I couldn't make out the words, I knew it was a girl and one angry guy. Bugger. This was all I needed; to share my room with a girl who had an angry boyfriend.

I contemplated knocking - to save both parties from embarrassment but the idea annoyed me. This was my damn room too, so sod these guys.

With a deep breath I pulled open the door; fixing a huge - but obviously fake - smile upon my lips as I prepared myself to face hell.

**A/N:** Sorry it's short, but I wanted to have a short get-to-the-point introduction without going into to much of Bella's background. I want this to be revealed as Bella tells her new friends and Edward about it.


	2. A Six!

**A/N:** OK, so again I apologise for the short introduction but as this chapter includes some cursing I wanted to keep the last chapter clean. This chapter is much longer so please review.

_**EPOV**_

"Oh come on Alice!" I shouted, chucking the shorts at her. "I know you did this."

She held up the boxers, staring at the neatly cut hole. I could see her biting her lip to prevent a laugh from escaping. "Honestly, why on Earth would I wish to do that Edward?"

"Don't play innocent with me." With a frustrated sigh I pinched the bridge of my nose. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Nothing."

"Oh so you just decided to massacre my underwear for kicks then?"

Alice now let the laugh escape as she chucked my boxers back towards me. "Well at least now you won't be so willing to drop your kegs to the first girl who shows an interest."

"Is that what this is about?"

"Edward, you left a trail of tears in High School and there's honestly no way I'm having it repeated in College!"

"Oh for Christ's-" My head spun as Alice's door opened; and I struggled to keep my jaw attached as it dropped.

A girl of Alice's age - and whom I presumed to be her new roomie - stood in the doorway. Her slim figured hinted athleticism but more from an hour of yoga each week than a regular game of soccer on a warm day. She was pale, as though she spent all her time inside. I could see this was not the case as there was the impossibility of a tan hinting on her shoulder. Her mahogany hair was tied back into a messy curling ponytail bringing a great deal of attention to her unmade face. It shocked me hugely to be face to face with a girl who wore entirely no make up. Her body was covered in a simple outfit, one that neither drew attention towards or away but even jeans couldn't cover the face that this girl has a mile pair of legs. Accompanying the jeans was a plain white tank top - a leather jacket hung over her arm. She was - in my mind - beautiful but not in the traditional sense or the overly sexy way. And there was something about those eyes; so intense...

"Hi, I'm sorry to interrupt but I-"

"Hey! I'm Alice Cullen. You must be my roommate. Wow, you're really pretty. Hmm..." She glared at me, as if reading my mind.

"Bella," she replied with a smile. She eyed my destroyed boxers with a frown. "I can go if you want. I just wanted to dump my stuff."

"Oh, no. Me and Alice were just finished. My name's Edward; Alice's brother."

"Brother?" She raised a sculpted brow high. "I thought you guys were having some sort of lover's quarrel.

Alice snorted. "My brother doesn't stick with one girl long enough to get to the quarrelling stage."

"What's with the boxer's then?"

"I was teaching him a lesson."

"Oh come off Alice!"

"What?" She asked sweetly.

"Stop making me out to be some sort of chauvinistic pig."

"Well you are."

I narrowed my eyes.

"Hello? Still here!" Bella waved a hand in my face as if to prove that point. When she'd stopped standing in the doorway I didn't know.

**BPOV**

Underneath all the threats and bitchy comments was an undeniable love. If anyone else had witnessed their argument I was positive they'd have agreed with me.

The two looked completely difference. Alice with her dark olive complexion, short brown pixy hair and small frame looked unrelated to Edward with his slightly sun-kissed tan, tousled just-out-of-bed copper-brown hair and six foot muscular frame. However there was one similarity which showed them to be siblings and that was the shocking emerald eyes that they both shared.

Edward focused those glorious eyes back on me as I waved a hand in front him. I had no intention of watching these two murder one another and have me hauled 'down town' to answer some questions. I just wanted to rest.

"Well, if you don't mind I'm just going to start unpacking." I lifted one of my cases onto the unmade bed, which I took to presume was mine. "Oh and Alice? I was thinking when you had a minute, we could go over essentials. You know like who wants to get the mini-fridge and who wants to buy the TV to entertain ourselves."

Alice grinned. "Sure, although I've already got a TV and DVD combo waiting to come. Edward said we could have his old one."

I looked up at Edward from under my fringe. "Well, thanks for that Edward."

He coughed nervously. "Well, no problem."

Alice slumped onto my bed shortly after shooing Edward from the room and watched me carefully unpack my clothing - along with hangers. It was setting me on the edge. As an only child I wasn't used to the attention of others in this way, and it was what I was least looking forward to in College life, having to share a room.

"So Bella - is that like short for something? - you're not from round here right?"

I moved to put six pairs of jeans on a shelf in the wardrobe before answering. "I'm from England, and yeah it's short for Isabella. Isabella Swan."

"Typical English name," she commented whilst watching me unfold one of my favoured dresses.

"Not really. Isabella isn't that much of a common name, being a Spanish name and all. People used to comment that my parents watched too much Pirates of the Caribbean. You know, Elizabeth Swan." I shrugged lightly. "I guess people are dumb, seeing as it wasn't around when I was born."

Alice smiled. "It's one step closer to being associated with Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom. I say enjoy as it comes."

"I never was the type to drool over Depp. I mean a guy who looks more attractive as an unwashed drunk pirate than in himself just doesn't ring the bells for me." I paused momentarily as I started pulling out the load of underwear I'd packed. If college in America was anything like University in England then I would need the large amount of lingerie for when I didn't have the time to wash my clothes. "I was wondering, and I know it's nosy so stop me at any point, but what was with the destroying of your brother's underwear?"

She eyed a sky blue bra and panty set which I could only describe as jealousy before answering. "Back in High School, before my brother left for College, he used to date girls as they were next in queue. Sometimes those girls were my friends or class mates. And the thing about my brother is he lacks commitment and often he left a trail of destruction leaving me behind to soothe any friend's broken hearts and tears. I told myself when he left for College I'd never allow myself to be placed in that situation again. So here I am, in College where my brother also goes." She shook her head and sighed. "Jasper, a family friend, already informed me that Edward hasn't matured as I'd expected him and I've decided to try and at least teach him some basic manners towards women."

"So you cut some holes in his boxers?"

She let out a laugh. It was very feminine and almost cute. "Would you screw a guy if he dropped his jeans and were greeted with his thing poking out of his underwear through a hole?"

I snorted. "God, I'd think he was a pervert and smack him."

"Yeah, that was the idea. Unfortunately he'd decided for once to wash his clothes so five pairs went unharmed, plus the pair he was wearing, so he has six chances to sleep with women."

"Can't he just buy some new underwear?"

"He'll be too busy assessing any fresh meat on campus." She looked me up and down. "Which I'm afraid will include you. But not to worry, you strike me as a smart girl."

I was a smart girl, otherwise I'd probably not have been able to get into this college. However, what I wanted most was to go through College life with no-strings-attached relationships. I didn't want a long-term boyfriend taking up my social time. I wanted to start afresh and to do that I needed to prove myself among strangers and socialise till I built up all my friends again.

**EPOV**

"So has anyone spotted any good talent?" Emmet asked, a grin playing over his lips.

"I saw a seven earlier, tall, blonde, big boobs; need I go on?"

I raised a brow towards Jasper as he used his hands to emphasise the body shape. "Seriously, guys. What the hell?"

"Oh come on, you love this game Edward," Emmet replied, nudging me in the ribs. "Have you seen anyone better than a seven?"

I thought about Bella. "I saw an eight, redhead. Very feisty."

"An eight?" Emmet screwed up his nose. Has no one spotted a perfect ten yet?"

"Emmet!" I frowned deeply. "You've got a girlfriend need I remind you?"

"Hey, looking isn't the same as cheating."

"Oh yeah, and I'm sure Rosalie won't mind you picturing any girls naked as you pass them in the corridor." My voice dripped with sarcasm. "I swear, if Alice finds out she's gonna kill you."

"Just because your _little_ sister destroyed any chances you have of getting laid tonight, doesn't mean you can take it out on us."

"You were the flaming one who let her in."

"Hey, I wanted to see that priceless reaction." His eyes drooped as if he were tired, then they shot up, along with brows as his jaw dropped. Then he abruptly began laughing.

"Oh haha." I scowled at him. "Why did I get stuck with him again?"

"Because I had to put up with him last year." Jasper smiled at me. "Besides, I'm allowing you access to my room whenever he goes a bit you know..." he trailed off as his index finger circled above an ear. "Anyhow, what's Alice's new room mate like then? I was thinking of taking a stroll down there myself to check her out."

"She's fine...I think she's from England or something. Definitely not American. Sounds too polished but not in a snobby way. Her name's Bella."

"Oh, English girls are hot!" Emmet declared.

Jasper ignored him. "What does she look like?"

"Medium height, slim, brown hair, pale... I only saw her for a little while."

"Oh, I was hoping for some cute little blonde with pale skin and dimples, oh and blue eyes."

"That's very stereotypical of you."

He shrugged. "Hey man, I can't help it if that's how they show them on TV. Anyway what rate is she then?"

"I don't know, a six maybe?" I lied.

"I refuse to believe that the first English girl I meet is not higher than an eight." Emmet frowned a moment. "Anyone know where Rosalie is?"

"I saw her carting her stuff into her dorm on my way here," Jasper supplied.

"Awesome. Right, me and you jasper. Let's check us out some English bootie."

I rolled my eyes. I often wondered why I hung around with these two.

**APOV**

I was extremely jealous of some of Bella's clothes. Especially her underwear. I myself never really had a whole lot of opportunities to try out some sexy underwear but it appeared that my new roomie did. That might be a slight problem in the future.

The sound of a knock on the door interrupting my thoughts as well as whatever Bella had been talking about. Frowning, I rose to answer the door.

"Yo."

"Emmet. How nice," I answered through gritted teeth. Emmet was one of my brother's annoying jerk of a friends. Unfortunately he was also dating one of my best friends Rose, so I had to pretend to be somewhat approving towards him.

"Hey."

I turned my head and my fake smile turned real. "Jasper too? What a surprise. And to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We came to check out the English bootie," Emmet answered.

I sighed. There was no point me scolding Emmet and no point even bothering to remind him of his not-single status. Emmet was like a kid in a toy shop. He didn't want just one toy, but all of them.

As I let them in I noticed the blush forming on Bella's cheek. Oh boy, she was not going to survive around Emmet and his profanities without ending the day looking like a tomato.

"Bella huh?" Emmet asked, staring at the 'bootie' of her.

She turned, taking a deep breath - which I'm sure she tried to go unnoticed - and smiled at him. "Bella Swan, yes."

"Hmm, Edward was right. You sound nothing like British people on the TV."

"In what way?"

"Well, you don't sound like the Queen for starters."

I wanted to smack my head on the wall. Emmet could be so dim.

"I'm sorry about Emmet, Bella. He's a bit dense sometimes and believes an awfully worrying amount on TV. I'm Jasper, Edward's friend."

"Hey, nice to meet you."

"What are you guys really doing here then?" I asked with annoyance. This was my time to prod background information out of her, not to watch Emmet stare at her butt.

"Well, we were doing our assessment of the new talent right?" Emmet began to explain, "And then Jasper was like 'what's Alice's room mate like' and Edward was all she's nice, from England blah blah blah. And then he went on to say she was only like a six!"

I raised my brow as Jasper rolled his eyes.

"And I refused to believe that my first encounter with an English girl would be with one rating under eight. I mean, come on! I've seen the movies... So I dragged Jasper to check her out for myself."

Jasper shrugged.

"You guys know how I feel about the rate system."

"Emmet was the only one rating mainly," Jasper commented.

"Hey, you said you'd spotted a seven! And then Edward rated Bella, therefore we were all rating."

I shook my head, sympathising with Bella who had gone up a shade on the blush scale. I too had once endured having Emmet and Jasper rate me at a drunk party in High School - behind Edward's back of course - but I'd been lucky enough to get an eight at the time - although Emmet often hinted that seeing as I had 'developed' more my rate may have changed - but a six? That was harsh. Bella was no where near a six.

"The thing is though, I don't understand why Edward lied."

"Hmm?" I answered.

"Well, let's all be honest here. Bella is so not a six, not even close."

I could see her blush even more as she lowered her eyes to her feet. She was not used to guys in America.

"She's gotta be at least a nine. I want to say ten but my mind is biased towards that accent. Why would Edward lie?"

Jasper nodded in agreement, not quite meeting my glance. Me and him had had a 'thing' back in High School when I began to develop a chest which didn't look like two fried eggs. "Edward is usually just as bad as Emmet, tallying up marks mentally for every girl he passes. I'd like to say he lowered the score to prevent Emmet or I from taking a personal interest in him but usually if he calls a girl a ten then we're to back off quick."

"Hey, maybe the underwear trick worked?" Bella, who had been silent up until then, laughed as I said this.

"Oh, he's real mad. Says he has to go out tomorrow now to buy new underwear and it's a waste of damn time and yadda yadda," Emmet grinned. "Oh Alice, you are a genius. I love watching Edward getting riled up."

I did too, but something bothered me about his rating. A six? I mean seriously, who was he kidding? Unless he was trying to kid himself...

**A/N:** I wanted to get this chapter up quickly after the short introduction. Please review it. Again I've tried to stick to American phrases but if anyone doesn't understand anything, I'll be happy to help. If people appear to like the plot even slightly then I'll think about adding the next chapter tomorrow as I don't have school.


	3. Smokin'

**A/N:** OK, so I know I said I'd post this chapter up by Wednesday but it just so happened that Wednesday was my birthday and for that reason, I only had like thirty minutes to even think about it let alone type it up. Then on Thursday I had a horrible English exam so I spent the morning in my room revising then had the exam in the afternoon and thus had no time left. So to make up for it here's two chapters in a row! Yay. Review please, even with criticism.

Oh and so people know, Bella will be pretty OOC in this. Like one reviewer, I'm kind of bored of all the insecure and self-conscious Bella's. My Bella has travelled half way across the world to attend College, if that isn't brave then screw it, Bella is her usual self. Also, I think people may be annoyed to find this out but Jasper and Alice in this won't be having a lovey-dovey relationship. They'll be like Friends With Privileges - if you catch my drift - because to be honest they're my least favourite couple of the three - although I may change this later on depending on the moods of the reviewers.

**EPOV**

I was cornered. This much I knew. And instead of looking for an escape like you'd expect, all I kept thinking was Oh Shit.

As I scanned my eyes over the three of them I thought about what I'd done wrong. Maybe Alice had found out about my revenge. I'd swapped her bras all for sports bras and then stuck on religious no-sex-before-marriage stickers and badges all over her panties. I shivered at the thought. Alice was far too young to be wearing that kind of underwear. I wonder what type of underwear Bella wore...Bella was a lace girl. Bella's panties...Stop it. I shook my head to snap myself out of it.

"Six my arse," Emmet shouted. "She's at least a nine."

"Who?" Suddenly I was confused.

Alice swiped the back of my head with her hand. "Bella doofus."

"What?"

Jasper rolled his eyes. "We're all curious. Why'd you lie about Bella?"

"I didn't."

Alice raised a brow. "Come off it Edward. She is NOT a six."

I shrugged lightly.

"Do you fancy her?"

I screwed my nose up at the word. It reminded me too much of playground talk. You know back when you thought girls had cooties. "Oh yeah Alice. Hey maybe if I asked her out we'd be holding hands by the end of the year?" My voice dripped with sarcasm.

"You know what I mean," Alice replied.

"Er, no I don't Alice. Why are you guys so bothered that I rated her a six. It's my own personal preference."

Jasper snorted. "Edward you don't have a preference when it comes to girls. Anyone will do with you."

My jaw dropped. "Hey, that's unfair! It's not like I sleep with every girl I meet."

"No, you're right. You limit yourself to any girl aged between eighteen and thirty."

My eyes narrowed. "You slept with that woman...Jane. She was thirty-three. AND she wasn't good-looking either. She has three kids for Christ's sake."

Alice stared at Jasper who was - and this is the weird part - blushing!

"Hey man, I was drunk."

"Uh-huh."

Jasper suddenly dared to look at Alice. Her face looked heartbroken. Oops. I guess she never did get over him. I smacked myself internally.

"Anyway," I said, trying to change the subject desperately. "I'm going out soon, so I need you two," I jabbed a finger at Jasper and Alice. "To vamoosh!"

"Why me?" Jasper asked.

I didn't reply but rather nodded towards Alice who had turned to leave. "She's upset," I mouthed.

**APOV**

I was pissed off. That bloody asshole!

"Alice, wait up!"

I turned my body in one angry movement. "What the FUCK Jasper?!"

He froze at my sudden anger. I'm not really surprised. I rarely got angry unless it was with Edward and even then, I never shouted.

"You slept with a FUCKING mother?" I felt the need to really shout the swear words.

"I was drunk," he mumbled.

"I hope for your bloody sake you used protection!"

He frowned a second.

"That drunk eh?" I answered for him bitterly.

"She was drunk too..."

"And since when has taking advantage of a drunk girl ever been an excuse?"

"Jeez, don't have a go at me. What's it got to do with you anyway? You're not my bloody mother."

I knew my face went blank. It usually did when I was that hurt. "No, I'm not. But if I was I'd be pretty ashamed of you. What the hell happened to the Jasper I knew and loved in High School? The guy who walked me home when I was arguing with Rosalie or the guy who gave me his old books to help me through my school years?" With that said I turned on my heel and calmly walked away from his horror-stricken face. That boy needed a good telling off as much as Edward.

**BPOV**

I watched Alice storm through our door. She looked mega-pissed off and extremely upset. I wasn't surprised. I think the whole College heard her blow at Jasper.

I watched her silently as she moved around the room slamming things about. In a way I was glad most of my stuff was still packed away. When she finally seemed to run out of energy she fell with a sigh onto her bed, turned over then screamed into her pillow.

"Finished?"

She looked up, almost surprised to see I was here.

"Sorry," she mumbled, moving into a sitting position.

"He'll apologise soon, I bet."

"You heard that?"

"The entire state heard it Alice."

"Sometimes him and Edward piss me off so much! At least Emmet has the decency to stay with one girl; even if he does occasionally imagine another girl naked."

I smiled. "Boys will be boys."

"Mhm, that's the bloody problem. They all think it's alright to swing by, sleep with you and then walk out of your life. And I know they're not always careful. Edward had a pregnancy scare with this one girl in his class in High School. And I don't think Jasper even thinks about it half the time. Men just assume it's girl's job to sort it all out."

I didn't answer. It was better to just let it rant.

"And that damn rating system really gets to me!" She paused to think then met my eyes. "Edward likes you."

"That's nice to know. I'm trying to not make enemies."

"No I mean he like likes you."

"What are you in Primary School?"

She frowned.

"Oh shoot, damn. Let me rephrase that. What are you in Elementary School?" I said this last bit cautiously. I was still struggling with American phrases.

Alice laughed. I wasn't sure if this was because I'd gotten it wrong or because she found it funny. Either way she laughed. "He thinks you're smokin'."

"He said that?" I raised my brows.

"Well no, not exactly." She bit her lip worriedly. "Well, actually he kind of said you were a six and that you weren't his preferred type of girl." She glanced at my expression. "But hey, we all know he is lying! He has no type. Emmet and Jasper reckon you're at least a nine."

I shrugged. I wouldn't let it get to me.

"I know my brother. He really fancies you."

"Oh, and doesn't it just show," I replied sarcastically. "Anyway, what do you care? You're not exactly keen on your brother dating girls you're friends with."

"We're friends? Cool."

I held in the laugh.

"Hold up. You haven't exactly said you don't want to date him! Oh my-"

"Don't go there Alice."

"You think he's hot don't you?" She jumped into a kneeling position and squealed slightly. "I don't blame you, he's pretty good-looking."

I stared at her. "Alice! This is your brother we're talking about!"

"Oh come on, I know he's hot. After all, he is related to moi!"

I laughed, chucking my pillow at her. "Alice, you're weird. Anyone ever tell you that?"

"All the time," she shouted, returning the favour by chucking her slightly bigger pillow my way. It bounced off my head causing me to fall backwards, my head hanging off the side of the bed.

"Hey, Alice? You in there?" The door suddenly opened and I blushed at the sight of an upside down Edward. Or maybe it was the blood rushing to my head.

**EPOV**

I was worried about her. Jasper had looked pretty pissed when he came back into our room. No surprise though after the shouting he got from her.

I knocked on the door wondering what all the noise inside was. Then suddenly there was a scream and a burst of giggles.

"Hey, Alice? You in there?" I opened the door.

Alice was lying on her bed laughing into the covers whilst Bella was hanging half off her bed, her head almost touching the ground as she looked up at me. Her cheeks were a glorious shade of red.

"You two alright in here?" I tried not to stare at the exposed stomach of Bella but it was hard not to. The smooth flat stomach screamed to be touched.

Alice continued to laugh as Bella replied with a mumbled yes. Then with extreme flexibility she swung her legs off the bed to land behind her head, then brought her body to an upright position. Jesus, that kind of movement would do wonders in bed...

"What do you want?" Alice asked, staring at me with interest. Damn my sister. She could read my face like a book sometimes.

"Er...I just wanted to hang with my sister."

"Yeah right." She turned to face Bella and smiled suddenly, her face lighting up. "Wanna go out? Check out the place?"

"Well actually, I still need to unpack some clothes. If I don't soon they're going to crease."

"Well, come on then."

"Erm, well I ran out of room. You kind of used up all the drawers."

She looked at the chest of drawers with a slight frown. "Silly me. I'll clear some space. I never know when to stop buying clothes sometimes." She very quickly began to swiftly pull out all her clothes in three of the drawers, dumping them onto her bed as she crawled underneath.

"Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Oh," she came back out and laughed. "There's some storage boxes under my bed."

I watched Bella bend down to retrieve her suitcase, and I couldn't help but take a quick peek at her well formed rear. Jesus, I really had to stop or I was going to need a cold shower and quick.

But what she did now shocked me. Carefully she unzipped the case and pulled out a pile of underwear. And, as if ignoring my presence, began to pull out the sets, holding them up to herself as if deciding whether she still liked them.

"Oh wow, those black and pink ones are hot," Alice piped up.

I turned my head to the ones in question and couldn't help but imagine them on Bella. Maybe I was going to need that shower after all.

"I'll see ya later Alice. I'm gonna hang with Emmet before Rosalie gets her hands on him tomorrow. Bye Bella."

As I closed the door I heard the obvious giggles from both Alice and Bella and felt my ears hot up.

**A/N: **It's kind of short. And this chapter really bums the other two but meh. I'll make it up to you. Thanks for all the lurvely reviews. I'll try and get the next chapter up ASAP. It's finished but I need to find my Pen Drive to upload it here. Please review, critise etc. Oh and can Americans help me please? I don't know what jobs are like in America but what would be a typical job for a college girl? Over here people just tend to work in either a supermarket or a bar/restaurant as waitresses.


	4. Halfnaked

**A/N: **Well here's the chapter I promised. Please review. This I suppose would kind of be a filler. It's basically Alice finding more stuff out about Bella. I thought it needed it.

**APOV**

I was curious to be honest. Here was some girl who wouldn't admit my brother was hot, - despite the fact every other girl in the world would - seemed to be really pretty but wouldn't show it and she was going to be living with me for the next year. For all I knew she might be some sort of serial-killer.

"So, tell me about your life," I announced as I switched our new TV onto a music channel. I smiled at the song.

"What do you want to know?" Bella replied, stretching her limbs.

Well at least she appeared willing. "What are your parents like?"

"Well, my parents split up when I was young. Charlie stayed in London in the small house he and Renée bought when they were young and foolish and Renée took to travelling the world with her boyfriend Phil. For that reason I was left with Charlie. He was a policemen. It was difficult when I got older. London is a harsh place to live especially in the last few years. Then after I turned seventeen he went to work as usual - night shift - and he was stabbed. Was heading home, got out the car and some barstard stabbed him. Wasn't wearing his protective jacket because his shift was over - he was heading home to see his daughter and he died just metres from our doorstep."

She wasn't looking for sympathy, I could see that in her eyes. There was the underlying hint of sadness but covering that was the bravery and the acceptance that her dad had died and she had to go on with her life.

"Who found him?"

"A passer-by. I didn't even know until I heard the sirens approaching the house. I was seventeen and curious. I head outside to see what the commotion was about. I remember looking at my watch for the time. The dinner was on and I didn't want to burn it. Charlie deserved a good meal today, he had a long shift. I remember seeing the paramedics jumping out - their radio was yattering on and I kept thinking 'cool'. Then I saw the look on my neighbour's face. I could see her worried expression as she looked at me. She looked back down and I followed her gaze, and there he was." She shook her body as if trying to get rid of the emotions she had felt. "He was just lying there. His eyes blank and unstaring. Everything kind of just silenced. I stopped hearing the radio in the ambulance, and my neighbour trying to say everything was alright. I just watched as the paramedics attempted to bring him back. The stranger apparently said he'd stopped breathing just seconds before the ambulance arrived - they thought they still had a chance to save him."

I got up from my seat and joined her on the bed, placing an arm around her shoulder. "I didn't cry. Not then. They brought him back. I kept thinking about how he'd brag about it to his friends at work. How he'd survived. He was unconscious but his eyes had closed now. It was better that way, less scary. I rode in the ambulance with them and still I didn't cry." She wiped a tear now. "When we got there he was rushed into surgery. He was paling fast and even I knew he had slim chances of surviving. He'd lost so much blood. Some of it was on my hands, from where I'd clutched his hands. He came out of surgery after four hours. They told me the first twenty-four hours were crucial. After the second day they were confident he'd survive. He woke up three days later, and he smiled at me. He kissed my forehead, which I thought was strange at the time. Charlie didn't openly show his emotions, not even if he'd almost died. So I remember frowning when he did it. Then he told me he loved me. He squeezed my hand and I asked if he needed anymore painkillers. He said he felt a bit rough so I went to get the nurse. I remember walking out the room with a smile on my face as I realised life would be fine again and then I heard that horrible noise. It never seems nearly as bad when you hear it on TV. The never-ending beep. He sent me away so he could die."

A few more tears escaped but she didn't sob. She was brave, braver than she probably thought.

"I ran back into the room screaming for the nurse, doctor anyone. I watched as they attempted to bring him back but it was useless. They declared him dead at eight forty-six. That's when I cried." She let out a shaky laugh. "I didn't stop. Not when they took me away, not when Renée arrived and not when a week later she told me I had to snap out of it. God only knows how one person can cry that much."

"I'm sorry for that. But he sounds like a good man, just from how he died. He didn't want to upset you by dying next to you. Did you stay with Renée?"

I nodded. "I tried to at first, but I knew Renée wasn't happy. She couldn't travel anymore, had to move back to London so I could finish my A-Levels, and then as soon as I turned eighteen I sent her back to Phil. I couldn't watch her heart break each day she was away from the world and the man she loved. I got my inheritance then. Charlie left me everything - even his house. On one condition. He told me to sell the house and go to University. I was going to originally but the stress got to me. I hated England now. I hated knowing the killer was still out there so I made the biggest decision of my life and applied for every College in America that looked half-decent and offered the courses I wanted. And well, here I am now."

I smiled at her. "What about other things? Any boyfriends."

She laughed. "Boys of course. Trust you to ask about that." She played with her hands for a while - avoiding having to answer, but finally she sighed. "I'm not what you can call experienced. I've had a grand total of three boyfriends. One of which I thought I was madly in love with. Gary. We started dating when we were fifteen." She smiled. "You know I thought we'd be childhood sweethearts. I was quite the romantic back then. He was the perfect boyfriend. Even when he turned sixteen - England's legal sex age - he didn't pressure me into sex. I knew he wanted to but he didn't ask, didn't even attempt to get into my pants. He wouldn't grope me as a subtle hint and I'd never feel him getting hard when we were kissing. When Charlie died, I was depressed constantly. It started to put a strain on our relationship - that and knowing we were going to be separated when we finished Sixth Form. I thought sex was the answer. I thought it'd be something good in my life and it'd make things right between us. I guess I was wrong. And it was nothing like I expected but I know that's often normal these days. We split up a month later. I dumped him. So you know..." She trailed off with a shrug.

"Well, I suppose it's better when it's a nice break up."

"What about you?"

"Me? Well, I kind of dated Jasper in High School for like two years."

"No way!" Her mouth formed a perfect O. "Get out."

"Seriously. Edward didn't find out until a year after we first kissed." I chuckled. "We were worried he'd go off on one but he was pretty cool with it. Although I suspect he had serious words with Jasper."

"You sleep together?"

I nodded. "I was lucky. Jasper was pretty good, and it's not like I haven't had anything to compare him too. I loved him but I wasn't in love with him. When he went to college we broke up. He tried to promise me that we could do this long distance and at first I believed him but I decided to be the mature one and break it up - promising to be friends. I didn't cry uncontrollably when he went. I was sad for a few days but I soon got over it - sort of."

"You missed him." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, I did. Jasper - when he's not being a total jerk - is a pretty cool guy. And sometimes I wonder what would have happened if we had tried to have a relationship still. And sometimes I hope we can pick it up where we left off but I'm not bothered too much."

"That explains the shouting earlier."

I didn't miss the sarcasm heavily attached to that reply. "OK, so I'd love to get it on again with him but I AM content without dating him. He's the best guy friend in the world. I still love him but more as a friend. Like, I love my best friend Rosalie - doesn't mean I need to sleep with her."

"I think it's kind of cute," she replied with a sincere smile. "However, it's a shame because I don't think he feels the same way."

"Is it not obvious by the fact that he sleeps with every girl in arms distance?" I questioned.

"Well, yeah, if you view it that way. However as a general bystander I can see by the look on his face that he sleeps with those girls to attempt to get over you. He doesn't love you the same way. He's definitely IN love with you."

"Well, what d'ya know?" I said with a shrug. "This sure complicates things."

"Who knows, maybe you'll fall in love with him one day?"

I laughed. "I highly doubt that."

**JPOV**

"Cool down Jasper."

"Shut up."

"I'm being serious. If you keep pacing like you are now then there's going to be a huge hole on my floor."

I turned to look at Edward, ready to yell, but saw the worry written all over his face. "I'm sorry."

"Hey man, I understand. I think I always knew you still wanted Alice."

"She doesn't want me though."

"She looked pretty angry earlier."

"Exactly, angry."

"Yeah, angry because some thirty-three year old mom got to get in your pants and not her."

"You think she's jealous?" Was Edward crazy?

"Sure, I know my sister. She got over you pretty quick but I think she does love you - just not as much as you love her."

"Gee, thanks that really helps."

He rolled his eyes at me. "All it takes is time Jasper, just a little hard work and time."

"Speaking of girls," he said, sitting on Emmet's bed. "What's up with giving Bella a six?"

"Oh are you guys still annoyed with that?"

"Just explain it to me, please."

He sighed, leaning his head on his pillow - his hands propped behind it. "OK, I think she's pretty attractive. Well, not attractive but pretty much drop-dead gorgeous. I think I've been hit pretty hard."

I laughed. "Serious?"

He nodded. "It's just when I saw her, she was just sooo...I don't know. She barely even spoke to me. Barely looked at me. And when she did she was more interested in my destroyed underwear."

"Well, maybe she wants to see them some time soon."

He laughed. "I doubt it. She seems out of my league. I know I've had it lucky with the girls but Bella doesn't strike me as a girl who likes my kind."

"Your kind?"

"You know, man sluts." He lowered his voice to the last bit and I burst out laughing.

"You sound just like Alice."

He smiled at this. "But I am, aren't I?" He looked at me for confirmation and I nodded. "Bella has class, I can tell. There's no way she'd look twice my way. So I rated her low. I don't want her to know I'm keen for her form. Jesus it'd be embarrassing enough to get turned down and then pass off my attempts as being drunk but if she actually knew I liked her then I'd have to change my name and move to Alaska."b(Aw, I feel bad dissing Alaska. I actually love the place, it's very pretty)/b

"You're getting kind of hyped up on one girl mate," I pointed out.

"Just preventing future humiliation."

"Man, are you stuck on her."

"Shut up."

**RPOV**

Eurgh. I hated taxis. Men were such slime balls. This guy - typical taxi driver, beer belly, bald, bad breath - was not so subtly hitting on me. I was extremely tempted to lean over and punch him in the balls. Unfortunately I was not patient enough to be arrested. I wanted to see Alice - it had been three months since I last spoke to her. Oh and of course there was Emmet.

I smiled at the thought of him. The taxi driver took this as me enjoying his presence and he suddenly became slightly more confident.

Turning his head slightly - worrying when he's supposed to be driving - he grinned at me. "Alright back there love?"

"Yes," I replied through gritted teeth.

"After you drop your bags off, hows about we go for a drink or something?"

I struggled not to pull a face at the smell of his breath. "I'm sorry, but I don't think my boyfriend would like that." And then for the hell of it, I bit on my lower lip. "Only I haven't seen him since back in June." I nibbled a bit more and I saw his obvious reaction reach his eyes in a lustful stare. "And well you're a guy. And it's been so so long. I think he'll practically jump me when he sees me, so you see, I won't have any time at all to have drinks with you."

He didn't reply, just let out a tiny groan and turned his eyes back to the road.

As he pulled into the car park outside the College, I was saddened to see no sign of Emmet. Damn.

I got out of the humid taxi and went to grab my bags. I noticed how the driver leered at my ass. I shivered inwardly.

"No sign of him then? Maybe we could go for that drink anyway?"

I bet you would. "Oh I'm sure he'll be here soon." I smiled politely and stretched my long legs as I sat on the boot of the car.

The man then focused his attention on my chest - disturbing I must say - and I swear, I saw him drool.

"Babe," I felt a strong arm slide around my waist. Finally.

"Emmet," I replied with a smile as I leaned up to kiss him. "My hero," I whispered.

"Anytime babe."

"What the fuck took you so long?!" I shouted at him giving him a well-earned thump on his head. The driver quickly headed back to the car. Well, as they say; Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorned.

"Sorry," he said, wincing as I hit him again. "Edward's been all mopey today. He held me up."

I straightened up, passing my bags to Emmet. This sounded interesting. "Edward? Mopey? Noo!" I exaggerated the length of the last bit. "Shut up!" Sometimes I hated putting on this slightly sarcastic 'cheerleader' act on. I guess I never really grew out of it from High School.

"I know. Scary right? He's hung up on Alice's new room mate. She's a looker." He looked at my expression and his smile vanished. "But no where near as gorgeous as you." He pulled me in for a big snog then.

When we pulled away I questioned him. "It's not like Edward to be hung up on a girl is it? And it's certainly not like a girl to give Edward a reason to be mopey. They usually all hop right under the sheets. Hell, I know I did."

Emmet's body stiffened. Shoot. I forgot I hadn't told him about mine and Edward's past adventures.

"What?" He asked in a scarily quiet voice.

"Oh honey! Me and Edward dated for a small time in High School. It was nothing. He soon moved onto the next girl."

"Why did no one tell me this?"

"Because silly, I don't care about my past men. You're all man enough for me." I wanted desperately to change the subject so I slipped my hands under his shirt, feeling for those tight muscles that I knew existed. I moaned slightly. "Oh Emmet, I have missed your body." I nibbled his ear and moaned again. "I'm so damn-"

Suddenly he'd yanked my hand and started walking at a very fast pace towards the building.

When we burst through his door, kissing hard and moaning at one another, we were interrupted by an exaggerated cough.

"Guys, do you mind?" Edward asked from his bed.

I smiled. "Edward! Hey. What's this I hear about you being hung up on a girl?" I rushed forward to give him a hug. Boy, I sure did miss everyone. Before getting a reply I continued. "Where's Alice's room? I have to see her now. I want to meet this girl. Damn it?" I turned with my hands on my hips and stared at Emmet. "Where are they?"

"Honey, I thought we were going to have sex?" Oh, subtle as.

"Please, Emmet. Shut UP!"

Emmet glared at Edward.

"I want to see Alice and this girl. Now."

Edward rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Come on, I'll show you."

**APOV**

The knock on the door made me frown. Rolling over I glanced at my clock. Jesus, only nine AND it was a sodding Sunday. The knock came again and I hoped that Alice would stir and answer it, but alas, this world sucks.

At the third knock I groaned, rolling out of my bed before falling flat on my arse on the floor. "Fuck!"

The door flew open. I swear Alice gave that boy a key. I'd have to talk to her about that.

"You alright down there?"

I looked up into the face of possibly the most beautiful woman in the world. Oh crud, this must be Rosalie.

"Mhm, fell out of bed."

"I can see that."

I shrugged lightly. "I forget these beds are a hell of a lot smaller than the one I had back home."

Rosalie laughed at this.

"Don't worry Bella, you get used to it," Edward said.

I suddenly realised he was there along with Emmet and I felt the heat rising up my neck. Jesus, I was half-naked, sitting on the floor in just my underwear.

As if reading my mind I saw Edward sweep his eyes down my body. I didn't blush this time. I had that much self-control.

"Here, let me help you up." Rosalie offered a hand which I graciously took as she yanked me to my feet. "So, Bella is your name?"

I nodded, rubbing my bum a bit. It was quite I drop.

"English huh?"

"Yeah." I looked at Edward again and noticed his eyes were still fixed on my body. "Alice is asleep still."

"Yeah, she's a heavy sleeper," Edward replied, his eyes not bothering to look up to me.

"Look, I don't mean to be rude or nothing but do you think I could change into something a little less..." I swept a hand over my body. "Naked?"

"Aw, honey, that's not naked."

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, don't mind us. You go pull on some clothes or something. We'll attempt to awaken her royal ass over there."

I nodded, heading towards my wardrobe. Without much care to what I wore I shoved on a pair of jeans and a tank top. I didn't dare look in the mirror to see what state my face and hair was in.

Emmet, on cue by Rosalie, flicked the light on and we all heard this deafening scream. Oh my god. Was this how Alice woke every morning?

"WHAT FUCKING IDIOT SWITCHED THE LIGHT ON?" She was sitting up right, scanning the room till her eyes rested on Emmet. "Figures."

"Well, good morning to you to sister," Edward said, plonking down next to her.

She growled.

"Hey Alice."

Her little pixie face lit up. "Rosalie!" She leapt full force at her and landed in a hug.

Unlike me, Alice seemed unbothered by the fact she was pretty much next to naked as she did this.

"Oh yeah, she gets a hug but I get a friggin' growl. What the hell?"

Alice rolled her eyes at me. "Anyway, this is such perfect timing!"

"And why is that Alice?" Edward asked.

"I was going to take Bella shopping today. Rosalie is great with clothes."

"When did I agree to that?"

Edward sent me a sympathetic look. "The words Alice and Shopping in one sentence mean hell. As if you ever get a choice in that outcome."

"Hey, I was a good girl this year!"

Rosalie smirked and then for Edward's imagination she said, "Obviously not Bella, you've been a very _very_ naughty girl and I'm afraid we'll just have to punish you."

**A/N:** Sorry to anyone who thought this would have a lemon, from the chapter title. It doesn't. Oh sob. I know, it sucks. Lemons make the world go round, literally. Review please.


	5. Killer Bikini

**A/N: **Ok so I tried to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Sorry for the delay guys but here in Jolly Old England, most sixteen year olds are currently sitting their exams so I have slight limited time to write the chapters as I spend most of my social life revising. The good news is I only have TWO exams left. Both next week, so when they are finished I promise - to an extent - to get at least three to four chapters up each week, possibly more if I can fix my Dad's computer.

Thanks for the reviews guy. One person asked when Edward and Bella would be getting together. Well, I can give you a preview into the fact that I'm setting the two of them up next chapter but they won't officially become a 'couple' until later chapters. There's a good reason why this story is called 'The Chase'.

**BPOV**

"You have got to be joking me Alice!"

"What?" She whipped back the curtain and grinned. "Wow, that looks great Bella."

"Oh yeah, and here's me thinking I look like some sort of whore."

"Oh honey," Rosalie soothed, poking her head behind Alice's. "You're not wearing nearly enough make-up to be a whore."

I narrowed my eyes. "Remind me again as to why I'm putting myself through this torture."

"Because I said so."

"Alice," I whined. "I don't need any clothes. I have some perfectly good clothes at home, and there's not nearly enough space for anymore clothes."

Alice ran her eyes over my pile of clothes that I dumped on the floor. "Correction, you have a countless amount of jeans and tank tops."

"No I don't." I rolled my eyes. "You've only seen me in my casual clothes. Jesus, all I've been doing is unpacking my clothes. There's no point dressing up for that."

"Bella, stop kidding yourself. I've seen all your clothes, there's two skirts and one pair of shorts. The rest are jeans and tank tops. You need some new clothes."

"But why?"

"You want to impress Edward don't you?"

"I do not like Edward in that way."

"Uh-huh, course you don't," Rosalie said, waving her hand as if to dismiss the idea. "We both know you fancy the pants off of him, so you're gonna need some new clothes to get him interested."

"What, by dressing like some slut?"

"Edward dates sluttish girls, get over it."

Alice giggled. "Kinda like you then."

"What are you talking about Alice?" I asked, staring at her. Then it hit me. "Rosalie? You didn't?"

"Honey, every mildly attractive girl you meet in this town will most likely at least have snogged him, and a large percentage of those will have slept with him."

"You guys make him sound like an angel," I replied sarcastically.

"Hey, you're the one who fancies him," Alice said, holding her hands up in innocence.

"I don't fancy him."

"Seriously, you lie that much and I'll have to wash your mouth with soap." Alice smiled sweetly. "Now, put this on."

I growled as she chucked me the next outfit and closed my curtain. In a way I understood where they were both coming from. I knew if I didn't change my appearance even slightly then I'd probably never attract someone like Edward or any other guy but the thing was I was comfortable as who I was. I didn't particularly wish to change myself in order for a guy to like me. Especially one who was as much of a player as Edward. I wasn't self-conscious, but that didn't mean I had to dress like I was sex-on-legs.

As I began changing I scrutinised myself. I wasn't cute and pretty like Alice, nor gorgeous and sexy like Rosalie, but I liked to think I wasn't ugly myself. I was pretty enough and if I had time enough to use the right make up I could be sexy also. Characteristics of both these girls who often had the men crowding round.

Maybe they were right. Maybe with a new wardrobe which showed off my best features, I would be able to get Edward. Or, failing that, some other good-looking guy.

The next outfit they had handed me wasn't too bad. OK, compared to the last outfit it was a miracle they gave me something that covered my rear.

The simple pale candy yellow dress skimmed just below my knees, a white satin ribbon around the waist to emphasise my small waist. The strapless dress sat perfectly on my bust - which was of neither great nor small size - and drew the attention to my collarbone rather than my chest. It was cute, simple and perfect. If only I had an occasion to wear it. **(Picture on profile)**

"Guys?"

Alice whipped back the curtain and grinned.

"See, I told you it would be perfect," Rosalie said, nudging Alice in the ribs.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get cocky."

"Sorry to interrupt but as much as I love this dress," I spun a little to watch the skirt twirl. "And I really love it, I don't think there's an occasion for me to wear it."

"Any dress can be for any occasion, you just have to know how to accessorise it," Alice replied. "Add some sexy shades, a large white bag and some pretty flip flops or sandals and it's been magically turned into a summer dress."

"It's September Alice," I pointed out.

"This is California Bella," she replied.

I laughed gently. "Hey, give me a break. I still wake up thinking I've been kidnapped when I see blue skies outside instead of the overcast grey ones I'm used to."

"So you'll let me buy the dress?"

My face froze. "What?"

"You look like I told you I was going to kill you rather than offer to buy you a beautiful dress."

"I can pay for it," I said quickly. "I have enough money."

"You want to spend Charlie's money on a dress?" She peered at the label. "Which costs more than all your clothes put together."

"I don't need your charity," I replied. I was shocked at the amount of venom in my tone.

"Bella, are you OK?" Rosalie asked softly.

"No, yes." I shook my head and gave Alice an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. People offered to buy things for me a lot after Charlie died. I hated feeling so dependent again."

"I understand." Alice glanced at Rosalie's confused face then back at me. "I didn't think you couldn't afford it, I just thought you might feel guilty spending Charlie's money on clothes. We're friends, and I like spending on my friends."

I smiled. I knew it wouldn't reach my eyes but at least I tried. "That's OK, I understand. But I don't mind buying it myself, though thanks for the offer."

So I paid for my dress and gave into Alice's begging and let her buy me some shades and a bag - although I put my foot down when she wanted to buy the white sandals too. And then Rosalie decided that seeing as this was California and it was hot, I'd probably need a few bikinis just in case.

So I was dragged to the next store - practically kicking and screaming - for Alice and Rosalie to charge about chucking random swim wear into my arms and then shoving me into the changing room.

After a change of twenty-three bikinis, between us we chose three different ones. In my personal opinion, three was more than enough but then as Alice and Rosalie kept reminding me, I was from rainy England.

The first bikini was a simple halter neck set but it was a chequered black and white pattern - which I loved - and made it look that little bit more interesting.

The second was in a similar style, only huge ribbon bows were tied at the side of the bottoms and instead of it being chequered it was decorated in a beautiful range of rainbow colours - very me - and was a step up on the sexiness to the first bikini.

And finally the last bikini was what Alice described as my killer bikini. It worked like a push-up bra and gave me an amazing cleavage. There was a band under the bust which would draw every man's eyes to my chest. The bottoms were just as sexy, with string bows to the side of the briefs. They were a beautiful blue shade with black outlining the fabric and the bows. **(Pictures of all three on my profile)**

The idea was that I'd gradually build up the sexiness of my bikinis around Edward. The first time wearing the chequered bikini, then the rainbow one and finally the killer bikini. According to Rosalie, this was how she got Emmet wrapped around her finger.

With that, a few more random day wear clothes, and an empty purse; the three of us headed back to our room, each of our hands filled with bags.**EPOV**

Myself, Emmet and Jasper had been sitting around in Alice and Bella's room all day awaiting their return - all for different reasons.

Emmet still hadn't had the oppurtunity to sleep with Rosalie since her return and he was becoming extremely frustrated as each minute ticked by.Jasper was wanting to talk to Alice about their argument.

And me? Well, I just wanted to make sure my sister didn't kill Bella with her shopping habits. Or at least that's what I told Emmet and Jasper. I really just wanted to catch a chance to talk to Bella and propose the idea that we go out for lunch as friends or something. Something being the key word.

It was approaching five when we finally heard the laughter and voices of Bella, Alice and Rosalie. And the look of relief was visible on all three of our faces as the door opened.

Bella looked beautiful at the moment, her head thrown back in laughter so that her free-falling hair tumbled down her back. Her exposed neckline led down to the V-cut top she wore where a simple heart pendant nestled between her breasts. She looked really happy, something I hadn't seen yet. And I suppose I was curious as to why she wasn't sobbing or going crazy with having spent so many hours shopping with Alice.

All three of their heads turned when Emmet coughed, alerting our presence.

Alice looked kind of pissed off to find us three sitting on her and Bella's bed. She probably regretted giving me a spare key to her room now.

Rosalie looked happy, laying her eyes on Emmet.

And Bella? Well, her eyes were darting to each of our faces, before stopping on my face. A confused expression flickered onto her face before she smiled. "I guess we've got company."

I coughed slightly. "We wanted to make sure Alice didn't kill another victim on a shopping trip."

Alice appeared to have gotten over her anger and came bounding up to me on Bella's bed, dropping her bags by her feet she sat beside me. "So, brother..." Her eyes flicked up to Bella for a moment. "It's going to be sunny tomorrow."

"It usually is Alice."

She smiled softly. "Well, we girls were planning on going down to the beach tomorrow." She turned her head to look at Jasper and Emmet. "You guys want to join us?"

"The three of you?" I questioned, my eyes meeting Bella's brown ones.

"Well, actually-"

"Yes, all three of us," Alice replied, cutting Bella's protest off. Oh, I could see what she was up to. Alice wanted to play matchmaker. Well, I wasn't going to complain.

"Well, I'm up for it," I replied with a shaky laugh as images of Bella in a bikini zipped through my imagination. "Emmet? Jasper?"

They both nodded.

"Well then, that's settled." Getting up, she picked up her bags and nodded at the door. "Now go away."

**A/N: **It's a short one. I apologise. There was not much more I could shove in without moving onto the next day. But I'm working on the next chapter as we speak, so don't worry guys! There won't be a long wait.


	6. First Pint Refreshment

**A/N: **Firstly, thanks for the reviews guys. They've begun to make me smile. Now I promised to update ASAP and I usually attempt to keep promises. XD So here it is! Enjoy - and don't forget to review and make my day. x)

**BPOV**

I'd like to say that I awoke to the beautiful Californian sun streaming through the windows. That I opened my eyes to that ever-amazing blue endless sky. But my dreams went un noticed by the big guy as I awoke to the shouts of two impatient women. My eyes didn't open to that sky but to Alice's face peering at me intently. If I hadn't been expecting it I might have screamed my head off.

"Get up, get up, GET UP!" She began to vigorously jump on the bed in the only space not taken up by myself. Hey, I'm not fat or anything, it's just a small bed.

"Sod off Alice," I snapped.

She snorted at my choice of words as she jumped off the bed, only to start yanking back my covers. "You are so lazy in the mornings."

I groaned, turned over and yanked the covers back over my head. "Go away!"

I heard some hushed whispers, and to be safe I tightened my grip on the covers. Next thing I know both Rosalie and Alice have given my covers a huge tug, only I was so unwilling to let go of it that I came flying off the bed with it.

"Shut up," I said in response to their laughter. "What the hell did I do to deserve this?"

"Come on, up you get Bella," Rosalie said in an abnormally cheery voice for the early morning. "It's time to put into action bikini phase one."

I glanced at the clock and my jaw dropped. "It's friggin' seven! It won't be warm enough to go to the beach until at least ten and I doubt the guys will even be up till eleven."

"Silly Bella." Alice shook her head as if I'd totally missed some important detail.

"Right, into the shower missy. And shave whilst you're in there," Rosalie ordered. "We don't want any unexpected fuzz now."

I scowled as I gathered up my sheets and trudged into the bathroom. With a backwards glance I threw them the dirtiest look I could muster this early. "You guys suck."

"We know," they hollered back.

**EPOV**

I hoped we'd get to keep our heads. We were only five minutes late when the three of us knocked on Alice's door. Although in the past Alice has gotten rather hissy over a mere two minutes. Seriously, I sometimes wondered if she was actually related to me.

Rosalie answered the door, her torso only just showing as she prevented opening the door any further than was necessary. "You're late," she stated.

"Yeah, so we are. You girls ready?"

"Almost."

"Alice! Ow!"

I panicked at Bella's scream. "Rosalie, can we come in?"

"Nope."

"Right." I thought about my next plan of action. "Bella? You alright in there?" Yeah, yeah. Alright, I admit not my best plan. I wasn't good at thinking on my feet.

"What? Yeah, ow, Alice! Not so hard."

Jasper was chuckling quietly. I nudged him in the ribs and he silenced.

"What on earth is going on in there?"

Rosalie shrugged lightly. "Alice is just brushing her hair."

"More like ripping it out," Bella called in response then gave another yelp.

"Hey, it's not my fault your hair is knotty."

"It wasn't until you sprayed all that crap into," Bella shot back.

I began chuckling with Jasper now, but we were soon interrupted when Rosalie threw the door open.

"OK, we can leave now."

My jaw didn't drop this time, I'd been mentally preparing myself well in advance. I'm glad I had because although she wasn't wearing only her bikini, the sight was definitely jaw-dropping.

She wore a white hoodie with pink skull & crossbones decorating it. The hem skipped just below her belly button so that if she were to stretch or possibly even scratch her head I'd catch a lovely glimpse of her smooth belly again. On her lower half was a white denim skirt with pink lines skimming diagonally across it. It ended high on her mile-long legs and previewed the tips of a white and black bikini brief high on her hip bone. Her hair had that casual just-out-of-bed look - which I'm sure took Alice hours to achieve. No make up decorated her face like last time, and made me amazed at how unflawed she appeared without it. It also made me wonder if she'd be absolutely God's perfect female if she wore make up. **(Outfit in profile)**

Overall, it looked cute but sexy at the same time. And boy, did I know it.

Her eyes darted up to mine, so my eyes were locked on those Spanish brown eyes of hers. I felt like I was stuck in her stare, powerless to look away but eventually she looked up to Jasper and then Emmet and smiled.

"Hey guys."

Alice, it had appeared, had watched emotions pass over my face and she gave Bella and Rosalie a satisfied grin as she grabbed her bag and shooed everyone into the hallway. "Come on, let's not waste any time."

**BPOV**

We had to go in Emmet's Jeep Wrangler due to our group size but no one seemed bothered. Rosalie sat shotgun next to Emmet, whilst the rest of us piled into the back. **(I don't have any idea how many seats the car would have, in fact all I know is that it is a 4x4 and in my experience every 4x4 my dad has ever owned have had 5 seats with two fold down seats in the back. So therefore, same goes here.)**

Due to Emmet's bad taste in music we endured countless bad rap songs with horrid lyrics - mostly consisting of swear words - and uncatchy beats. It was like being stuck on MTV Base or something. **(Don't know about you but in England MTV Base sucks bad.)**

We all cheered when we arrived at the beech. Jasper and Alice practically jumped out whilst Emmet was still parking and Rosalie soon joined them. I waited until Emmet had parked - knowing my history of being accident-prone - and then tried gracefully to step out of the Jeep. Unfortunately the words grace and jeep do not mix, and I misjudged the height and misplaced my weight. I prepared myself for the pain as I felt my body tilt in the direction of the ground but much to my shock a pair of strong hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me back to an upright position on the ground.

"Thanks," I murmured, frowning slightly, to Edward.

He didn't reply, just glanced down my body as if to check for cuts. Then he smiled and followed Alice's little body as she ran down the golden beach towards the water's edge.

I trailed behind everyone else as I admired the beauty of the beach. Too often in England the only beautiful soft sand beaches were spoilt by countless tourists with their countless litter. This one appeared to be perfect as I felt sand brush over my exposed toes in the sandals.

As the rest of the group began running, I slipped my shoes off and ran after them. I could so get used to this.

**EPOV**

Being the faster of our group, I was sitting on a towel watching as the rest of them caught up. And then I watched the pure happiness on Bella's face as she slipped her shoes off and began running too. I watched her long legs move fast, and wondered if she'd ever considered tracks in the past. She wasn't slow on her feet, despite her slight klutziness** (made up word yay)**.

Alice spread out six towels on the ground in a circle. Then she ordered Emmet and Jasper to grab the two sunchairs we'd packed into Emmet's jeep.

Rosalie dumped the cooler she'd been holding then with a loud but happy sigh, she collapsed onto the sand and stared up to the sky.

Bella picked a towel facing the sea, dropped her white bag to the ground then lowered the zip to her hoodie. I don't think she even realised how seductive she looked slowly lowering the zipper to reveal the white and black chequered bikini underneath it. Then, as if only just noticing me, she blushed - only a small hint of pink - then pulled the jacket right off.

Alice interrupted my pervy stare as she asked if I wanted a coke.

"Yeah," I replied. "Thanks." My eyes stayed fixed on Bella again as she turned her back to me and slowly wiggled her hips to lower that skirt. My mouth went dry when it fell to the ground. Jesus, god help me.

"Bella?"

"Mhm?" She turned to face Alice and gave me a torturing sexy view of her moderately sized breasts and smooth toned stomach, a shade lighter than her arms and legs.

"Coke?" Alice asked, holding a can up as she chucked me my own.

"Oh, no not yet. I thought I'd go straight in."

"Oh, good idea," Alice said with a delighted laugh. "Come on Rosalie!"

And then the three of them were racing to the water's edge - Rosalie and Alice having ditched their outer clothes - and then they were under.

"Man that was hot," Emmet announced.

I turned to notice both him and Jasper had retrieved the sunchairs.

"Yeah, way hot," Jasper agreed.

I stared at them both. "What?"

"Edward, are you blind. Three beautiful women running towards the sea then breaking the surface and coming back up with water dripping down them. Which part isn't hot?" Emmet asked.

"I thought Rosalie was your soul partner."

"She is, but she has hot friends."

I smacked him over the head. "Seriously, dude."

"Hey, sorry. I know she's your sister and all but you gotta admit that she got Esme's genes."

"I wasn't on about Alice - but hey, that's my mom you're talking about!"

Emmet shrugged. "You don't like me looking at Bella then?"

"No," I replied honestly.

"Gee, you two going steady Eddie?"

I narrowed my eyes in a scowl. "Shut up."

"No, no, I think it's kinda cute. Never seen you hung up on a girl."

Jasper laughed. "Yeah, real cute."

"What's wrong with liking a girl?"

"You don't usually do much of the liking as the girls don't give you long enough for you to look at them before you're sleeping with them," Jasper explained.

"You two like girls."

"Rosalie _is_ my girlfriend Edward."

"And Alice _was_ my girlfriend."

"And Bella _will_ be my girlfriend. Just you wait boys, just you wait."

**APOV**

We headed back over to the guys within twenty minutes. I hushed Bella's protest when I mentioned not wanting to look like a wrinkled prune.

All three guys had ditched their shirts. I had to admit Jasper's chest was just as toned as I remember, and I also understood why Rosalie couldn't get enough of Emmet some days.

And as for Edward? Well Bella couldn't keep her eyes off of him. Which was really bad.

"Bella," I said through closed lips. "Get ahold of yourself. You're gawping."

"I am not," she retorted, scowling at me.

"Are too. Tell her Rosalie."

"You're gawping honey."

"No I'm not." She folded her arms which I suspected would give Edward a lovely pushed up view of her chest.

"You're not what?" Jasper asked as we approached.

"Ugly," I replied with a shrug.

All three boys stared at Bella with raised brows.

"You're not ugly Bella," Edward spoke first.

Bella's mouth was wide open. Her eyes shot worried looks between all five of us. Oh, she was so going to kill me later on.

"Yeah, like I say, totally a nine," Emmet said with a grin.

Rosalie narrowed her eyes at him and he grimaced and looked out to sea.

"I don't think I'm ugly," Bella answered. She unfolded her arms and gave me a glare.

"Honey, no point pretending for the guys. It's alright to be self-conscious," Rosalie soothed.

I was struggling not to laugh. My shoulders were shaking with the force.

Bella opened her mouth to reply but I don't think she had a reasonable response as she closed her mouth, sighed and then laid down on her towel to sunbathe. This was perfect for Edward to see a beautiful view of her ass as he sat opposite her on another towel.

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe Alice. I was really going to have strong words with her later, the traitor.

Edward had given me such a surprised look that I had had to physically and mentally stop myself from blushing. I knew myself that I wasn't ugly, but I knew now thanks to both Alice and Rosalie that I'd never be able to convince Edward otherwise. He'd always view me now as a self-conscious girl. Maybe he'd even pity me. Oh god, he might ask me out on a pity date. Oh bugger, damn that Alice.

"Drink?"

I looked up at Edward through my tinted shades and smiled. "Please."

He chucked a coke - which I just caught - and then folded himself into a sitting position and watched me intently. "You know Bella, for a girl who thinks she's so ugly, you sure do flaunt yourself."

"Excuse me?" I do not flaunt myself. Do I?

"Well, earlier on. The way you 'wiggled' out of that skirt. And then when you were walking back here you kept shaking your wet hair about and now you lie there showing off every inch of your body. It's enough to drive a man crazy."

"Oh, is that so?" I smiled seductively at him as I sat up to see him better. I brought my shades up onto my hair and raised a brow. "And do I make you crazy?" **(Whoa, switched roles there.)**

"Yes."

I grinned. "Nice to know." Then I lowered my shades again and opened my can. The moment would have been perfect if the cola hadn't fizzed up and sprayed in various directions. "Bugger."

He laughed. He wouldn't be if he'd been in the firing range. Thankfully my reflexes were fast enough that I'd managed to drop the can and step back before I'd stained my bikini.

"Here, have another." This time he carefully passed it to me to prevent fizzing.

"Oh, hell no. You can open it."

Amusement flickered into his eyes as he took a deep dramatic breath, closed his eyes and opened the can. He waited two seconds before he decided it wouldn't fizz and gave it back to me.

"My hero," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

He chuckled softly, watching me as I took my first sip. The cool liquid rehydrated my water-starved body instantly and I smiled as I lowered the can.

"Total first sip refreshment," I joked.

He frowned. "What?"

"Seriously?"

His brows raised further.

"Oh man, this sucks. My jokes don't mean nothing here."

"Care to explain it?"

"No," I replied quickly. "It wouldn't be funny."

He stared at me intently.

"Oh, alright then. It's an advert for Strongbow beer. Do you get this here?" I didn't let him respond. "Basically you get the guy take his first sip of it and he goes "Aah" for like five hours and then the narrator goes 'Total first pint refreshment'." I shrugged lightly. "So you know. Haha."

He didn't laugh but his smile was genuine. "I think I'd have to have seen the advert to get it."

"Yeah," I said sadly. "You know what, tomorrow I'm going to sit down and watch adverts on TV. It'd be like revising for American jokes."

He chuckled then. "You have no other way to spend your time?"

Now I raised my brow. "You gotta be kidding me? Of course I have nothing better to do."

"Surely you'd be booked up with dates."

"Me?" I gave a laugh. "No one gets booked up with dates when there's the option of Rosalie or Alice instead."

"You really are self-conscious," he concluded.

"Really, I'm not. That was Alice's idea of a terrible joke."

"You consider yourself physically less attractive than your friends, that points to self-conscious in my mind."

"I call it not being delusional."

He shrugged. "You're very beautiful Bella, and let me be the one to book your first date. Tomorrow, lunch time." He glanced at my expression. "As friends," he assured.

I considered it. "Sure, why not. It'll save me watching TV adverts. But you'll just have to pretend to understand my English jokes tomorrow to keep me content."

He grinned. "Will do."

**A/N: **I so swapped roles today, what with the "Do I make you crazy?" bit. If no one gets that, I'm going to rip my hair out, seriously. It's a lot longer to keep you guys more content. I'll try and have the next chapter and possibly another up by either Wednesday or Thursday. Apologises guys but I may not have time tomorrow as I need to revise for my Business Studies exam on Tuesday. Please review lots. The last chapter seemed to attract lots of reviewers - which I'm glad for. I hope you like this chapter, it's my favourite so far.


	7. Two for Joy

**A/N: **So guys, I'm loving the reviews very much so. I don't have a lot of reviews but despite this you guys seem to be enjoying it and if the alerts & favs people have put on me are anything to go by I guess you'd be kind of annoyed if I stopped this story.

Originally I'd planned to see how it went till the fifth chapter. I was pretty much expecting to stop the story because I wasn't getting much feedback (guys I really love criticism too) but then for chapter five & six the review numbers raised so I'm happy to continue.

Oh, and please please remind me if I accidentally make the American characters sound British. It's hard to change what I myself would normally say to what an American teenager might say so bare with me

**BPOV**

Somehow the crazy pixie had found out about the lunch date. I wasn't supposed to meet him until twelve but somehow I was forced to wake up at seven to begin what Alice called "Getting your sex on".

"Go have a shower," Alice ordered, ushering me into the bathroom. "What shampoo do you usually use?"

I shrugged lightly. "I've been using the shampoo I brought from England until it runs out." I gestured to the bottle in question.

"Right, good. Keep using it. I want you to mix your normal scent with a foreign one. It'll drive him crazy. So shampoo and soap should be the same as you normally use. I'll find the perfect perfume for you whilst you shower." With that, she closed the bathroom door and left me to it.

I enjoy my morning showers. It gives me a chance to think about anything on my mind. Anything from when to go shopping, to what to wear today to whether I could meet a friend to catch up. Today's mind discussion surprisingly didn't consist of either Edward or our 'date' but resigned more on my yearning to see old friends. I was desperately considering inviting my best friend up during a break.

When I'd thoroughly rinsed - and shaved - I towel dried my skin off lightly and then applied some moisturiser to my skin. The familiar scent made my homesickness stronger.

Wrapping a towel around myself, I walked back into the room to find Rosalie had joined Alice in their attack.

"Sit," Alice demanded.

I opened my mouth to protest but found Rosalie pushing me back into the chair and holding me there whilst I clutched the towel to me. "Guys is this really-"

"Yes it is Bella." Alice scowled at me. "Right, we've decided you shall wear that yellow dress. The one you bought the other day. It'll look perfect; casual for a lunch date but still damn right sexy. Okay?"

Again I had no choice to voice my opinion because she'd begun muttering about hairstyles and make up. That I suppose was the moment I decided that arguing with Alice was a pointless and never-ending battle; and that I'd always lose.

For the next couple of hours, I was moisturised, plucked, sprayed, tugged, pulled and in a foul mood. The upside was that Rosalie had done an amazing pedicure. The French manicure was amazingly perfect considering I'd kept twitching whilst Alice tugged my hair. At least I knew my toes would look perfect.

Alice curled my hair into the most cute angelic twirls. They looked carefree, as if Alice hadn't spent about an hour on them, and the light hit them, making them appear glossy.

My make up was kept simple - although I preferred the idea of no make up - and consisted of some foundation (in hope that this would partially cover my blushes), lip gloss, mascara and some brown eye liner. Brown because according to Alice black is too heavy for a lunch date.

When I slipped on the yellow dress Rosalie handed me the stick-on bra cups and I jumped up and down a bit to see if anything would escape. Thankfully it didn't.

I wore white wedged sandals with the dress to incorporate the white ribbon around the waist of the dress, then matched it with a large plain white bag to which I filled with the necessities of a female. The shades Alice had bought me were placed carefully on my head within the carefree curls.

When Alice and Rosalie had told me that with the right accessories any dress could be used for any occasion I hadn't really believed them. But as I stood in front of the full-length mirror I was amazed. The evening dress had been miraculously turned into the perfect summer dress. I looked casual, sexy and carefree. I looked like a Californian. Which I must say is a miracle with my skin tone. **(Again, dress is in profile)**

With a bit more spritz of perfume, a tweak of hair and reapplication of lip gloss Alice and Rosalie deemed me acceptable enough to leave and meet Edward. Which was great because I had five minutes to get to his room.

**EPOV**

Emmet and Jasper were laughing at my apparent nervousness as I waited for Bella. I'd already gone on about how maybe she'd changed her mind at the last minute, and how we were going just as friends and well you know...

When I finally heard that hesitant knock of Bella's my face lit up. Finally. Although admittedly she was only a minute late.

"Hey," she said as I opened the door - giving me a long look from head to toe and back again. "You clean up well."

I opened my mouth to speak but just left it hanging. Then I abruptly closed it and put a hand to my temple. "Hold on a minute. All the blood just drained out of my head so the best I can come up with is wow."

She laughed, her curls bouncing slightly with the movement. Then she flashed me a smile and stepped back. "This work okay for you?" She gave a little twirl so the skirt fanned around her. Jesus.

"Oh yeah, it's working just fine."

After hollering a bye to Jasper and Emmet I slipped an arm through Bella's and led her to my Volvo in the parking lot. I was trying to be as much of a gentleman as possible, so when we approached my car I held the door open for her and watched her slide effortlessly inside. Then I followed suit and began driving her out of the town to the quieter countryside.

We chatted easily as I drove - and although I knew it was dangerous I couldn't help sneaking looks at her legs. Although covered more this time round than the last, her legs still looked effortless long even more so when she was wearing those shoes.

I parked off the road and quickly hopped out of the car and opened her door. She didn't say anything but just smiled softly at me making my head go dizzy for a brief second.

"I-er thought we could have a picnic. It's beautiful weather today," I stuttered feeling much like an inexperienced teenager. Even when I was inexperienced I'd never stumbled this much.

"Perfect," she replied. "Do you need any help?" She asked as she watched me unload the contents of the boot.

"No, I'm fine." I lifted out the cooler and the flowers.

"Edward-"

"Roses were too obvious and you're anything but. They're bright, beautiful and cheerful just like you." I left her sniff the sunflowers with obvious female delight.

"Do you give all the girls flowers Edward?" She asked with a cat-like smile.

"No, but you're not just any girl."

"Mhm. I suppose not many girls go out with you Edward as only friends. I guess that does make me pretty amazing." She laughed softly.

"Yeah, pretty amazing," I murmured.

We walked for about ten minutes before I found the spot I was looking for - she knew instantly this was where we were eating for she opened her mouth into a perfect O and then stared around. The meadow was a lush green, surrounded by the sweet scents of nature in the form of lavender, honeysuckle and other variations of flower. **(No idea if these flowers grow much in California but I'm allowed some artistic licence here)** Ahead of us was a huge crystal blue lake, the sun reflecting in it's water.

"Oh Edward, this is beautiful."

I smiled at her as I unrolled a blanket spreading it down on the lush green grass. Thankfully rain had been the week before making the normally dried grass seem fresh and beautiful again.

She smoothed down her skirt before sitting down, tucking her legs to the side as she gazed at me.

For a moment I froze. The gaze she held on me was trapping and I found myself unable to look away. But then the call of a bird distracted her enough to break the stare and watch in awe as a bird landed near-by calling to it's loved one.

"It's a black-billed magpie," I informed her as I unloaded the food from the cooler.

"Hello Mr. Magpie, where's your wife?" She said, a brilliant smile forming on her lips.

I frowned. "What?"

"It's bad luck not to ask about a Magpie's wife."

"Really?" I grinned. "And how do you know that one is not a girl?"

"Because then the husband is with her and there's no need to ask about the wife."

"You English are strange."

She laughed. "It's pretty much the whole of Britain that does it." She glanced as another magpie joined it. "Here she is. That's two for joy."

"OK, I'm real confused now."

"It's a rhyme. Depending on how many magpies you see, it predicts the future."

"Oh, of course. How could I not know."

She meet my gaze and smiled. "There's a third over there."

"What does three magpies predict then?"

She frowned and I could see her mouthing the rhyme in her head. "Three for a girl."

I froze. Was she making that up?

She broke the silence by laughing. "There's variations though. You could also say it predicts a wedding. Or a funeral."

"Rather vague."

"I stick to my favourite rhyme." She smiled as she recited it.

One for Sorrow,

Two for Joy,

Three for a Girl,

Four for a Boy,

Five for Silver,

Six for Gold,

Seven for a secret never to be told.

"Yep, total weirdos."

She grinned. "Hey, you Americans are kind of strange too."

"How is that?"

"Well, I don't know."

I laughed.

"I'll let you know when I think of something."

"Of course, till then let us eat."

Her eyes gazed over the food and her eyes widened. "Gee, Edward. This must have cost a bit."

I raised a brow. "If you'd prefer I'll take you to a posh restaurant instead. It'd probably be more expensive though."

She frowned at my reply. "No, no. This is fine I just don't want people spending money on me. Your sister already bought me some stuff."

"Not a whole wardrobe then?"

"No, she was only allowed to buy me a bag and some sunglasses."

"Wow, really? She must have been annoyed."

"Not when I explained," she trailed off. I could tell she didn't want to talk about it so I left it at that.

As she began to eat some of the fruit I'd brought along, we chatted. As far as I was concerned I wanted to know everything about her.

"Favourite colour?"

She paused, frowning slightly. "Yellow - currently."

"Why currently?"

"Because I'm wearing yellow, because it's cheerful and bright and because my flowers are vivid yellow." She fingered one of the petals and grinned.

"Band?"

"Oh," she furrowed her brows. "I like many bands."

"So pick one."

She thought about it long and hard. I could almost see her reciting lyrics and tunes in her head as she decided which band. Finally she answered. "The Kooks."

"Don't know their music."

She shrugged. "British band. They sound very nice - easy on the eyes too but I just like how they're romantically modern. No gushy stuff like it may have been fifty years ago but just nice. And I like Michael Buble, although he's a solo singer. Canadian I think. There's one line..." She hummed the tune slightly. "And I get to kiss you baby, just because I can."

I smiled. "Whatever comes our way, oh we'll see it through."

"And you know that's just what our love will do." She grinned at me. "You know the song." **(Song on profile)**

I nodded.

A small blush crept up her neck but she fought it back and it was gone - almost as though it had never been there.

"Okay, favourite drink?"

She didn't hesitate. "Chocolate Soya milk."

"Soya milk? Seriously?"

She shrugged lightly. "I know it's weird but I prefer Soya milk over normal milk."

"You're kind of strange, anyone ever tell you that?"

"All the time."

"Hmm, it's a nice change."

She smiled at me, popping a piece of strawberry into her mouth. I don't think she even realised it but it was extremely sexy. And despite the cliche I really wanted to lean over and feed her another. But as it was cliche, I resisted and kept my hands to myself and I asked the next question.

"Siblings?"

She shook her head. "My mum's pregnant though."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I know. At eighteen I'll have a little sister coming along."

"It's a girl?"

"Yeah, she found out two weeks ago."

"Must be nice. Sisters are cool."

"I won't see her often. She'll only be my half-sister. Second marriage."

"Oh, and your Father?"

"He's dead."

She continued eating - so I guess it was extremely recent but I had the slight inkling that it was still recent enough to leave scars. So - although I shouldn't have - I asked about it. She told me how he'd died, how she'd felt and how lonely she was afterwards; leading us to the present in how she ended up in America.

"You're really brave."

"Running away from my problems isn't brave. I'm a coward, and I've always run away from obstacles in my life. I guess I take after my mother."

"You're no coward Bella." I tilted her chin up so she had to meet my eyes. "It takes guts to get through life after what happened to you. It takes even more guts to leave your Mum to make her happy and it takes downright balls of steel to move halfway across the world to start afresh - to make him proud."

"I didn't move to make him proud." She broke my hardening stare. "I did it for purely selfish reasons."

"Deep down though, you want to make him proud."

"I like to believe he does watch over me. To an extent of course. I hope he takes a break now and then otherwise if he'd have seen things no father should see."

I raised my brows. "What? You kill someone?"

"No, I slept with a guy to get over his death. Charlie would have killed me had he been alive."

"Why?"

"He always told me that sex wasn't something to be rushed into. I didn't think about it. I didn't even do it for him or myself. I didn't love him and I knew when Charlie was alive that I'd never sleep with him because it would never work out. But I did sleep with him and then I was distraught. I dumped him and then ran."

"Bella I-"

"Can we change the subject, please?" Her eyes looked hurt so I just nodded.

For the next half an hour we talked aimlessly about everything. I learnt that she'd always wanted a fat ginger cat called 'Fat Louie', that her best friend in England was called Shawn, that she intended to work with teenagers when she was older, that she hated The Jonas Brothers, that she loved both The Lion King and Fox and the Hound and that she still cried when she watched Bambi. I learnt that she'd lived in London, that she loved to read and that she considered Irish Folk music the best kind of music in the world.

And in turn she learnt that my favourite colour was blue, that I still missed my parents, that I kept severe tabs on Alice whilst she was still in High School, that I hated Disney films - to which she'd argued with my reasons - that I was a huge fan of Love Actually, that I'd never admit to a guy that I was a huge fan of Love Actually, that I wanted to be a doctor and that when I eventually got married I wanted six children and a dog. When she asked what type of dog I naturally answered "Golden Retriever of course".

**BPOV**

"Why six children?" I asked.

"Because I like big families. Although we consist of only Alice, myself and my parents we have a large amount of cousins, aunts and uncles. And then we have our extended family which consists of Jasper's family, Emmet's family and of course Rosalie's family."

"But six children?"

He frowned at me now.

"Look Edward, you're a pretty fine looking guy but good luck finding a wife who wants to give birth SIX times. And good luck wanting to look at a woman after she's had six children."

He laughed now. "Well, we'll make sure it's twins or triplets."

"She's gonna have one hell of a back ache."

"And if I loved a woman enough to marry her then I'd love her enough to see past the stretch marks."

"And the cellulite." I paused thinking. "Oh, haemorrhoids." I shivered. "Ever seen them? Like purple grapes on your arse. Oh and don't forget you'll be starved from sex a while."

"How long is a while?"

"Oh I don't know...a month, maybe two, maybe five..." I laughed at his reaction. "Imagine that, SIX times."

"Oh sweet lord. Maybe just the one."

I chuckled.

"How many kids would you have?"

"Well, I'm planning to marry a guy with a huge sex drive. Therefore there's likely to be the odd slip up where we forget to use protection. So, going on this I'd probably end up with much more than six. We'd breed like rabbits. Until the twenty-second child. Then I'll look so ugly and flabby that he'll divorce me, hook up with some eighteen year old and I'll get a dramatic hair cut and dye it pink then decide my sex life is over and start smoking."

He burst out laughing when I'd finished. And soon I was laughing with him.

Then - as if I was suddenly in England again - the heavens opened and within seconds we were drenched.

"Shit," he yelled. Both of us immediately tried to save the remaining food, shoving it randomly into the cooler. Then he used the blanket we'd been sitting on as an umbrella over both of us.

I knew that my hair was probably life-less now, sticking to my skin. My mascara would probably run as I doubted Alice would think I needed it to be waterproof. And slowly but steadily my expensive dress was getting ruined and yet I was on some sort of high.

I began to laugh at the site of Edward. His copper hair was a shade darker as it clung to his forehead. His white shirt was going see-through and sticking to his well-defined muscles. And under that laugh a burst of lust shot through me.

**EPOV**

I couldn't help myself. Her laugh made her look so beautiful. No one would blame me if I just leaned in slightly... Oh god, her lips were so full.

**BPOV**

I didn't resist when one hand went to the small of my back, pushing me into his chest or as the other hand ran slowly up my back to the nape of my neck, bringing my face inches from his own. And I certainly didn't resist as those lust-filled eyes stared right at me or as he brought his lips closer to mine.

I unconsciously parted my lips, giving him instant access to the depths of my mouth.

I'd been ready for the heat, the persuasive, pervasive heat that was bound to melt my resistance. Instead it was sweet, slow. Romantic. Even as his tongue passed my lips it was still more sweet than hot. And I loved it.

I rose to my toes, granting him better access. I felt my hands move to entangle in his hair and for the first time realised he'd dropped the blanket in order to bring me to his lips - and we were getting absolutely sodding wet.

**EPOV**

One of her hands had curled to my chest - as if she'd attempted to push me away but didn't quite want to. It made me smile into the kiss and I know she felt it too because she smiled back.

I felt myself sink - as if I'd been walking on solid ground that had suddenly turned to water. It was a long, steep drop that had a thousand impressions rushing in my head.

The silky slide of her lips, the tongue, the warm brush of that pale soft skin and the subtle hint of blossom in her hair, the drugging scent of vanilla from her perfume.

The rain was easing off now, making my skin chill as a wind brushed over my wet skin. And then I realised I'd just gotten her soaking wet by giving in to my own demands. I pulled away.

Her lips were swollen from the kiss, her eyelids half closed. She smiled.

"Damn honey, you're a good kisser."

"Not too bad yourself," I replied with a cocky grin.

She sighed. "We should head back before one of us dies from hypothermia."

"And pneumonia."

She shook her head. "I got vaccinated against it."

He chuckled softly. "Nice to know my odds of surviving are just that tiny bit slimmer."

"If it makes you feel better, I have a crap immune system."

--

When we got back to her room we stood awkwardly outside of the door. We both knew Alice and possibly Rosalie were waiting inside to pummel information out of Bella. And I just wanted a second date.

"Saturday," I murmured as I brushed my lips over hers, causing a tiny moan to escape her throat. It made me smile. "Seven o'clock."

She shook her head. "I can't Edward."

"Why not?" I frowned.

"You're a real interesting guy, and I like you. Really I do."

"That's a stab to my ego, better aim for the heart next time. Quick and easy."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, you were going to give me the 'let's be friends' line." I said the last bit in a humouring girly voice.

She laughed. "I do want to be your friend. I haven't decided yet if I want to be more than that. Just let me think about it."

"Okay," I muttered, yanking her to me, dragging her onto her toes as I crushed me eager lips to hers.

**BPOV**

It was nothing like the first kiss. This one was full of the needs, wants and desires of a man. In the back of my mind I acknowledged that this man wanted me and that I too wanted him, but for that moment all thoughts were pushed into a box, locked and the key thrown somewhere.

There was no patience, no reason, no dreamy-mating of lips. It was wild animalistic needs that surged through us both.

He fisted a hand into my damp hair, pulled my head back and took us both deeper. Need, temper and hunger all flavoured the kiss and it was irresistible. I couldn't resist, not when my thoughts were so clouded with lust that I considered kicking down the door and taking him right there and then without caring much about whether Alice and Rosalie saw or not.

With a groan, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted me up and met the ferocity of the kiss.

"Think about that," he murmured, biting my lip softly as he moved me back so he could look at me properly.

"How can I? That kiss just about erased all my thoughts." I frowned slightly. "But then I guess you get enough practice."

"Is that why you won't see me Saturday?" He asked, and I saw the temper burning in his eyes quickly replacing the lust. "Don't listen to Alice."

"No, actually it's bloody not." My voice had raised giving us a few looks from other people passing through. "Jesus Edward, I'm all up for a one night stand but I don't think you are." I jabbed a finger in his chest. "You are infatuated with having a relationship for once. I can tell. Six bloody children my sodding arse. I'm not stupid."

And then he laughed. It shocked the words right out of me as he began to laugh and laugh and laugh.

"What in the hell is funny?"

"Aw, now honey, don't get all worked up over this." His voice was liquid silk as he brushed a fingertip over my cheek. "What's wrong with a relationship?"

"I don't want one."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't have the time or patience to try to do work, socialise with friends and shag a guy on a daily basis."

I saw him flinch to that. "Bella, I'd settle for weekly."

I rolled my eyes. "Bye Edward."

"Wait, Bella." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Just wait one damn minute. I like you, you like me. We're both adults. What's wrong with seeing each other a few times?"

"Nothing." I sighed. "I don't want a lover."

"Bella, as far as I know, we're just dating as friends." He shrugged lightly. "But I'm sure as hell going to change that eventually."

"Good luck," I muttered.

**EPOV**

"I don't need luck, not when fate is on my side," I whispered to her retreating back. I grinned to myself. "And so The Chase begins."

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay. My keyboard at my Dad's is well and truly fucked. 'Scuse my language. This chapter went on longer than I expected thanks to the Magpie bit. XD I always say "Hello Mr. Magpie where's your wife?" when I spot one on his own. No idea if Americans say it too but I looked up the rhyme and according to good old Wikipedia it's traditional to say it in only the UK and Ireland so you know. -shrug-

Anywho, please review, flame murder me for bad writing skills. Whatever, as long as I get feedback. I like to know which parts you enjoyed and which parts you loathed. I'll try and get the next chapter up straight away tomorrow as I have no exams and no revision. Oh and whilst I'm here I was actually wondering if Love Actually ever officially released in America. I wasn't sure but it's such a HUGE film here that I assumed it had released over the seas too. Sorry if no one knows what the film is but let's just make believe eh? If you want to know what it's about let me know and I'll tell you in the next chapter.

- Hanner!


	8. Magical Sexy Bendy Stuff

**A/N:** Wow, OK guys. I love you all. I got so many good responses overnight for the last chapter. It has made me especially happy. I especially got good responses for the Magpie bit and the "I'm going to marry a guy with a huge sex drive" bit. XD

Anywho, one reviewer said a song reminded them of this story so for their enjoyment the song has been subtly slipped into the story. -shifty eyes- OK, it's kind of playing on the radio in the background. Keep reviewing guys.

**APOV**

I was determined to crack her, that I was sure of. Since her return yesterday - dripping wet might I add - she's been unwilling to tell me nor Rosalie anything. Although we know they'd been arguing some. The shouting had almost been as loud as my argument with Jasper. I was on a mission though, and my mission was to get those two together whether Bella liked it or not.

"So Bella, I was thinking you could help me out today."

She lifted her head from the book she was reading and glanced my way. "With what exactly?"

"Well I know you're real flexible."

"Yeah..." She'd closed the book now and was staring at me with mild interest.

"I was thinking of taking up a class on Saturdays outside of college. Gymnastics. I heard somewhere that flexibility can mean fitness."

She raised a brow at me.

"OK, I just want to be able to have more interesting sex positions," I lied with a carefree shrug. "So shoot me."

"And you want me to make you more flexible?"

"To begin with. I'm going to join a gymnastics class and I don't want to be 'that girl who can't even do a handstand'." I pouted at her.

"Sure, why not. Anywhere you have in mind to practice?"

I grinned. "Sure, we can use the college gym."

**BPOV**

That Alice was a strange one, I decided as I watched her do a perfect cartwheel. Can't do handstands my arse.

"OK, I think you're pretty good at that. We'll move onto flips then?"

"Sure thing," she replied, putting her now messy hair back into place as she teased the strands with her fingers.

"OK, this is a simple back flip. We'll use the mat to cushion your land just to be safe. The first few times I'll help you because one of the big things people find with back flips is their fear makes them panic and do it wrong which is when all the injuries occur." I smiled reassuringly at her as I placed my feet on the mat. "I'll show you how to do it. Now you don't want to throw your head back when you go to jump, as this makes you move backwards rather than flip over. It also can cause difficulties if you land on your neck." I bent my knees with my arms behind me at a tangent to my back. Bringing my arms upwards as I stood I pushed my self over, tucking my legs in to the front and flipped. When I landed I held my hands out - mainly to keep balance - and grinned at Alice. "Easy."

"Oh boy."

"Come on," I held out my hand which she took and I could feel the fear emitting in her body. "You can either tuck in to your stomach or behind either way works. We'll try with tucking forwards as I find this easier. Now I'll support you will my arms and I'll push your body over."

She got into the position I had showed her.

"Now when you come to a standing position as I said, you don't want to throw your head back but imagine there is a bar across your shoulders that moves your head slightly back - just a tiny bit." I demonstrated. "Now you want to do that as your arms go up higher - pushing the imaginary bar further to your neck. Then you want to use all your power to flip but I'll help you."

**EPOV**

"Oh hey Emmet, Rosalie," Jasper said with a nod as they came towards us. "What's up?"

"We just been watching Alice and Bella in the gym," Rosalie informed us.

"Doing what exactly?"

"Oh I don't know. I think Bella is teaching Alice how to do flips or something. It's pretty awesome. Alice just did a proper flip all on her own." Rosalie paused. "I might get Bella to teach me too, it looks so cool."

"Sounds cool, hey we should check it out," Jasper decided.

"You only want to see Alice all bendy," I replied with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah, and how does the idea of Bella being able to put her legs behind her head sound?"

I growled at Emmet. "Shut it."

"Aw, you and Bella. How sweet," Rosalie cooed.

"There is no Edward and Bella."

"Not according to her anyway," I added to Jasper's comment. "She just wants a 'one-night stand'."

She snorted. "Seriously? Well, she knows what you like. What can I say?"

I rolled my eyes. "Come on then Jasper, let's go watch."

Sure enough we found them in the gym with a slight crowd gathering. I guess none of us were used to gymnastics not in the form of Cheerleaders shouting, "We got spirit, yes we do! We got spirit, how 'bout you?"

Myself and Jasper squeezed through the crowds to be at the front. I watched Alice do another flip and the pure joy on her face made me grin.

"Excellent," Bella said with a teacher's smile. "We'll try something harder huh?"

"Yeah," someone shouted from the crowds.

She turned as if suddenly realising a crowd had gathered. She blushed momentarily when her eyes fell upon me but she covered it up and turned back to Alice. "How about a back flip round off?"

"Show me."

Bella looked once my way then set her eye sight on a far wall and did something amazing. Well, it looked amazing to me. **(If you don't know what it'd look like I've got a link to a profile to show one in sloooooow motion)**

"OK, now explain it," Alice said with a laugh.

So she did. Showing Alice the position she needed to start off in and how to absorb the shock of landing.

"Basically the round off is sort of like a cartwheel only your feet join together at the top and then snap back down to the ground," Bella explained, demonstrating the round off on it's own. "You can try with a run up as this makes it easier. As you turn, your hands should make a T shape." Again she demonstrated.

Then she went on to practice the back flip with Alice separately and then she told Alice to put it together, and boy was Bella a good teacher.

Although not as perfected as Bella's go, Alice did it without breaking her neck. She stumbled a tiny bit at the end but gained her balanced.

"Can I try less jumpy stuff. All the blood is rushing to my head," Alice asked, putting a hand to her head as she groaned slightly.

"Sure thing. Let's try something else." She got down into the splits - and man was my mouth watering - and then lifted her body off the ground with her hands whilst keeping the splits position. Then from that position she brought her legs up above her head so she was doing a handstand then went back into mid-air splits.

Even Jasper beside me stood wide-mouthed. "Oh my god...fuck, I should have snatched her up before you."

I contemplated hitting him over the head but decided not to as I watched Bella show Alice how to do it. Together they moved down into the splits.

"Happy now?"

"Wow," was his response.

In slow motion Bella showed Alice again then got Alice to lift herself off the ground as she had done to begin with. It was amazing watching her teach Alice how to do all this. And not just amazing in the sense that 'boy could she bend' but the happiness and joy on Bella's face as she did what she loved most.

After a few more practices at each thing separate Alice managed to pull it enough to get a round of applause from the crowd.

"OK, Alice that's enough for now. I don't want to break your neck."

She nodded, spotting me and I watched as her grin grew.

**APOV**

My plan had worked. After discussing with Rosalie about it I knew she'd notify Edward that Bella was doing magical sexy bendy stuff in the gym, and the side benefit included Jasper drooling.

OK, he didn't drool. He has some control, but he was almost there.

"How comes you don't do this still?" I asked as Bella took a slug of water.

"I didn't want to sign up for anything. I figured it'd all be boring cheerleader crap," she replied, shrugging slightly. "No offence but I've seen the films - and half the stuff they do is rather easy."

"Sometimes the films lie," I answered. "But I guess you can do real cool things."

She nodded. "I almost got into the Olympics."

"Wow, really?" I was amazed.

"Yeah, went to the Olympic trials in London to see if I could get onto the team. I got on but when I was practicing on the Vault something was wrong with it and long story short, I ended up with a broken ankle."

"When was this?"

"I was just turning sixteen."

"Why didn't you enter again?"

"Well, I was going to. And I knew I was even better this year. But then Charlie died and I guess I didn't have the heart for it except as a hobby. I do other stuff too, I dance a lot and occasionally I do diving too. That's my favourite but I'm not too good at it but then-"

"Hey girls."

"Hey Edward, Jasper," I replied with a grin. "Isn't Bella great?"

I saw their eyes meet and the instant spark was obvious.

"Sure, that was pretty amazing," Edward replied.

"She almost got into the Olympics," I announced earning a deep scowl from Bella.

"Really impressive," Jasper replied. "You were good too Alice."

I smiled. "I know I was. I'm joining a class on Saturdays. Hey, maybe you can join too Bella?"

She laughed softly. "I don't think it'd be up to my level. It'd probably be a beginners class. Besides, I'm happy just doing it when I feel like. I just like knowing I can show off."

"I bet you'd rock at Twister," I concluded. "Oh my god, we have to play Twister sometime! Finally beat Rosalie off her thrown of reigning champion."

Bella snorted. "Yeah, I'm quite good at Twister."

"Hey, I wonder. Can you bring your leg up to your head whilst standing on one foot?"

"Sure, easy." And she did. And I watched Edward's jaw drop.

"Look guys, I'm going to catch you later. I have to go." Without another sound he jogged out of the gym and down the hall, but not quick enough for me to notice his obvious excitement to Bella.

Bella seemed to notice too as she began giggling. "Oh god, I should try that more often with guys." She glanced Jasper's way, still holding her leg up. "Edward appears to have no control."

He cast he eyes downwards. "Sorry Bella, but neither do I." Then he followed after Edward.

"Wow," I declared. "I've gotta learn how to do that!"

**EPOV**

"Aw, cheer up Eddie," Emmet said with a sympathetic male pat to the back. "I get like that when Rosalie wants to play Twister."

"I really don't want to hear about Rosalie and her positions with you."

"Serious? They're really good positions. Hey, d'ya think Bella will teach Rosalie how to do more flexible positions?"

"Sure, she taught Alice."

"We need to get you out tonight." I guess the look on my face said it all. "Hey, I can set you up with that Jessica girl! Take her to a club or something."

"He can't," Jasper informed us. "Alice has taken it upon herself to make us all come to her room tonight. Apparently we're playing a few games."

"Oh no," I groaned. "Not again."

"Maybe she'll let you invite Jessica?"

"Doubt it."

"Well actually Edward, I think she would." When I said nothing he continued. "It's kind of obvious in the fact that Alice is trying to set Bella up with you. She'll probably agree for you to bring Jessica just to make Bella jealous."

I frowned. "I don't want to piss Bella off."

"No, you want to get in her pants." Emmet grinned. "Best way to do that with her type is to make her real jealous."

"Er, hello?" Jasper stared at Emmet. "Eddie-boy here has already explained that Bella is all up for the sex just not the relationship side of things."

"You confuse me," Emmet replied. "Why do you want a relationship?"

"Same reason you've been dating Rosalie for three years."

"You love Bella?"

"No, I mean when you first met her. What kept you dating her rather than shagging and moving on?"

"I loved her then too."

"No, that's just what you tell Rosalie so she doesn't think you just wanted to sleep with her."

"Oh yeah," he remembered laughing. "Oh right, I get you. I wanted a relationship with Rosalie cause she was also my friend and I cared for her."

"You know, for a dumb jock that boy sometimes can be so romantic," Jasper said in a girly voice making us all laugh.

"I still think the best plan of action is Jessica. Make Bella think you've moved on. Gets women all the time," Emmet said.

And so it was settled.

**BPOV**

"Jessica?" I stared at her. "Jessica as in Miss Slutty 2008 Jessica?"

Alice nodded. "He's doing it to make you jealous."

"And you know this how?"

"Jasper is very forthcoming with his information."

"Oh, Edward is so going to kill him if he finds out Jasper is on our side," Rosalie laughed. "But I have to admit, Edward is clever."

"Actually, apparently Emmet told him to do it."

"Oh really, I'll have to thank him later for Bella," Rosalie replied with a smirk.

"Why in the heck are we all sitting in our pyjamas then?"

"Because PJs are just as sexy as anything."

"They're pyjamas," I replied with a frown. "You wear them when you sleep."

"Bella, Bella, Bella." Alice shook her head solemnly. "You have much to learn. Pretty much half of the female population attending here know Edward has seen you on a date this week."

"Your point?"

"Therefore Jessica will be trying to look as sexy as possibly in order to compete with you. However, she'll come off as slutty when Edward sees you because you look positively sexy but you're in your pyjamas so it looks like you're naturally sexy - which you are. Kapeesh?" **(Sorry, don't know how to spell it XD)**

"You make my head spin Alice."

"Aw, isn't that cute. You'll make Edward's head spin too in that outfit."

"You know what I meant." I scowled.

"Yes, now put on this hoodie." She handed me a grey hoodie and ordered for me to wear it over my pyjama top but leave it partially zipped so as to still see my cleavage - all thanks to the wonderful push-up bra. "Now stand up and look at the mirror."

I did and grinned.

"You see how long your legs look in these boy shorts?"

I nodded.

"And how the bra pushes your boobs right up into everyone's face but it still looks so casual and laid back because it's the clothes you sleep in."

"So remind me why you guys are in your pyjamas too?"

"Because one you'll look weird if only you're wearing pyjamas and two I need to look good for Jasper so he'll give us more information and Rosalie likes to make Emmet drool and think about beds in general. What can I say? She's sex-obsessed."

"Am not," Rosalie replied.

"Honey, you're sex-obsessed." I mocked her tone of voice from when she'd stuck up for Alice saying I'm self-conscious.

"Oh, you're a bad nut."

**EPOV**

My head spun when her saw her. Bella that is, not Jessica.

I hadn't realised when Emmet had mentioned Jessica that she meant the one who'd attended our High School. That girl had always tried to get into my pants and it was slightly off-putting much like the fact she was practically grinding her leg on my groin area whilst Bella watched with mild amusement.

If it wasn't for Bella's appearance I might have pushed Jessica off of me but the simple fact was I found it simply very easy to imagine it was Bella grinding up against me.

Knowing I'd be in trouble soon, I manoeuvred Jessica into the room with a brief nod at Rosalie and Alice.

Emmet and Jasper were already lounging around. Emmet was kissing under Rosalie's jaw line whilst Jasper was telling some sort of joke to Alice who threw her head back and laughed.

Bella curled herself up onto her bed, leaning against the wall as she listened to Jasper and Alice talking - who were sitting leaning against Bella's bed on the floor.

I took the other end of her bed, allowing Jessica to slide ungracefully onto my lap, making me wince as her weight pressed down on me.

Suddenly Alice was up, making everyone freeze with whatever they were doing. Which was great-timing as Jessica was grinding again.

"OK, hey Jessica. You know everyone right?"

She nodded.

"Good, no introductions needed. Right, it's game night, a tradition amongst the Cullens and their immediate friends. Bella and Jessica, you two are new to things so we'll begin things with something simple such as 'name the next line'."

"Oh, is that like where someone says the line in a song and then someone has to say what the next line is?"

"Exactly," Alice grinned. "Do you guys play it England?"

"Not really, but there's a game show called Never Mind the Buzzcocks and it has that game in it."

"Oh cool. Well I'm going to put music on in the background to keep those who are crap at this entertained - namely me."

She switched on her stereo and I smiled at the song that came on.

"You're just trading heart beats baby," I sung with a smile. It was a favourite of mine.

"You're just changing the person between the sheets," Alice joined.

"You're just trading heart beats baby, that's just fine with me," Rosalie sung. **(Song on profile - dedicated song)**

"OK, we get the point. You girls like crap music," Emmet said with an annoyed voice.

"Hey, I like this," Jasper told him.

"Yeah, me too," Edward joined.

"Weirdos," Emmet replied.

"Right who wants to go first?" Alice asked.

Edward nodded. "I will." He paused to think about it. Then grinned. "My mama said you can't hurry love."

"No you'll just have to wait. Haha, easy," Rosalie replied grinning. "Hmm. Ha I know, none of you will get this one. They call me quiet, but I'm a riot."

I smiled. The cunning girl, but not good enough. "Mary-Jo Lisa, always the same."

Her mouth dropped. "But how-"

"I know you think it's clever choosing English bands Rose, but I'm English remember?"

"Shoot."

"Who's it by?" Edward wanted to know.

"The Tings Tings. It's called That's not my name. It was number one a few weeks back."

"You keep track of the English charts?"

"I was still living in England up until two weeks ago."

"Oh yeah."

"Right, my turn." I ran through a mental list of songs finding one not too cruel but not easy either. Then I had it. "Now you can dance; every dance with the guy who gives you the eye," I sang. I knew instantly who'd get it right.

"And let him hold ya tight," he sung in response. "And you can smile; every smile for the man who held your hand beneath the pale moonlight."

"But don't forget who's taking you home, and in who's arms you're gonna be." I shot him a grin.

"So darling, save the last dance for me."

Alice gave a little whoot whoot whilst Rosalie tried to contain her laughter at Jessica's expression.

"Wow, you're real good at singing Bella," Jasper said.

"So is Edward," I replied.

"Yeah, but we already knew that," Alice replied with a laugh. "He loves Michael Buble."

"As does Bella," Edward pointed out.

"Oh, I really have the urge to listen to that song now." We all laughed at Rosalie.

"OK, Edward. Your turn again."

He nodded. "People try to take my soul away."

"But I don't hear the rap that they all say," Alice replied with amazing speed. She gave us no time to congratulate her ability before she'd sung her own line. "'Cause it's you and me, and all of the people."

"And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you." We all stared at Jasper. He was staring intently at Alice. However cold, cold Alice ignored this harshly.

Ouch.

"If you say goodbye to me tonight."

"There will still be music left to write," Edward shot in.

"Damn, we suck," Emmet announced to Jessica who scowled at her obvious crapiness. **(Made up word yay)**

"So a'my show on Monday, I was hoping someday you'd be on your way ta bet-ah things," he sung. I was amazed he'd even put in the accent and everything.

"It's not about'cha make-up, or how you try ta shape up to these tiresome paper dreams. Paper dreams honey, oh." I tried my best at the accent but considering the band was English and so was I, Edward had still managed it better.

Rosalie sat upright. "Those accents. Oh my god, they're so cool."

"Hey, they're English accents."

"Really? I thought you all talked posh."

"You and the rest of the world. Do I sound that posh to you?"

She shrugged. "Not really...more posh than us. Especially when you say 'sod'."

Everyone laughed.

"Oh sod off."

**A/N:** And so the games continue in the next chapter. Oh my god, that Jessica, she does suck at this game doesn't she! Emmet is too busy kissing Rosalie to pay attention so I'll let him pass on his crapiness. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I thought it'd end up be a boring chapter to begin with but it sped up a bit.I probably won't update until Monday as I'll be studying over the weekend for my Marketing exam. Damn my mother for making me take Business Studies. -sigh- Thankfully it is only an hour so I'll have most of the day on Monday to get the chapter ready.

Again thanks for the review. All songs in the game are listed on my profile. Check out the last song because The Kooks rock and so does their accent. -evil laugh-Oh and that story about the Olympics, I got this off my old best mate Ashley. He got right through and onto the team and was going to be going to the Olympics for gymnastics AND diving but then he got an injury and couldn't go. Only I think he was about seventeen at the time. Not too sure. He was in the paper for it and everything. XD That's probably more major here. Hmm.. I want to Google him now... -another evil laugh-

Toodles - and please review everyone -

-Hanner!


	9. The Drunken Truth

**A/N: **Wow, keep them reviews coming guys. OK, I lied. I'm updating sooner than I said but this is more due to the fact I may not be able to do so till Tuesday unless I update now. I don't like to leave things that long otherwise the character's personality begins to slip in my mind.

Basically I took a trip to the Doctors today (unfortunately no where near as hot as Carlisle) and I was informed my so-called 'cold' and grogginess was not down to a simple virus such as the common cold but down to the Flu. In friggin' June. Life sucks eh? Luckily for my asthmatic body – I took a vaccination against it in December – as I do every single year, so it could have been a lot worse. It'd probably explain why the last chapter was poorly written. I'm thinking my mum will probably ban me from the computer to keep me well. She obsesses over radiation stuff enough without factoring in the flu. So whilst I'm round my father's house and everyone is asleep I decided to update now and possibly begin the next chapter.

So guys, please bare in mind that my mind isn't functioning well and I'm likely to slip up even more than I would normally. I'll check through it more than I do normally to be on the safe side but my mind has an abnormal amount of human error within it. I remember in one creative writing essay for English I literally had to re-read five times before my teacher gave up returning it to correct my mistakes. Hehe, I still got an A. So yeah, god knows what'll happen during my exam on Monday but Marketing is kind of easy and it's so drilled into our heads now we don't even bother revising. Thanks for the good lucks. Jeez, this note is long. Sorry. –grins-

Oh, and last thing I promise! Apologies for the POV slip up in the last chapter. It's probably because I'm more accustomed to typing in third person so I'm not used to switching back and forth. I'm hoping I'll get into the rhythm of it over time but until then real sorry –scratches neck awkwardly-

**APOV**

I was pure evil. I wanted to cackle like a witch. Within the last hour I'd inconspicuously texted everyone in this room besides Bella and Jessica. She'd so kick all our ass' later for it but boy was it going to be funny. I grinned as Rosalie winked at me.

**BPOV**

I had no idea how and when she'd done it but somehow Alice had gotten up halfway through a pointless and boring game of Truth or Dare and put on a Michael Buble song. And as we switched to a new game, save the last dance began to blare from her stereo.

I met Edward's gaze with a sort of understanding. He was as uncomfortable as I was with Jessica constantly 'wiggling' around on his lip. And although his hands staid firmly on her waist there was something about his posture sitting there, something about his eyes that made me think that maybe – just maybe he did really want to be with me rather than her.

But my mind was set. I wasn't ready for all of this – not so soon after.

"So what cruel torturous game you got planned next Cullen?" I asked with a grin. It had all seemed like friendly harmless fun with the first game but as we progressed through the evening it appeared that she was notching the games up on the embarrassment scale.

The first game had appeared harmless but as we progressed the songs got naughtier with Rosalie supplying lyrics such as "I'm hot just like an oven, I need some lovin'" and moving onto Dance Inside by All-American Rejects. Whoah, dirty band huh? Yeah but if you've ever listened to the song... well let's just say the lyrics we were supplied with were, "Move down to me, slip into you."

Then when Truth or Dare had begun – well it was full out war among them with me and Jessica watching amazed as bystanders; the occasional dare thrown our way but usually easy.

Now I dreaded what Alice had planned and judging by that pixie grin I was doomed to blush the evening away.

"Now, now Bella." Pure evil. "We're just going to play 'I've never'." She sent a brief glance to Rosalie. "You brought the drinks?"

"Yeah."

"What's 'I've never'?"

All heads turned to me.

"Sorry, English remember?" I held my hands up in defence.

"Oh right," Alice chuckled lightly. "It's a drinking game. We take it in turns to say something like 'I've never been skinny dipping' and then everyone who has must take a slug of alcohol. It's the fun way to steadily become drunk."

"Yipee," I muttered.

"Never drink in England honey?" Rosalie asked.

"Sure, I was drinking underage in pubs by the time I was sixteen."

"Well, let the games begin."

It all started off fine. But I was smart enough to know what the game plan was. That pixie wasn't that smart.

I realised quickly that by starting off with easy ones, I'd get steadily drunk. Then she started bringing out the red-faced secret ones but by which point I'd be too drunk. And damn it, I was getting sucked in. Thankfully however, Americans appeared to be more outgoing than myself. I'd only had about three slurps – not even enough to get me tipsy.

"I've never fantasised about a friend's partner," Alice giggled.

Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper all took deep slurps.

"Woah man," Jasper slurred. "Who'd you fantasise about Emmet?"

Emmet was trying to grin sexily – only it came off as a grimace. "Alice and Bella."

I didn't blush. Glaring at Alice I knew I could control myself. It wasn't that embarrassing.

"I've never slept with Edward," Jasper snorted, seemingly proud of this fact.

Rosalie, Jessica and even Edward took a slug from the bottle.

"Er, Edward?"

"Technically I sleep with myself every night you know. In my bed."

I wasn't sure if he meant he provided his own pleasure or the fact that on those lonely nights he was still technically sleeping by himself – therefore with himself – in his bed. I also completely ignored the fact Jessica had slept with him.

"I've never had a good blowjob," Edward chuckled at this as if he'd just made a joke. I let it pass considering he was drunk.

Jasper and Emmet took huge slugs.

Jessica seemed to be pouting at him.

"Wasup?"

She leant down and whispered something in his ear – a hurt expression on her face.

"Oh sorry, but it wasn't too good."

I'm so utterly surprised she didn't slap him. Damn, I would have done so. For some reason I was uncomfortable with the fact that there were girls willing to be humiliated by what Edward might say just to sleep with him. It was kind of disgusting.

"Come on, let us all think," Emmet announced. "Bella hasn't done anything interesting yet."

Everyone but me and Jessica leaned forwards as if they were discussing this in uttermost confidence. They were practically shouting.

"Between them all and their drunken whispers and thoughts they'd each come up with a statement designed to make me commit suicide. I could just tell.

"I've never masturbated," Alice announced. Rosalie giggled.

Everyone except myself and Alice took slugs.

"Damn, your go Jasper."

"Hmm, I've never had bad sex."

Oh poo. I took a slug along with Alice and Rosalie and even Jessica. All the men appeared amazed at this recent fact.

"I've never had ina-inaprop…I've never fantasised about a teacher," Rosalie said.

OK, she was a smart cookie. I took a slug along with Emmet.

"PE teacher," I answered before anyone questioned.

"I've never masturbated over a friend," Jasper announced with a grin. How this was meant to embarrass me I didn't now – at first. Then Edward slugged down the rest of the alcohol in the bottle.

"Figured I'd done it enough to deserve the rest of the bottle." At first I, much like Jessica, presumed he was on about her but then as his eyes as well as everyone else's landed on me I blushed. And I just couldn't help it. I felt the heat rising, felt my cheeks burn with it. I wanted more than any other moment to have the ground eat me up.

The idea of someone masturbating over me had always disgusted me. I always thought it was so…dirty. But the thought of Edward…thinking about me…well I was surprisingly aroused and ashamed to be so. And that only brought on a fresh new shade of red.

"'Snuff," Alice laughed. "New game."

"Oh no," I replied. "Everyone besides myself and Jessica appear to be drunk. You guys don't want to drink much more or the pain in the morning is going to suck."

"Always the 'sponsible one," Edward murmured. "But still favours one-night stand to being a couple."

Jessica sat there on his lap with her mouth wide opened. Then we a loud _hmph_ she stormed from the room shouting to Edward, "Don't think I'll fucking let you in my pants now!" I winced as she slammed the door.

All of them burst out laughing – but it wasn't drunken laughs coming from them.

"Your face," Jasper got out between laughs. "Priceless."

"What?"

"Did you really fantasise over your PE teacher?" Alice asked, giggling loudly.

The dirty sods. "You guys suck. You've been putting it on."

"Well, everyone except Emmet," Rosalie replied give him a fond pat. "Poor thing had no idea what we were on about earlier. So we just made him drunk."

"But why?"

"Because I'm evil?"

"Yes you are Alice Cullen, you sure are." I scowled. "It's kind of cruel."

"Aw, don't fret Bella," Edward soothed, shifting over slightly. "You're not our first victim. We did it to Rosalie once too. She ignored us for a week but it was so worth it."

I folded my arms over my chest and frowned. "Makes a girl feel real welcome."

Alice looked upset now. "Bella, we didn't mean for you to get this annoyed. It got rid of Jessica didn't it?"

"You guys played a trick in which I confessed stuff thinking it was only fair as you were all pissed out of your minds. And now I find I've not only humiliated myself, created an enemy in the form of Miss Slutty 2008 and gotten slightly pissed but I've also found half that crap you guys said wasn't true! This is so totally unfair." I pouted.

Alice frowned. "I still answered truthfully. I'm a little evil not a bitch."

Jasper nodded, along with Emmet and Rosalie.

I glared at Edward. Part of me hoped I had reason to glare because he'd lied about it all. Whilst secretly I felt even more embarrassed over the possibility of his lack of masturbating over me. I mean it was some good flattery.

"I was telling the truth," he answered with a shrug.

"All of it?"

He nodded.

"Oh," was the only reasonable response I could muster. I frowned again. "I'd probably ignore you if it wasn't for the fact I don't know anyone else in college."

They looked relieved but I was still mighty pissed.

"However I'm pissed enough to kick you all out – except Alice whom shall be receiving the silent treatment until the morning when I get bored." I paused for breath. "Now shove off."

"Bella," Alice warned. "It's only eleven."

"Don't care, I'm tired."

"We're not leaving," Edward informed me. Those green eyes were penetrating through my own eyes. I wanted to let my resistant slip if only to see him smile slightly. I compromised.

"Fine." I yanked the covers with all my might over my head. I saw Edward have to regain his balance at the end of my bed. "I'm fucking sleeping. You wake me up and there'll be hell to pay."

**EPOV**

"She wasn't joking," I noted, watching her chest fall evenly in deep sleep. It had taken about twenty minutes before we figured her to be really asleep.

Alice shrugged lightly. "Now what do we do?"

"I say we dip her fingers in water," Jasper answered. "I always wanted to know if it worked."

I shot him a look. "I think we've annoyed her enough for one night." My tone was harsh and I knew I was laying a lot of blame towards Alice as I shot her a look too.

"You agreed to it as much as the rest of us," she shot back.

"I figured she'd take it better," I mumbled.

"Well, you ain't getting into her pants now," Emmet chuckled still in a slight drunken haze.

"How many times do we have to tell you?" Everyone replied. "He doesn't want to shag her!"

Emmet seemed confused by so many voices speaking at once; even if they were all saying the same thing. "What?"

"I don't just want to get into her pants," I frowned slightly. "Well I do but not yet. I want to date her."

"Man, Alice. Cutting up his underwear really worked."

Alice shot me a look and in that one look I knew I was screwed. "That reminds me… Christian badges Edward?"

**BPOV**

After listening to Alice bitch about Edward and his 'stunt' with her underwear, they began to fall into an easy sibling war much like the first time I'd met them. Even with my eyes closed, my mind concentrating on breathing evenly after what he'd said I still couldn't miss the love in their words. My heart had always ached for that type of companionship and now finally my mother was six months pregnant and it seemed too late.

"Why do you constantly attempt to run my life?" Edward shouted.

"Because you suck at the steering wheel," Alice screamed.

"So now it's my driving?"

"It is when it comes to certain tools." Oh, good one.

"Can't you bitch about something new?"

"Not when you're getting lovey-dovey on my room-mate. You need to learn Edward. She's been through a hell of a lot."

"Don't you think I bloody know that Alice?"

"She told you?" I winced at the shocked sound in her voice. I guess she was kind of hurt I'd never gone into detail about our 'date'.

"Yes," he replied through gritted teeth.

"What exactly happened on your date Edward? She wouldn't tell us."

"You'll have to ask her, it's none of my business to tell her whiney nosy friends about it."

"I'll only get it out of Jasper."

"And she'll only be upset."

"Well she won't tell me about it!" I could almost imagine Alice as a child throwing tantrums in the middle of a supermarket. "How can I help her when she won't tell me?"

"Who said you had to butt in Alice?"

"No one, I just was trying-"

"Well don't."

There was a huge silence. Oh here came the guilt. Damn my conscience!

"Er, guys?"

All heads swivelled in my direction.

"I'm kind of still awake."

"Did we wake you?" Edward asked, obviously not realising I'd decided to get revenge by listening in.

"Kind of…" I lied. God would forgive me. "Look, Alice. If it's that big a deal, I'll tell you OK?"

"Now?"

I screwed my nose up. "No, not right now Alice. Not with Edward sitting right at the foot of my bed."

Alice shot all three guys a look. "Out."

"But-"

"OUT."

All three guys bitched and moaned as they left the room, with Emmet stumbling behind them.

"OK, then. Out with it."

"Don't waste time do you," I muttered earning a scowl from Alice. "Where do you want me to start?"

"How about where he took you?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm not too sure. We had a picnic – he took me to this meadow. It was really beautiful. He'd bought so much food. I guess he wouldn't know what I liked so he pretty much got anything and everything."

"Aw, my brother's romantic. How sweet."

"It was a 'friend' date."

"Uh-huh sure." Alice grinned. "What did you talk about?"

"Everything." I frowned as I remembered. "It was all kind of random. I saw a Magpie and I was telling him some of the myths and stuff about Magpies in the UK." I shrugged lightly. "After that he kind of just asked me loads of questions like what music I liked, did I have any siblings, what was my last boyfriend like. I ended up telling him about Charlie."

I guess Rosalie was still in the dark on that part for she frowned.

"I'm sure Alice will tell you," I told her. "I just can't be bothered."

"I guess it rained then – seeing how you returned soaked through to the bone." Alice scowled. "Ruined the dress too."

I laughed slightly. "Yeah, heaven opened up and we were soaked in seconds. After we'd rescued the food he used the blanket as a make-shift umbrella."

"And then?"

"We kissed."

Rosalie gasped. "Aw, kissing in the rain. That's so cute."

"It was a very sweet kiss. One that just about made me melt in his arms. Then afterwards he took me back and he wanted to take me out on another date. Saturday I think. When I said no he kissed me again." I grinned – almost feeling his impatient lips on me again. "This one was anything but sweet. It was hot, passionate and almost had me busting the door down to take him there and then. Then after he pulled away he just said 'Think about that' in his macho sexy voice and we ended up arguing because he wants a relationship – probably because it's a change – and I just wanted sex. Why is it weird when the girl wants the sex more than the guy?"

Alice laughed. "He wants the sex too, trust me Bella. I can see it. Whilst Jessica grinded on his leg he was always looking at you."

"That sounds kind of pervy," I replied.

"Men are pervy."

"I guess." I was beginning to think I'd wake in the morning to find a wrinkle on my head from all the frowning. "I really don't want a relationship right now. Not after Gary. I just want to enjoy the male form."

"Women can be sluts every now and then," Rosalie laughed.

"It's not really that." I laughed embarrassed. "I kind of just want to prove to my mind that sex is enjoyable to women. My first and later experiences really sucked. I kind of begun believing women aren't supposed to enjoy the act. But I know women do. I just want to prove myself wrong."

Rosalie giggled. "Oh, I'm sure Edward could help you with that." She stretched lazily on Alice's bed. "He's good."

"Ew," Alice squealed. "Shut up." She buried her face into her hands. "I don't want to hear about your sexual exploits with my brother!"

"It's real good," Rosalie mouthed and I laughed.

Alice popped her head back up once she was sure Rosalie had stopped then smiled. "Rosalie and I plan to go dancing Saturday. Why don't you join us? Plenty of men."

"Oh boy," I replied.

"If you'd prefer though we can bring along one of our male friends. Like a blind date."

"Yipee," I replied with heavy sarcasm. "Blind dates – the best kind."

"I know," Rosalie said. "What about _Jacob_?"

Alice's eyes widened. "Hell yeah."

**A/N:** Yeah, kind of suck-ish. If I'm lucky I may finish the next chapter and have it up by morning. Someone asked me why Bella would want a one-night stand. I'm hoping some of that is cleared up in this chapter but let me make it simple for everyone.

Bella basically doesn't trust herself to open her heart – to let herself love someone and then lose them. This is mainly from losing Charlie. She uses this method with friends a lot too. In a way she also uses sex as a way to numb her mind because well you tend to kind of forget everything else. She likes to numb her thoughts. So in a way she uses sex as morphine. Then she also wants to prove to her pessimistic mind that sex can be enjoyed by women – as mentioned in this chapter. There are a few other reasons about pride and crap but that'll get more explained as the story progresses.

Also, I'd like to know what people's opinions are on Jasper and Alice's relationship. Originally they'd never be anything other than friends with benefits. Mainly this is because they're my least favourite couple – although I love them as separate characters. I'd like to know what type of relationship you want them to end up having. Either let me know during a review or vote on my poll. XD

Please review.

-Hanner!


	10. Edward frickin' Cullen

**A/N:** OK, first thanks for the reviews. We hit 100. -happy dance- Secondly I'd like to address comments about a lot of swearing within this story. I don't mind being told there is far too much cursing - it's just that's how most teenagers I know talk. We swear bloody mary. But on top of that, a lot of the curses they use - including Bella's English ones - aren't considered swearing in my household or in my school for that fact. We're allowed to say 'sod', 'bloody', 'damn' and 'shoot'. The ones we're usually told off for are 'fuck', 'bitch' and 'piss' oh and there's one word in my house we're absolutely not allowed to say for good reason and it will never appear here.If I get out of hand with my swearing - just let me know nicely and if I get a reasonable amount of complaints then I shall cut it down a bit.

**BPOV**

My first impression of Jacob was a satisfactory wow. I'd gotten myself all ready to expect a reasonably OK-looking guy with a few pervy tendencies. I wasn't going to get my hopes up but Jacob was hugely better in contrast to the guy I'd conjured up in my mind for my date.

He was tall. OK, tall is a bit of an understatement. He was at least 6 foot 4 but I'd never been good at guessing heights. All I knew was that he was a giant in contrast to my height.

He had to-his-chin-length hair which was a shaggy rugged black mess of curls which somehow fell over his eyes giving him a very appealing look. His eyes were just as black and framed by dark long lashes.

His tall figure was filled with subtle muscles that were made clearer in the top he was wearing which hugged to each contour of his chest.

"You must be Bella, I'm Jacob," he introduced with an easy-going smile. It looked like it took little effort to move the muscles to form a smile. "I must say, I'm pleasantly surprised."

I smiled politely. "I am too Jacob. It's nice to meet you."

Alice was staring at us both – probably waiting for me to go off my rocket and refuse to leave with him. When I made no action to get rid of him she grinned and skipped over to us.

"Isn't she pretty Jacob?" Alice asked. "I picked this outfit out myself for her. It's very sexy isn't it? She was worried that she'd have guys trying to catch a pervy glance up it but I told her you'd be able to stop that."

"Yes Alice, she's very pretty," Jacob answered with a laugh. "And I'll keep whatever men you want away." He shot me a wink.

"Thanks," I replied in obvious relief.

The club turned out to be a favourite for our college. I recognised many of the kids I'd seen during my first week dotted around. The music – although not my taste - was good enough to have me urging to dance. I held back though. Everyone seemed to be grinding against one another and I wasn't sure I'd feel comfortable doing this with Jacob after only having met him.

This didn't seem to stop Alice from grabbing a stranger's hand and leading him into the middle of the dance floor where people moved for them to pass. I couldn't see the stranger's face but I knew he'd be good-looking.

I spotted Rosalie arrive and waved her over. I was about to take a sip of my drink when I froze. Was that Emmet? Oh no.

Sure enough I spotted Jasper appear behind Emmet. And then of course…Edward.

Rosalie waved back at me, catching the attention of all three guys who looked my way.

Edward's eyes froze on Jacob. Shit.

"Hey Bella," Rosalie greeted me. "Jacob."

"Lovely to see you again Rose. It's been a long time huh?" Jacob replied, standing up to kiss her politely on the cheek.

Emmet growled, eyes narrowed.

"Jacob this is my dear boyfriend Emmet. Then here's Alice's brother Edward and his friend Jasper."

They all muttered an undistinguishable response to him – eyes downcast. It would have made me laugh at any other time, but currently it just set me on edge.

"Oh there's Alice." Rosalie giggled. "Oh my, who is that?"

"No idea," I replied watching Jasper glare at the stranger being grinded upon by Alice. "She randomly grabbed his hand and started dancing with him, but hey, that's Alice for you."

Edward and Jasper sat opposite myself and Jacob whilst Rosalie and Emmet decided to head over to the bar.

"So you are the brother Alice talks about so often?" Jacob said in a small attempt to get us all talking. Perhaps he sensed the awkward tension. "She says a lot about you."

"Oh really," Edward replied, leaning forwards on the table. "What does she say?"

"She says you're a good brother, naturally," he replied. "She also says you're a player."

I laughed at his boldness earning a scowl from Edward.

"Right," Edward replied as he looked at me. He glanced at the top half of my outfit and seemed to relax visibly. Saying that perhaps that would be because I had Jacob's jacket covering the rather sexy dress I wore. If he saw the jacket off with me standing I was sure he'd have murder in his eyes.

And so, I stood up sliding the jacket seductively off my shoulders and grabbed Jacob's hand. "Come dance with me."

**EPOV**

My mouth went dry as Bella began to slide the leather jacket off. I saw the top half of her white dress and I honestly would have groaned if Jasper didn't jab me in the ribs.

OK, it wasn't too bad, I told myself as she folded the jacket beside her. This was fine. I could handle this. No problem.

Then she grabbed his hand and pulled him out from behind the table.

"Come dance with me," she said in a utterly sexy voice.

And I saw the rest of it. I think my jaw may have dropped – probably as Jasper nudged me again – but I was far too busy looking at her to notice.

The white dress was short. Very short. Jesus it only just covered her ass.

It was cut low on her chest – and I meant low. Although it still managed to cover her chest. The spaghetti straps criss-crossed over her bare back and ended just above her rear leaving a man wondering as he watched her pert bum wiggle it's way across the dance floor. She was still holding his hand. **(Picture on profile.)**

"You are so screwed Edward Cullen," Emmet said, suddenly appearing at our table with Rosalie. "Look, he's drooling."

"Am not." I checked to be sure. "Who the fuck is Jacob?"

"Mine and Alice's friend," Rosalie replied with a stubborn look to her face.

"I don't like him."

"Of course you don't Eddie. He's your competition."

"My competition? Bella would never choose that guy, look at the way he's touching her."

We all stared as Jacob's hand twisted down her back to hold her ass.

"Yeah, maybe you're right Edward," Rosalie replied in a dramatic sad voice. "Just look at the negative body language she's emitting to him. Just grinding against him like that."

She was right. Bella had turned, bringing up her arms to lock around his neck. Her rear was grinding against him as he bent his head down to nibble along her neck.

"You are well and truly screwed Eddie-boy." Emmet laughed loudly, Jasper soon joining.

**BPOV**

I was enjoying Jacob's form. Well that's one of putting it. I laughed mentally as he groaned into my ear from me bashing into his groin as someone passed.

I knew I was being extremely cruel. I could tell from here that Edward was thoroughly annoyed and probably frustrated but I was allowed a little bit of revenge wasn't I? After all I had to endure Jessica grinding on him right next to me all night so a little healthy punishment was not out of order.

I felt Jacob's lips begin to nibble down my neck. I had to say honestly that it sent little tingles up my back, but as those lips began circling back up to my mouth it wasn't Jacob's hands I felt on my waist, or Jacob's lips nibbling my lower lip. It was Edward's.

As he slowly turned me to face him, I had to go on tip-toes to meet the kiss. I grabbed a handful of hair and brought his lips crushing down to mine. I didn't want sweet, we were in a club with people grinding against each other. I wanted hot and dirty.

I felt his lips leave mine and I opened my eyes to stare at Jacob. Wait, Jacob? Damn my imagination.

"I think your ex is about to kill me," Jacob informed me.

"My ex?" What was he on about. "I don't have an ex which lives in America. Wait, Gary?" I turned my head half expecting to see him standing near-by.

"Who's Gary?"

"Some boyfriend I had in England."

"Oh, well I mean Edward. Isn't he your ex-boyfriend or something?"

I brought my eyes round to where I knew Edward was and spotted him staring right at me and Jacob. His lips were pursed, his eyes narrowed and I could just about see his fists clenched on the table. And then Jasper nudged him in the ribs and eye contact was broken.

"He's not my ex-boyfriend. I've only known him for a couple of weeks."

"Oh." He frowned at me. "He looks at you like a jealous ex might."

"What can I say? Everybody wants me," I joked.

His eyes darkened momentarily and I recognised the lust that had appeared into Edward's eyes on occasion. "I really want you Bella."

I laughed nervously. "Well, you'll just have to wait won't you."

"We could leave right now."

"Jacob," I sighed out his name. "Look. Here's the thing. You're a nice guy and all - and seriously attractive. I'd love to just hop on into your bed sometime but I've got complications." What was I saying? I was all for hopping into his pants in the toilets. This was exactly what I needed. "Look, maybe we could just be friends for now."

He didn't seem to get angry like I'd expected - not like Edward had. "Does that mean I have to stop kissing you?"

I thought about it. Was there really an harm in it? "OK, we can kiss. You're a good kisser. Just don't expect anything else OK Jacob?"

He didn't reply, just wrapped his hands around my waist and kissed me sweetly and briefly on the lips.

**APOV**

I joined everyone at the table shortly after Jacob and Bella had returned. Bella was looking slightly flustered, but not from the usual embarrassment factor.

Edward looked red in the face too - but I knew this to be from anger.

"So guys? What's everyone up to tomorrow?"

"Sleeping," Rosalie mumbled between kissing Emmet. Oh Jesus, those two are like rabbits.

"Stay out of my room," Edward briefly said, his eyes not leaving Bella's. "Classes start Monday Alice, I'm not particularly up for another exhausting day spent with you."

I pouted. "Well I was planning on going shopping. Bella you coming?"

She shook her head. "No thanks Alice. I'm planning to try and phone some of my friends in England. I want to plan something during Christmas holidays to see them."

"Already?" Edward asked.

"I'm feeling homesick. I was going to invite them up here but then they'd have to all spend money on tickets, hotels and so on. I'll probably go down to visit them."

"Can you afford it?" Jacob asked. "College life isn't cheap especially when you put trips across the world on top of it."

Oh boy. Jacob was about to get an earful.

"Actually Jacob, I can afford it plenty. I've got enough money to see me through and if I wish to spend maybe a week or two in England where I live then I can."

I watched his body tense beside Bella's. She was still so touchy when it came to money. A look from Edward told me he was enjoying this.

"Babe, I was looking out for you," he defended. Oh no.

"Babe?" She scowled. "I am not your babe. I have a name, so use it."

"Bella, what's wrong with you? You were all happy just moments ago and now-"

"So I can't be annoyed every now and again. Does everyone expect me to be permanently cheerful because if they do," she shot each and everyone of us a deathly look. "They can prepare themselves to be let down."

Edward was laughing silently. His shoulders shaking with the force. It didn't go unnoticed by Bella.

"And you!" She stabbed a finger at Edward across the table. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing Bella," he replied politely - managing to stifle in laughter.

"See Jacob? Bella. Say it with me now. Bella. Not babe you moron." She gave him a little shove and I begun to wonder if she'd had any drinks tonight.

"Bella, have you been drinking?" I asked softly.

She sent me a scowl. "Eurgh."

I took this as a no. I'm pretty sure she hadn't had a chance to drink anything let alone obtain it when she was underage. But then, if she was under the impression that drinking laws were the same in England and America then she may have looked confident enough to sell alcohol to.

Edward had begun laughing again - this time out loud earning him to be the target again.

"You think you're all that Edward frickin' Cullen." She sent me a look at our surname. **(I think there's another name for it in America, not sure what it is though.)** "Walking around like you own the place. Thinking you can just click them fingers of yours and you'll have women lining to sleep with you." OK, seriously, she must be drunk.

"Well I won't," she finished, folding her arms over her chest. "Won't sleep with Jacob either because of you. You made me seem like the bad person! Like one-night stands are a sin or something. Kind of rich coming from the college man-whore."

Jasper laughed once at loud then froze. Maybe he realised he could be the next target for he quickly closed his mouth and stared off into the distance.

Rosalie had unlatched herself from Emmet to give me a worried look. I just shrugged.

Edward however looked as though he also thought she was drunk. "Bella, I know I'm a bad guy. But you're not, OK? I think however you should probably head on home."

"My home is in England," she replied softly.

"I know. Look maybe Jacob could take you back to college? You need to sleep this off."

"I don't want Jacob to take me anywhere."

Jacob seemed kind of relieved that he wouldn't be responsible for her.

Edward glanced at me and I shook my head. He sighed.

"Who do you want to take you back Bella?"

She shrugged in a child-like-manner. "You. I trust you."

She emphasised the word 'trust' as she stood shakily to her feet. When I found out which bartender had sold her a drink I was going to shoot them.

**EPOV**

I wasn't entirely sure if she really was drunk or not. Her 'little' outburst before had screamed drunk at me but now as she walked towards my car she appeared more composed and sober. OK, so every now and then she'd lose her balance and I'd have to steady her but this was Bella. She wasn't exactly known for being able to walk across a flat surface without tripping let alone when you put her in the god-only-knows-how-high heels.

I opened the door for her; not out of politeness but more because if she was drunk I wondered if she'd figure out how a door opened. She muttered a thanks before sliding into the seat causing her dress to ride higher up her thigh.

When I joined her on the driver's side I watched her calmly put her seatbelt on. No, she couldn't be drunk. Maybe slightly tipsy but not drunk.

"Bella?"

"Mhm?"

"You're not drunk are you?"

"Never said I was," she replied blankly. Sometimes it annoyed me with the fact she was good at concealing her emotions. Other times it made me intrigued to know what went on in that head of hers when her face wasn't like an open book.

"You acted like it," I replied just as blankly.

"So did you guys."

"Yes, we did." I frowned. "Was this your idea of revenge?"

"No."

"So why then?"

"I don't know. Jacob annoyed me. He assumed I couldn't afford it. I hate that sometimes. At least with you and Alice you hadn't assumed. You spent so much on the food because you were either being romantic or truly didn't know what I liked to eat so got everything. Alice - well it's just in her nature to spend money on her friends isn't it?" She didn't want an answer. "But he assumed I couldn't afford it. Do I look like I can't afford things?"

This time she wanted an answer and I wasn't sure what to tell her. I didn't bother looking over the obviously expensive outfit she wore. "Bella, I'm sure he was just trying to be kind. Like he said, just looking out for you."

"I don't need a bodyguard."

"What you need is to heal. You take everything money-wise so offensively. It's OK for people to want to spend money on you. I'd like to buy you things just as much as Alice does but I won't - to an extent. You need to start believing that people offering to buy you things isn't them viewing you as weak."

She shrugged lightly. "I know I get offensive over it. I just hated being so dependent on other's when Charlie died."

I nodded. "Tell me one more thing. Why did you start to have a go at me too?"

"Wanted to get it out of my system," I replied with an easy shrug.

"Can't you just let it go."

"No, not really." She sighed as she turned slightly in her seat to look at me. "I hold grudges. More importantly I get annoyed when I know I'm the unreasonable one. I mean, I've been having a go at you because you want a relationship and I want a one-night stand. It is so ridiculous."

"I don't think you want a one-night stand Bella," I answered.

"Is that so?"

"You didn't take up on Jacob's offer."

"What offer?"

"'We could leave right now'," I quoted.

"How the hell-"

"I'm a good lip-reader Bella."

She scowled at me. "That was a private conversation."

"You were talking about me. I just happened to notice Edward being mouthed," I lied. OK, I was being nosy. "The thing is Bella, I think you're more than just self-conscious and have commitment issues."

She glared.

"You see, I thought at first maybe you're fear to commit to me was to do with the fact that it hadn't ended well with your first long-term relationship with Gary."

"How about maybe I didn't want to become the girlfriend to a guy I'd known for about two days."

I ignored her. "But Jacob's easy offer for a one-night stand was so easily turned down that I begin to worry if you fear rejection."

"Rejection? Hello?" She knocked my head. "I got an offer to have sex, that is not rejection."

"Maybe you fear being rejected in the bedroom?"

"Hey I know I don't have a killer-ass body like Rosalie or the cute prettiness of Alice but I'm not butt-ugly. I am not self-conscious."

I smiled slightly. "As I say - you put yourself below Rosalie and Alice. Self-conscious."

"Not being delusional," she replied stubbornly.

"I think as an unbiased bystander; which I am, that you have a very nice form Ms. Swan. I have after all, seen you in both a bikini and your underwear."

Her face went blank at this. "I'm going to make Alice take away your key."

"But then I won't get to see you in your underwear lying on the floor rubbing that very nice ass-"

"OK, stop right there." She held a hand to my chest as if I'd gone to kiss her.

I chuckled softly. "Just tell me why you told Jacob no."

"You made me feel like I'd be committing sin or something - which I guess I would be if I were Catholic but as I'm not..."

"That's not the reason - or not all of it."

She sighed; it was a sigh of surrender. "When I was kissing him...I kind of imagined it was you..." She blushed bright red. "I was so shocked when I opened my eyes to see Jacob. I...I really didn't want to have sex with him and find myself imagining it was you; then open my eyes at the end to find Jacob lying there. It's kind of a real mood-dampener. Besides, imagine what would have happened if I'd groaned your name!"

My brows were raised in surprise. I was still hoping she'd finally admit she was self-conscious. "Bella-"

"Look, don't think I want to sleep with you now. Well I do, but I'm not planning to commit afterwards."

"I wasn't I just-"

"I probably only imagine it was you because you're mildly better at kissing." She frowned. "Scratch that - you're exceptionally better at kissing than Jacob. I feel bad now, he wasn't exactly crap." She ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "Gary was kind of crap but I didn't know at the time. He kind of just kissed me. No tongues or anything."

She rambled on a bit more about Gary's kissing compared to mine and Jacob's before she finally realised this should be embarrassing for her and she instantly stopped mid-sentence.

"It's nice to know how Gary kisses and all but-"

"Look I'm on a kind of roll of truth here. I doubt you want to stop me." She looked out of the window once before glancing towards me with a weak smile. It didn't reach those brown eyes. "If I'd either met you earlier or never had slept with Gary; I'm pretty sure I'd have let you take away my virginity."

If I was the type to blush I swear I'd have looked like a tomato.

"But the fact is you didn't and my earlier actions of sleeping with Gary have changed my view on sex. Well, actually he kind of just confirmed it. I used to think sex was to be enjoyed by men - hence why they wanted it more than the women so when I slept with Gary we were both virgins and I guess that's why it sucked. He probably thought it was pure heaven but then he came. Within seconds might I add. Anyway, he kind of confirmed what my annoying pessimistic mind had always been telling me and I don't want to disappoint myself again with a guy I really like. And I do really like you. As I say you're a swell guy but I hate disappointment, it sucks. And I'm pretty sure you make a girl sweat and moan as much as they make you sweat and moan; otherwise girls wouldn't line up to sleep with you. Part of my mind - the optimistic side - screams at me to just sleep with you. It kind of still hopes my fears are found false so I can look forward to the future of sex, sex and more sex. However my pessimistic side is bigger and boasts that it won last round so it gets power over my actions." She met my eyes. "Does any of this make any sense?"

"Yeah, it does. But I'm still going to try."

"Then I'll have to warn you that eventually the optimistic part of my brain is going to have a fist-fight with Ms. Pessimistic and I'll end up sleeping with you - and probably committing. However I'll have a screaming headache which I'll forever blame you for."

"Nice to know," I replied with a grin. "Ready to go?"

She looked out of the window with a frown. "Oh, we haven't left."

"Nope."

"Well then I guess we can go. Sorry for ruining your night."

"You didn't ruin it. I'm kind of glad I got to know what goes through your mind."

"Liar, you're just glad Jacob is out of the equation."

"You really wouldn't sleep with him?"

"No, not really. I know deep down inside that if he wanted a one-night stand then he's hardly going to turn out to be the best guy. But saying that you used to adore that kind of sex."

"A man can change."

"Yeah, he can."

**A/N:** Long-ish chapter. Hooray. There's a hell of a lot of sex talk. Hehe. Anywho, I know everyone wanted Edward to sweep in to save Bella from an evil Jacob about to pounce but the fact is in the books Jacob is a good guy - whom Bella loves. For those reasons he's allowed to be a nice guy in my story - just not one who'll get Bella into bed. And not only that I wanted Bella to save herself. I'm fed up with this damsel in distress and Edward as a knight in shining armour. When Bella got annoyed with the guy she was allowed the dignity to get herself out of it, which she did - by acting drunk. Yay. Review lots guys. XD


	11. Persuasive Hands

**A/N:** Firstly, I'd like to take a moment to have a small outburst... MY EXAMS HAVE FINISHED WAHEY!! -happy dance- Yeah, sorry about that. Felt the need to share that with you. As exams have finished I don't have any school except for two days which include a trip to a theme park with my Year group and signing out day (which is only half a day anyway) so yeah, I have plenty of time to update now without worrying about revision.

Although I think I did poorly on Biology - well poorly for me. I usually get A. I forgot what enzyme is used to cut genes out. . It was Restriction enzymes apparently. -hits head-

Thanks for the beautiful reviews. They make me smile. x) Glad to know people like this non-damsel in distress Bella. I personally love her - I prefer independent characters. This chapter began life as a filler but ended up being a semi-vital stage to the plot. XD Almost a lemon. Please review.

**APOV**

"Spill."

"Alice," Jasper said my name with a sigh and a look of frustration. "It's an invasion of their privacy."

"You know full well that I've got good intentions."

He scowled to himself. I knew his resistance was low. I wouldn't have to resort to finding things out from Jasper if Bella would just tell me what had happened. I didn't know much, only she had faked being drunk to get away from Jacob and that they'd taken half an hour to actually leave the car park. They had to of had a conversation of some sorts...unless they'd been up to something more...No, she was in a good mood but not _that_ type of good mood.

"Edward had good intentions when he snooped through your stuff," he replied. "But you still threatened to chop his head off."

"He had no reason to-"

"Alice, he was just checking to see if we were using protection."

"So why didn't he snoop through your stuff? You're a guy, you carry condoms."

"Seriously Alice, your mother never teach you not to rely on a guy. Half the time we don't care, it's harsh but true."

"Don't I just know it," I murmured.

"Don't be like that - it was a slip up."

I frowned at the memory; the pain. Then shook off the feeling. "We're not here to reminisce. Tell me what they did. Now." I didn't raise my voice but I said the last word with enough authority to get what I wanted.

"They didn't have sex if that's what you mean," he answered.

"Figured they hadn't. Bella was perky this morning but not enough to have had sex with Edward."

"Don't you ever get creeped out when you talk about your brother having sex?" Jasper asked.

"Did you ever find it creepy to have slept with your best friend's sister?" I countered.

"Touché."

I smiled triumphant. "So what happened then? They just talk it out? Edward give her a telling off for being a bitch?"

"She wasn't a bitch," Jasper replied.

"Yeah. She was. But she's to be forgiven because well because I like her too much. Besides I'm just as bitchy. Now stop changing the subject."

He sighed; it was a sigh of surrender. Alice: 1, Jasper: 0. "She told him that she'd acted drunk because she was annoyed with Jacob."

"Yeah, I already knew that."

"Then she admitted she felt unreasonable by not wanting a relationship but the sex when she was the girl and he wanted a relationship more than sex and he was a guy. Then he told her his theories."

"Edward has theories? Oh I got to hear this."

"Well, they're discussed theories between myself, Edward and Emmet. We all have theories to Bella's unlikely attitude towards commitment. Basically we think she not only fears commitment but fears rejection."

"Rejection? She's a gorgeous girl. Does she think Jacob offering for sex is rejection?"

"That's what she said to Edward - laughing at the idea of her being self-conscious." He rolled his shoulders, as if offloading the guilt being piled on with each sentence of Jasper's betrayal. "Then he told her she feared rejection in the bedroom - that perhaps she was self-conscious of her naked-self." He shrugged lightly as if unbiased to it all. "So they argue further with her defending her non-butt ugly body; those words exact. Then Edward pointed out he thought she had a very nice body as he'd seen it in a bikini and underwear, to which she threatened to make you take away his key."

"Oh, Edward will have disliked that," I replied with a laugh.

"Yeah, he went on to say how he wouldn't get to see her in her underwear on the floor rubbing her very nice ass. Again, exact words not mine. Then he asked her to explain why she rejected Jacob pushing all theories out the window. We all lost the bet we were holding - which sucks but it means no one loses money in theory."

"So why did she reject Jacob?"

"Well, apparently she envisioned the wrong man kissing her whilst Jacob locked lips last night with her."

I gasped. "No!"

"Yep. She imagined it was Edward. Got embarrassed. Said she didn't want to sleep with Jacob imagining it was him then realise it wasn't. 'A real mood dampener,' were her exact words. And she didn't want to have the humiliation of groaning his name instead of Jacob's during the act. So she said no."

"What did Edward say?"

"Nothing, well he tried but she interrupted him by rambling on about different guys she'd kissed. I think she was nervous. Then she was all telling him how if she'd met him sooner or not known Gary then he'd have been the one to take away her virginity. Edward was real embarrassed over this part but then she went on about why she didn't want sex now either and this and that and a lot of things that were metaphorical and didn't make a whole lot of sense - at least not to me. Edward understood it though. Then he basically said he'd keep trying and she told him eventually she'd cave."

"Oh. Is that all? No kissing?"

"You're a true romantic Alice, you know that?"

"Sure, sure, so no kissing?"

"No kissing," he confirmed.

"Damn. I swear if they don't hurry it up a bit I'm going to have to shove my foot up both their ass' to get them going."

"Why are you interfering anyway?"

"She's my friend and he's my brother. They're good together."

"They may make a good couple but how do you know it's the right couple?"

"I don't. They could split up within a year but I'd rather have many good experiences than all bad until I found my guy to settle with."

"Was I a bad experience Alice," he asked; his eyes suddenly serious as he stared at me.

"No Jasper," I replied breaking from his eyes. "You were a memorable experience. But you were just that; an experience."

"We were great together."

"We still are - as friends. I love you like a brother Jasper, more than Edward because I respect your ability to commit but the fact is Jasper - I'm not in love with you."

"I'm in love with you Alice."

"I know," I replied sadly. "And I wish I didn't have to break your heart this way."

**BPOV**

"Yeah, yeah. Sure mum."

A knock on the door caught my attention with a slight frown. Now who could that- Bang, bang.

"Hold on mum, someone's at the door," I said into the phone, balancing it in between my ear and shoulder. "Someone who is really impatient," I said, raising my voice so the person outside could hear.

I answered the door to be greeted by a rather flustered looking Edward.

"Bella, I-"

"Yeah, mum. No it's just Edward." I listened to her response. "Alice's brother."

He left his mouth dangling mid-sentence as I left the door open to return to my seat on the bed.

"No, of course not. Don't be silly. Yeah, I'm fine."

He closed the door behind him and followed me over to my bed, standing there unsure of what to do next.

I patted the space beside me, watching with wandering eyes as he shaped his form to conformability on my bed. "Well, that's a bitch."

My language had his head swiveling - eyes bulging.

I laughed at something my mum said then smiled. "Oh really? Well that's good. When you say?" I gestured to Edward, making my hand write with an invisible pen in the air. Quickly he got up - returning with speed as he located pen and paper. "Uh-huh. Is that a Saturday? Oh good. Yeah, look forward to it. Bye mum, love you." I hung up, discarding my mobile to Alice's bed along with the pen and paper. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to-" he frowned, stopping mid-sentence. "Do you always talk to your mom like that?"

"Like what?"

"With curse words."

"Sure, she doesn't care. After all she never had to discipline me."

"Oh, OK." He frowned again. It was rather cute.

"Again, what's up?"

"I just wanted to stop by and-"

"Cut to the chase Edward. I knew you ran here."

He laughed. "Nothing escapes you. I had a sudden urge to see you."

"Oh really?" I said, amusement in my voice.

"Yeah. When I get an urge...it's like a craving. I _crave_ you Bella. I want you so bad..." His voice was velvety smooth as he placed a hand on the bed on either side of my shoulder - encasing me. "It's like I can't function until I satisfy my craving." He nipped suddenly at my jaw line causing me to arch to the touch.

"Edward, I-Oh," I moaned as his lips moved round to my ear. His breath tickled me but then he bit down suddenly making thrill and pain rush through me. "Yesterday doesn't change anything. I'm not going to sleep with you." Ha, tell that to my body, I thought.

"Yes you are," he replied as he began to nibble along my lower lip - then flicking his tongue out to soothe where he'd bitten. "Just not today."

"Go away Edward," I said as my breath hitched. "Oh, please sod off." It was such a quiet demand that I'm surprised he heard me.

"Sure thing Bella. So is your mother coming to visit?"

He was sitting back up against the wall as I laid on my bed - my cheeks burning with the passion he had displayed but moments before. I could feel my lip was just that tiny bit swollen after his demanding trail of bites. "What?" My mind didn't want to function.

He chuckled. "Your mother? She coming to stay?"

"In this room?" Better composed I sat up with a deep breath. "Doubt it. She'll be in the area Saturday after next. She wants me to find a restaurant to take her and Phil."

"Oh, that'll be nice for you then. You said you were feeling homesick."

I shrugged lightly as the dizziness of the passion faded from my head. "I felt homesick - for my home not my mother. I only ever used to see her twice a year if that. If Charlie was alive and I was in England still I wouldn't be seeing her until next year."

"What about Christmas?"

"The deal was Charlie got me for Christmas and Birthdays. Suits me fine."

He didn't reply to that. "What did you do today then? Get to phone your friends?"

"Sure," I replied with a grin. "I'm in luck too. Shawn and his family were planning a holiday to America for Christmas, he suggested sunny California. He's going to bring down my other two friends, Nat and Lisa."

"Well that's good then, but you'll still be homesick."

"Yeah, I will be but not nearly as much. Besides despite what I said last night I don't want to have to splash out too much. I'm hoping to save Charlie's money to rent a flat for the next year of college. As much as I like Alice - I can't stand this confined space. I think I'm beginning to develop Claustrophobia."

"That's a good idea, but Alice will be upset. She's taken to you quicker than she did with Rosalie."

"Well, actually I was considering ask Alice to rent the flat with me. Two bedroom. I'm sure between the two of us we could afford it."

"Hell, Alice could afford to rent a five bedroom house if she wanted to but she wanted to experienced college life to the full for her first year. She'll be touched by you asking though."

"What about you?"

"Er, I don't think I could live with you two. One female is enough."

"No silly," I laughed, batting him lightly on the arm. "I mean how comes you never got somewhere to rent? I don't know much but Alice has explained your money status."

He shrugged at me. "I don't know. I guess I wanted to stay with Jasper and Emmet. Jasper can't afford to part rent a place at the moment and he'd never let me pay. Besides all three of us liked to be nearer to countless rooms filled with college girls fresh out of puberty."

I rolled my eyes. "How many years do you get to have all those girls at your disposal?"

"None."

"What?"

"None, you're the only girl I want."

"Give it a month."

He grinned. "Five years."

"Eighteen months."

"Four years."

My eyes narrowed. "Two years."

"Three."

"Two," I replied stubbornly.

"Two and a half?"

I laughed softly about to nod when he lips captured mine for a quick - but not disappointing - kiss.

"But seriously?" I asked when he pulled away. "How many years left?"

He shrugged lightly. "A few."

I scowled.

"Including this year, three - maybe less if I put the time in. Then I'm off to medical school."

"And then an internship I presume."

"I guess. My father will probably put in a good word here and there - he's a doctor too. Won't make much different."

"Oh." I frowned. "Me? I only got like four years. Nothing fancy for me."

"You planning on being some sort of teacher, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah. PE teacher probably if not then Science. I'm good at Biology. One day I'd like to be a dance teacher or a gymnastics teacher - run one of those studios round the corner from the neighborhood." I smiled at the thought. "I'm good enough - despite the odd klutzy moment."

"The odd moment?"

"Haha," I replied with sarcasm and shoving him. "No need to tease me of my obvious disability of walking on flat surfaces."

"I think it's kind of cute."

"You're a guy, you would. All guys like the idea of being a girl's knight in shining armour. You just fantasize about saving me from a deathly trip over a cliff then being rewarded with hot, sweaty sex."

"You know, for a girl you sure tap into what we guys are thinking."

"It's a power of mine."

"That's not why I want you Bella."

"I know that."

"It's not because I find perusing you intriguing either."

"Edward, I know all this. Stop reassuring me. If I gave a damn I'd have shoved my foot up your very nice rear the second you made a move on me."

"For a girl, you're also very violent."

"Rosalie is much more violent."

"Yeah but that's normal. She's kind of weird anyway," he joked. He was leaning towards me again sending warning signals inside my head.

"I'm a violent girl. Talk to my therapist." I tried to joke it off but my laugh broke when he began playing with my shirt.

"I been wondering Bella," he said, watching me from under his lashes. "School in England. Did you have to wear uniforms?"

I frowned, confused at this subject. "Sure, nearly everyone does. All public schools anyway. The rare boarding school has non-uniform."

"What was your uniform like?" He'd untucked my shirt from my trousers and had begun kissing my naval. I groaned in response, fisting my hands into his hair. I was supposed to pull his head away but somehow I ended up pushing him closer - reeling in the feeling of his warm lip on my bare skin.

"Oh, don't know. Can't think. Wait, girls had to wear skirts and-" I moaned his name as he trailed his kisses further up. "They were two shades of blue with a bit of green in it. Plaid. Pleated. White shirts. Matching tie. Jumpers in navy - none of us would wear it. Blazers too but they were ugly. We preferred to go cold." My words we coming out quick and fast between gasps. "We used to hate the uniform because we'd freeze in Winter. It'd be like minus five degrees C."

He paused momentarily to glance at me questioningly. "Fahrenheit?"

"Don't know in Fahrenheit but it's damn cold. We weren't allowed to wear trousers no matter how cold."

He smiled, crawling up my body so his face hung above mine. "Did you wear knee-high white socks?" He swooped down to nibble my lower lip.

"Yes. God yes," I said when he broke away. "But we hardly ever did unless it was freezing. We preferred tights otherwise men would give us dirty looks when we walked home."

"No school bus?"

"It didn't stop near my house. It really sucked when it rained."

"Mhm, I bet it did." He ran his hands up my bare stomach to my clothed chest, to my arms where he ran along them until he'd move them above my head. More access now, he shifted so his legs were placed either side of my thighs. I was stuck. "And when it rained?"

"Unless I was lucky, I usually had to walk."

"How far?" He kept my hands pinned above my head as he kissed my collarbone before suddenly sinking his teeth in.

I groaned. "A mile. Only took thirty minutes, less if I walked real fast."

"You'd have been dripping _wet_," he said as he pressed his hips towards mine. His obvious excitement was...well obvious. It pressed onto my hot core through my thin trousers.

A groan emitted from deep in my throat as I pushed my hips up to create more pressure, friction. "Edward-"

The door flew open. Both of our heads spun to see a shocked - but slightly disturbed - looking Alice.

"Gee, shit guys. Think you could put a scarf on the door handle or something?" Her head turned before she held out her hands, blocking someone. "Don't do it Jasper! You do not want to be scarred for life! It's not worth it." Her voice was so theatrical that me and Edward couldn't help but laugh despite our position.

Nonetheless, Jasper popped his head round the door and gave us a smile. "Busy are we?"

"We were."

"I bet."

"Bella was just describing her school uniform to me."

"Oh man," Jasper replied. "Skirts?"

"Uh-huh. Pleated plaid ones. Matching tie."

"Sweet lord," he murmured.

Alice clipped him over the head as I laughed. "OK, sorry to interrupt...you two but this is my room too. Go over to Edward's. Emmet's round Rosalie's still."

Edward stood to go - earning a snort of laughter from Jasper as Edward let everyone no longer doubt what act we'd been about to perform. "Come on Bella."

I shook my heart, sitting up as I buttoned my shirt. "Alice's interruption reminded me I have a million things to do. You go on though."

Edward shot Alice the most deadly look before shrugging lightly. "See you around guys." He closed the door after himself leaving Jasper and Alice staring at me.

"What?"

"I thought you weren't going to sleep with him."

"I was. Your brother's hands are very...persuasive."

Alice screwed her nose up. "God, to think just minutes later and who knows what I'd have seen."

"You'd have heard the moaning from outside."

"Good point," Alice replied with a laugh. "You get everything done?"

"Yeah, got a job too. Down at Antonio's."

"Another uniform for Edward to fantasise over."

"Excuse me?" I said to Jasper.

"Waitress uniforms - on the right girl - are hot."

"Nice to know," I laughed. "Jasper?"

"Yeah?"

"You're starting to sound like Emmet. Go get laid or something."

**A/N**: Finished! So yeah. Enjoy and stuff. Just to clear things – they're not a couple yet. They just came very close to having sex. So there. –folds arms- XD


	12. Distract Me

**A/N:** Extremely grateful for the reviews. Wasn't sure if you guys would get annoyed that I'd got them all excited for sex and then cause an interruption but hey - life sucks. I almost feel sorry Edward; he must be so sexually frustrated. Oh no. -shakes head- Anyway keep reviewing guys, they're great for my ego.

**BPOV**

The first week of classes, lecturers and students went by in a daze. The experience of it all - getting back into a routine each morning, cramming in studies whilst beginning a new job. I thought the pressure of it all would ultimately crush me but the fact was it excited me.

One thing I'd always loved was learning. I loved the security of having an organised - or some days unorganised - routine each day. Knowing I didn't have the time to think about Charlie, to feel homesick or to worry over meeting Renée next week. I enjoyed the sensation of finding out how something worked, or finding something out that made me smile. Life was amazing and everything in it. I wanted to know about it all. Every little detail.

I guess that's why I'd taken Psychology - other than the fact I'd done A-Levels in the subject and found myself good at it. I liked to analyse people. I liked to sit in a coffee shop on my own - like I was now- patiently watching the world pass me by. Observing behaviour. Watching a man flirting with an elderly lady just to make her blush. Watching the young girl behind the counter flirt outrageously to the hot guy with his girlfriend next to him. Watch teenage girls come in after school was out to appear cool that they drunk coffee. I found it all amazing - watching their body language, picking at why they did certain things. Like watching the girlfriend kiss her boyfriend - jealousy? Perhaps she was metaphorically marking him as her own? All these questions floated around my head and sometimes I believed I had the answers. And once I had, it'd be neatly tucked inside my head so I could concentrate on the next person. Maybe the guy who chose to sit at the table next to my own, staring at the newspaper - secluding himself from everyone else?

I frowned now. I couldn't see his face but I could tell he was looking at me - or had been.

Brushing off the uneasy feeling of being watched, I lifted the cup I held to my nose - inhaled. OK, it wasn't as great as the stuff in England but I had to hand it to America - their tea was drinkable.

I knew if either Alice or Edward found out I drunk tea in a coffee shop they'd tease me for weeks.

"You're so stereotypically British," Edward would say to me laughing.

Was it so wrong to enjoy a cup of tea? Could I not drink it without people instantly assuming I had crumpets for breakfast and planned to have scones later on? It was ridiculous. Americans drunk tea didn't they? Of course they did, I told myself. The woman ahead of me in the queue had ordered tea too.

My eyes flickered around the room in search of said woman. As they did a full swoop of the room I noticed the guy on the next table looking at me. He wore sunglasses, but I smiled when I recognised that crooked smile.

"Stalking me, are we?" I asked as he moved to join me.

"Me?" Edward asked with pure innocence. "As if."

I laughed softly. "Seriously. What you doing here?"

"Well, OK. I followed you." He took of his sunglasses laying them on the table. His emerald eyes looked around the room with shiftiness. "But don't tell anyone. I'm on a mission."

"A mission?" I asked with dramatic curiosity. "Care to give me the brief?"

"To steal a moment with you, maybe a kiss." He grinned briefly before setting my drink aside and swooping into to take possession over my lips. My eyes widened in shock - softened as he changed the angle; grazing his teeth over my bottom lip. The sudden public show of affection sent alarms ringing in the back of my mind but I ignored it.

When he pulled away I saw the jealous girlfriend shoot me a grin. I returned it before picking my cup up once more, taking a long sip of the lukewarm liquid and smiled at him.

"Good morning to you too," I said with a shaky laugh. My heart was thumping from the excitement of his kiss - the underlying promise of what was to come.

He eyed my drink. Sniffed. Frowned. "Tea?"

"Bad tea - but tea nonetheless."

"You're so typical," he said with a laugh, wrapping an arm around my waist.

I didn't wiggle from his grasp like I wanted to. I gave myself points for that. "I never developed a liking for coffee. The smell, the taste." I pulled a face. "It's not like people don't drink the stuff in England. Everyone does. I just-" I pulled a face again. "You ever come near me after drinking that crap and I swear, I'll castrate you as punishment."

He winced, clutched his groin making me laugh. "Violent girl," he murmured, reminding me of our last private encounter. I had to admit, I'd been avoiding him like the flu.

I didn't reply - but went back to observing the world. I watched as the coffee girl whispered something to her friend, nudged her then look my way. Correction, Edward's way. I don't think she noticed his arm around my waist due to the table and had probably missed his morning kiss. Or chose to ignore this fact, I thought remembering her flirting with the not-so-single guy in front of his girlfriend.

Edward seemed unphased by the lustful stares he was receiving for he started up a new conversation not revolving around losing his manhood. "What you up to today then? It's a Saturday, got the whole weekend ahead of us."

I smiled mentally at his use of 'us' but only briefly. I sternly reminded myself that he was in this for the chase. The idea of a girl not being interested probably chipped his ego. It sounded mean - even in my head so I shook the thoughts away.

"Sorry Edward. Alice is dragging me away for torture. Apparently I've been a naughty girl again." I stared at him - blame on my face.

He held up his hands in defence. "It's her fault. She should have knocked."

I raised a brow. "Uh-huh. Maybe you should keep them wandering hands of yours to yourself next time we're on our own." To emphasise the point I unwrapped his arm from around my waist, placing it onto his lap before drinking the remaining cold liquid that was called tea.

"So, there's a next time?" The grin he shot me was irresistible - almost.

"Maybe. Depends how much torture I suffer today shopping with Alice. If she goes easy on me, maybe I'll go easy on you."

"And if you ended up maxing your card?"

"I'll spend a week or so plotting my revenge."

"Oh, punishment," he replied with that cheeky grin of his. "I think I like the violent side of you."

I rolled my eyes - ignoring the sudden thump, thump of my heart becoming erratic at the mention of any type of sexual activity with him.

"What about tonight? Shops close in the evening."

I shrugged my shoulders lightly. "So does my brain."

"Shut off your brain for a night, let your body do the talking."

"Edward!" I glanced around nervously. "There are little children about."

My face must have looked so serious because he burst out laughing. "I have enough self-control that no children will be scarred." He leant towards me, nibbled near my ear. "Today at least."

I shuddered then cursed myself. "I need to get going. I wanted to see if any decent tea existed in the state of California before I tried to sort something out about getting English tea shipped over here in large quantities."

He chuckled. "Okay, I've got to go meet Emmet and Jasper soon anyway. Have fun. I'd like to say don't max your card but I'll have to be honest; I'm looking forward to my punishment." He kissed me once more before sliding out from his chair and out of the building in three easy strides. Boy could he eat up the pavement with those legs, I thought as I surreptiously watched him stride down the street. **(Yeah, yeah, I know. Pavement sidewalk. XD It's BPOV just so you know.)**

**--**

I didn't max my card, but I came real close.

My second trip shopping was a lot better than the first time. The fact I knew what to expect had helped, the fact Edward had made me feel like a million-dollars also helped. Rosalie hadn't accompanied us either definitely had made the trip less worrying. It felt like a constant struggle trying to compete with the two girls. To an extent I could compete with Alice. I had was taller - therefore appearing slimmer than Alice and my chest was larger than that of her petite frame. Although cruel, it made me feel marginally better but then I only had to remember Alice's smaller chest just made her look cute, pretty, innocent. Until you'd sat five minutes next to her to learn she was anything but innocent. However the idea of trying to beat Rosalie in the looks department made me want to laugh - hysterically. The girl was pretty much drop-dead gorgeous and no one could deny it.

We went into Antonio's for lunch where I was greeted with a hug from Antonio's wife. As part of the staff working there, they all treated you like family. It was nice. We snagged a good seat away from the busy lunch crowds and ordered ourselves a well-earned lunch. And I gave myself points for not wincing at the prices. I told myself I could indulge in a slightly expensive lunch and besides, I got discount here.

I also allowed myself to spend money on a new wardrobe. My excuse that I kept telling myself was that the fashion was slightly different here than in England, making my wardrobe useless. Slightly being the arguable word. There was only a margin of difference but it was my excuse for spending so much money and I was sticking to it.

As we ate our lunch, Alice and I chatted aimlessly about anything and everything from what we'd bought to our first week of classes to what was planned for tomorrow.

"You know I found out about you and Edward's conversation last week."

"Yeah, I know," I replied.

"But-"

"Jasper admitted it to Edward, he sent me a text," I answered with a shrug.

"Oh right." She look at me with a sorrowful look on her face. "Do you hate me for snooping?"

I sighed, placing my fork down. "I don't hate you Alice."

She smiled brightly.

"I don't mind much...I just don't like to tell you because he's your brother and I suppose I don't want to upset you either. I mean, you're bound to stick up for him. I didn't want to ruin anything."

"I don't mind, really. My brother deserves everything and anything he gets after the way he used to treat girls."

"Used to?"

"Sure. He only sees you and he treats you pretty well."

"He's not dating?" I frowned.

"No. My brother is many things but he's not a cheater."

"We're not dating," I replied.

Alice shot my a crazed look. "You still insist on that then?"

"Yes. It's not fair he should..." I searched for a term. "Wait I guess. I went out on a date with Jacob. Edward should do the same."

"I don't think Jacob is Edward's taste," Alice replied, snickering. "Anyhow, he doesn't see other girls. I don't think he actually has the time seeing as any free momenta he has is spent pursuing you."

"I should really give that boy a good shake. It's unhealthy. He should get out more."

Alice snorted. "My brother was the social king. Still is, somehow he upholds his title. Speaking of which, movie night."

"Movie night?" I laughed softly. "You're kidding me? I thought the films were taking the pee. You guys actually have movie nights? Like designated nights to watch movies?"

Alice pouted. "Why is that so shocking?"

"Because...it's...weird," I replied with a shrug. "We don't do that much in England."

"Well, time to experience true American evenings. Movie night is tonight."

I frowned.

"We're going to Rosalie's as its got more space. Besides, she has a killer entertainment system."

"My, Alice. Never realised you had such a big love for electricals."

"Hey, electricals make men horny."

"Don't be silly."

"It's true. Movies on huge entertainment systems get a guy's blood churning."

"Deranged pixie," I muttered.

She scowled. "Think about it. Movies. Scary - oh boo hoo," she said in a girly sobbing voice. "Hmm, scared girl. Me Tarzan, you Jane." She banged her chest with her fists. "Face it, guys love it when we girls get scared during a movie. They feel it their duty to...distract you."

I was laughing but I stopped suddenly at her words. "You think the idea of spending the evening watching Rosalie and Emmet grope each other whilst watching the Blair Witch Project is a good prospect?"

"OK, you have to learn to block them out. It gets disturbing, but I'm sure Edward will find ways to make you forget about us all."

"Ew, gross. Alice. Edward is your brother, remember." I leant across, banging her head as if to see if it was hollow. "You creep me out."

"That's alright. sometimes I creep myself out too."

**EPOV**

"Someone get the door," Rosalie hollered from her kitchen as me and the guys lounged in the living room.

"You get it," Jasper said with stretch.

I shook my head. "You get it."

Jasper frowned. I frowned. Then we both smiled.

"Emmet?"

"Yeah?" He said, reluctantly removing his eyes from the football match happening on the screen. "What?

"Get the door," we both replied.

He scowled. With a loud grunt, he hefted himself from his seat and trudged out to the hallway whilst Jasper and I celebrated our cunning wit.

We were laughing when they walked in. We both stopped.

My throat felt dry as my eyes ran up and down Bella. The ruched blue dress was far too short for daytime use. In fact, it should be illegal to wear something that short when the sun was still shining and the wearer had had to walk through college hallways full of horny guys. Somehow, despite it's shortness it did appear to be daytime dress. The vibrant colour along with the matching blue flat sandals gave it that summer look despite it being September. Her hair was curly as it had been this morning but now it was tied back into a messy ponytail leaving that long neck bare. I wanted to take a bite right there and then. **(Dress on profile)**

"Honestly Edward, don't stare," Rosalie said sternly as she breezed past Bella. "Your mother never teach you anything?"

Embarrassed I'd been caught ogling her, I mumbled something unintelligible and tried to look back at the TV. As much as I tried, it was hard to focus once Bella sat beside me - Jasper having shifted to the other sofa to sit next to Alice. Traitor.

"Football huh?"

I nodded, pretending to be interested in what was happening on screen rather than the floral scent of her perfume which began wafting into my senses.

"You don't get that in England, do you?" Emmet asked, sitting in the recliner.

She shook her head, causing that damn scent to fill my nose. "We have rugby. It's not the same though."

"I heard rugby was vicious," Alice said with a shudder. "I mean in football there's a small amount of protection in the form of a helmet and shoulder pads."

"Psh, bunch of pansies," Emmet replied.

"Rugby is kind of...violent I guess. Shawn - my best friend in England, he tried taking it up for a little while on the local kids team. Poor thing, broke his nose the second day. When he broke his leg the following week he decided to keep to football..." she screwed up her nose cutely. "I mean soccer."

Rosalie laughed. "Soccer is still violent - especially with guys."

"Gee, you tell me now. Could have done with the warning when I was sixteen. Bunch of male freaks," she muttered with a laugh. "Bloody broke my arm once."

"You played soccer?" I asked now, interested. Maybe if I imagined her roughing it up with the local boys, getting caked in mud and wearing football boots I would fight off my urges to jump her. Football boots were definitely not a turn on.

"Sure, a lot of the girls did. We used to get bored and there was nothing else to do other than play a kick-a-bout down the park with the lads. We weren't allowed at school - they have strict rules about genders mixing during contact sport. Well any sport really. We couldn't even play Tennis because they used to get so violent."

"Sounds painful," Alice commented.

"Yeah, it was. That's OK though. It was fun, well once I turned older it was. What girl doesn't want to roll around wrestling some guy in the mud over a dispute of whether the ball went over the line or not?"

Oh god. My imagination went into overdrive.

**BPOV**

It was kind of cute, I thought with a smile as I watched Jasper attempt on various occasions to 'distract' Alice from the movie we were currently watching. It was the remake of 'When a stranger calls' which I'd yet to see.

Don't ask me why it was cute but watching Alice confidently watch the film without even a shred of fear - whilst Jasper tried desperately to be the man. Alice, I knew, was the only girl not jumping with every sudden scare on the screen.

Rosalie had begun to bury her face in Emmet's face whenever the 'scary' music started. Then she'd whisper every now and then asking if it was safe. Emmet was lapping up the attention.

Me? Well I wasn't as scared as Rosalie - much to Edward's hopes. Although as the phone calls increased, the noises getting louder and Tiffany's body found, I was beginning to tense beside him. One particular scene - I'm embarrassed to say had me copying Rosalie. I could almost imagine the cocky grin on Edward's face.

All in all, as scary films went it wasn't too bad. But I was on an adrenaline rush and wanted more.

"What now?" Rosalie asked as she ejected the DVD, placing it carefully back in her case.

"Something scarier," I replied almost instantly.

Rosalie looked at me like I was crazy. "Why?"

"Cause I'm getting a rush. I know no one else will object."

Edward shrugged. "I'm up for it."

"Me too," Emmet added.

"The last one wasn't even scary," Alice replied earning a glare from Rosalie.

"How about Hannibal?" Jasper suggested.

I shook my head. "No thanks. That film just..." I shivered.

"Aliens," Emmet said.

I grinned. "Perfect."

Rosalie frowned. "This is that one with the gross stuff right?"

Alice laughed. "Yes, it has gross stuff."

"Yippee," she replied sarcastically.

I loved the Alien and Predator films, all of them right up to Alien vs. Predator - Requiem. I also knew it was bound to have me jumping, closing my eyes and even squealing like the sissy girl I was. And I was totally ready for it.

Within thirty minutes I'd ended up curled into Edward's chest. Within an hour I was laying on his lap, my arms around his neck and my face buried in his shoulder. It was slightly humiliating having to resort to this but as another Alien baby burst from some person's rib cage I couldn't help it.

A quick glance told me this film had Alice jumping enough that she was occasionally burying her face against Jasper, but not nearly as much as myself or Rosalie. Speaking of which...

I raised my head and looked over to Emmet. He sat on the recliner. On his own.

"Guys?" I said, sitting more upright against Edward. "Where's Rosalie?"

They all frowned, looking towards Emmet who appeared clueless to her whereabouts.

"Anyone notice her leave the room?" Alice asked.

"She went to the toilet about half way through the film," Emmet replied. "I guess I forgot."

I frowned. Where was that girl? The film was coming to an end now so god knows how long Rosalie had been gone. Suddenly my over-reacting imagination started conjuring up images of Rosalie being held hostage inside her own home - either by an Alien or by a psychotic stalker/killer.

"Maybe she's having toilet issues," Alice suggested but I could see her mind going into overdrive.

I leapt off of Edward's lap, swooped my eyes around the room.

"Weapon people?"

Alice nodded, surveying the room whilst the guys looked on amused. They clearly weren't being affected by the after-effects of a female imagination and horror films. "Baseball bat?"

I glanced to Alice finding her holding the baseball bat - testing it's weight. She gave it a swing and grinned.

"Right, we'll just go see if she's got diarrhoea or something."

Jasper snorted earning a glare from us both.

With deep breaths we headed to the hallway. On our own.

Alice cleared the hallway and we moved into the kitchen. It appeared empty. "Oh man, what if there's some killer hiding?" She gripped my hand tightly.

I glanced nervously at the door ahead of us. "What's through there?" I asked.

"First bathroom."

"We should check it."

Alice nodded but neither of us moved.

"Rosalie?" We called out nervously. No response.

"Let's check the bedroom's toilet - maybe she went there," Alice suggested. Neither of us wanted to check that toilet.

Quietly we crept back to the hallway - briefly noticing the guys had switched the football back on. On we moved. Alice went in first, bat in hand. Her eyes did a search of the room. I entered behind her and watched as she looked under the bed and in the wardrobe. Deciding them to be clear it left us no choice. En suite.

"After three," Alice said, gripping the bat so hard her knuckles went white.

I nodded, watching the door handle carefully. "One."

"Two."

The door handle shook violently, as if someone on the other side was trying to get out. We both took a step back.

"Three?" I asked hesitantly. With that said the door flew open and we screamed.

**EPOV**

"What the hell?" Emmet said.

Another scream.

"Shit," I said as we all bolted into the bedroom.

The site we found had us laughing.

Bella was holding onto the en suite door handle, keeping it closed whilst we heard Rosalie screaming for her to let her in. That explained one scream at least.

Alice was braced against the wall, her breathing heavy as she looked at us. The bat was still gripped in her hand.

"Emmet, fucking control your girlfriend," she finally shouted.

"Hey, I was only playing," Rosalie said from the bathroom.

"What happened?" Jasper asked, his eyes flicking back and forth between Alice and Bella.

Bella flushed red. "We were about to open this door then the handle starts moving. Then she opens the door wearing a cut up pair of tights over her head clutching a knife. Scared the shit of me and Alice."

"I'm sorry," came Rosalie's shouted response.

"Why is she still in there?"

"Alice shoved her back in and told me to keep the door closed."

I laughed along with Jasper. "I'm not surprised Rosalie did that, serves you two right for forcing her to watch scary movies."

"Hey," Bella protested. "You lot agreed."

"Traitors," was Rosalie's quiet response.

"Look, open the door Bella," I said calmly. "Let her out."

She shook her head. "No."

"Come on."

Again she shook her head. "I'm not letting her out until she slides the knife under the door."

"Oh for God's sake!"

"Hush Rosalie." I frowned. "Do what she says."

We watched as the knife in question slid under the door. The blade didn't shine like it should.

"Girls?"

"Yeah?"

"You know that knifes made of plastic right?"

Bella glanced down and began giggling. "Oh my god." She left go of the door handle causing Rosalie to burst out of the bathroom. "Plastic?" She laughed.

"Bunch of pansies," Rosalie muttered storming out of the room.

"Oh Edward." Out of nowhere Bella flung herself at me. Thankfully my reactions were good and I managed not to end up flying onto the floor.

"Bella?" I asked uncertain as she began planting kisses all over my face. "You OK?"

"You came."

"I'm standing here aren't I?"

She laughed, pressing her head against my shoulder. I could feel her cold nose pressing against my neck. "I screamed and you came."

A glance at Jasper told me he was just as confused as I was with Alice clinging from his neck much the way Bella was clinging from mine.

"Yeah, I did," I replied, keeping a firm grip on her waist as she dangled a foot or so off the ground. "I'll do so more often now I know the sort of response I'll get."

She didn't reply, just wiggled out of my grasp and back onto the floor. "I forgot to tell you. I didn't max out my card. Hard luck."

"Shame," I replied. "Don't I get some sort of Hero's reward?"

"Maybe...I'll see what I can do Cullen. But not today."

"Oh how you tease me so."

She smiled briefly before leaning onto tip toes to kiss me. "I still have my school uniform," she whispered into my ear as she bit the skin under it lightly. "Tried it on earlier. Still fits." With a light pat on my rear she laughed and walked out of the room.

"Well fuck me," I said to myself.

"No thanks," Jasper replied.

**A/N:** I know, terribly cliched with the movie bit. You all knew it would come eventually. Seriously, I don't think me or my friends have ever had a designated movie night ever. Maybe at a sleepover of some sort we'll watch a bunch of movies but it's not planned. So yeah ;

Hope you liked the Rosalie-psychotic-killer bit. This happened to me and my friends a while back only alcohol influenced mine and my friend's fear more than the film we were watching.

And oh, isn't Bella naughty? Teasing him with her uniform like that...hmm... question is, how long does he have to wait? XD Please review otherwise I shall sob. And sob loudly I shall.


	13. Hot Sauce

**A/N:** OK, wow. So many reviews guys. In just over twelve hours I got 36 reviews which is impressive in my mind. So thank you.

I've rewritten this chapter three times now. Mainly because I had writer's block and had no idea what to do next. So, sorry for the crappiness. XD Review please - even if to tell me off for a rubbish chapter.

Lastly, bugger. I forgot to put the dress link on my profile for the last chapter. Still curious check it out. My computer crashed whilst I was uploading the story so I guess I forgot about it. Thanks bri-de-de for the heads up.

And although I don't want to I feel the need to warn guys: **BRING ON THE LEMONS!**

**APOV**

"I need to get revenge," I told them. "I never got him back for his underwear prank."

"Ha, Catholic badges on your panties. Hilarious," Rosalie replied with a laugh. "Gotta say, Edward's got balls."

"Yeah, I realise that so now I need revenge. Any ideas?" I looked at Bella.

"Personally I'd rather just sit out on your evil pixie scheming so I can watch TV."

"Be a sport Bella. Avenge me!"

"I'm not good at pranks. I tend not to torture friends and family," she replied, folding her arms across her chest. "Anyway, I need to get up and about. I'm going to brush my teeth and-"

"That's it!"

Rosalie frowned. "What's what?"

"Crazy," Bella muttered trudging into the bathroom.

"Alice? You got a plan?"

"Oh yes, Rose. Yes I do. It's been done before not by either me or Edward but I saw it online once. We're going to need really hot sauce, some jalapenos and someone to sneak into Edward and Emmet's room." I grinned. "We let Edward's tooth brush soak in some really spicy hot sauce, rub some jalapenos all over it and then briefly wash any colouring off. Then we leave for the lovely Edward to get a surprise. Oh, and then we can leave a note on where they keep their cups saying something like 'Revenge is sweet'."

"Must say Alice, you are one evil child."

**EPOV**

The pounding on our door awoke me.

With a loud groan I hauled myself out of bed, watching grumpily as Emmet just rolled over and buried his head under the covers. Lazy little...

"Alright, I'm coming!" I shouted as I stumbled to the door. Although I presumed it was the morning, no light streamed in with the curtains pulled across. I cursed when I stubbed my toe on the desk. "Shit."

I pulled open the door. "What do you want?"

Alice snorted into her hand whilst Rosalie burst out laughing. My eyes focused on Bella who had her brows raised - I didn't miss the hint of amusement that flashed into her eyes.

"What's so funny?" I asked, running a hand over my face.

"I knew you liked Bella but jeez Edward, contain your excitement," Alice replied, bursting out laughing.

I didn't dare look down. "It's not..." I met Bella's gaze. "Is it?"

She nodded slowly.

"Fuck."

Alice barged her way through. "We came to say good morning."

"How sweet. Good morning now piss off."

"Aw, Edward's never been a morning person. Might want to keep that in mind Bella," Alice commented, nudging her in the ribs as she jumped onto my roomie's bed. "EMMET WAKE UP!"

He pulled the covers over his head with a muffled groan.

"Oh, Emmet honey," Rosalie cooed.

"Go away," he said into his pillow.

"But darling, I'm all naked and covered in whipped cream." Her voice was so innocent that we all had to contain our laughter. We let it out though when Emmet sat straight up - in both senses - and glared at us.

"You lot suck."

"And I need the toilet," Alice announced, skipping merrily away.

"As if we needed to know," I muttered sitting down on my bed. "So, you popped round so Alice could use the toilet. Any other reasons?"

Bella shrugged sitting beside me. "Alice dragged me over with Rosalie. I suppose she's got the day all planned out again."

"I'm too tired to even make a sarcastic comment," I murmured, running a hand through the hair I knew was bound to be sticking up.

"Aw, struggle sleeping last night?" Bella asked innocently.

I narrowed me eyes. "Yes Bella, I did. But you'd know all about that wouldn't you?

"I don't know what you mean Edward."

I leant forwards. My hands gently closed around her wrists as I pushed her to the bed. My lips left nips and kisses along her neck and jaw before I nibbled on her lower lip. I grinned when she moaned. "I'm looking forward to seeing that school uniform."

"Oh."

"Jeez guys, save it for when we're not about," Emmet said, throwing a pillow at my head. It missed.

"Hey, last time Alice and Jasper decided to grace us with their company."

Speaking of the pixie, she came skipping into the room from the toilet with a smile.

"Alice, what are-"

"All better," she said, smiling brightly.

I didn't trust her. "I'm going to get ready seeing as you've given me your wake up call." I rose, chuckled softly as I looked at Bella lying on my bed looking all flustered.

I went into the bathroom, closing the door firmly behind me. I allowed myself a quick cocky grin as the door opened and closed behind me before I straightened my face and turned to look at Bella.

"Honestly, if you want to watch Bella you're more than welcome to."

She smiled at me. "You know, morning hair really suits you."

I scowled as I looked in the mirror. Tufts of hair stuck out in every direction. "Can I help you with anything?" I asked as I ran my hand under the running water and attempted to flatten my hair. No luck.

"Hoping to get lucky."

I raised a brow. "With whom?"

"With you." She stepped towards me, a sly smile on her lips. "Kiss me."

I almost did. "I need to brush my teeth."

She laughed. "Sure thing Edward."

I picked up my toothbrush, grabbing the paste and putting a large dollop on the bristles. A quick run under the cold water and I began to vigorously brush my teeth. Bella was watching me with a cute smile on her lips - which I guess distracted me long enough to not notice the burning at the back of my throat as quick.

"What the fuck?" I spat out all the paste as my eyes watered. "What did you do to me?"

She was frowning. "Are you OK Edward?" She came closer to me, her frowning becoming deeper as she watched a tear roll down my cheek. "Edward?"

"Hot!" I shouted.

"What the-"

I rushed past her and out of the bathroom, charging into the bedroom. I went into the fridge to get a cola and almost died when I found them all gone with only a note stuck on the inside.

_**Revenge is sweet**_

Fucking Alice. I spun on my heels, glared at her.

"Where is the cola Alice?"

She held up her hands. "I don't know."

"Fuck! What did you do?" I asked as another burst of hotness washed over my tongue. "Shit." My eyes watered some more. I frantically waved a hand in front of my open mouth. "Alice!"

She laughed now. "Sugar helps."

"Hence why I need cola. Damn it."

Bella approached me again with a frown. "Alice, what did you do to his toothbrush?"

"Little bit of hot sauce, some jalapenos. Mhm, I want Mexican." She licked her lips and then laughed again.

I was in too much pain to bother being angry. Legging it back into the bathroom I began to pour mouthwash into my mouth as Bella followed.

"Edward."

I ignored her. Rinsing it around my mouth I spat then darted back into the room. My eyes scanned my area for jeans. Finding them I dragged them on and scowled at Alice.

"Sometimes, you can be such a bitch."

I knew it was harsh but I didn't care. I grabbed the spare key I had for Alice's room and legged it down the hall. I ignored the cat calls from girls waking up and headed to Alice and Bella's door. Fumbling with the key and burning in my mouth I opened the door and dived for her fridge.

"Thank you, thank you." I said over and over as I yanked out a cola and began to guzzle it down.

**BPOV**

"Wow, Alice." I stared at her after Edward had left. "I think you took it a step too far."

She shrugged lightly. "He stuck a figgin' sticker on my panties that said 'I'm celibate!'"

I shook my head. I'd never understand sibling rivalry.

"This was still harsh. Poor guy'll be scarred for life."

"You're just pissed that he's going to suspect you were in on it."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Alice. I think you and Rosalie should go apologise." I pointed at the still open door. "Now."

Alice muttered something incoherent then trudged out of the room.

"Rosalie?"

"Alright, alright," she muttered following Alice.

"Emmet, you just go back to sleep OK?"

He didn't reply, just pulled the covers over his head.

**EPOV**

I was on the third can before Alice, Rosalie and Bella entered the room. I ignored them and stayed where I was sitting on the floor taking huge slugs of cola. I was probably going to have a heart attack before the burning sensation stopped.

Bella came to sit next to me, her eyes scanning my lips. They were probably swollen now.

"I'm sorry," Alice muttered like a kid.

"What was that?" I frowned, a hand over my ear. "I couldn't hear you."

"I'm sorry," she said louder this time, her eyes downcast.

"Rosalie?" Bella persuaded.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"What about you?"

"Me?" Bella stared at me. "Why me?"

"You share a room with Alice. No doubt you were in on it."

She looked from me to Alice to Rosalie. "That's not fair! I had no idea. Alice tell him!"

She shook her head and I saw her fight back the grin. "Sorry Bella, can't lie to my dear brother can I?"

"Rosalie?" It came out pleading.

"You're on your own kid," she replied following Alice's retreating back.

"Bitches," I muttered as Rosalie closed the door. "Honestly, I had nothing to do with it at all."

I shrugged lightly. "I know that."

"You do?"

"Yeah." I finished off my third can and put it beside me next to can one and two. "Just wanted you on my own."

"Edward-"

"Bella you are such a fucking tease sometimes."

Her eyes widened at my sudden outburst.

"I try and do what's reasonable and start a relationship with you. I take you out on a date. And don't even start on how it was just as 'friends' because I kissed you and you sure as hell kissed me back. You've admitted you want me just as much as I wanted you. You've told me you don't want a relationship. Someone offered you a one-night stand and you rejected him point blank. I've tried to offer you one-night stands. I've tried softening you round to the idea of having another date with me and I'm still shoved back. What else can I offer?"

She broke my intent stare to look to her side. "I can't, I-"

"You were all for it the other day."

"You hardly gave me a choice," she shot back. Her eyes were burning with rage.

"And you hardly protested!"

She shook her head.

"You want a damn friendship and I can't offer you that."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't. Have you ever watched when Harry met Sally?"

She frowned. "Sure but you're friends with Rosalie."

"After I slept with her. We dated first then became friends."

"I know but still-"

"Still I can't be your friend Bella. I have the wrong tools to be your friend."

"So turn gay," she muttered.

"You want me to be gay?" I raised my brows. Shaking my head I stood up. "Bella you're being unreasonable."

"Me? You're the one being unreasonable! Why can't you just keep your damn hands to yourself. It'd be a hell of a lot easier for everyone."

"I tried, honestly I did." I ran a hand through my hair. Sighed. "Yesterday I tried so hard to ignore that dress. It drove me insane and then next thing I know you're on my lap, wiggling around and have your face buried in either my chest, shoulder or neck. You can't keep changing your mind."

"Edward," she sighed. Standing up, she stared me right in the face. "Why of all the bloody guys in the world do you have to be so nice, so reasonable and so sodding perfect. Why can't you be a barstard like every other guy?"

"Oh, so I'm being criticised for not being a asshole."

"Yes! Then I could walk away from this all. Just like I did with Jacob." She stepped forward, shoved a hand out causing me to stumble back two steps. "Why can't you make this easier?"

"You want me to be a jerk? OK, I can do that. Had plenty of practice in the past." I grabbed her wrists, yanked her towards me. Before she could even respond I crushed my mouth to hers.

**BPOV**

Underneath the raw intensity of rage was an underlying flash of lust that had my knees buckling underneath me.

His hands let go of my wrists - letting them fall to his shoulder - as he hitched me up and around his waist - his anger fizzling away now to allow pure animal instincts to take over.

After locking my legs around his waist, his hands began roaming my body so fast that I couldn't even think of where he'd started or ended. Then suddenly his hands shot to my hair, re-angled the kiss and dove.

Someone groaned. Was it me? As he sharply bit my lower lip I knew the new groan came from deep within my throat. His tongue flickered out briefly to soothe where he'd bitten before it mashed into my mouth - flavours entwining.

I wasn't sure if the subtle burning in the back of my throat was the hunger I suddenly felt for him or the remaining hot sauce that flavoured his mouth along with cola. Surprisingly the taste was a pleasant one, spicy and sweet all at once.

My hands swept down his bare muscled back and I felt them each tense at my touch. My hands stopped to his jeans, between my hips and his as I frantically undid the buttons, pulled the zipper.

"Edward," his name came out on a breathless gasp as his hands shot to my hot core. "Oh god." The groan was definitely mine when it erupted from my throat. I pulled away from his frantic lips to breath heavily.

"Bella, god I need you." He turned, leant forwards so we both crashed to my bed. Then it started again.

Somehow I managed to yank off his jeans, have them thrown onto Alice's bed as I trailed kisses down his chest. The thrill of him being next to naked whilst I was still fully dressed excited me.

His hands swooped under the shirt I was wearing - made quick work of it as he discarded it. In the back of my mind I heard one of the buttons break off to land on the floor. But before I could protest my shirt's life his hands had quickly unclasped my bra so his hands could touch.

"Oh." I moaned under his clever hands. Arched into him so my hips crashed into his groin. I almost smiled at the groan he let release.

My hands tried frantically to drag off his boxers, but my legs were still locked around his waist, grinding. The friction was amazing for my unused body.

His mouth replaced his hands on my breasts as he bit and nibbled with his teeth - soothed with his serpent's tongue. With free hands he unlocked my legs and dragged my jeans off with one fluid motion. And before I could even gasp his hand shot under the lace of my panties to touch, arouse and drive me insane.

"Edward, don't stop. Jesus," my pleads came out between groans as I thrust my hips involuntarily to his fingers. He bit sharply on my nipple then, causing pain to mesh with pleasure. "Oh my god." The unfamiliar sensation built up in my stomach, causing me to groan ever louder then. I knew when I could think straight again I'd be embarrassed.

When he began to rub my clit as he pushed three fingers inside me he bit my other nipple causing me to arch so suddenly that his fingers went straight in and my orgasm ripped me apart. "Edward!" I screamed, fisting my hands on the bed covers.

He pulled his hand out with a smirk, sniffed, licked. Then he ripped off my sodding wet panties and kissed my most intimate area.

At first I was embarrassed. No one had ever...It seemed so wrong, but god it felt so right.

"Edward, I need-" I was cut off when his tongue darted to my clit. I needed to clear my mind. "Please!"

His head popped up near mine, that cocky crooked smile of his on those swollen lips. Then he crushed down to my lips, mixing my taste with his and before I knew what had happened his boxers had been removed - forgotten, creased beneath us and he slipped inside me.

"Shit!" I screamed out, the sudden pain of it leaving me breathless. Although not a virgin I wasn't used to his size and I felt my walls clamp on him - as if in denial but as he soothed my screams with my mouth the burning pain was replaced with burning desire. I began to thrust my hips up to him and we met each other's pace perfectly.

When I hit my second release, he muffled my screams with his mouth. Laughing softly. I wanted to curse at him, to scream my head off. Instead I groaned as my shudders stopped but my heart beat kept climbing.

When I felt him coming close to his own release I began to change the speed, desperate to have him feel how I was feeling now and when he finally came saying my name, I let myself go one more time as we stumbled over that cliff together, hands entwined above my head, lips moulding together. Hearts beating as one.

"When my head stops spinning I'll roll over," Edward murmured into my neck.

I let my hand trace lazily down his back, making small circles. "If you roll over you'll fall off."

He raised his head briefly, looking to the sudden drop to the floor next to him. "Damn these small beds."

I laughed softly.

"You're not good for my self-control," he muttered, kissing my neck.

My hands pulled his head away so he looked into my eyes. The lazy smile on his lips was that of a satisfied male.

"Are you still angry?"

He stared at me like I was crazy. "Depends. Did you just sleep with me so I wouldn't stay angry?"

I shook my head, kissed his lips briefly. "I can tell you now Edward, I slept with you for purely selfish reasons."

"As long as that's the only reason, then no, I'm not angry," he replied, that smile I knew and loved returning to his lips as he kissed my forehead. "Just so you know, your body is very nice Ms. Swan, more so without the clothes on."

I know, I know, I shouldn't have, but I did. I did it big time. A huge red blush.

"Mmm, self-conscious aren't you."

"I am now you just reminded me I'm lying here butt naked." I squirmed under him.

"What are you doing?" He nipped my chin.

"Hiding."

Amusement appeared in his eyes. "From who?"

"You."

"That's OK, I got you covered." His head swooped down to my chest.

"Edward-" I giggled. Oh shit, was that my giggle?

"Did you just-"

"No. No I didn't."

"Yeah, you did." He began to tickle me. "That's surprisingly sexy, do it again." He tickled around my stomach.

I giggled. My eyes widened and I clamped a hand over my mouth to stop me, but his fingers were so light and feathery and...There it goes again, that girly giggle. And I felt him stirring.

"Edward," I stared him straight in the eye but ruined it by giggling. "Edward, don't you dare! Oh Jesus." I arched as he slipped into me, faintly hearing him chuckle.

**APOV**

We watched them walk back in. Edward was still down one shirt and Bella - surprise, surprise - had an entirely new outfit on and she'd tied her hair back into a ponytail.

They walked into the room separately as if disguising what we all knew had happened, but as soon as Edward closed the door he came up behind Bella and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Giggle Bella, giggle," Emmet taunted who was now fully-dressed.

"Don't you dare Edward," Rosalie said in a stern voice. "Oh, Jesus!" She moaned.

Bella's mouth dropped.

I laughed at her reaction but caught Edward's eye and stopped. My eyes fell downcast.

"You all heard that?" She mumbled.

"Everyone in the state heard the first round Bella," I answered as nicely as possible. "As for the second...when it got silent we wanted to check to see if you were done without walking in on...any disturbing scenes. We got a glass and pressed it to the door just as round two was starting up."

She moaned, turning to press her face in Edward's chest. It made me smile, they looked cute together.

"At least you got it over and done with," Rosalie pointed out. "Got annoying watching you two circle each other. Guess Edward had enough."

"You're telling me," Bella mumbled. "Shouted his head off when we had a heart to heart."

"Hey, you deserved a telling-off, you're were being unfair."

"I know."

I watched her raise her head to look him in the face. He gave her a smile which warmed my own heart. The way he looked at her...he didn't...did he?

"You two an item then?" I asked.

Their answer was interrupted by Jasper charging through. He took one look at Bella and Edward then grinned. "I knew it!" He punched the air in victory.

"Er what?" Edward said.

"Well, me and my own room mate, we heard you two at it from our room and Mike was like, 'Wonder who that is? Sounds like he's having fun' and then I was like 'He said Bella!' and then I thought shit, Edward and Bella did the act and you know, had to check."

Edward laughed.

"Serious? Your room is even further away. I'm so embarrassed," Bella exclaimed. "Why me?"

"You're a screamer Bella," Edward replied, shrugging casually.

"A what?"

Emmet cut in. "Every girl is a type. You get your screamers, groaners, the average ones and then you get those creepy quiet ones who barely make a noise."

This was all news to me and by the looks of it to Rosalie and Bella.

"Like Rosalie here," he began gesturing. "She's a screamer like Bella."

Rosalie shot him a deathly look which he missed.

"And Alice, you're just the average type. Not loud but not quiet either," Jasper said.

I looked at Edward just in time to see him give Jasper that 'I'm-her-big-brother-and-I-don't-want-to-know-how-loud-she-is' look. My brother had a talent for sending people glares that speak for themselves.

"And Edward, you had Jessica who was a creepy silent one," Emmet continued. "You said she barely even groaned."

Jealousy rushed into Bella's eyes suddenly but disappeared.

"I still think that's because Eddie-boy is too small, maybe he sucks in bed."

"I'm going to go with Bella's screaming and say he's doesn't suck," I replied to Jasper. Another look passed into Edward's eyes. It was a warning look.

"I'd have to second that," Rosalie said.

Emmet was about to object but I guess he had no choice.

We all looked at Bella for confirmation.

"How big?" Jasper asked.

Her mouth dropped - closed twice. "I think I'm going to pass out."

"Don't be silly," I said. I felt sorry for the girl, she wasn't used to this. "Besides, can't you just ask Rosalie?"

Edward was watching this all go on with amusement. He decided to intercept. "As much as I'd love to continue discussing the size of my anatomy I need to take Bella somewhere."

"But-"

"Alice, you kidnap her everyday anyway. Do us a favour and torment Rosalie today instead."

I was slightly speechless.

**BPOV**

"Edward-" He was pulling me through the busy halls of college and out into the fresh air - or polluted air - of the car park. Spotting his car he then continued to pull me towards it.

Once inside he leaned over, strapped my seat belt in and then shoved his key into the ignition.

"Where are you taking me Edward?"

"Somewhere, anywhere. Hungry?"

I frowned. "I guess but-"

"Good, because I've worked up an appetite. Antonio's do for you?"

"What? No, wait." He'd left the car park and was heading into town. "I can't afford to eat there again, I ate there yesterday."

"I'm paying."

"Edward, no-"

"Bella, just accept my offerings for once. Just...just call it a thank you for earlier."

I opened my mouth to protest, found myself in an impossible battle and just left it hanging out of shock.

"You look real cute catching flies."

* * *

Once inside the restaurant - after being reminded by Angela I had a shift tomorrow evening - we were sat at one of the best tables and brought a bread basket.

"My name's Claire - I'll be your waitress for the evening," she flashed us both a smile. "Drinks?"

Edward glanced at me.

"Cola please."

"Two colas," Edward said with a dazzling smile. "Now, food?" He asked as Claire went to fetch us drinks.

"I'm not that hungry Edward," I protested.

"Bella," he said in a warning tone.

I rolled my eyes, grabbing the menu. "Whatever. You going to tell me why you dragged me out here?"

"Yes, I wanted to talk with you."

"And you couldn't in mine or your room?"

"Not without fear of being interrupted." He smiled a thanks at Claire when she brought the drinks over.

"Ready to order?"

"Sure, Bella?"

I asked for Brochette(SP?) not wanting a main course due to my lack of hunger.

"Bolognaise will do for me thanks," he said after me. "Now, Bella. What happened earlier...you enjoyed it?"

"Are you serious?" I stared at him and groaned. "You're going to make me say aren't you?"

He nodded, the echo of a grin forming. "Afraid so."

"Yes, it was...pleasant."

"Oh, you stab my ego Bella," he replied with a laugh. "You don't regret it now your mind has probably analysed it?"

"No, I don't regret it. How could I?"

"How could you indeed," he replied in a murmur. "And I suppose you've analysed the after stuff as well? As in the future?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"That's good, I want you to be logical when you answer my next question. I don't want you waking up tomorrow morning changing your mind otherwise I may just go insane."

I remained quiet, waiting for his question.

"What Alice said earlier..." he trailed off looking uncomfortable.

"Which bit?" I replied innocently.

"You're going to make me say it, aren't you?" His eyes met mine over his glass as he took a deep slug.

"Eye for an eye," I replied.

"You wanna go steady with me sugar?" His accent was thick and southern as he shot me a charming smile.

"Wouldn't kill me would it?"

"Might kill me," he replied with a cocky grin. "You're a damn handful Bella."

"Yeah, but it keeps you on your toes."

"Well, well. Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen, who'd have thought?"

"Definitely not me, you however have been dying to give me that sugar line since you met me." My grin was as cocky as his as I gave him a light kiss. "Screw me around though Edward, and that manhood of yours?" I drew my finger across my neck. "You'll have to become a eunuch."

**A/N:** Ha, the idea for the prank was so random. When I get writer's block I usually read something - anything as the tiniest thing can give me ideas. So I opens this book by my favourite author - 'fraid it's not Stephenie Meyer - and I am not joking but the first line was, and I quote "Douglas _Edward Cullen_ needed to pee." OMG - co-inky-dink or what? And that's where I got the idea. I thought hmm...Edward...pee...toilet...bathroom...hot sauce and toothbrush. XD So yeah. Then some magical way I ended up making a lemon. I honestly wasn't planning for them to sleep with each other till Christmas time but it felt right... and they're "going steady" now. It's kind of cute - but Bella is still letting him know who's boss with that last bit. Don't worry - there's plenty of trouble round the corner for them to keep it interesting. And well - put it this way Shawn is likely to cause some trouble in the future. Oh, I'm naughty. XD Please, please review. I loved this chapter and it's my longest yet. Oh and I guess I should give credit to the Douglas Edward Cullen pee situation. Owned by Nora Roberts and for those who are curious the book is called Birthright. Haven't read it yet. Only got to the first line before I was back on here typing this all up. Although a flick through the book tells me he's not THE main character but another main character...I think...whatever. REVIEW peeps cause you know you love me xP


	14. Just a little note

**A/N:** I know I'm real naughty not posting a chapter but I felt I needed to let you guys know.

I'm probably not going to have a single chance to update until Thursday because I have shopping scheduled tomorrow, Thorpe park - amusement park - scheduled Tuesday and then on Wednesdays I don't have internet access because my Dad took it away. Me and my brother went over the download limit. Even so on Thursday I'm planning to sunbathe if it's sunny to let as good as possible for Prom on Friday. Ya know?

Anywho, whilst I'm here I've started a new story entitled 'Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining' which has been plaguing my mind for the last week with plot ideas and character possibilities and such. It's been bugging me so much I typed up the first chapter today. I'd really love you guys to check it out and let me know what you think. It's on a Prologue so there's no Edward in it yet but if you want to know more about the plot read the summary or what I've written about it on my profile. Don't worry though guys, this story will always be my top priority until it is finished. I would however really appreciate you guys checking out my other story, I'd love to hear your views on the plot idea. I know the whole Bella-child thing is slightly over-played but so far I've not come across one where Bella didn't get raped, nor had an abusive ex nor had a one night stand with Edward as the ways she got pregnant. Instead I've allowed her to have a happy marriage with two children in it until the moment her husband passes away... **BRING IN EDWARD** -cough- so yeah. Check it out guys and I'll try and update both of them Thursday.

LU all man.

-Hanner!


	15. Lowercase Love

**A/N:** Thanks a lot guys for your patience with my updating. I went through a period of writers block yesterday hence why I didn't update like I promised. Thanks for those who wished me fun at Thorpe Park. It was mega-fun. I went on Stealth - to all you non-brits it's the fasted ride in England. Goes 80mph and is over in 14 seconds - so I can officially say I did it now. It hurt my neck and was scary as hell. Also went on Colossal which has 10 loops. That was my favourite. Unfortunately the day ended on a bad note as my phone was stolen from my bag whilst lining in Stealth and my friend asked me out but I kind of chickened out and legged it before I could give him a response. He's really not my type and I feel so bad now. Anyway on with it. Thanks again for reviews for those who've only just started reading the stories. I'm sorry I don't respond to everyone's reviews but I want you to know I appreciate them and they make me smile. I'll try and reply to them all from now on as my free-time has increased.

Also, please review this chapter. The amount of people reviewing is increasing - despite alerts and favourite increasing. If everyone who added this story as a favourite reviewed...well I'd have a hell of a lot more reviews. Don't forget to whack me hard when I use the wrong words when in American dialogue. I do apologise. XD Enjoy.

* * *

**BPOV**

I couldn't say that I was walking around on cloud nine - because I wasn't. I was happy, sure anyone could look at the silly grin permanently plastered over my lips and agree but it wasn't like I was in heaven or anything. Life pretty much continued normally with the only difference being I could openly get my hands on Edward in passing rather than sneak moments away when I felt flirty.

The school work was putting pressure on me - along with having to uphold a job. Add trying to maintain a romantic relationship with Edward, and a friendship with the rest wasn't helping much in the situation and I know Edward was becoming aggravated by it.

The Christmas break was well appreciated - especially after having to get used to not having a week off in October. **(a/n: I'm not entirely sure if it's true but in England we get things called half-term breaks where half way through the term/semester we get one-two weeks off. I'm about 80 sure you don't get it in America so sorry if I'm wrong)**

I had a huge amount of coursework to type up and I knew it would probably not give me a lot of free time to spend with Edward, especially when my friends were coming down tomorrow. I wasn't really worried - just felt guilty that I wasn't able to give him my full attention. I knew he'd promised back in September that he'd never break my heart but I felt as though I should take a break from him - allow him the time to stretch his legs and have some 'fun' with other girls. I sure as hell wasn't the best girlfriend currently.

I watched Alice standing on a chair as she attempted to pin some purple tinsel around the wall. I continued looking - my work momentarily forgotten - with amusement as she struggled even on her tiptoes to reach the ceiling. The girl was short.

"Let me do that before you break your neck," I offered, putting the laptop screen down. I watched her dismount from the chair with a frustrated sigh as she handed me the tinsel. I rolled my eyes at her, stepped onto the chair and easily pinned it to the last corner. "Why are you even bothering with this? You're going to be spending most of your time with your parents."

"I like Christmas, shoot me," Alice muttered as she began setting up the small Christmas tree in the corner. "Besides, you'll be here a lot seeing as you refused to stay with us for a small time."

I scowled. "I can't stay with you guys otherwise I'll end up spending all my time with you. I know you're annoyed about it Alice but I'd like to spend time with my other friends."

"Sure, sure," she murmured with a forced smile. "Abandon me and Edward." She let out a sob.

"I'm spending Christmas eve and day with you. Isn't that enough?"

"Well, maybe but Edward's mighty pissed you'll be spending a lot of quality time with Shawn."

I frowned as I returned back to my bed, picked the laptop up and allowed it's heat to warm me. "Why is Edward annoyed about it?"

"He's jealous I guess. First break you two get together and you're spending most of it with a guy you've known a lot longer than Edward." Alice shrugged lightly, met my gaze. "You know how he gets."

"Yeah, I do," I replied, shuddering at the glares he gave some guys. "Shawn is my best-friend. I'd much sooner sleep with Jacob."

Alice snorted. "He's still kind of annoyed about you ditching him."

"He'll get over it." I saved my document knowing too well I'd get no more done today. "Besides, someone should probably tell Edward that Shawn plays for the girl's team."

Alice's eyes lit up. "Really?"

I nodded, laughing. "He doesn't act very gay - not like you'd expect but he is. Has been since he came out when he was thirteen. That was an interesting day..."

Alice chuckled. "We shouldn't tell Edward, it'd be hilarious to watch his reactions to him."

I grinned. "I've said it once and I'll say it again. Alice, you are one evil girl."

"I know."

**EPOV**

Shawn. I didn't like him. He was so cocky, so full of himself. Saunters into the room like he owns it. Stupid British boy...

"Bella, _a ghrá_," he said in a surprising Irish accent. "Gimme a hug girl."

Bella took a hesitant step back, eyed him cautiously. "You still a gooner?"

"Is the grass green?" He countered.

"Aw, shame," she said with a pat on his cheek. "No hugs for you."

"Watch that match last week Bella," one of the girls asked. "Sore loss on your behalf."

"Hey, we still won the Carling cup back in February," Bella replied.

"You defeated Chelsea, it was to be expected," Shawn replied scowling.

"And during that same league we screwed your arse's five to one," Bella declared. "Glory, glory Tottenham Hotspur."

Shawn shot her an annoyed look. "Don't get cocky when I've only just arrived."

Bella shot him a grin, motioned him over. When he did - brows raised in suspicion - she launched herself at him. I'd like to give him points for not crashing to the floor but I could feel the jealousy bubbling in my veins.

I watched her wrap her long legs around his waist - I loved when she did that - and kiss him loudly on the lips. "Missed you," she said softly, resting her head on his shoulder.

Emmett thankfully let out a loud cough, shrugging at me.

Bella turned her head, met my eyes and let out a smile as she hopped down from him. "Everyone this is Shawn, Lisa and Natalie," she said, pointing to each one in turn. "You guys, this is Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and this fine man is my boyfriend Edward." She walked over to me, placing a warm kiss on my chin as she couldn't reach my lips.

I wanted to feel angry with her - for throwing herself at this cocky guy but I couldn't help but lower my head to meet her lips with my own. Mmm, she tasted of strawberries today. New lip gloss, I concluded.

"Bella's boyfriend huh?" Shawn eyed me briefly. "You treating her good?"

Bella rolled her eyes, wrapped an arm around my waist. "Leave it out Shawn."

I smiled briefly. At least the guy cared. "I treat her as good as I can."

He seemed happy with the answer as the protective glare in his eye disappeared. He stuck a hand out. "Nice to meet you."

"Same goes," I murmured, shaking his hand forcefully to show off my strength.

Bella clapped her hands, broke our fierce handshake and shot us all a bright smile. "Enough is enough. What do you guys want to do?" She asked them.

"Anything you want _a ghrá_."

"Him and his fancy Gaelic huh? Show off." She laughed at his face, gave him a light shove. "He only knows about eleven words."

"Hey, I learnt a new sentence the other day!" He protested. "_Go dtachta na péisteoga do thóin bheagmhaitheasach!_"

Bella yawned, raised her brows. "And what does that say?"

"May the worms choke your worthless butt."

Laughter erupted among us.

"Cursing never was your strong point," Bella replied when she managed to stop.

"I curse just fine thank you."

"Uh-huh. Of course."

He rolled his eyes, turned away from her to bring his attention to me. "So, Edward what you got planned for Christmas?"

The sudden swing of conversation had me stalling. "Me and my sister," I nodded towards Alice. "Are visiting my parents in Forks."

"Washington," Bella interjected before Shawn could question. "Upwards," she explained further, jutting her thumb upwards. "I'm afraid Shawn is useless with geography," she told us. "If you asked him to point to America on a map he'd be stumped and probably point at Russia."

"Hey, they're both big places." He shrugged helplessly, turned to Bella. "And you my dear, what are you going to do on the birth of Jesus Christ?"

"Have wild sex?"

I held in the laughter whilst Bella kept her face composed and serious. "Way-ta go and celebrate Christianity."

"Wouldn't complain if I were you Edward," she replied, nibbling her lower lip as she pouted at me. "Or I may just change my mind."

Shawn let out a low whistle. "Oh boy."

**--**

"Stop pacing," Jasper moaned. "You're making me dizzy."

I stopped, looked up at Jasper sat on my bed in my parent's home. We'd only been here for the weekend and already I was missing Bella. "Sorry," I muttered, collapsing onto the couch I kept in my room.

"She'll be here by Wednesday," Jasper reassured me, sensing my longing.

"I know," I replied, running a hand through my messy hair. "I'm worried she'll return to tell me she's eloped with Shawn."

"Serious?" Jasper raised his brows in amusement. "Dude, did no one tell you?"

"Tell me what?" I sat upright. "Oh god, she has hasn't she?"

Jasper laughed. "Hell no. That's not going to happen anytime soon Edward. Shawn is gay."

"Gay?" I stood up, groaned. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Well, Bella told Alice he was."

"Oh shit man," I said agonised. "I've been worrying myself crazy about them two hooking up and he's gay?"

"Hey, maybe Bella worries you'll hook up with him," Jasper joked earning a scowl.

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"Beats me," he replied. "Ask her Wednesday."

"Two whole days away," I groaned. "And she's refusing to stay any longer than Christmas eve and Christmas day."

"So persuade her otherwise."

"She wants to stay with her friends," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"So? Invite them down as well? Maybe she'll stay if they come for a day or two."

"What makes you think they'll come?" I asked.

"Talk to Shawn, he seems to like Bella enough that he'll agree to it just to make her happy."

"I guess..." I said with a frown. "Did you buy Bella anything for Christmas?"

He nodded, grinned. "Oh yeah. What did you get her?"

I tapped my nose. "Not telling."

"How comes?"

"Because you have a shit amount of self-control Jasper. Just a little nudge from Alice and you'll spill the beans. I want it to be a surprise."

"Mmm, never had to buy a girlfriend a Christmas present huh Edward?"

I shook my head, mused it over. "I guess not."

"She serious then?"

I shrugged lightly. "No idea. You and Emmett used to joke at the beginning, saying I was chasing her. Used to really bug me."

"You _were_ chasing her," Jasper pointed out.

"No, no I wasn't," I replied, looking up to meet his gaze. "Shit Jasper, the chase has only just begun."

"What do you mean?"

I sighed, run my hands over my unshaven face. The stubble prickled my skin. "I got her as my girlfriend. Gee, that was the easy part, but it feels as though I only got her body. She's closed up," I explained tapping my heart. "If she sends me a text she won't even sign it was a kiss. It's as though any written or out-spoken words of endearment scare her."

"She had it pretty rough with her ex."

"They ended on reasonable terms," I replied. I shook my head, began pacing again. "I think it's her dad."

"Her dad is the reason she won't put kisses on messages to you?" Jasper frowned. "You feeling OK Edward?"

"You know he died right? Well, I don't know. Maybe she's scared about becoming close to someone again. Maybe she's scared that just as she lets herself become emotionally attached to me I'll wake away."

Jasper shrugged. "That's one theory."

"You have a better one?"

"Maybe she thinks that if she puts a kiss on the end of a text or writes 'love Bella' you'll shove a ring on her finger."

I scowled. "That's utter crap Jasper. No, it's bullshit."

"Hey, girls think it. They always do. Why don't you talk to Alice about it?"

"I guess I'll have to."

**APOV**

Poor guy. He was so screwed. Watching him pace around in front of me, a worried frown etched on his forehead. You could see the love radiating from him, and it freaked me out. God only knows how scared he was.

"Well you got one thing right, she is scared."

"But of what?" He asked, raising his voice in rage.

"I don't know Edward, she hasn't said anything," I replied, frowning. "You could be right about her dad, and Jasper could be right but I doubt his theory. Bella is smart not stupid."

"You don't think she's having second thoughts do you?"

"No, not really Edward."

"Not really?" Shit.

"It's just...she sometimes says how she's thinking about breaking up with you...to give you some space, give her some space. She doesn't think she's the greatest girlfriend and she thinks you're becoming..." I frowned, suddenly uncomfortable. "Sexually frustrated."

He growled, deep in his throat. It sounded feral. "She is stupid."

"No she's not. She wants what is best for you."

"I don't bloody care about the sex!" He waved his hands in the air, groaned, sat. "God, I know she doesn't have a lot of time to spare. She's more pressured to succeed than the rest of us. She's trying to prove to everyone she knows that it was a good idea to move."

"I know that," I replied. "She doesn't. Do you ever tell her?"

"No."

I rolled my eyes. "So you can't blame her for thinking it. You're just as bad as she is."

He winced. "Alice, she means a lot to me."

"Yeah, I can see that. Go annoy Jasper or something, I need to do something."

He nodded, heading for the door.

"Edward?"

He turned. "Yeah?"

"Do you love her?"

He paused. "It's lowercase Alice."

"That's good enough. Don't break her."

"I think it's her who'll break me."

* * *

**A/N:** So yeah, it was short but I felt I needed to update and damn soon. It's mainly a filler and to develop everyone's knowledge on how Edward's feelings for Bella have changed. It may seem fast but in reality - as I've skipped to Christmas - they've been dating almost four months. That's long enough to develop lowercase love. So to clear that up, he's not in love with Bella. That's uppercase. But he cares a hell of a lot about her. So you know...

Please, please review. I was rather surprised not many people reviewed their lemon - especially after a long wait. OK, I got about 30-odd reviews but there have been more for other chapters. I'd appreciate everyone reviewing that chapter. It was my first lemon - and it was rushed - and I'd love to hear some ideas for their future lemons. I have a particularly juicy one coming soon - so stay tuned. Next chapter should be up by Sunday as I'm too busy tonight - it's my prom - and tomorrow I'll likely be hung over.

Much love,

-**H**anner!


	16. The Interrogation

**A/N:**Wow, you guys are kind. Apparently that crappy excuse for a chapter I put up last was liked. Whoo. Hehe, then I hope you guys like this one. I spent more time trying to describe emotions and setting as I seem to be neglecting those areas.

If anyone is interested, Prom went well. It's not as huge as it is in America...and not as fancy as what most schools have in England. In fact this was the first prom our school ever had - we had to arrange everything ourselves. We have this thing called May Ball instead which is in college/sixth form which is like real fancy and expensive and everyone spends thousands on their dresses. XD Anywho, I felt awesomely pretty. Wahey. And they had surprisingly good music. And my hair didn't get messy when I danced to Pendulum. (Anyone who doesn't know them, shame on you). And I got to dance with my crush which is excellent. Ohh and I got to see my PE teacher in a tux. Wow, hawtness. Highlight of the evening. Hangover wasn't too bad. Slept till one in the afternoon then went into town. XD

Anyway, you know what to do. Review, review, review. I'd really like to know feelings for this chapter as it's a damn long one. Oh and celebrations huh? Hit 100 for number of people who put this story as their favourite. Not sure what the alert number is... in the 300 zone I guess. So yeah. Enjoooy.

* * *

**BPOV**

Their house was amazing, beautiful and breath-taking. It sent tingles through my spine as the magnificent three-story house - brightly-lit with fairy lights - came into view. The idea of spending Christmas in this spectacular home scared the crap out of me...and yet I felt oddly pleased. It was new, exciting and a great setting for Christmas day. But mostly scared. What if I broke something? What if everyone ate with five kinds of forks and spoons? _What if his parents hated me?_

I began gnawing on my nails, a habit I'd broken in school. I knew Edward only saw it as spending Christmas with me but I viewed it as him deciding I was good enough to met the parents. The people who raised him, brought him into this world. And they could ultimately hate me - force him to hate me too.

Sweet lord.

When the taxi driver pulled into the endless gravel driveway, I saw the front door swing open. I imagined it would probably creak. Edward and Alice stood at the doorway as far as I could see, but I knew the whole gang was within those walls. And the parents.

Shit.

I tipped the driver, thanked him for the ride and lugged out my holdall. Somehow I'd been weaseled into staying the week with Shawn, Nat and Lisa joining us on Boxing Day. Wait...did they have boxing day in America? I didn't know and it suddenly bothered me. Hey, anything to take my mind off of meeting mother and father.

"Bella!" Alice shot across the short distance, caught me in a tight hug. My bag dropped to the ground with a thud as I began to wheeze.

"Jesus Alice, miss me much?" My eyes rolled at Edward over her shoulder as he casually but slowly made his way over.

"Something like that. Your cheery sarcastic comments are dearly missed amongst us," Alice replied pulling away to look at me. Her eyes rested on the bags beneath my eyes - no matter how much I ignored them I knew they were there. "Trouble sleeping?"

I smiled briefly, tried to pass it off. "I guess I overdid it with my essay the other day," I answered.

"Hey Bella," Edward greeted me, a smile planted on his lips. When Alice stepped back he raised a brow at my bag. "Moving in are we?" His voice was filled with amusement.

"You grew up around Rosalie and Alice. I travel light," I replied. I could only imagine how many bags Alice and Rosalie would unload if they were away for a week somewhere.

"Oh yeah, you're Bella," he responded. Then without warning he swooped me up into his arms - not so crushing as Alice - and swung me around. He planted a kiss on my lips, bit as if to promise something more. "I missed you."

I smiled weakly, my heart having skipped a beat. "Gee, talk about a welcome."

A frown briefly flickered over his face but finding no reason for him to be annoyed I pretended I hadn't seen it. "Your house is beautiful."

Alice darted a look at my brother. It was as though they were having a silent conversation between them. "I made Dad put the fairy lights up. Pretty aren't they?"

I nodded, grinned. "I could see them a mile away."

"Then they do their job," Alice concluded, dragging me away from Edward with such speed that I wondered why my arm didn't just snap off.

"Alice, slow down would you?" I said, temper beginning to form. I hadn't seen Edward for almost a week and I was slightly miffed that I wasn't able to sit snuggled up to him like I'd planned.

"Oh relax, you can play with Edward later," Alice said, interpreting my mood. "Me and Rosalie need to have a girly chat with you."

"God have mercy," I moaned.

"Oh shut up, it's important," she scolded.

The impression I got as I was dragged through the house to Alice's room was that the inside lived up to the impression the outside gave. Paintings - no doubt expensive ones - decorated the hallways. I didn't recognise any of them, nor the styles as no sooner than my eyes would focus on one I'd be dragged away.

Alice's room was unsurprising. In three words it was pink, girly and very Alice. OK, four words. I lied. But boy was it huge. It had to have been at least five times the size of my small bedroom in London. I knew American's tended to have bigger homes for less money anyway compared to us Brits but this was just taking the piss. It was magnificent in size.

She dragged me all the way over to the huge four poster bed - pink spreads of course - and shoved me onto it. I suddenly notice Rosalie sitting on a pink sofa on the other side of the room. Her eyes narrowed to meet mine. Her face was serious, composed and her lips formed a taut line.

"What's going on guys?" I asked nervously as I watched Rosalie get up to stand next to Alice. Together they sure as hell gave a scary impression.

"We need to talk to you about yours and Edward's relationship," Rosalie explained. Her face relaxed slightly as she sat beside me, folding one leg underneath herself.

Alice mimicked Rosalie's position, sitting on my other side so they appeared to any outsider to be caring friends. They were up to something, that was clear.

"Something Edward mentioned has been bugging me," Alice began, her eyes searching mine. "I thought it was nonsense to be honest. Then when he greeted you, the way you greeted him back just confirmed what he told me."

"Hey, what's with the secrecy?" I laughed lightly.

"Look Bella, I'm going to be straight with you because you're my friend. Do you love my brother?"

My mouth dropped in surprised. This wasn't what I'd been expecting. "What? Why does it matter?"

"Because I need to know," Alice replied, brows knitting together. "Just answer the question Bella, truthfully."

I sighed, clasped my hands together. "No, no I'm not Alice. I don't love Edward." I frowned, looked towards the closed door. "I care about him, maybe more than I should but I don't love him. If he walked away from me, from us then I'd recover." I turned to focus on Alice's eyes. "Is that what this is about? Is he going to break up with me?"

Alice shook her head, reached for my hand and squeezed it. "No, he's not going to break up with you. I just needed to know."

"Why?"

Alice went to speak but Rosalie interjected. "Edward's a bit confused as to why you're so...closed with your emotions."

"What do you mean?"

"Like, well when you send him a text. Do you sign it with even one kiss?"

I shook my head. "No."

"And you never put 'love Bella'," she added.

"And when Edward said he'd missed you outside, you kind of just shrugged it off. You wouldn't return what he said," Alice continued. "If you don't love him that's OK Bella. I don't really expect you to be in love with him but I'd expect you to be nice. Did you miss him?"

I nodded. "Of course I did Alice. I missed him terribly."

"Then why the hell won't you tell him?" Her voice raised so suddenly that I jerked away from her.

"Why are you being so damn analytical?"

"You're the one taking Psychology, you bloody tell me," Alice countered. "Why won't you open up Bella?" Her voice softened.

"I'm afraid to," I whispered.

"We know that Bella, but what of?"

I swallowed the lump in the back of my throat, stared at the floor. "Everything happened so fast. Well, fast for me. Maybe things work faster here. We did things the wrong way round."

"In what way?"

"We kissed, teased and had sex before we were even dating or officially a couple."

Alice frowned. "So?"

"So I'm scared of what I feel for him. I shouldn't feel this way - not so early on. We barely spend time together and when we do it consists of you guys being near-by. I missed him too much to be healthy the last few days. Not even Shawn could cheer me." I scowled at my bitten finger-nails. "I shouldn't have the feelings I have for him."

"Hey, it's understandable."

I shook my head. "I don't love him Alice, and maybe that's a good thing because I know it wouldn't take much for my heart to take that finally leap. I'm scared because he could matter. He could break me. No guy has ever had that chance and that was just fine for me."

"Bella he won't break you - not intentionally."

I glanced up to her face, to Rosalie's. "How do you know?"

"I shouldn't be the one to tell you this but he loves you. Strictly lowercase but he loves you. He's never loved anyone outside friends and family Bella."

"So what you're saying is that I could break him."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying."

I sighed heavy, as if I'd been holding my breath. "Damn it, Alice. I'm meeting his parents."

She laughed beside me. "They're my parents too."

"Yeah, but I'm not being introduced as only Alice's roommate am I?"

"Edward's girlfriend," Alice finished. "Yeah, well. There's a first for everything - on both sides."

I froze. "He's never bought a girlfriend home to his parents?"

"No," she laughed nervously upon seeing my expression. "Not in this way. Might have a had a girlfriend or two round here after school when we were younger but no. No girl has ever been purposely taken home to meet the parents."

"Shit."

**EPOV**

I hadn't seen Bella since she arrived an hour earlier. I was a bit annoyed Alice had whisked her away so suddenly but I knew she was most likely going to either interrogate Bella about not opening her feelings or was playing dress up for the restaurant we were going to. Or both.

Butterflies were awake in my stomach. I was uneasy about introducing Bella to my parents. The two people who meant the most to me. I wanted them to love her or at least like her. I was heavily swayed by my mother's opinion in particular and I wanted her to like Bella. I wanted her to know that I cared for her, that this wasn't yet another girl I'd persuaded to jump beneath the sheets with me.

Damn it. Who's damn idea had it been to introduce her at the restaurant? I scowled to myself, pacing - a habit I'd developed. It had been my idea. The safety of a public place. Now all I could think about was the things that could go wrong. What if Bella spilt her drink? What if the waiter tripped and the food landed all over her? _What if my mother hated her?_

I groaned, ran my hands through the copper mess that was called hair. Then realised better, knowing full well my mother would scold me for having messy hair. Scowling even more I trudged into my bathroom to find a brush.

I was putting on the tie when I heard the knock at the door.

"Come in," I said on a frustrated yell.

I briefly acknowledged someone enter the room but my mind was too focused trying to work out how to work this thing.

"Let me help." My fingers froze on the fabric. My head rose whilst my mouth dropped - another habit I'd developed since meeting Bella.

Goosebumps trailed up my arms as I took in her appearance. The dress was long and modest enough for meeting my parents but it held that hint of sexiness that made my blood boil. The strapless bodice was a mixture of mauves, lavenders and blues in a tie-dye affect. It was tight and made her look slim and delicate whilst showing off a modest amount of cleavage. The skirt fell from the waist in a silk fabric of lavender.**(Dress on profile)**Around her shoulders was a matching lavender shawl which covered her partially bare back. She was breath-takingly beautiful and it scared me.

I stood there gawping as she began to fiddle with my tie, pulling and yanking softly until it was perfectly into position. "There you go," she said with a smile.

I regained my composure, let my lips smile as I brought her close to me. "You look beautiful Bella."

She smiled back at me, stood on her toes and kissed my lips. "Thank you. I'm quite proud myself. Chose it myself without Alice's help."

"Rosalie's?"

She grinned. "Don't tell Alice, she'll kill me."

I looped my arm through her's, gave her a peck on the cheek. "Ready Ms. Swan?"

She rested a hand on her stomach as if to settle the nerves. "Not really. I want your parents to like me."

I led her out of the room, down the stairs. "They will."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You're just saying that aren't you?"

I looked at her, laughed. "Yes, yes I am. But I think they'll like you. I hope they do."

"They mean a lot to you." She paused although it wasn't a question. "I wish you could have met Charlie. I don't think he'd have liked you to begin with. You're too cocky, but I think over time he'd have softened."

"Cocky? Me?" I gave her my most innocent shocked expression.

"Edward, you're as cocky as they get," she replied with a laugh. "But I wouldn't have you any other way."

I wouldn't be surprised if the smile that spread across my lips was bright enough to light the room. I guess Alice had spoken to Bella.

**BPOV**

"Mum, dad. This is Isabella my beautiful girlfriend."

Wow, mum and dad were pretty good-looking for their ages. That had to be said. Esme - his mother was a stunning brunette, flawless pale skin and bright blue eyes. Carlisle - his father was a blond with green eyes. Edward's eyes. It was kind of strange looking at them when they weren't located on Edward's face.

"Bella," I quickly corrected with a polite smile.

"Pleasure to meet you," Esme said extending a delicate hand.

I took her hand, shook it firmly. "Edward speaks about you two so much. He loves you a lot." I was a suck up, so sue me.

"Mhm, he better had," Esme replied with a light laugh. "Six hours of pain. My boy should be grateful."

Edward rolled his eyes but leant forwards to give his mum a hearty hug, a kiss on the cheek. "I'm real grateful."

I smiled at their embrace - secretly envious - and turned my attention to Carlisle. "It's nice to meet you," I said, mimicking Esme by holding out a hand. He took it with a grin.

"Edward has said a lot about you," he told me. "Let's see if you live up to the expectations."

"Expectations?" My smile faltered. "Oh boy."

"Don't look so scared Bella," Esme replied. "Here, take a seat. Would you like a drink?"

I sat myself down opposite Esme, smiled when Edward joined my side. "Just water please."

Esme sent off a request of drinks to the waiter. "Alice will be here soon."

"Just Alice?" I asked.

Edward nodded. "Emmett is taking Rosalie out for dinner and Jasper is going to pop round his mother's."

"Oh." I smiled softly, took his hand firmly in mine. My palms were clammy but for once, I didn't care. Edward could suffer.

"So tell me Bella," Esme began when our drinks arrived. "What brought you from England to America?"

Oh, I'd prepared for this one, I thought cockily. "When my father died, I didn't feel...comfortable living in the area. I got a slight inheritance from him but house prices in England are a lot more expensive than over here. I wanted to have some money put aside to buy an apartment or a house but I still wanted to continue my education. This was my best option."

"Oh yes, Edward mentioned your father. Man of the law? Respectable career. It's tragic how he died," Esme replied. "And you're studying Psychology?"

I nodded. "I like analysing things. I like to pick things apart, study each thing separately then come up with an answer, a reason."

"Could have become a mechanic," Esme replied. "Not so much work."

I laughed. "I guess but I'm too much of a klutz. If I didn't electrocute myself every day then I'd probably snip wrong wires or slip on oil spills."

"So you're considering teaching was it?"

"Yes," I replied. "I like children, love them in fact. I'd prefer private teaching. I have a dream of running my own dance or gymnastics studio."

"Athletic too," Esme murmured, glancing towards Edward. "Play any sports?"

"I can play a bit of soccer. Not to be known for it but I'm good enough when I don't trip over. I like Tennis too." I gave myself a point for remembering to say soccer rather than football.

"Edward always liked a game of soccer." She met Edward's eyes. "Still play?"

He shrugged lightly. "I don't get a lot of free time."

"You did last year?" She sent me a look.

"Yeah, well last year I wasn't as focused. Besides, I'd much rather spend time with Bella than in a field getting muddy."

Oh no.

"You're not neglecting your friends now are you Edward?"

"No," he replied. "Of course not. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie are all friends with Bella too. We all hang out."

"Whatever happened to your other friends?" She frowned running names through her head. "What about Mike? Eric? James?"

"I see Mike sometimes, he shares with Jasper," he responded, taking a sip of his drink. "Me and Eric drifted somewhat at the end of last year. And James...well we don't have a lot in common now I'm in a relationship."

"What do you mean?" I asked, frowning.

"Well, you know James. His social life revolves around bars with single girls in it."

Esme shook her head. "That boy was always trouble."

"Mom-"

"No, no. I used to worry about you when you started hanging around with him. He was no good. Treated women horribly."

"So did I."

She raised a brow, looked at me then smiled. "Must be treating this one nice if she stuck around."

I grinned. "Treats me great Ms. Cullen. Some days I feel like a princess."

"Please call me Esme." She smiled wider now. "Now, Bella do you have a job?"

"She works at a restaurant near the school," Edward explained. "Antonio's."

"It's nice to see you're still working despite the inheritance you received," she replied. "Not becoming lazy."

"I don't like to waste it away. I use my wages for buying food, drinks, paying bills and buying anything else I might need. Clothes, toiletries."

She nodded. "Yes, that's responsible. And you're not over working it. Still got time for your studies."

"Just about," I said with a weak smile. "I must admit the work load is kind of...high."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward shoot me a worrying glance, but before he could say anything Alice came skipping over to the table, sat between myself and Esme and then shot me a grin.

"What did I miss?"

**EsmePOV**

Isabella Swan. She was a pretty young girl, and it was easy to see why Edward had initially taken an interest in her. Tumbling brown hair, porcelain skin, chocolate eyes. Yes, she was definitely pretty enough for Edward's taste. And not a tart either. The dress she wore was modest but revealed enough to keep a man interested. Clever idea for meeting the parents I guess. Now, what interested me was not why Edward was drawn to her but why she was still on the scene after four months.

She was a polite girl - obviously raised well by her parents. It was a shame her father had died. I'd have loved to have met him. Although she appeared nervous I could see that in more comfortable surroundings she'd be funny. But it still made no sense. Pretty, polite and funny. There was more I was sure but I just didn't know what.

Now Alice had arrived she seemed more relaxed. Maybe due to the fact that Alice was not so subtly trying to distract me from questioning her. Ah, my daughter, she often thought I had no idea when she was trying to divert me away from my plans.

"Tell me Bella, do you have any hobbies?"

She paused to finish her mouthful before laying down her fork, taking a sip of her water. "Other than dancing and gymnastics not really. I tend not to have the time for other interests. I used to do some photography as a hobby. Took a class outside of school, but it was just a passing phase."

I nodded. "Alice used to like photography. But Alice never sticks to anything except shopping."

My daughter sent me a scowl.

"Oh honey, we all know it's true. But I guess you just want to try everything and anything. That's good. Got a keen interest in the world. Willing to try new things." I smiled at her proudly. "And Edward, apart from playing his piano he's not had many hobbies either. Likes to sing a bit."

I watched the grin spread on his lips. "She forced me to have piano lessons once I turned six. Was determined to have one musical child."

Bella laughed lightly. "I've never heard you play."

"Don't get the chance. My piano's in my room. Maybe I'll play something for you sometime."

I watched her smile. Watched her hold tighter on his hands, look up at him and kiss his lips lightly. "I'd love that."

Alice was smiling at them. Edward was grinning like an idiot and Carlisle was doing what I was, watching all three intently.

Edward was really attached to this one. It was written all over his face like a neon sign. And under all the happiness for him finding someone I felt the worry. His first love I was sure. It was early in his life and Bella could easily be gone within another month. After all, many peopled loved plenty before they _fell_ in love. And I didn't want to see my baby hurt.

"I understand that we'll have a few of your friends joining us after Christmas."

Bella nodded, bit her lower lip as her eyes darted up to Edward. "I'm sorry we'll be imposing on you. I had no idea any of this was happening until my friend Shawn told me Edward had arranged it."

He squeezed her hand. "I just wanted you to stay a bit longer. It was purely selfish intentions. I knew you wouldn't stay because you'd be neglecting your friends, so I invited them up."

She sent him a disapproving look. "And now Shawn shall be spending time away from his parents who so kindly paid for him and his friends to visit."

He smiled in a cocky manner. He probably knew he'd win this. And he was probably right. "I'm sorry. But can you blame me?" He ran his eyes down her body causing a blush to creep up her neck. "If you're really that upset then I could always tell them the plans have changed."

She sighed once - deep and heavy. "No, don't bother. They've already arranged the transport. You know Shawn said he was willing to pay for transport. You didn't need to spend so much money."

It was a good sign. She didn't use him for money.

"I know," he replied, leaning down to kiss her lightly on her head. "But I wanted to. Call it an early Christmas present if you life."

Her face fell into a frown. "You haven't gotten me anything too...expensive have you?"

I saw the flicker of amusement flash into his eyes. "I just wanted to get you something real nice."

"Oh Edward," she sighed, shook her head. "I told you not to."

"But I wanted to."

"No one ever tell you that you don't get everything you want?"

"He was a spoilt child," I replied with a laugh. "Always got what he wanted. I blame his father. He was too soft."

**BPOV**

"It wasn't too bad," I admitted as Edward dragged me up the stairs. "The interrogation was a hell of a lot more casual than I expected." I laughed as he crushed his lips down to mine.

"Mm, she's got a talent for it," he murmured between kisses. "She likes you."

"I guess. She thinks I'm a distraction though." He skimmed his teeth down my neck causing shudders to ripple up my spine. "I have to disagree. You're the distraction."

"Uh-huh." We reached the door to his bedroom, he nudged it open and drew me inside his lips always against my skin. "Can we stop talking about my mom?"

"Why?"

He closed the door, brought his lips away from my body to gaze at me. "Because I'm thinking inappropriate thoughts about how I'm going to touch your body. I can't do that and talk about my mother. It's too weird."

I ran a finger down his chest, paused when I reached the waistband of his jeans. "What things were you planning?"

He grinned quick and fast before he lowered his head to nip at my bare shoulder. "Why don't I show you?"

"Why don't you," I replied.

It felt like I was on fire. As if flames danced around my body, consuming me, surrounding me in a blanket of heat. Everywhere his fingers touched sent my skin ablaze.

His lips travelled along any bare skin, nipping, licking and kissing. When he reached the swell of my breasts I arched into his touch, moaned softly. His free hand walked around to my back, felt for the zipper. Upon finding it, he gave it one vicious tug and it pooled around my feet.

I watched his eyes drink it in. Watched them skim down my body; back up to my face until he grinned. Then without warning he swooped his head down to bite a nipple.

"Oh." My mind blanked as his teeth grazed. Unconsciously I noticed I was naked except for a thong, that Edward was fully dressed. That it felt so right.

Blindly and desperately I fumbled for his zipper. My hands shook with lust so that it took three tries before I freed him - only to find he wore a belt. On a frustrated moan I attacked his tie. It fell to the floor - discarded.

He chuckled against my breasts. He pulled away, placed a hand over my shaking ones. Then without moving his eyes off of mine he slowly undone his shirt, removed it with the jacket he wore in one quick sweep.

My hands moved to touch, to feel. Tracing the muscles with my finger I watched with some curiosity as each one tensed against my touch before relaxing. Having more control my hands became steady as they danced over his stomach down to his belt. This time I didn't fumble as I withdrew it from the loops, as I chucked it to the side. Then I pulled the trousers down along with his boxers. Watched with some fascination as he hardened further. The first time I'd rushed too much to realise how big he was, and since then it hadn't really mattered so that I never noticed except in that he _felt _big. Now I knelt to look - curious as I was - and allowed my index finger to run along the shaft.

He hissed against the movement then groaned as I repeated. "Bella," he moaned. "Stop god, please stop."

I smiled looking up at him from under my lashes. "Why?"

"Because I want to be in you," he replied. "And because I doubt we'll have a lot of time."

I laughed softly, stood to wrap my arms around his neck. "I guess we'll have to be quick and fast."

"Hot and sweaty," he murmured, biting my jaw line. "Oh Jesus."

I pressed my lips to his, deepened it as I bumped my hip into his groin. He let out a groan into my mouth before pulling away.

"Damn it Bella. Damn it," he cursed. "You drive me crazy."

I grinned as I slipped down the last remaining article of clothing. The sudden rush of cool air hitting my core made me groan. "I want you Edward."

"I need you Bella," he muttered before driving himself into me.

I bumped into the door, stayed as his hands gripped my hips to steady me. I groaned, muffling the sounds into his shoulder as he changed the angle - drove himself further. My legs wrapped around his waist, my legs pushed him further into me.

His lips crushed to mine as I came. My scream was stopped as he bit my lip, as he pumped further, deeper, harder. My head felt dizzy as the pleasure built up again - as I tried to muffle my groans into his skin.

When my walls clamped around him as I came again, I bit his shoulder hard to prevent myself from groaning and screaming and yelling his name. Then I felt him twitch inside me, come as I bit harder, falling over the cliff together.

We were both panting. It was faster than anything before - all primal needs and no care. Both desperate to reach pleasure and it felt great.

"I wanted to get you in my bed," he murmured into my neck.

"I've been in your bed before," I replied as I unwrapped my now-sticky legs.

"Those beds belong to college. I wanted you in _my_ bed Bella."

I looked at the iron bed - as huge as Alice's was and grinned. "I could be persuaded to join you in that bed. Looks big enough."

He laughed softly, began pushing me towards it. "Your bags are in Alice's room."

"I'll have to sleep naked then."

He groaned. "We're not going to get much sleep tonight huh?"

"None at all," I replied with a grin. Glancing at the clock I smiled. "Happy Christmas."

"Santa will be jealous," he murmured as he nipped at my chest again. "But I'm afraid I can't share you."

I sighed dramatically as he placed me on his bed. "I guess you'll do."

He laughed as he drove into me again, as my laughter turned to moans. As we slowly raced to drive one another over the edge.

* * *

**A/N:** Before anyone asks, no that wasn't my saucy lemon that's been stuck in my head. That particular lemon will be up in a couple of chapters. I'd still like a few ideas for any saucy lemon ideas - they're celebrating Christmas this year. XD Next chapter will be Christmas Day, yay. Presents! It should be up by tomorrow as I have my laptop running again. Although it is real slow for typing. Even as I type this now it's taking like 10 seconds to make the letter show up ojn the screen so mainly I'm just guessing what this all says. Sucks huh? But it means I can now update more often.

Now, please, please review this chapter. No slacking guys. I really want your views - be it compliments or critisism. I'd like to get about 40 reviews for this chapter - not too much to ask considering you guys once made it to 37. Make me smile guys.

And lastly, just a reminder to anyone who might be interested. I've got a second story up with adult characters set in Wales. If you've got a free minute check it out. It's got two chapters up currently as this story is my main priority.

Much love,  
-**H**anner!


	17. Christmas Morning

**_A/N:_** Haha, I've had this chapter all typed up a day after I finished the last chapter. I was serious when I said I wanted forty reviews for that chapter. Managed to get over forty if you include reviews from other chapters but for ages it seemed we were stuck at about 37 reviews. And then everyone started reviewing and we reached the mark. Thanks guys. I know, I'm a cruel, cruel person but I just needed the love. Anyway, Christmas Day, I've decided will be split into five parts. The first chapter - this one - being Edward and Bella's view on the day. The next being Rosalie and Emmett's. Then Alice and Jasper's - in which the first stage of reuniting the couple will be made. I received about 5-7 votes asking for them not to get together but about 70 odd asking to put them together. And some reviewers also asked for this so I'll have to go with the majority votes guys. The next part of Christmas Day will be everyone reuniting in the evening for dinner with Esme and Carlisle - in which those who asked for it will receive Carlisle's views on everything. Whoo. Lastly, the final chapter will be a shortish one in which Edward receives the present Bella promises in this chapter. I'll try and get as many of these chapters up as possibly as I want to leave you guys a lot to read - I'll be on going on holiday on Monday and won't be back until the following Monday morning. Although the upside is that school officially ended today so I can look forward to the summer - whilst everyone in the year below has to suffer with four more weeks of education. -dances- So yeah. Enjoy and REVIEW!

* * *

**EPOV**

She looked so beautiful, so peaceful sleeping. Every now and then her eye lids would flicker - a sign she was in the land of nod. I'd never watched her sleep, I realised. In fact, I'd never spent the night in bed with her.

Back in the cramped and shared dorm rooms one or the other had always snuck out. Either to relieve their room mate to return or because the fight for space was over and one had been victorious and the other hadn't been. But now I had spent the night lying by her body. In my bed. To say I was ecstatic was an understatement.

One thing had worried me though - in her sleep she'd curled up into a defensive ball. Alice had mentioned it more than once - the peculiar way of sleeping. How every night she'd start off lying normally on her side but during the night she'd bring her knees right up to her chest and wrap one hand loosely around her legs to keep them in place. It was as if she was hiding from nightmares and it made my heart sink. Poor Bella.

I still had an arm around her waist, despite the ball, and her back was pressed right up against my stomach. I was spooning her. And grinning like an idiot.

I felt her move under me. Heard her sigh. Then I watched as her eyes fluttered open, as she blinked away the sleep to frown at my wall.

I kissed her neck softly, pulled her closer to me. "Morning."

She turned her head, met my gaze with those doe-like eyes. It made me want to kiss my way down that body of hers until-

"Morning to you too," she replied, giggling at my arousal pressing into her back. "Last night not enough for you."

"Not nearly enough," I murmured.

She wiggled out of my grasp, sat upright stretching her long legs in front of her. "No wonder I'm bloody freezing."

I chuckled, lent over to pick up the bed covers that had piled on the floor. "You were the one to kick them off last night. No matter how many times I tried putting it on you it just kept flying right back off."

She shrugged lightly, snuggled to the silk despite it's cold temperature. "I always do that." She paused, looked at me carefully. "Is that going to bother you?"

I smiled, kissed her nose in a surprisingly affectionate way. "No, I'll just hog the covers until you yank it back in the morning."

She stretched her legs again this time following the movement by easing the stiffness out of her arms as she raised them above her head. "Damn, why is it so cold?"

"Well, there's this little town called Forks. Well known for being cold."

She shivered, wrapped her arms around herself. "Don't you guys have heating."

"Yes, but it tends not to work when the windows are wide open."

A wild look passed through her eyes as they darted to all the windows around the room. "What the hell?"

"You got really hot last night...after our activities. You opened them."

She raised a brow. "Remind me not to next time."

"Sure thing," I replied, chuckling. "So there's going to-" I stopped mid-sentence as she hauled herself out of my bed, leaving the bed covers behind to walk across the room absolutely naked. One word...fuck. In all senses.

One by one she closed every window - not worried by the idea of standing naked in front of an uncovered window. No, that point didn't daunt her at all. Then she grabbed the shirt I'd worn last night, slipped it on and buttoned it up before returning to the bed. I was pretty sure I was drooling.

"What?" She asked, perplexed at my expression. Her leg was cold as it slid between my own, as she rested her head on my bare chest, her hand curled beside her cheek.

"N-nothing," I replied, adjusting to her cold body. "I'll have to go down and get your bags from Alice's room soon."

"Why?" Her head moved so her eyes met mine.

"Because as much as I like the look of you in my shirt - you can't walk around in it all day." I nuzzled my cold nose into her neck earning a giggle. "What will the neighbours think?"

"You don't have any neighbours," she replied, nudging my head away. "Do we have to get dressed soon?"

I shook my head, brought the covers further up. "No, not really. We don't have to be up and about until evening. All of us are eating together. I guess Alice and Rosalie will drag you away at some point to exchange presents. But right now, no. We can stay here."

"Good."

**BPOV**

Eventually I allowed him to fetch my clothes. He lazily crawled out of bed - after having gone another round - and tugged a pair of jeans on. He didn't bother with boxers or a shirt, and the waistband hung low on his hips. A trail of brown hair leading from his naval down to his...

"I'll be right back," he told me with that crooked smile of his. He leant down, laid a light kiss on my forehead before he headed out of the door.

My heart melted as he closed the door behind his nice rear. It was such a small gesture of love that it sent butterflies soaring in my stomach. Alice had been right - and who knew if it'd be a problem. But Edward loved me, that I was sure.

I wandered around his room. My finger trailing along the furniture as I looked for something of interest. His room was a mess thanks to last night's activities - as he so nicely put it. Clothes of both my own and his were scattered on the carpet. The bed sheets smelt of our sweat, of our arousals. It was creased and messy, half on the bed and half off. I made a mental note that I'd change the sheets for him later.

A picture frame caught my eye - showing a young Edward and Alice. An arm was wrapped around Alice's waist, pulling her to Edward's chest as she scowled into the camera. Edward was grinning his usual grin. Despite Alice's scowl it looked so loving, so friendly. I realised then I'd do anything to become part of their extended family - just like Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were. My heart yearned for a family - one that loved me as much as I loved them.

My eyes focused on a red covered book. There was no title on the front or the spine to suggest it was published. My hands itched to open the thick cover, to run my hands over words that he'd surely written. Was it some kind of journal? A diary? Did men keep accounts of their day-to-day lives? Would he care if I read it? Would he be angry? If I kept some sort of journal or diary - I'd hardly like him to read it. But surely he'd have hid it? My thoughts of him staying in my bedroom would immediately lead to hiding anything of embarrassment. A diary being top of that list. Maybe it wasn't a diary. Maybe it was a simple notebook. Maybe he wrote things in there - notes from his classes?

Hesitantly I opened the cover. The front page was blank, the paper slightly yellow. My delicate fingers flicked the next page over, smiled at his handwriting scrawled out on the page. No, it wasn't a diary. Just a notebook.

The first page of writing were notes for music. Piano I assumed. Just lots of lines, letters and music notes dotted on the page. None of it made much sense to me. I glanced in the corner, noticed it was dated last year.

I randomly flicked through, enjoying the way his writing filled the page with delicate swirls and circles. I found a page where he'd written some simple poetry. Not his own, but one that belonged to another writer's hand.

My fingers traced the letters, read it through with a smile on my lips. It was Shakespeare. Sonnet 130.

_My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun;  
__Coral is far more red than her lips' red.  
__If snow be white, why then her breasts are dun;  
__If hairs be wires, black wires grow on her head.  
__I have seen roses damasked, red and white,  
__But no such roses see I in her cheeks;  
__And in some perfumes is there more delight  
__Than in the breath that from my mistress reeks.  
__I love to hear her speak, yet well I know  
__That music hath a far more pleasing sound.  
__I grant I never saw a goddess go:  
__My mistress when she walks treads on the ground.  
__And yet, by heaven, I think my love is rare  
__As any she belied with false compare._

It was a beautiful poem - one that spoke of real love. Although it appeared Shakespeare was pretty much insulting his lover it showed his love for her. And how you don't love someone because they're beautiful but they're beautiful because you love them. It made me smile.

Again I noted the date. About June time this year. I fingered the page gently before flicking to a new page at random.

A doodle was an understatement. It was a masterpiece. A pretty girl stood next to what appeared to be Edward. Her hair was messy around her face - wet maybe? Yes, wet. There were raindrops falling from the sky. She wore a simple yellow dress, held bright yellow flowers. They were holding hands. I glanced at the date again. September time. I frowned, looked again. It was me. Us. Our first 'date'. And sure enough 'Isabella and Edward' was scrawled underneath the picture, along with the words 'Two for Joy'.

"Are you OK Bella?"

I sniffled, looked up into Edward's eyes. When had he come back? I tried to wipe away the tears but they kept falling silently.

"Oh baby," he cooed, wrapping me in his arms. I kept the book in my hand, held onto it for dear life. "What's the matter?"

My chest heaved with the sobs, tears ran down my cheeks but no sound came from my lips. "Oh Edward." I buried my face into his shoulder, sobbed more.

"Come on, tell me what's wrong."

I shook my head. Let out a shaky laugh. "Nothing is wrong Edward. I-I just..." I trailed off embarrassed as I passed the book to him. "I didn't mean to be nosy."

He stared at the book, his eyes found the picture and he smiled gently. "I don't mind Bella. It's not like I have any secrets written in there."

I bit my lip, trailed another hand over his face on the page. "It's beautiful."

"You're beautiful," he replied, kissing my cheeks. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know," I sobbed with a laugh. "I really don't know. I think I'm happy." I paused, noted my heart beating erratically. But warmth was surrounding me from the inside out. "Yeah, I'm happy."

"If I knew a drawing could do that, I'd give you a thousand just to see you smile."

I smiled then. "Why is everything you say like poetry?"

"It's not."

I nodded, smiled wider as I kissed his lips gently. "Everything you say sounds like poetry. It used to annoy me..."

"And now?"

"And now it just makes me feel warm. Real warm, and my heart," I tapped my chest. "It speeds up just a notch - like when I watch romantic films. And it makes me smile."

He let me out of his arms, led me to sit on the edge of his bed. "There's more pictures in there."

"Is there?" I asked, sliding into his lap as he passed me back the book on another page.

"I have a few of you, of us. Some of me and Alice, or Rosalie and Emmett. The odd Alice and Jasper. One of you with Alice." He mumbled some more pairings as I stared at the page he'd turned it to. It featured me sitting in the coffee shop, sipping tea out of a to-go container. My eyes were alight with interest as they locked on...the jealous girlfriend and the flirty counter girl.

"How comes you didn't take art?" I asked curiously as I turned the page over to another picture. This time it showed Alice and Jasper sitting on her bed talking casually. You could see from the picture that Jasper longed to lean over, kiss those moving lips. He'd captured everything so well, every emotion, every thought and every action.

"It's not my passion," he replied with an easy shrug. "I like to sometimes draw to capture a moment. Especially if I don't have a camera with me. Mostly I prefer writing music and lyrics. That's my passion."

"You like poetry too," I whispered. "I read the Shakespeare one."

"Which?"I laughed softly. "Sonnet 130."

"Mm, one of my favourites," he replied. "I'm a big fan of Shakespeare and his poetry. Not so keen on the plays but I do love his poems."

I nodded, flicked through the pages. An image of his parents caught my eyes. They looked so content with one another - so happily in love despite being well into their relationship. "I never used to think love could last a lifetime."

"Kind of cynical of you."

"Yes, it is." I smiled up at him. "But I just thought people would become so bored of each other. And then I met Rosalie and Emmett. Despite Emmett's wandering mind, they're so happy together. They're the perfect match. And then your parents - even through my interrogation I could see how much they loved each other. How perfect they were for each other." I sighed, flicked to a new page. "I guess they proved me wrong."

"I guess they did," he murmured, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Do you want to keep it?"

"The book?" My voice was full of shock. "But it's your personal memories."

"I don't mind, you can have it if you want."

"But what else will you write in?"

He took the book from my hands, flicked it to the last page. "One more space left. I'll fill it up today with something, and then you can keep it. I'll buy a new one."

"What about the music you wrote?"

"It's in here now," he replied, tapping his head. "And written down in another book."

"Oh." I took the book from him again, grinned. "I'll keep it then."

"Good," he replied, kissing me on the neck. "Do you want your presents now?"

"Presents?" She frowned. "As in plural."

He nodded, grinning as I stood from his lap. "Afraid so."

I scowled at him, but the smile over his face made me stop. So what if he wanted to spoil me today. It was Christmas. Why shouldn't I let him?

He walked over to his wardrobe, began rummaging in the bottom of it. I noticed he had indeed brought my things back with him. I decided to drag some clean underwear on, and some jeans. It was the afternoon now and there was a small chance Alice might decide to pay a visit.

I kept his shirt on - enjoying the scent of him on it. So I just put on a bra and slipped it back on along with some jeans. And then - because I was still cold - I put on some socks too.

"Here we go," he announced as I returned to the bed - his own presents tucked in the nook of my arm. He sat himself beside me, dragged me onto his lap again. I put his presents next to us, smiled as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Right, let's get this over with."

He chuckled into my neck as he nibbled the skin. Shots of pleasure ran up my spine causing me to shudder. "Edward..." I moaned his name. "I'm too sore to go another round."

He laughed again, pulled away. "OK, I'll stop. Open these ones first."

"There's more?"

He nodded. "There's another one in my pocket. But I don't want you guessing what it is until you first see it."

There was five of them. Six in total if you included the one he was hiding. I momentarily pondered why he was hiding it but decided not to waste time. The first one was medium size. Wrapped in a pretty silver and blue wrapper - a bow in a blue satin ribbon decorated it. I gently untied the bow, laid the ribbon on my lap before peeling off the tape that held the wrapping paper in place. I repeated this with all my presents - amazed that everything seemed well thought about.

The first present had been an iPod touch. I recognised it as the latest model and as expensive - which I briefly frowned upon. Then I'd switched it on, saw it had every one of Michael Buble's songs, along with The Kooks. There were a few more - which he explained were songs that reminded him of me - listed in a separate playlist entitled 'Bella's Songs'. It was so sweet, so thoughtful. And so utterly beautiful. I was simply touched.

The rest of the presents ranged from cheap to expensive, sweet to funny, a gift for a lover to a gift for a friend. Each one touched me deep in the fact that they held memories - like the canvas with the huge sunflower on it - and were well-thought about. Well planned. He'd given me a camera - to make new memories - and a CD which he promised had some songs he'd played on piano recorded onto them - another touching thought. The last present was a photograph - one he'd somehow got of the two of us. We were standing outside somewhere, by a tree. I was wearing some normal jeans and a t-shirt - nothing special but you could almost feel the emotion emitting from it. We were standing face to face, his lips a breath away. His eyes penetrated my loving gaze, his hands cupped my cheeks to him. His hair was blowing from his face from the wind and I was biting my lip. Waiting for the kiss. I couldn't remember the specific day it had been taken - we'd spent many days like that. However in the distance I could make out Emmett and Jasper making gagging faces whilst Rosalie smiled in our direction. I had to guess Alice had taken the picture without my knowledge. I thought I was going to cry again but I managed to blink away the tears.

"You're way too good for me," I murmured, breaking from his gaze to hide the wetness in my eyes.

"Bella, stop that," he ordered in a soft voice. Velvet. "I want to tell you something OK? Something that I want you to listen to very carefully. Can you do that?"

I nodded, sniffled slightly. "Yes."

"Bella I-" he frowned, trailing off. "I guess you kind of knew I was attracted to you immediately."

I nodded.

"Well, it was kind of...BAM!" He clapped his hands together in front of me. "Not like normal with girls. You know, find them physically attractive and it's 'hey let's shag'. No emotion at all."

"We jumped into bed together."

"Yes, yes we did." He smiled at the memory. "What I'm saying Bella, is that it wasn't just BAM, ain't she a pretty one? Of course I thought that too but it wasn't just that I found you beautiful. In those few minutes of an introduction I became attracted to your personality. And then when Rosalie woke you up that morning - the way you recollected your thoughts so quickly. And the beach - that was very much a BAM moment for me. I wanted to know you, know your thoughts. Know all about you."

I smiled weakly, reached for his hand and squeezed it. "More poetry."

He returned my smile. "And then you just flat out rejected me."

"We kissed and-"

"Yeah, we kissed somewhat but you pushed me away. I'll be honest and say maybe that made me want you even more. Knowing I'd have to work for it, but then when Jacob was all over you in that club..." He scowled. "I was so jealous. I was so angry too. Jasper had to keep reminding me to cool it. I couldn't help myself, I wanted _you_ all over _me_. And then when you opened up to me..." He smiled softly. "God, it made me happy. That you weren't the same guarded Bella, that you trusted me enough to open up."

"Edward, I'm sorry about that. Alice kind of told me off yesterday. I hate knowing it upset you, that because I couldn't say things you'd have doubts."

He kissed my cheek, nestled his nose under my chin. "You opened up somewhat after Alice's talk."

"Just some."

"Tell me one thing Bella," he said softly. "Did you miss me? I missed you - I told you that but you kind of just dismissed it."

"I know, I'm sorry." I sighed, looked to the floor. "I did miss you. More than I think healthy."

"Good, then this makes things easier." He laughed lightly into my neck. "Where was I?"

"Something about me being guarded."

I felt him smile against my skin. "I was so happy that you finally opened up. And then in the morning..."

"Mm, you tasted real good that day."

"You like hot sauce?"

"Only on you," I replied with a smile.

He kissed my skin. "The sex was...amazing, I'm sure you knew that. But afterwards was almost as good. The feel of you under me, the knowledge that I'd gotten your body. And then when we became official. It was like my birthday and Christmas all rolled into one. But I didn't get bored - and I think it shocked me more than you that I stayed with you so long. I had my doubts as much as you Bella. I didn't quite believe I'd make it past a month."

"You bet that you wouldn't lose interest for...two and a half years."

He chuckled, causing shudders to shoot through me. "That was when I thought it'd take that long to get you into bed."

"So it was all about the sex?" I was surprised I didn't feel annoyed by this.

"No, it was never about the sex. Not completely. You heard me tell Emmett, when you pretended to be asleep. I wanted to sleep with you, sure I did. Every guy with eyes wanted to but I wanted the relationship. I wanted to get to know the girl before I slept with her. To know her mind, gauge her moods before she'd even opened her mouth. I wanted to know you as a friend before we became lovers."

I shrugged lightly. "You're one of the weirdest guys I've ever met."

He grinned, pulling his head away from my neck to look at me. "So the sex came, and the feelings stayed. I was pretty excited with this revelation. Hey, I can show Alice. And then I realised it wasn't just that. I loved you Bella."

Past tense, I noted and my heart suddenly stopped.

"As much as I love Alice. I still wanted the relationship but now I knew I needed you to stay. Not as a lover - I could deal with being dumped but I needed you around at least as a friend. I loved you like I loved Alice and Rosalie - and don't tell them but as much as Emmett and Jasper." He chuckled again, rolled his eyes. "They'd call me gay if I admitted it but I do love them. They're as close as brothers."

"So you _loved_ me." I emphasised the word, making sure I'd heard right.

His smiled faded, a worried expression passing through his eyes. "Yes, I did love you. But then last night - somewhere between getting out of that cab, helping me with my tie in that dress and having my mom like you...somewhere between all that my heart was shoved into my throat - so it felt like I was choking on emotions. Somewhere between all those events yesterday I fell for you Bella. Fell so damn hard that if it wasn't a metaphor my ass would be killing me."

My heart restarted as tears formed again. "Edward I-"

"Let me get this all out Bella, before I chicken out." He pulled me off his lap, so I sat next to him. "I fell for a girl and at first I was damn scared and then I woke up this morning - saw you sleeping peacefully and knew I could get used to it. That the fear of handing my heart to you on a platter was worth it if I got to see that restful smile on your face every morning." One hand clutched mine tightly as his other reached for his pocket. My eyes widened. He wasn't? Was he?

"Please I-"

Again he cut me off. "Bella I want you to know something. Before I fell for you, I never would have intentionally broken your heart. I made myself promise. You meant too much to hurt you and then when I fell for you, I was scared you'd break my heart. And then you opened up just a bit last night and I wasn't so scared. I want to make a promise to you," his velvet voice spoke as he pulled out a small jewellery box. Obviously the expression on my face gave me away. "Don't look so worried Bella. It's not what you think it is. Well it is, but not that kind." He flicked it open, showed off the simple ring. A blue sapphire sat in glory beside two smaller diamonds. They were positioned in the middle of a love heart - created by the curves of a platinum band. He lifted it up, held it to the light with a grin. "It's inscribed."

He held it to me, and I took it, noticed too the inscription.

"It says, 'I'll never break your heart'." He took my hand. "It's my promise to you. To remind you everyday not to doubt yourself when it comes to us."

"It's a promise ring?" I inquired, fascinated at how the light hit the diamonds sending beams of light around the room.

"Yes."

"Do I get to make a promise back?"

"If you want to, yes."

I grinned, squeezed his hand. "I promise not to break your heart too - well not intentionally but sometimes I'm a cruel bitch and don't realise. But I promise to try."

He chuckled as he slid the ring on. Left hand, middle finger. I noticed his thumb briefly rub my marriage finger but I thought nothing of it. My heart was too busy trying to keep up with it's fast beating.

"I love you Bella," he concluded. "With all my heart."

My smile was genuine and full of joy. "It's nice to know Edward, but you know that for now I can't say it back."

He nodded, his smile not faltering. "I know that Bella, but it won't stop me from telling you every single day."

"My presents seem boring in comparison," I said with a nervous laugh.

"I see only one here." It was a big one, trust me.

"I have another one. You won't get it till later."

"And why is that Bella?"

"Because we don't have nearly enough time. Besides, I've set it all up. Everyone will be out of the house tonight doing something or the other after dinner. Esme, Carlisle and Alice are visiting one of your cousins to wish them merry Christmas. Rosalie and Emmett are booked into a hotel for the evening, and Jasper is staying with his mother."

"You've got my present all set up? What is it? My death? No witnesses eh?"

I laughed, crawled into his lap for the comfort of his body. "No, but I doubt I'll be able to give it to you if your family is around."

He raised a brow in a manner which made me knew he had some sort of imagination. "I'm getting excited at the possibilities."

"Trust me, it's the one thing I know you wanted for Christmas."

"You?"

"Something like that," I laughed.

* * *

**A/N:** I know! You all thought he was going to propose too right? Haha, I didn't even realise till I read it through - had to edit Bella's thoughts so it didn't make her seem stupid like me. XD I love the idea of a promise ring, they're sweet and romantic. I guess you're wondering what Bella's present was? For the latter I reckon some of you will be able to guess. For the wrapped present well...it's of no significance to the plot so I didn't feel the need to mention what it is. As Bella said, it fails in comparison


	18. White Christmas

**A/N:** OK, I had trouble writing Emmet and Rosalie's POV, despite that it's a major plotline for the couple. So I made their section short and shoved in Alice and Jasper's POV.

I apologise for not posting this story up before I left for my holiday in Wales. I know, you all hate me but put down the guns. I have updated. I actually had it all ready but apparently my laptop had other ideas when it kept crashing every time I switched it on. I was this (holds thumb and finger an inch apart) far away from chucking it out of the window.

Oh and as I'm posting this at eight in the morning when I'm half asleep, I'm sorry for spelling errors. I figured you'd rather have this up ASAP, than have to wait much longer whilst I spell check and make sure words like 'them' haven't mistakenly ended up as 'then' so I apologise again. If you see any mistakes mention in a review and I'll change it when I'm more awake.

And to clear some other things up that reviewers asked, no, Bella is not in love with Edward. I'm sorry everyone but that is not how the real world works. People do not fall in love with one another at the same point. For me, love just happens so suddenly that it scares the crap outta people. You go from caring about the person to smack bam in love with them - and it could happen over something so random as your lover making homemade soup whilst you're ill. I don't understand when people do fanfiction stories for Edward and Bella and they fall in love at first glance - or both confess their love to one another at once. Reality check please? Love is random and extremely badly-timed. Got it? Good. Sorry, I'm ranting but I feel strongly on this. Don't ask me why. I know someone is bound to say I'm rather pessimistic about love but there you go. One of the things I liked about Twilight was the fact that Edward and Bella didn't fall in love with one another straight away. They developed a relationship and their feelings GREW. -sigh- OK, so Bella is not in love with Edward. But that doesn't mean her feelings won't grow. Mmkays? Good. On with it.

* * *

**RPOV**

I awoke sprawled over Emmett's chest. My head resting on one of his widespread arms, my legs half dangling over the edge of the bed and my arms draped lazily over his waist whilst our stomachs met in the middle. It was the most bizarre position to wake up in but it was our usual position. We both liked to dominate the bed area and it usually resulted with me - being the lightest - sprawled over his body whilst his body was spread over the entire bed.

Still, it was kind of comfortable.

I didn't bother being gentle as I climbed off of him. I'd woken up in this position so frequently that I knew he wouldn't even stir as I moved about. Emmett was the definition of a heavy sleeper.

I trudged through the room naked - not caring for being modest. I stepped into the en suite, switched on the shower's jets and began brushing my hair to rid them of the knots that had been made last night. Then - testing the water for temperature - I stepped under the jets and allowed the hot water to massage my tense and stiff muscles. Allowed them to wash away the smells of a hot night.

Mmm, it had been a particularly hot night.

**EmPOV**

I cracked open one eye as I felt her weight shift. Watched her with a smile as she walked across the room giving me a delightful view of her rear. Then jumped out of bed once she closed the bathroom door.

Rosalie was known for spending ages in the shower and longer still rubbing in lotions, applying make up or styling hair that made up her image for the day. I appreciated the work she did on herself every morning - even it meant I had to wait two hours before getting to use the toilet. It was all worth it in then end.

So, I decided to play it safe and give myself an hour and a half to prepare everything. Step by step according to Edward and Jasper. Shit, I was nervous.

First of all I yanked my jeans on and darted out of the room, down the hallway to the shared bathroom for the floor. I allowed myself only ten minutes in the shower before I darted back into the room - my hair dripping down my bare back.

The rose petals. Where the heck had I put them? For one worried moment I thought I might have left them in Jasper's room. Or worse, Edward's. No way did I want to walk into their room after the noises they had created last night.

Eventually after racking my mind, I remembered kicking them in their container under the bed when I'd spotted them lying about last night. And I was right, they were still in their box lying neatly beneath the bed.

I quickly stripped the sheets on the bed, exchanged them for new fresh ones. Edward had made sure there were some for me to use. I chucked the dirty ones into the bottom of the wardrobe. Hey, I was on limited time.

I scattered the red and pink rose petals all over the bed. I wondered how Rosalie would react. Neither of us were much in the romantic department - which suited us both fine - but this event called for romance. Or at least that's what Jasper had told me.

I found the candles where I'd left them - in the desk drawers - and began placing them around the room. They were shades of purples, reds and dark pinks - matching both the rose petals and the colour scheme of the room. Then I grabbed the matches and began lighting them - enjoying the smell they all emitted.

I pulled out the list in my pocket, ran my eyes over the first few things. Bed sheets, check. Roses, check. Candles, check. What next? Ah, my speech. Where was that?

I felt momentarily nauseous at the thought of doing this without my prepared speech. Shit, I was never good shoved in the spotlight. I madly dashed to the jacket I'd worn last night, searched the pockets. No luck. I grabbed the trousers I'd worn, and mentally did a jig when I found the sheet neatly tucked within the folds of the pockets. Phew, that was a close one.

My ears strained as I heard Rosalie switched the shower jets off. Christ, I would only have about twenty minutes now.

I heard her begin to hum as she began her daily routine of lotions, brushing and primping. Sometimes I felt truly sorry for the female race. It all seemed like a lot of effort. By the time they deemed themselves acceptable half the day was out the window.

I pulled on a shirt and found the small box on the desk. Shit, had I left that out all night? Surely Rosalie hadn't noticed it. Had she? I could only hope she hadn't as I shoved it into my pocket.

My mind searched the room, looking for any flaws in the scene. I kicked any clothes lying around under the bed, opened the window a crack to allow a waft of fresh air into the room without making it freezing.

When I heard the rattle of the door handle I shoved the speech into my back pocket and grabbed her robe.

**RPOV**

I was humming as I opened the door. I stopped immediately as I saw the room looking...clean? Surely not. It had been a tsunami of clothes, paper, books, shoes and make up when I had woken up.

I was shocked speechless as I saw Emmett standing in the middle of the room - clutching my favourite white silk robe - looking sheepish. My eyes ran over the tiny details. The candle flames dancing in the slight draft of the open window. The scent from them reaching my nose - a mix of jasmine, vanilla, lavender and other scents I could not place but made me feel warm. Rose petals were scattered over the freshly changed bed. I wasn't sure if they were real or fake petals but it was pretty nonetheless.

"Emmett, you did all this," I moved my hand to gesture. "For me?"

He nodded, an uncharacteristic blush creeping up his cheeks. Emmett? Blushing? What the hell was he up to?

"I need to talk to you Rosalie."

"You sound so serious," I replied as I slipped into the robe he held out. After all, I was still standing butt naked. "What's wrong baby?" His expression was so worried, so nervous.

"I-I'm fine." He walked to the bed, gestured with shaky hands. "Sit please."

I didn't speak. Quietly I moved to the bed, sat down on the silk sheets and smiled reassuringly at Emmett. Maybe something had happened? "You can tell me anything."

He nodded but made no move to sit next to me. Instead he brought out a sheet of crinkled and creased paper from his back pocket. I briefly caught a glimpse of his unintelligent scrawl with various black spots from where either ink had spilled or he'd crossed things out.

"Rosalie, you are the light of my life, the sun in the morning and the world beneath my feet," he said, his eyes briefly moving from the sheet he read from to meet my eyes. Emotion showed strong through them. Love. "You are the most beautiful woman I have known, attractive not only in your appearance but in your mind. Not a day goes by that I don't yearn for you, not a sunrise goes without me waking to thoughts of you and not a sunset goes without me falling asleep to thoughts of you. You are my life, my everything. You're my Rosalie."

"Emmett I-"

He shook his head. "It hurts that I love you so much, that my heart swells to bursting point with it. If I could give you the stars, the moon and the sun I would. I'd give you everything you wanted because I love you. You _are_ the stars Rosalie. My shooting star, my-" he stopped suddenly frowning at his sheet of paper. It felt like I'd choked up my heart, that the lump in the back of my throat was my heart beating so erratically that it was trying to escape. "Shit, this is useless. I can't say Edward or Jasper's words. Fuck." He screwed up the paper, chucked it behind him and got down onto one knee. Yeah, you heard. One fucking knee. "Rosalie, babe. I love you. You love me too don't you?"

I nodded, my eyes filling with tears. My vision blurred slightly so I blinked them away so I could see his face. Emmett's face. My Emmett. "Always."

"You are the only girl for me Rosalie and no matter how much I pretend to be content with our relationship I want more. Babe, will you marry me?"

**APOV**

I skipped down the stairs, the smile on my face never fading. Christmas. I loved it so much. To spend the time with those closest. Oh, and the presents.

I entered the kitchen, preparing to make breakfast for any couples who wanted it. I allowed the bacon to sizzle whilst I poured myself a glass of orange juice.

A high-pitched and very feminine squeal had me choking on my drink. It was followed by a second squeal, and another as the floor above my head shook slightly with a loud crash.

I raised my brows as I heard a door slamming upstairs, followed by the pounding feet of an extremely happy person.

It was Rosalie.

"HE FUCKING PROPOSED!"

My brows only raised further as I took another relaxed sip of my drink, glanced uninterestingly at the ring on her finger as she shoved it under my nose. Damn, that was a big rock.

"ALICE!"

I nodded, lowered my brows as I finished the rest of my drink. Then I let an ear-splitting grin out. "That's fucking great Rosalie!"

She beamed at me, allowing me to examine the ring. Shit, it was a _huge_ rock. "Congratulations. I think we all saw it coming sometime soon."

"Really?" She seemed genuinely shocked at my statement. "I had no idea. He made the room look so pretty whilst I was showering, and then he sat me on the bed and started talking all this romantic crap. Apparently Jasper and Edward had tried to teach him how to propose." She scowled briefly. "Stupid twits never proposed before, what makes them experts? Anyway, he's halfway through a sentence when I think he realises it all sounds so gushy and cliched. Like the movies. So he screws it up with a curse and then just outright tells me he loves me and wants to marry me." She sighed contentedly. "I'm so lucky."

I smiled at her, drew her into a hug. "I'm so happy for you, for the both of you."

"Me too," she whispered. I pulled back to hold her at arms-length, watched the tears fall down her cheeks. "Oh god, I'm going to be a wife."

"Yep."

"Oh shit. I'm going to have to plan a wedding."

"Yep." I grinned as her face lit up.

"I'm going to have to buy a wedding dress."

"Yep."

"And bridesmaid dresses - oh Alice, you'll be my bridesmaid won't you?"

I nodded. "Any excuse to go shopping."

She laughed. "Do you think Bella will too? I want you to be maid of honour - you've been my best friend since High School but Bella is becoming part of the family, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is. And I'm sure she'd be ecstatic to hear you ask."

"I have so much to do," she suddenly exclaimed. "Dresses, invitations, venue, reception, priest and cake. Oh, and I'll have to see my parents. Oh my god." She began breathing deeply.

"It's OK Rosalie, calm down." I shook her slightly. "Think about it all tomorrow. You go on upstairs and give that man of yours a thank you present."

She grinned quick and fast. "Practice being a wife huh?"

I laughed as she jogged out of the room, as I heard the footsteps on the stairs, the door slamming again and Rosalie's giggles. Jesus, they were animals, I thought as I heard their bed groan under their weight.

**JPOV**

I walked into the kitchen to find a rare but pretty site. Alice cooking.

She was wearing her pyjamas. Nothing particularly sexy, a pair of flannel bottoms and a plain red tank top. Or at least, nothing meant to be sexy. But accompanied with the black apron she wore, it was certainly pushing my limits for the morning.

"I'm guessing the squealing from earlier and the groans being made currently means that Emmett didn't screw up?" I asked as I slid onto a chair at the island.

She didn't turn to face me. "Yes, it went well. He scrapped yours and Edward's words though."

"Oh really?" I frowned as she turned to face me. I nodded when she tilted the orange juice carton towards me in an offer. "I thought girls wanted romantic."

She rolled her eyes as she poured me a glass. "We _girls_ want whatever guy we've fallen in love with. Rosalie fell in love with a huge man who's funny, slightly stupid and great in the sack. She didn't fall in love with a sensitive romantic."

"So?"

"So, when a man proposes to the love of his life he should be himself. You can't put on an act because that's not who the girl fell in love with. How could someone say yes to marriage when they're not the person you love?"

I shrugged lightly as I sipped the orange juice. It wasn't freshly squeezed but as Alice had poured it, it was perfect. "Oh."

Another roll of her eyes. Damn, she's was picking that habit off of Bella. "Men," she muttered.

"Women," I mimicked, rolling my eyes.

The smile flashed across her lips before she could stop it. "Happy Christmas Jasper."

I grinned, slugging back the rest of my drink. "Ditto."

She snorted at my choice of words. "Hear anything from Bella and Edward yet?"

I shook my head. "Probably still sleeping after last night."

She laughed, sitting down beside me with a plate of bacon, eggs and toast. "Bella screams so damn loud. She's going to die of embarrassment when she realises mom and dad would have heard."

I chuckled, snatching a bite from the piece of toast she held. "She turned it down somewhat compared to their normal level."

"Edward probably had to shove a pillow over her to keep it down." Her eyes went into mock horror. "Jasper, you don't think he killed her?"

I gasped, my eyes growing wide. "Should we go check?"

The grin appeared. "Hell no. Bella's life is so not worth the risk of walking in on my brother with a girl. Naked. Even if that girl happens to be my roommate."

As if hearing our thoughts, we heard a door slam from the top floor. We listened silently as two sets of footsteps came down the stairs. As Bella's giggles rose as they obviously passed the second floor - filled with the noises of Rosalie moaning. When they entered the kitchen Bella had a hand tucked in the back jean pocket of Edward's and he had his arm around her waist. They were talking quietly to one another before they stopped to greet us good morning.

"What's got you two so chipper?" I asked, offering them some of Alice's toast whilst she batted my hand.

"Make your own," she muttered.

"Nothing," Edward replied, backing into the corner of the counters. He dragged Bella to his body, wrapped both arms around so their hands met on her stomach. The glint of diamonds was hard to miss.

"Oh my god!" Alice quickly jumped to assumptions. I on the other hand noticed quickly it wasn't on her marriage finger. I probably had a better view.

So that had been his surprise. The one he hadn't mentioned. A promise ring huh? That was bound to make Bella happy. I glanced at her face, saw the smile on her lips. Oh yeah, she was happy.

Edward chuckled as he rested his chin on Bella's shoulder. "Calm down Alice. It's not what you think."

Alice's smile faded so quickly I almost wanted to shout out 'April Fools'. "Damn, I thought we were going to have two weddings."

"Weddings?" Bella frowned at all of us, her head turning to meet each of our eyes. Then they darted to the ceiling as another one of Rosalie's giggles erupted through the house. "Serious?"

Edward nodded, murmuring a yes.

"Wow, shit. That's so cool."

I laughed silently. Women.

She slapped Edward's arm with a grin. "See, I told you. I _knew_ they were perfect for each other."

Alice raised a brow as she held Bella's hand, examining the ring. "Edward, you doubted their relationship?"

"Not at all," he replied coolly, watching with amusement as his sister fingered the diamond. "Bella merely stated that Emmett and Rosalie's perfectness contradicted her old beliefs that a love of your life doesn't exist."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Always the pessimistic."

"Always the optimistic," Bella replied.

Alice laughed, let go of her hand. "A promise ring huh?"

Edward nodded again.

"How romantic." Her eyes lit up much like Bella's did. "So, you fell Edward?"

"Right on my butt." He made a show of reaching behind him, rubbing it as if it were sore. "Oh man, I think I bruised my coccyx bone."

Alice rolled her eyes dramatically at her brother's act. "What was the promise then?" And as if her mind had answered for them her eyes lit up again.

"Stop assuming Alice," Edward interjected. "It was a promise not to hurt her."

"Damn," Alice muttered.

"If you're so eager to plan two weddings, why don't you go out and find yourself a man?" Bella asked as she reached up to a cupboard for a bowl.

I saw the annoyed scowl she sent Bella before she covered it up. "No man is good enough for me," Alice finally replied.

I snorted. "Oh yes, the magnificent Alice. That's the reason you can't keep a guy."

Edward chuckled with a shake of his head. "Dead man walking," he concluded as he got out a box of cereal for Bella. It was amazing watching the two of them. The way they are totally in sync with each other. How their minds and bodies are all a step ahead of each other, so that small jobs were done by them both.

"And you'd know all about my love life because?" One brow was raised high above her eye. Oh shit, I was in the doghouse.

I smiled casually as I forked up some of her bacon and swallowed. "Used to be a part of it, remember?"

Bella let out a long low whistle. "Dead man walking," she agreed as Edward held back his laughter.

"A few measly moments in High School, nothing to brag about."

Edward tutted, shot me a sympathetic look. "She shoots, she scores. Below the belt, five points."

I ignored him and rounded my eyes fiercely onto Alice's. "It meant more than that." My voice was quiet but even I could hear the anger shaking in it.

"To you perhaps."

I shot up from my seat so quickly that I sent the plate of food flying. Bella squealed in shock, Edward cursed as he bashed into the counter and Alice just continued to give me that death glare of her's.

"Don't be so cold Alice," I countered.

In the corner of my eye I watched Bella sweep up the shattered plate and food. I couldn't see him but I imagined Edward was standing to the side, ready to stop a fist fight.

When Alice just continued to stare I added, "You can be so heartless sometimes."

"Jasper-"

I turned my head, scowled at Edward. "Don't even try to intervene. You know it's true."

Alice's mouth formed a perfect circle as she stared at me and Edward in shock. Then - with a look of sadness which had me feeling guilty - she closed her lips, forming a tight line on her face and turned on her heels to charge out of the room.

I winced when I heard the front door slam. Fuck.

"Man, you are royally screwed," Bella commented, shaking her head as she tipped away the mess I'd created. "That was cruel Jasper."

I shook my head, closed my eyes tightly. "She knows how to push the wrong buttons."

Bella rolled her eyes. "She also knows how to push the right ones."

I raised a brow at her as I opened my eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on," she exclaimed, throwing her arms out. "Alice has you wrapped around her little finger. She knows exactly how to get a reaction out of you. She's been training you Jasper, can't you see that?"

"What?"

"All she had to do is bite her lip and you're spilling out whatever Edward or Emmett have told you."

Edward scowled.

"That's not true, I-"

"Shut up Jasper," Bella replied, placing her hands on her hips. It shocked me suddenly to be reminded of my mother. I felt as though I'd been caught sneaking an extra cookie. "Face it. Alice knows how to play you. She knows exactly what she has to do to get you to tell her exactly what she wants to know, to get you to fight with her and to get you giving her favours."

"If that were true, then why the hell is she shocked that I blew up like that?"

"Because she's used to you quarrelling with her - like she or Edward would. Like brother and sister." She shook her head when I frowned. "Can't you see? How dense are you?"

Edward stifled a chuckle. "I have to agree with Bella mate."

"Agree with what? I don't understand."

Bella sighed, blowing her fringe up with the force. "Alice takes comfort in the relationship you share. The one in which you two argue like siblings rather than friends or even lovers. Can't you see that she is scared of anything more?"

"Kind of like with you and Edward?"

She shook her head. "My fear of commitment was...bizarre. I can't even fully explain it but Alice doesn't fear an actual relationship with men, she fears one with you involving romance."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I can't read minds." She walked over to the kitchen window, looked out. "All I know is that when Alice tells me she doesn't love you, she's trying to reassure herself more than me. I think her mind is conflicted between the pros and cons and currently the cons are winning. The first time round, I don't know too much but I know enough. She cared for you Jasper. I don't think it was love but it was damn close. Then you went off to college and you changed."

"I'm the same as I always was."

She shook her head. "Again I don't know much but going on what Alice has told me, you did change. Alice was used to the thoughtful, attentive, romantic Jasper that adored her and would do anything to keep her happy. She wanted you to be happy too, so when you went off to college she wanted the best for you. She broke it off but the hurt still came. You didn't fight for her Jasper."

I remained silent. Shocked at this revelation. Was it true? Should I have fought for what I wanted?

"Despite her intentions of keeping you happy, I suspect she thought you were secretly glad she'd broken up with you. Clean break - no hearts broken and most importantly, you didn't have to do the dirty. You didn't protest, just accepted and it hurt her."

"I love her."

"Yes, so you keep telling everyone but you hardly show her do you? As far as she is concerned you just see view her as an easy booty call."

"What? Do you seriously believe that?"

She shook her head. "No. No I don't. I think you love her, that you didn't fight for her because you wanted her to be happy too. You thought that this was what she wanted. I guess you thought that it would be better if she had more experiences with guys rather than waiting for short visits during holidays."

I nodded.

"But fact was, you were hurt too. How could it mean so little to her? Had your relationship meant nothing? So you turned to the comforts of college life. Alcohol and sex. Lots of sex according to Alice. I guess it's reasonable - a normal male reaction but Alice didn't need to hear about your conquests from others. Nor did she need you to keep up flirting with her like you did. Jasper, you screwed it up. So did Alice but instead of the two of you arguing about the past, fucking get your rear in gear and sort out the now. If you two don't talk, don't forgive what happened before then you two will never move on."

Edward - who up till that moment had been silent - nodded in agreement, wrapping an arm around the waist of his girlfriend. "Bella is right. You two were young and stupid, and still are but both of your emotions have grown. Matured into something more. Alice might deny it but she loves you. Anyone who knows her can see it even during your arguments."

I ran a hand through my blonde hair, cursed under my breath. What had we gotten ourselves into? "I'll go talk to her."

"She's outside. Take her out a jacket, it's beginning to snow."

Edward glanced to the window, brought Bella to his chest as he smiled. "White Christmas huh?" He kissed her briefly before glancing my way. "A time of miracles. You're going to need one. She's beyond mad."

**APOV**

Fucking asshole. Who did he think he was? Stupid blonde asshole. Cold? Heartless? Who was he kidding? If anything those words described him!

"Fucking barstard."

I managed to work myself up a mad, then past it to feel the sadness, the hurt behind his words. Did he really think that of me? I shook my head. No, it was just the heat of the moment, the heat of the fight. I wasn't cold or heartless. If I was heartless it wouldn't hurt so much.

"Alice."

I felt his shadow loom over me. "Go away Jasper. I don't want to argue."

"We need to talk."

I watched numbly as I noticed the snowflakes falling. It was in small amounts but the white flakes made me remember it was Christmas. I should be happy and Jasper wasn't worth getting holiday blues. "No we don't. I think you said enough inside." I stood from my seat on a fallen branch and began to head inside.

I felt his icy grip on my wrist. "Alice, damn it. For once let me fucking talk."

I froze where I was, shocked at his own anger. How could he be angry? How could he sound as mad as I felt?

"Please Alice," he begged, his voice softer now. "Please just hear me out. Then you can go and I won't bother you again."

I didn't reply, just relaxed my posture so that my arm fell limp in his grasp.

"Tell me, when you broke up with me, when I let you walk away from us, did I hurt you?"

I shook my head, swallowed the lump. "Of course not Jasper."

"Cut the bullshit Alice." I looked at his face to find his eyes closed. "Tell the damn truth."

I remained silent. Apparently the silence told him everything.

"Fuck, Alice. I never knew I hurt you. Damn it." He ran a hand through his dishevelled hair. "Did you really think I wanted you to walk away? Did you honestly think I was glad when you broke up with me?"

I nodded, my eyes closing to stop the tears that wanted to fall. He wasn't worth the effort, and hell if I'd let him see me cry. _You hurt me bad, but I won't shed a tear._

"Damn it Alice, damn it." He yanked my arm so I was forced to face him fully. His hands cupped my face, brought my head up so my eyes met the fierce sea of blue. "How could you think that? How could you assume that of me? I missed you terribly. I dreamt of you, of us. Of our memories together, of a future together. Then I'd wake in the middle of the night. Cold, sad and alone. My fucking heart was breaking."

"Jasper-"

"And then I get Edward jabbering about your various boyfriends. Well, hey, she got over it, why not me? That is the only reason I slept around Alice. I think to myself, hell maybe she'll change her mind. Maybe when she attends college herself she'll rethink her decision. And then you come and my heart just about melted. I didn't realise my love could grow anymore. Then you go and shove a knife through my chest."

"You don't love me Jasper. It's some stupid delusion of yours."

He shook his head, trailed his hands from my face to my shoulders. "I love you Alice."

"Rate me."

"What?" He frowned, puzzled at the sudden change of direction.

"Rate me." My voice was firm and commanding as I repeated my order.

"Ten."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why am I a ten?"

"Is it not obvious?" He sighed at my blank expression. "You're beautiful Alice, more than anyone."

"Any guy will say that to gain either forgiveness or sex."

He scowled. "The rate game is about looks Alice."

"OK, so why do you love me?"

"I can honestly say I'm not entirely sure. You're beautiful, smart, bubbly and a damn handful. You make me laugh, smile and light up my day and at the same time you wear me out, drive me insane and piss me off and hell if I'd change you." He smiled briefly, his hands leaving my shoulders to grip my hands. "I love everything about you. I love your obsession with shopping - even if it drives me insane. I love your quick trusting of humans although it worries me. I love that you like the cold side of the pillow, that you eat better with chopsticks than with knifes and forks and I love how you make me exhausted but still having me grinning from ear to ear when you've had too much sugar. But mainly I just love _you_ Alice."

Oh man.

"Bella and Edward are almost positive you love me back Alice. I wish you did, I wish you'd tell me so. I wish I could enjoy you saying those words. And mainly I wish you were mine, Alice. Call me possessive but I want to be the only guy to lay hands on you. I was your first and I want to be your last."

Oh shit.

"Tell me you love me Alice." He brought his hands back up to my face, his blue eyes intensified so that I found myself locked into them, drowning. "Tell me if it's true or not. I can't stand it anymore."

My body shook with emotion. Where had all this come from? And what the hell was I feeling? My heart was beating out of control - as though it was about to burst from my chest. There was a huge lump in my throat, cutting off any words. But I felt so warm, so happy. So content. Damn it.

"Oh Jesus. I love you Jasper, I don't want to but I sure as hell do."

He smiled - one brilliant flash of his teeth as he kissed me gently, softly. Lovingly. As he rested his forehead against mine, as he breathed in my scent.

For the first time I noticed it was freezing. The snow had begun to fall thicker, so that only a few patches of grass poked through the white blanket. And as we walked inside, his arm wrapped around my waist, I looked back at the fresh footprints we'd made in the crunchy snow. I used to love being the first to spoil the perfect layer of snow in the mornings. Loved the crunch as my weight forced the snow to squash down. And although I knew the snow would soon cover our prints, I couldn't help but smile at the fact that our footprints were together again. That we could walk together, as one. That our footsteps would mould into one set of crowded feet. Man, love made you crazy.

* * *

**A/N:** -whistles- Man that was probably my longest chapter yet. So, did you suspect Emmett would propose? Aw, fluffy. And Jasper and Alice huh? I hope you guys are pleased how it worked out for them two in this chapter. If I'd intended to originally I might have ended the story there. It would have been a beautiful ending - with everyone with their significant others. However, I had not intended to finish here, especially not with a huge amount of lemons piling up to write, or without Bella giving Edward her present. Do you think I'm crazy now? So alas, there will be another chapter. And much more.

_You hurt me bad, but I won't shed a tear_ is a quote from a song called Warick Avenue. It's by Duffy - a Welsh singer who I believe is touring in the states now. XD Just figured to give a reference to it, and it seemed to suit what she was thinking at the time.

Now to explain a lil' sumin', sumin' for y'all. I've worked out a timetable - because I'm an organised nerd like that - for when I'll be updating certain stories as I've stupidly but still gladly got three going on currently. Here's a small summary of when I'll update which stories.

On **Mondays**, I'll be focusing largely on **The Chase** and if I have any spare time it will go towards starting the next one. However only expect one chapter on Mondays as I don't have as much time.

On **Tuesdays** I shall dedicate my free time to **When Love Prevails. **For those of you who don't know, this is my new story about a vampire Bella. Yeah, yeah I know. Overused or what? But I can kind of guarantee it's a unique plot twist to the usual Vampire Bella plots. At least everyone tells me it's unique.

On **Wednesday** I will be doing whatever the heck I feel like. I hate updating on Wednesdays as I'm at my dad's the entire day and his keyboard is whack and the internet is slow. So I'll spend anytime that day either starting a new chapter for a story or writing up some chapters for a new story idea. I swear they just pop into my head. However to prevent myself drowning in updating, I've decided to write up the first five chapters - and finish at least one other story before I begin positing it.

**Thursdays** will be dedicated to **The Chase** again. As I always mention this is my main focus so I shall be updating two-three times a week. But only if you guys review. I've set myself a target, as I'll explain in a moment.

**Fridays** are **Every Cloud Has A Lining **days, which means it has been taken of hiatus. Whahey.

Now, on **Saturdays** depends on whether I'm staying at my mum's or father's. If it's the latter I probably won't update as I tend to socialise then. If I do get any spare time it will be spent relaxing from a busy week. I may not have school but you guys tire me out. XD If I'm with my mum that day then I may update any story depending on if I've got anything planned.

Lastly, **Sundays** are when my mother decides to make me clean. I usually have about twenty-odd chores which usually include ironing, washing up, hanging clothes out to dry or tidying my room. With the latter taking up almost three hours. So I can't promise any updates this day so don't expect any. However if I'm remarkably unbusy then I may. So there.

Man this author's note is long right? But wait, there's more!

For anyone who may be interested - as I know you all love me drabbling on about my personal life - my holiday to Wales was nice. Nothing to brag about. We stayed in this Welsh village called New Quay in a metal tin house known as a static caravan. I shared this small cramped space with one of my brothers, my mother and her boyfriend. I spent much of this time screaming at said mum's boyfriend as he pisses me off - without adding small cramped conditions to his list of annoying ways. We went on a boat ride and saw the bottlenose dolphins that Cardigan Bay is famous for. They rode right next to us in the boat, it was so awesome. I'd only ever seen captive dolphins before. We saw some seals from a distance and lots of birds and learnt a lot about the history. Then on the last three days we moved to Merthyr where we staid with my cousins. Which meant me, my mum, my aunt and my cousin Rachael got to spend the whole of Saturday shopping in Cardiff which is almost as good as shopping in London. Then on Sunday we visited my other cousins about five minutes away. And now it would appear my favourite cousin is staying with us in our small town, in our small house for two weeks during August. Yay? Hehe.

Now, you've read this drabble do the following things.

**1. Review. I have a target of reaching 500 reviews by the time I post up chapter 21. I calculated that if I got 30 reviews each time I'd have 488. Usually I get more than 30 so I might reach the target. I see alerts and favourites but not nearly as many reviews. Don't break my heart guys.**

**2. If you have a spare moment check out my other stories. They don't get nearly as much attention from me - however this will be changing now. I'd love to know your thoughts. **

**3. Ask me a question. Any question you like. I like answering questions. A lottery of questions and I'll pick the funniest or most interesting to answer on here. Bwhahaha. Seriously, I just love the attention.**

**4. Review. Did I say that already? Oh well.**

Over and out guys.  
-**H**anner!


	19. Don't Choke

**A/N:** Well, I'm sticking to the timetable. Here's the long-awaited chapter - and Carlisle will have his thoughts put forward. It's not as long as I normally make it but please forgive me. I struggle hugely with Carlisle as a character as we don't actually learn too much about him in the book. He just strikes me as a quiet loving father. This was like eating glass. So review about it's crappiness. XD

Oh and I love you guys so much. I'm serious. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw how many reviews I got. Loads for this chapter and even more from new readers on other chapters. A special thanks to the following**, gununibutiysewuxxt** and **emmieelizabeth** who both reviewed nearly all the chapters being new readers. To **SilverEmber282** for the most amazing review. And to **RockinWriter** who I've noticed not only reviews nearly every chapter as they come, but also points out any flaws or corrections. I appreciate these thoughts almost as much as the reviews saying 'Great chapter'. And I'll try and keep my punctuation in check. Just wanted to show my particular appreciation for these guys. Thanks to everyone else, especially those who review constantly. Makes me feel loved. Oh and of course **smileforthepaparazzi** for her awesome song suggestions and introducing me to my current favourite band. XD Now on with it.

**BPOV**

Everyone dressed casually for the dinner. Esme had been cooking the meal with Alice's help all afternoon and it was an unannounced point that no one need come down in their ties and best shoes. So I wore a pair of jeans with a long white, grey and black striped jumper that ended just below my bum. Coupled with a pair of plain black dolly shoes and I was set.

When I got down to the vast dining room that no one yet had used, I found myself to be one of the only ones down so early. The idea daunted me slightly. Maybe I had misread the unannounced signs and everyone was getting dressed up. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw Carlisle and Edward wander into the room in jeans and t-shirts. They were laughing, with Carlisle giving Edward a playful shove at something he'd said. I felt the familiar pang of jealousy that Edward had this family. He had the father who joked with him, the mother who constantly worried and the sister that wound him up but loved nevertheless.

"You alright Bella?"

I blinked, brought my head up to meet Edward's worried eyes. I let a smile light up my face - although I was sure it didn't reach my eyes. "Of course Edward.

He nodded, uncertainty creeping into his eyes. I ignored this and followed Edward around the table to sit beside him. Carlisle had already taken a seat at the other side of the large rounded table and was looking at me intently. It sent those damn butterflies off.

I could still hear Esme and Alice talking and giggling in the kitchen near by. Then the commanding voice of them both ordering Emmett to start bringing in the food. And he did without so much of a grunt. Man, wedding talk made him damn happy.

Rosalie waltzed into the room as Emmett put down the large silver dish holding the roast turkey. His face let up into a silly goofy grin as Rosalie kissed him noisily on the lips then whispered something in his ear.

Carlisle turned away that penetrating stare to look at the happy couple, a smile lighting up his face. "Congratulations kids."

"Thank you," Rosalie replied, clutching Emmett's hand as they positioned themselves between Edward and an empty seat meant for Esme. "I can't wait to start planning."

"Got a date set?" Edward asked as Jasper walked in long strides to his seat next to Carlisle.

Emmett shook his head, mouthed something I didn't catch.

"Well," Rosalie began with a smile. "I was thinking a white wedding. Entirely white, in winter but then I'd have to wait another year. I want it as soon as I can manage. So then I thought Valentines Day, you know? Make it easier on him to remember the date. Then Alice reminded me it was too short of notice so I figured maybe an Easter wedding but then I might get too fat and not fit in my dress if people get me chocolate eggs. So then I thought about during the Summer, July sometime. But then what if we get summer showers?" She spoke so fast that I had trouble understanding any of it.

"Rose, you live in California." Jasper held in his laughter as he reminded her.

"Oh," she said, pouting. "Well, that's it then."

"What's what?" I asked.

"A summer wedding. Lots of flowers. Oh my, we'll get you and Alice kitted out in flowers. Maybe we can curl your hair Bella, insert a pretty pink colour. It goes well with your hair color you know. But Alice...she'll be difficult what with short hair. Maybe she'll grow it a bit for me, but otherwise I think a dark red color for her or maybe we can match you two. Yellow might work. You both have good complexions for it." Again this was all said at a hundred miles per hour.

"I'm sure I can dress myself Rosalie."

"A bridesmaid will wear what I tell them to wear," she replied with a grin.

My jaw dropped. "Serious?"

She nodded, her grin growing.

"Oh..." I blinked away the tears. "Oh shit."

Alice danced into the room at that moment, took a pitying look at me. "Damn it Rose! I wanted to be there when you told her. Look, she's crying."

To my humiliation all eyes were cast my way only deepening my embarrassment at crying. "I'm not," I said, sniffling. "Shut up," I added as a tear ran down my cheek.

Rosalie was smiling now, replacing the grin. "I love you Bella."

I let the tears fall now. Thank god I hadn't bothered with make up. "I love you too Rosalie, and you Alice."

Alice came over, pulled me out of her seat to hug me. Within seconds I felt Rosalie's arms wrap around us both as we all sobbed into one another.

"Oh man," Emmett said in a whiny voice. "Edward, they're crying."

"So I noticed," he replied.

"Why are they crying?"

"Because they're happy."

"You cry when you're sad."

I wanted to roll my eyes, make a sarcastic comment but it would ruin the hugging and the bawling.

"Girls cry when they're happy." I could imagine Edward shrugging in that careless way. "Bella cried when I gave her the ring."

"What ring?"

**CarlislePOV**

"What ring?" I repeated sternly, my eyes flicking from Edward to a frozen Bella.

Alice and Rosalie eased back from Bella, backing away so they both ended up in their seats.

"Well?" Surely Edward hadn't proposed. Had he? He'd have said, wouldn't he? Oh god, where was my wife?

As if answering my silent pleas of help, Esme calmly walked into the room holding a bowl of mashed potaoes, and another bowl of steamed vegetables. Her eyes met my anxious ones and she froze too - much like Bella. "What's happened?"

"Edward gave Bella a ring."

She set the bowls down, turned to face her son with her hands on her hips. "Is this true Edward?"

His eyes flitted nervously from me to his mother then to the floor. "Yes, but-"

"Oh, this is wonderful!" She clapped her hands together with a joyful giggle - reminding me once again that Alice indeed took after her mother. "Two weddings!"

"What?" My normally calm voice was filled with the worries of a father, the anger towards my son. "They are far too young Esme!"

She rolled her eyes, took her seat next to me and smiled. "We got married when we were just eighteen."

"Times were different back then. They've got college to get through yet. Edward has medical school!"

"Excuse me." I turned to look at Bella's angry gaze. "Before anyone goes jumping to conclusions, we're not getting married." I could have sworn I saw a flicker of sadness pass Edward's face. "The ring was not one symbolising an engagement, but that is besides the point. Mr. Cullen, you are the father of Edward - a man whom I care for deeply and it hurts to think that the man he looks up to, the man who made him who he was should think so badly of _me_. Do you honestly think I'd step in Edward's way of doing what he's dreamed of?"

I looked helplessly towards Esme who only shrugged with a light smile on her lips. "I didn't mean it that way."

"Yes you did. You trust Rosalie not to get in the way of Emmett's dreams, why not me?"

"Emmett isn't my son and he doesn't have dreams."

"They're _both_ your family. They were waiting for your approval as much as their parent's. And fine, you trust Emmett not to get in the way of Rosalie's dreams."

I met her angry-filled eyes with my own but I didn't reply.

"You liked me well enough yesterday."

"That is right."

"But I'm not long-term material for your son?"

I shrugged. "You're not his usual type."

"His usual type?"

I nodded. "I figured you might be a phase."

Edward interjected. "Believe me when I say this father, Bella is anything but some phase I'm going through. If anything all the girls before were a phase. I love Bella."

My throat clamped up. He sounded so serious, so fierce and protective. His words were backed up when he stood to take a slightly shaky Bella into his arms. "Bella, you are a very nice woman, don't doubt me when I say I like you a lot. You're smart, sensible, witty, funny and a pretty young girl but this is just not what Edward went for in the past. I apologise." She reminded me somewhat of Esme. The way she stood up for yourself, wouldn't take what I said. I guess Edward finally found someone to live up to the expectations his mother had set since he was born.

"Thank you," Bella replied, her voice soft and quiet. They returned to their seats - although Edward still kept one arm protectively around her waist. Every now and then his eyes would dart my way - as if warning me.

**APOV**

I was disappointed, to say the least, with my father. It wasn't like him to be against something Edward did. He'd always trusted his son's judgment, more so than my own fleeting one. I was too easily swayed one way or the other, too easily willing to change my mind over one tiny thing. I didn't list the pros and cons in my head like Edward, nor weigh up the options. I just went for what I felt was right at the time and sometimes it worked...and sometimes it caused me trouble.

To say I was anxious about announcing my upgraded relationship with Jasper was an understatement. Both my parents had been disappointed in both myself and Jasper when we'd split up. My father was angry for Jasper not keeping me - but that was expected, I was his little girl and he hated to see me upset. My mother had been angry at me for letting him go so easily. She'd thought we were made for one another - and I guess she was right. She always was.

As we finished the dinner and my mother brought out the chocolate gateaux for dessert, I decided to stop biting my tongue and just say it.

"Mom, Dad? Me and Jasper are dating again."

My father started chocking on one of the strawberries placed on the cake whilst my mother banged his upper back. Jasper's eyes widened in disbelief whilst Emmett and Edward snorted with laughter.

"You're kidding?"

I frowned at my mother this time, expecting the trouble to come from my father mostly. "Of course not. We love each other." I grabbed his hand tightly, willing the confidence he had to wash over me. "Accept it or else," I said as my father opened his mouth to say something. "I won't have this argument right now."

I think they were both shocked speechless. I'm not sure if it was by my announcement or by the fact that I'd sounded a hell of a lot like Edward. Oh jeez. I was so going to have nightmares about turning into my brother tonight.

"Alice, honey." My mother met my gaze with a worried look in her eyes. "Are you sure this is a good idea? You two already had a go at a relationship and that didn't work out."

"As much as we welcome you into the family Jasper, the truth is that you hurt our daughter once. We won't allow it again," my father explained. His tone was smooth, non-menacing but with an underline of protectiveness.

Jasper met my father's gaze equally. "Mr. Cullen, I appreciate your concern. The past..." he trailed off as he looked at me. "Well, it was one big mistake. I think possibly the whole relationship. We were too young to know what we were feeling - or at least Alice was. And I was too young to appreciate what we had, to appreciate some people never felt that way about someone. Instead I was scared. We've both grown up some."

I nodded with a proud smile. "I was hurt because Jasper didn't fight for me, and Jasper was hurt because I gave up so easily. We should have talked about it at the time, but now we have. Can't you understand that?" I looked pointedly at my mother. "Please mom."

I saw her stern look falter. "I always knew Jasper loved you baby. We all thought you two would be high school sweethearts."

"We still can be."

She nodded, smiled. "Yes, yes you can. You love each other?"

"Very much so," Jasper confirmed, kissing my knuckle.

My mother nodded with a big smile - her sign of acceptance.

"Know this though Jasper, if you break her heart I don't think we could forgive you twice."

"I know. I don't think I could forgive myself either."

**CarlislePOV**

After the meal we all settled in the living room watching a film. I had no idea what film because my eyes were trained on each of my children - even those who I'd come to care for like children over the years.

Rosalie was sitting on Emmett's lap, taking up the reclining chair in the corner. Every now and then Emmett would whisper something to Rosalie that would cause a smile to light up her face. Then she'd either snuggle into his chest or kiss him softly. It was as clear as anything that the two were deeply in love. Any bystander would guess them to be so. They fitted so well, with Rosalie's cunning and Emmett's lacking in intelligence, with Rosalie's commanding persona and Emmett's willingness to do anything. They balanced one another out, made each other's flaws seem better. They worked well together.

Alice was lying across one sofa, her head resting on Jasper's lap. Every now and then his hand would play with her hair and she'd look up and give him a beautiful smile. Again, it was clear they were in love too. I'd always known that - even before Alice realised herself. As teenagers they'd been inseparable - until Jasper went to college. I wasn't entirely sure with the situation. They'd tried it once and it hadn't worked - but I suppose they were mature enough now to realise their mistakes and try again. And they also worked well together. Opposites once again. Alice with her hyperness, loud mouth and pushiness and Jasper with his calm, quiet persuasive self.

So what about Edward and Bella? Were they opposites that fitted together? I didn't know Bella well enough to know the answer. Right now they sat on the floor as myself and Esme took up the remaining sofa. Edward was sat up against the wall with a pillow behind his back. Bella sat between his legs, her head resting on his chest whilst he wrapped his arms around her waist. Like the other two, every now and then a smile broke across her face - and she hardly noticed she was smiling like an idiot. I couldn't tell why she was smiling, sometimes he would whisper something, sometimes he'd rest his chin on her head and other times he'd kiss her head. And sometimes he did nothing and she smiled anyway. I knew my son well enough to gauge his personality traits. Edward was...well Edward was a mix of myself and Esme having received my wife's confidence, musical talents and romance. The process in which he thought came from me as well as his patience and understanding. All I'd learnt about Bella was that she was smart, sensitive and not a push-over. Edward was all of those except sensitive. Where were the opposite personalities?

My analysing was interrupted when Esme nudged me, nodding her head towards Alice. My little girl was fast asleep, her mouth open ever so slightly. Jasper had placed a pillow under her head to give her more support and pulled a blanket over her to keep her warm. My heart swelled with emotion towards Jasper. He was good for her.

When the film ended Rosalie and Emmett went upstairs to retrieve their holdalls for their night in the hotel. I wasn't too old that I didn't know why.

We woke Alice up, told her we had to leave to see her cousins now or we'd have limited time there. She shook off the fatigue and smiled.

"Would you mind much if I went with Jasper to see him mom?" she asked, stretching her limbs. "Only I think I should."

Esme nodded, smiling proudly. "You're a good girl. Take care of her Jasper, won't you?"

"Will do Mrs. C."

**A/N:** Whoo, I got a question. Thanks **DeelishChoc**. _Why are people scared of clowns?_ Honestly, I'm not too sure. I'll admit they're not exactly top on my 'what I want to see down a dark and cold alleyway' but I don't have a full-blown out fear. I think personally the idea of either a man or a woman wearing THAT much make up scares me. Why does anyone want to look like that? In my mind only a crazy person would wear that much make up and so I guess I associate clowns with crazy people.

So, you all know what is coming up. Present time - again. Excited? I am. I'll try and update tomorrow after I've updated Every Cloud Has A Lining, I should be able to squeeze it in as my chapters on my other story are slightly shorter.

Also, for when I can't update guys I thought this would be a good idea - and I've seen many other authors repeat this process. I've set up a LiveJournal account - link on my profile. When I don't have the time, or I'm ill and can't be bothered or if I lose internet connection and only have a small amount of time to update in the library or something then check out my entry for the day for any news OK? I'm also using it to bitch about the world. XD

Until next time,  
much love,  
-Hanner!


	20. What I Go To School For

**A/N:** OK, so about 90 of you guys guessed Bella's present right. Bring on the school uniform. Two points before I start. One, a picture of the uniform is on my profile. Please check it out - it helps a lot. And yeah, my school uniform looked kind of like that - only the skirt was a bit longer and we wore white blouses (although sometimes we tied it up at the front on hot days) so yeah. XD Secondly, the song featured during this lemon is by Busted and is called What I go to school for. And yes, I do know that Jonas Brothers did a version, but they actually got it off of Busted. I don't want any hassle off someone going that's by the Jonas Brothers not Busted, or declaring the lyrics are wrong. When JB released the song they got help from Busted to change the lyrics because it didn't suit their audience - they had to make it less rude. So the lyrics are correct except for the fact Mrs. Mackenzie becomes Mr. Cullen and the gender has been changed in it. So please read the lyrics. A link to the Busted song is on my profile.

**BPOV**

"Breathe Bella, breathe," I ordered myself as I looked at my reflection. Who was I kidding? I couldn't surely do this? "You can do this!" Yeah, right.

When everyone began signalling it was time to move to their destinations, I'd quickly - but reluctantly - escaped Edward's warm embrace to dart upstairs and get ready. I knew Alice and Jasper were the last to leave and as far as I could tell, were still downstairs distracting Edward long enough for me to get ready.

Alice had carefully shown me before how to curl my hair just right. In that messy, sexy, just-rolled-out-of-bed look. I think I had it right. I fingered one of the curls cautiously. I watched it spring back into position when I lowered my hand. Perfect.

The make up was easy. I knew it wasn't often I wore much of it but I needed the confidence of a mask. So I put on a thin layer of foundation which evened out my skin tone. I attempted the smouldering smoky look - and I think I pulled it off. I looked kind of sexy I guess.

The outfit was definitely making up for my lack of make up skill. I hadn't been joking when I said my uniform still fits. OK, Alice and Rosalie had adjusted it slightly to go from innocent school girl to naughty. It was a huge transformation - and I had to be honest, if I'd worn this to school I'd have had every guy looking my way.

I walked back into the study as I heard the front door close. Alice was to tell Edward before they left that I was in the study waiting for him...and sure enough I heard his slow footsteps take the flight to the second floor.

**EPOV**

I heard the sound of music filtering through the study. I frowned at the choice of music, some song that strangely sounded like Jonas Brothers...only female. And British.

_His voice is echoed in my mind,  
I count the days till he is mine,  
Can't tell my friends coz they will laugh,  
I love a member of the staff._

Hesitantly I opened the door.

_I fight my way to front of class,  
To get the best view of his arse.  
I drop a pencil on the floor,  
He bends down and shows me more..._

Yes, definitely British. There was no mistaking the pronunciation of 'arse'.

My eyes just about popped out of their sockets when they rested on a Bella dressed in an extremely revealing school uniform. She was sat on a chair, slouching in her seat opposite the desk. Her head raised to look at me, her teeth nibbling slightly on her lower lip. Oh god.

"You wanted to see me Sir?"

_That's what I go to school for,  
Even though it is a real bore.  
You can call me crazy,  
I know that he craves me.  
That's what I go to school for,  
Even though it is a real bore.  
Boyfriends I've had plenty,  
None like Mr. Cullen.  
That's what I go to school for.  
That's what I go to school for._

Bella's voice rung out on the stereo by the window, followed by a lively guitar solo. I recognised the song as a Jonas Brother's song, but the lyrics were altered, sounded more...rock.

"I..." Words trapped in my throat. Role-playing? If this was my present then...damn, best Christmas ever. "What?"

"I was told to come see you immediately Sir," she said, her voice sounding pure and innocent. "I was talking in class."

"Who to?" I asked, making my way to the empty seat on the other side of the desk.

"My boyfriend, Sir."

I frowned. "Sit up straight Ms. Swan."

She did as she was told, crossed her legs so the plaid skirt rode further up her legs. Oh man. "Will I be receiving detention?" she offered, leading me back to the character I was playing.

"Yes," I muttered, my eyes dragging away from her legs. "Yes, you will. I'm afraid you'll be late going home."

"Oh really?" Her mouth widened slightly in shock. "I'm supposed to be meeting my boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend..." Even a make-believe other guy was making me jealous. It was ridiculous. "Who is your boyfriend?"

She paused to think long and slow about it before a sly smile appeared on those pouting lips. "Jacob Sir."

Jacob? That guy from the club? "How old is he?"

"Eighteen Sir." She looked to the floor briefly. "I know he's too old for me but I-"

"Not at all Ms. Swan," I replied, my eyes resting on her chest where part of the tie-front top revealed the bra underneath. "He's not nearly old enough to show you things. Far too inexperienced."

"Oh." She formed a perfect circle, and thoughts of what she could do with that mouth ran through my mind. God these jeans were tight. "What do you mean Sir?"

"Are you a virgin Ms. Swan?"

She nodded slowly, a perfect blush creeping to her cheeks.

"You need a much older man to satisfy your needs. This Jacob would not have the experience to pleasure you."

Bella's voice started singing again.

_So he may be thirty-three,  
But that doesn't bother me.  
His girlfriend's working out of town,  
I find a reason to go round._

I raised myself out of the chair, crossed over to Bella. I could practically smell her arousal already. "Stand up."

She does as I say and stands. The skirt looks even shorter now her long legs are straight. And those white sheer socks...oh god. I was so turned on.

Softly I run my fingers along Bella's bare stomach, before heading north to her chest. The tie comes undone easily and I allow it to slip to the floor. Bella's breathing increases so that her chest rises unsteadily. My thumbs brush over the thin white bra. It's so thin that I can just about make out the circle of her nipples.

_I climb a tree outside his home,  
To make sure that he's alone.  
I see him in his underwear,  
I can't help but stop and stare._

In a flash of movement I rip the bra off of her. She'll probably kill me later for breaking the straps but right now she let out an innocent gasp.

"Sir? What are you doing?"

"You're about to find out," I muttered before crushing my lips to her exposed nipples.

She groaned, I groaned. The peaks harden as my tongue flickers along the smooth skin. She was so perfect. Every man's dream. Beautiful, sensitive and receptive to every touch I made on that endless milky white skin.

_Everyone that you teach all day knows you're looking at me in a different way,  
I guess that's why my marks are getting so high.  
I can see those tell tale signs telling me that I was on your mind.  
I could see that you want it more when you told me that I'm what you go to school for,  
I'm what you go to school for._

As I nibble, bite and lick at her flesh one hand creeps down to her skirt. I hitch it up around her waist before drawing light, feather-touch circles on her thigh. So close to her centre where I could feel the heat pulsating out.

A whimper escapes those full lips, reminding me to kiss her. My lips left her breasts to crush into her mouth, to let our tongues meet and passions fizzle. She tasted so sweet, the flavour of wine still lingering on her.

Everything about her filled my senses. Her taste, her scent - strawberries - was surrounding me and her touch. She was starting to fight between our bodies to tug off my shirt.

I pulled away from her mouth, she uttered a curse as I closed my hands around her wrists. "Stop it Ms. Swan."

"Please," she begged.

"This is wrong."

"I need you Sir."

"How much?"

She took my hand, led it from her naval down until I was cupping her hot core. "Can you feel how wet you make me?"

I moaned at the feel of her, at the knowledge I'd done this to her. Instinctively my fingers tapped along her folds, my thumb finding the highly sensitive nub that had her screaming out my name.

"Edward," she breathed, forgetting all thoughts of a roleplay situation. "I need-"

"Tell me Bella."

"I need you in me."

I chuckled, pulled my hand away. "Not quite yet Ms. Swan. You've been a very naughty girl."

She opened her mouth to protest, but closed it again sensing I wasn't ready to stop this game quite yet. "What do you want me to do?"

"Undress me."

She didn't reply, but her hands quickly found the half untucked shirt and yanked it off of me, sending buttons flying in all directions. I didn't care. Her hands found my chest, her lips followed. My muscles quivered under her touch as I felt myself grow. I was seriously going to have to consider getting bigger jeans.

"My jeans," I muttered between groans. "Please god-"

Her hands fumbled at the zipper. Finally yanking them off - along with my boxers - she stepped back and stared. "It's bigger than Jacob's."

I wanted to laugh but excitement had me holding it in. "You said you were a virgin."

"I am," she replied, her eyes coming to meet mine. "Sometimes he makes me do things to him."

"What things?" Fantasies spun around my head.

"Shall I show you?" She asked. Her voice was sweet and pure. When I nodded, sitting back on the desk she pulled her chair closer, sat so she was head to head - so to speak. Then her mouth lowered and she sent me to heaven.

Somewhere in my mind I wondered how the hell she did that. Where had she learnt it? She was eighteen for Christ's sake and yet she was far more experienced than any of my past girlfriends. Then the thoughts disappeared as her hands touched areas her mouth couldn't.

_He's packed his bag, it's in the trunk,  
Looks like I found myself a hunk.  
We drive past school to say goodbye.  
My friends they can't believe their eyes..._

I felt the twitching starting, felt the knowledge of what was about to happen wash through me and yanked away her head. "Not yet," I panted, mesmerised by the tiny bit of pre-cum located on the corner of her mouth. Roughly I yanked her onto my lap - jerked upwards when I met her wet panties. My mouth found hers, my taste and hers mingling. It was enough to drive me crazy.

When she broke to catch her breath my lips continued their journey down her body. She arched into me, her groin grinding against me making me almost lose control. My hands shot out to steady her hips, a groan emitting from within me.

"Stop," I growled, and before she could protest I spun her onto the desk, wiping away all papers to make it comfortable. "Spread your legs."

She did as she was told and the scent hit me instantly. It was almost enough to make me come right there and then. The panties were gone in seconds.

My hands trailed up her fabric covered legs until the sock ended and the creamy skin began. My fingers circled their way delicately along her thigh causing her to pump her hips upwards in response.

"Please I need-" Her sentence ended on a scream as I thrust three fingers into her, the warmth covering them completely. My thumb rubbed her nub, sent her bucking up. She was still screaming my name and I suddenly realised why she'd said she had to get people out of the house. I was real grateful.

When she climaxed into my hand she made a move to sit up but one hand shoved her back down. I hoped I hadn't hurt her.

My mouth replaced my fingers, tracing her lips, circling her clitoris. She wasn't screaming now but she whimpered as she squirmed for me to go deeper. I allowed her a moment of control by doing what her body asked as my tongue dipped inside her.

_That's what I go to school for,  
Even though it is a real bore.  
You can call me crazy,  
I know that he craves me.  
That's what I go to school for,  
Even though it is a real bore.  
Boyfriends I've had plenty,  
None like Mr. Cullen._

As her own voice uttered my name she screamed out in ecstasy. Her body jerked up violently forcing my tongue and my added finger deep within her. It took a while before she stopped shaking, before the pleasure swept away.

_That's what I go to school for._

I dragged her towards me, so her legs wrapped around my waist and her back arched along the surface of the desk. I had to get myself one of these for my own room.

I teased her, allowing only the tip to reach her entrance. My hands held her hips, prevented her from forcing me into her. She whimpered in protest until I slammed in.

"Edward," she screamed, tightening her grip on my waist as her heels dug into my back. She started to take control, pumping me faster until I joined in, meeting her thrusts with my own so I went further. Another scream left her swollen lips as one hand rubbed her clit.

I began grunting, groaning from the friction of her skirt as it rubbed roughly against me whilst withdrawing.

"Faster," she murmured, bucking faster, her hands fisting at her sides. "Please Edward!"

I complied, driving into her harder and faster until I felt her hot walls clamp around me. The muscle jerking brought on my own climax along with my name leaving her lips. I felt my seed shot into her, felt it drip out of the sides.

_That's what I go to school for._

She was panting, her legs still wrapped onto me as I became soft within her. "Edward?"

"Mmm?" My own breathing was heavy and uneven.

"Do you like nurses?"

**A/N:** Bwhahaha. Man, I think I need a cold shower myself. A hint of the future perhaps? Hope you enjoyed it, I know the chapter is shorter than what I normally do but seeing as it was all lemon I figured you wouldn't mind too much.

Please review guys. I'm not sure if I can do a male POV lemon justice - seeing as I have the wrong hormones and tools. I hope I got it right. I wanted it to be through his own eyes as it was his present.

Currently I only need about forty reviews to hit my target of 500. I won't update till then as I've got a busy weekend and Monday ahead of me.

Much love and lemons,  
-Hanner!


	21. Replacement

**A/N:** So, a few people needed showers after the last chapters. It's nice to know I induced it on more than just myself. As one reviewer said, if only Edward could join us in those showers.

I'll have to be stern guys. We met the 500 target, I thought we wouldn't at one stage. But still, you guys are slacking. I'm thinking, well, it is July. Some people may be on vacation. As the review numbers have dropped down to between 20-30 reviews for each chapter. Usually you guys are up in the forties, sometimes the fifties. -shakes head- Tsk, tsk. I'm afraid this chapter is rather...boring? So you know, it's a come down from Bella and Edward's fun last night.

**BPOV**

I was more than tempted to lie curled up next to Edward for the rest of eternity. Or failing that, the rest of the day. However, Shawn, Lisa and Natalie would be arriving during the early afternoon. And thus beginning a few days of seasonal drinking, alpha male fighting and more than enough embarrassment on my behalf. I wasn't sure if Edward just didn't care or just thought I was too dense to notice how he'd sized up to Shawn during their first meeting. Either way, it was bound to continue. Although, I had my suspicions that the cat was out of the bag in the whole Shawn gay thing. Just when the fun was beginning.

I felt Edward shifting beside me. I'd been awake for almost an hour now but I felt content in his arms, warm next to his body despite the lack in bed sheets once again. Another movement of his body had me twisting my head to look back at his face. His eyelids were fluttering - a sign of dreaming - and his mouth was just slightly open. He looked rather cute, and I was more than tempted to jump out of the bed to take a picture.

He muttered something incoherent, shifted again in a way that had my brows raising. Was that his...? No, it couldn't be. Curious, I shifted a bit myself and was shocked when I confirmed my suspicions. Edward had a boner! I had to shove my head into the pillow to stop the eruption of laughter that was sure to follow.

My shoulders shook with silent laughter, which I guess stirred him up a bit more. I thought about hoping out of bed, taking a shower and leaving him to relieve the problem on his own. But after last night...well I was sure I could go another round.

Gently, I unwrapped myself from his arms. I allowed myself a smile when a frown appeared on his handsome face, when his arms reached out for me. Worried, he'd wake up to early, I hurried it along. I put a knee on either side of his stomach, so I was almost straddling him but without actually touching him. I decided to prolong his dream torture as I ran a light finger up his hard shaft. It twitched in response, causing an unsilenced giggle to escape. I clamped a hand of my lips, my eyes darting nervously to Edward's form. His chest was rising unevenly, but I think that was more from his dream than anything for his eyes were still shut.

When he let out a small groan, I decided enough was enough and lowered my body.

I had to put a hand over my mouth to stop myself groaning. Everyone but Emmett and Rosalie were home, and I'd already heard Alice's footsteps sneaking along the hallway. Silly pixie, did she really think we didn't know she'd spent the night in Jasper's room.

Deciding my groaning was over for now, I let my hands fall to his chest as I readied myself to move. I guess my hands were cold because all his muscles tensed at once to the touch before he let out a soft little whimper. It was so adorable.

I bit my lip as I rose, the groan wanting to come so easily. Come on Bella, you can do this. When only his head was in my entrance, I jerked back down causing one loud moan to exit Edward's parted lips.

I kept this rhythm up, going slow and then fast. His groans were becoming loud, and except for a few from me I managed to keep them inside. Ha, that would show everyone. I could too have sex without waking the household.

I don't know when he woke up, but suddenly I felt his hands on my hips guiding my movement. Well, he was wide awake now. A cocky grin imprinted on his lips as he met my eyes with that cool green stare.

"Morning," he said quite cheerfully as I continued my thrusting.

I rolled my eyes, shifted my weight causing him to buck up to meet my thrust. The feeling was glorious.

All too soon it was over as my walls clamped around his hot shaft from my own orgasm. Soon after I felt him coming within me - which felt very nice - and I rolled off of him, my chest rising unevenly as I let my breaths out in pants.

"Good morning," I finally said with a tired - but satisfied - smile.

"This part two of my present?"

I snorted, shoved him playfully. "Greedy bugger."

He rolled onto his side using his elbow to support his upper body. His head rested on his hands as his eyes ran over my uncovered naked form. "So, Alice has something planned for today."

"Does she?" I asked, mimicking his position. "And what would that be?"

"Swimming in the afternoon, clubbing in the evening."

My eyes widened. "Swimming? It's in the middle of December. It snowed yesterday." I rapped my knuckles on his head. "Anyone in there?"

He chuckled softly. "We have a heated pool."

"You do?" I sat up frowning. "Since when?"

"Since forever. You just haven't been taken to it yet."

"I didn't pack any bikinis," I said with a shrug.

"Alice brought all your bikinis along," he explained, sitting upright now too. "I guess she wanted to surprise you. We told your friends to bring swimming gear along too."

"Oh." I raised my head to meet his eyes. "Can you do me a favour Edward?"

"Anything," he replied, grasping my hand.

"Don't fight with Shawn, OK? He means the world to me, and I don't think I could sit back and watch the two of you settle your differences."

"What differences?"

"I'm not blind Edward," I replied with an annoyed tone. "You hate him because he means a lot to me - a rival perhaps - and he hates you for the same reason and that you have the power to hurt me. Shawn is very protective of me."

"A rival?" He gave a little snort. "Bella, I know he's gay. Thanks for letting me know by the way."

I rolled my eyes. "Not a rival in that way. You fight for my attention, my love. In Shawn's case he wants my love to him as a friend, but you want my love as a lover. So, it's natural the two of you are going to fight for my attention."

"What about Lisa and Natalie?"

"What about them?"

"Will there be rivalry there too?"

I laughed softly. "Alice won't have to fight for the attention with them too. Natalie will probably end up talking to Rosalie - they'd get along like two peas in a pod. Lisa is usually shy but she doesn't fight for attention. If she gets attention she takes it but she sees it as a waste of time trying for it."

"No competition between the girls and you then?"

"I don't understand." My frown was deep.

"They might decide that I'm their true love," he replied with a straight face. "You'll have to fight for me."

I patted his cheek lightly, before leaning forwards and kissing his lips. "Stop fantasising Edward. I'm not about to have a naked, mud wrestling match with my friends over you."

"Damn," he muttered.

**ShawnPOV **(Yeah, that's right.)

It was pretty ridiculous, really, when you thought about it.

We'd arrived almost an hour ago now, and since we'd arrived the alpha characters had all been sized up against myself, Lisa and Natalie. With Rosalie standing a full foot above Natalie, it was more than funny when they tried to greet each other - whilst unconsciously sizing each other. Lisa wasn't that tall herself when she greeted Alice. However, only Alice was doing the sizing here, with Lisa seemingly uninterested in the primal events taking place between us all. And myself and Edward? Well, we were both roughly the same height. When we shook hands we both noticeably gripped hard to show off our strength.

The two other men, Jasper and Emmett, stood amused next to Bella, trying very hard to hold in their laughter. Bella herself, stood looking miserable and embarrassed, but had she really expected things to roll smoothly?

There'd been quite an uproar from Lisa when she noticed the ring. It wasn't till Bella calmfully explained it was a promise ring that she backed off. Lisa was very against young couples getting married, and upon realising this I saw Rosalie quickly slide off the ring on her engagement finger. It was a surprise really, seeing as Bella had described Rosalie as a girl that didn't take shit from no one. Well, Lisa could get a little scary.

It was even worse now. We'd all changed into our swimming clothes, and now the sizing up really began.

Rosalie was not-so-subtly weighing up the girl's bodies in their bikinis. I could see her assessing their good points and their not so good points. Lisa's endless legs, but her flat chest. Natalie's much larger chest, but too-muscular thighs. When Rosalie decided she had no competition in regards to her fiance she quite happily began to chat nicely to them both.

Alice wasn't getting enough attention from Bella, so she turned her cuteness towards what appeared to be her boyfriend - although I'm sure they seemed to hate each other when we'd first met. She had her arms locked around his neck, and their foreheads resting as she whispered something quietly before giggling. Ah, females.

It appeared mine and Edward's sizing would go to speed, as we raced one another repeatedly across the length of the pool.

Bella still looked mildly miserable - but slightly better than before as she noticed Rosalie happily talking to Lisa and Natalie.

When I beat Edward, bringing as to a two-all tie, he climbed out of the pool calling it quits. I casually folded my arms on the surface on the side, rested my head and pretended to catch my breath as I watched them both.

Edward headed towards Bella, his stance showing his worry as he stood awkwardly. She was sitting on one of the sun-lounges, her knees brought up to her chin and her head resting on them.

Her head raised briefly to acknowledge Edward before she scowled and lowered her head again. It was obvious she was pissed off with the two of us, and I momentarily felt guilty. But I let it go as Edward slid next to her, wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap. They looked good together, I had to admit that. I'd heard many good things about Edward, and the not-so good starting from before they were officially together.

I knew about his track record - and it didn't look so good. He dated girls left, right and centre and didn't seemed too bothered when he just dumped them after one or two dates. Although he seemed to make up for his past with Bella - they had after all, lasted almost four months now. However I was worried that when the time came, when he became uninterested in Bella because he'd won _the chase_ - so to speak - he'd dump her coldly like he did with the others. I couldn't bare to see Bella be ripped apart. I could deal with a heartfelt dumping, one where he seemed truly apologetic and saddened by his decision but one where he just cut things cleanly and without emotion would destroy Bella, I knew that much.

A small splash alerted me to Alice's entrance into the pool. With a cute smile on her lips, she swam my way and copied my posture, watching Edward and Bella as she turned her head to bury it in his chest. In response, Edward stroked the hair from her face and kissed her forehead before wrapping his arms around her to bring her closer. At that moment they looked like a married couple - but looks could be so deceiving.

"Cute huh?"

I smiled politely at the pixie-like girl before nodding. "Yeah, they are. So, what's the deal with them two?"

"The deal?"

"You know, what's going on. There's only so much I can read between the lines with when Bella emails me. All I really understood was that one minute she despises him and the next she's kissed him, slept with him and are officially a couple."

She shrugged at me as she swept back her wet hair. "No one really understands what the hell is going on with them two. As Edward's sister, I was a little wary this was all because Bella was the only girl uninterested in him. And then she made things interesting by wanting what he _normally_ wanted. I figured once he'd changed her mind, experienced a relationship for a while - like he wanted to, then he'd dump her. I figured I'd be pissed with him for a while but ultimately I'd forgive him, he's my brother after all." She looked their way and smiled. "Now I worry more about Bella dumping him. He's in too deep."

"Really?" My brows shot up in surprise. "You think he's in love with her?"

"Definitely," she replied confidently. "Only recently did it became the big love. Well for him anyway. Bella's too closed up to realise she loves him just as much."

"Bella's very aware of her emotions," I defended. "She'd know if she was in love or not."

Alice shook her head. "I don't know if you'd noticed at much, seeing as she moved away quite quick, but her father's death did more than just upset her. She's damaged. She's told Edward she doesn't want to get close to him in fear she might lose him like her father. I don't think she means by them splitting up. She knows he loves her, but I think she actually fears that bad luck might strike twice and take him away from her." She met my eyes, they were sad and anxious. "I think she blames herself for Charlie's death. I think she thinks she was punished for something, and the punishment was to take away the one man she did love. And now she's almost found it again, she worries. She cuts herself off when things get emotional, and she cries in her sleep some nights. And the _way_ she sleeps. Curled up in a tight ball as though making a barrier for the nightmares. It's depressing sometimes, to share a room with her."

"I knew she was upset, it was foreseeable. But yes, she moved away so quickly that I wouldn't have noticed the long term effects," I replied. I felt guilty, for not noticing something in my best friend of almost sixteen years when people who'd known her for as little as four months had. I almost felt inadequate as a friend. "Somehow, I don't quite see myself and Bella being so close in the future. It's a sad thought on my part - and I hope on her's too - but the simple fact is she has you guys now. It's nice to catch up with her, but if we're being honest, as each year comes and goes, excuses will be made, lives will be busy and before you know it, we'll email each other once a year at most."

Alice shot me a sympathetic smile. "She wants to return to England one day. College and housing is just cheaper over here."

"If anything you've said is true, and if Bella does open up, Alice, I doubt she'll be heading over the seas anytime soon." I sighed, but somehow I still felt happy. It was nice to see Bella didn't need my protection twenty-four seven. "If her father was still alive then maybe, she'd find time to visit him, but nothing else keeps her returning. It's obvious by the fact she stayed in America this Christmas."

"She was going to visit, but she couldn't afford too," Alice defended.

"I know, and so I offered to visit her. My family hadn't actually planned to go on holiday this year, but the three of us offered to pay for two thirds of it. I wanted to see Bella as her best friend one more time before you took my place."

Her hand came to rest on my arm, a warming smile on her lips. "I don't think I could ever be as good as you are Shawn, but I'll try my hardest."

**A/N:** I wanted to get Shawn's feelings out there in the open. It made me sad really, especially as something like this is approaching mine and one of my best friend's relationship. When I stay in my hometown for college and she heads up north to her college, it'll be too hard to see each other often enough. Although it's only two hours away, as British teenagers we can't drive to see each other. (Over here, we have to be seventeen to drive. Although the law is possibly changing I think to eighteen. ;; I'm so moving to America.) It's disheartening to realise we'll slowly drift apart as friends but it's the way of life I guess.

A question I got through a PM. Sorry, I've forgotten the name of the user.  
**Q.** Have you based Shawn, Lisa and Natalie on anyone, seeing as they are non-twilight characters?  
**A. **Honestly Yeah. Shawn is based off a guy I met on the internet (I know, I'm so naughty) anyway, he was gay, hilarious and extremely fun. Shawn is based off of what I knew about this internet guy. I don't speak to him anymore but sometimes I remember something he said and laugh. Lisa is based off of my other best-friend called...Lisa. Yay. I mean, literally everything. Her looks, personality and name are all the same. If she read books and ever discovered FanFiction and this story, she'd so kill me for calling her flat-chested but...she is. Oh well, we all love her anyway. And Natalie is based off of my cousin who is very fashion-conscious and a lot like Rosalie in that she takes shit from no one and will size up women to see who's the best looking. She's hilarious though.

Anyway, short chappy but deal with it. If you haven't already, check out my new story going on currently. I've got a wonderful beta reader for it so I'll be making less stupid mistakes. Wahey. It's called _**The Effects of Alcohol**_. Check it out, it's a more humorous one like this story but the characters are - hopefully - a bit more in character. In this story they're all very OOC. So yeah, check it out and review both stories. XD

Much love and many cloned Edwards,  
-Hanner!


	22. Damn Hormones!

****

A/N:

My sincerest apologies. It's been over two weeks since I last updated, and I feel really bad. I was ill for the first week and a half - some stupid bug that left me vomiting, nauseous and icky. Basically, I spent most of the time half asleep, reading FanFic or sending my beta a new chapter - which were already typed up. And then Breaking Dawn came out so I was busy reading it, then I just didn't have time. Apologies everyone, but I'll make sure to keep updating regularly now everything is sort of back on track.

Thanks for the reviews everyone. And thanks for those who noticed my lack of updating this story and asked if I was still alive. XD

****

BPOV

We were binging dragged to a Christmas party being hosted in one of Alice's favourite nightclubs. Which wouldn't be too bad if it wasn't for the way it had gone down last time. Images of Jacob floated in and out of my mind as Rosalie dressed me. Which reminded me...

"How comes Alice isn't the one attacking me?" I asked, tilting my head slightly so I could see her face in the mirror. "It's not like her to miss an opportunity to torture me with a curling iron and mascara brush."

Rosalie smiled sweetly, giving my hair a playful tug. "I'm sorry I don't meet her standards." Her brows furrowed together as she stared at my face. After a minute contemplating, she smiled again and reached for light red eye shadow. "You're supposed to be the smart one Bella. Lisa and Natalie are her new victims so long as they're here."

I let out an unfeminine snort earning a jab from Rosalie as I jogged her. "Sorry, but Lisa won't take being dressed like a dolly."

"Alice can be very persuasive when she wants to be."

"Don't I just know it?" I laughed. "So, what's the plan then Rose?"

"The plan?" She stuck her tongue out slightly, biting on it in concentration. She went down to her knees, tilted my chin up and began attacking my eyelids.

"How you're dressing me?"

"Oh," she smiled again. Since Emmett proposed she couldn't seem to stop. "Well, we're going for some sexy red and black colours seeing as the dress code is something red or green. Green doesn't suit you as much as red does. So, we're going full out slutty today."

"Slutty?" Oh boy. "Not too slutty I hope."

"Baby, you're going to be stylishly slutty. Now shut up and let me do your lipstick."

****

EPOV

The household was a chaos of squealing girls, groaning men and Shawn somewhere between squealing right along with Natalie and joining us on the couch to moan about how long it took for women to get done up.

Jasper let out one audible groan as he glanced at his watch. Our eyes met. "Fifty-eight minutes."

"And that's since we started to count," I replied, joining in with Emmett and moaning.

The light sound of footsteps on the stairs had all four of us - Shawn included - sitting upright in our seats, listening carefully for the first clue of the footstep's identity. Then there was a little yelp and a loud thud. I smiled proudly as I rose.

"Sorry men, my girl hates to keep me waiting." Passing a mirror, I noted the cockiest grin ever imprinted on a guy's face merging on my lips. "Finally Bella," I began, heading out of the doorway directly to the stairs. What I found had me frowning. "Alice?"

She was sitting on the floor, rubbing her leg from where she'd probably banged it. "I tripped."

Before I could stop it, I was laughing so hard that I ended up on the floor next to her. A tear escaped as I took another look at the normally graceful Alice, lying on the floor in a pose which normally belonged to Bella and her frequent meetings with the ground.

"Jeez, it's not nice to laugh at your girlfriend when she's hurt, Edward, honestly you'd think-" Emmett's deep voice cut off as he too took in the sight. In seconds he joined me. "Oh man, Jasper. Get in here!"

"What is going on?" I watched him his eyes meet Alice's. "Alice? What happened?"

Before she could answer, I interjected. "She tripped."

"She tripped," Jasper repeated, his brows furrowing together. I expected him to be laughing along with us, but instead he ran around mine and Emmett's bodies and quickly scooped Alice into his arms. I turned my head when he gently began kissing her leg where a small red patch was visible. "Oh baby, are you OK? Are you hurt?"

Alice was absolutely beaming as Jasper carried her towards the kitchen, but she made the time to look over Jasper's shoulder and stick her tongue at us. Women.

We exchanged glances, both of us frozen. It didn't last long, we burst out laughing again, whacking each other on the backs. "How in the hell did she trip?" Emmett wanted to know. "Oh, she's been hanging with your girlfriend too much. The clumsiness is transferring. Oh man, what if Rosalie gets it too?"

"Ahem."

"Shit," Emmett muttered, his eyes meeting the fierce power of Rosalie's. She stood at the top of the staircase, her hand on her hips as she sent death glares at her soon to be husband. Aw, you could practically feel the love bouncing around the room.

"If you two have quite finished being idiots, we have some women ready for your attention." She smiled then. "ALICE CULLEN!"

The little pixie appeared out of no where sandwiched between mine and Emmett's bodies as she look at Rosalie. She nodded once as Jasper followed more slowly behind his girlfriend.

"Let's start the evening off, by giving a warm thank you to all our willing models. Most especially Lisa and Natalie for surviving Alice's torture," Rosalie began in a commentators voice. Hearing the name of his friends, Shawn wondered out from the living area and stood with us curiously. "We thank Alice Cullen for her skilled hands and sharp eyes."

"And we thank Rosalie for giving Bella a night off in my torture regime," Alice added, flashing me a grin.

"First of all, we have Natalie 'butter-wouldn't-melt' Allen, sporting an Alice original." At her introduction, Natalie appeared behind Rosalie and gave us all a little wave. She was wearing a simple clubbing outfit of extremely short light green shorts, a black tank top and some matching green peep-toe heels. Her hair was tied back into a messy ponytail, showing off her elegant neckline. "Once again, Alice has out down herself. A round of applause m'thinks." We all complied, cheering and whistling as she made her journey down the stairs. "Shawn, get your Irish rear up here and claim your girl."

Shawn chuckled, but obliged, jogging lightly up the stairs to take Natalie's hand as he led her back down. Upon stepping off the last step, he gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Next up, Lisa 'look-at-my-boobs' Watson. And my, oh my guys, is it me or is it getting hot in here." She began fanning herself as we all hollered, Emmett getting right into it as he began hooting whilst he punched the air in front of me. Lisa came down, wearing another extremely short item of clothing, this time in the form of a skirt. It was red this time, matching well with her dark skin tone and equally dark hair. The top was a black corset, that screamed - much like Rosalie had said - 'look-at-my-boobs'. We all cheered as she made her way down. "Shawn, you lucky boy. Come and collect girl number two." Alice let out a scream beside me.

When Shawn had done as he was told, I felt my stomach churning. Surely it was my Bella's turn now? And sure enough...

"Lastly, but not least we have the drop-dead-gorgeous Isabella 'fuck-me' Swan. That's right guys, we went full out sex on the third British girl. Emmett, hold Edward back because he's going to blow up with lust."

"Ew," Emmett whined, screwing up his nose. "I don't want to know about Eddie blowing his load, let alone whilst I try to restrain him."

Jasper chuckled. "Into bondage eh, Edward?"

I rolled my eyes, gave them both a whack around the head as I heard the first few footsteps of Bella. My head jolted up, my eyes sought desperately for the first image of her. It was a leg, a long, endless, leg covered partially by the black leather of a boot, ending just above the knees. The heels were long and for the first time, I understood what people said when they called them 'fuck-me boots'. A small part of my brain reminded me I'd have to be on high alert with Bella. With those heels, she was bound to have a few clumsy accidents. My eyes ran slowly up her now bare leg, the endless alabaster skin never seeming to end, but it did, coming to a sudden halt in the form of a shockingly rich red colour. As the rest of her body followed that foot, I got the first proper glance of her entire outfit.

"Tonight ladies and gentlemen, we haven't got a Bella dressed by Alice, but by me. As you can see, mine and Alice's tastes differ and so for tonight only, we introduce to you..." she trailed off as Bella raised her head, meeting my desired ones. "Not innocent Bella but the sex-goddess, the sultry vixen and siren to any male within a mile..."

"THAT IS ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" Alice finished, jumping up and down with a huge grin on her face.

Bella looked at me shyly, but my eyes began travelling. The red dress was a simple strapless one, ending high - and I mean high - on her smooth white thigh. It clung as though its life depended on it, to all her curves leaving little to the imagination. Around her neck was a thick black choker, giving her that sexy vibe. Her face was made up, her eyes smoky with pale red eye shadow which made her eyes pop out at me. The red lipstick was a shocking contrast against her pale flesh, but it made me fill with yearning for those lips, for her body. Her hair cascaded around her face and shoulders, in a wave of beautiful and perfect curls. God, she was so perfect.

"If you can manage to walk Edward, come up and demand your prize!" Rosalie's statement had me shaking thoughts of Bella naked except for those boots and that choker. Oh god, I need to breathe. Hesitantly - as if testing my ability to walk - I took one step forward towards the staircase. OK, so my feet weren't about to collapse under me. That's good. Smiling now, I took some more steps forwards, found myself almost too-eager to rush to her side. And when I did, I instantly laced my fingers with hers and led her down the stairs whilst everyone whistled at her.

"Do you like it?" She asked nervously. She was biting her lower lip - and I'm not sure whether she did it purposely or just out of worry. I understood the worry though - if it was there. Bella was pretty confident - despite doubting herself somewhat - but the confidence to wear something like this...Well, it was a Rosalie outfit, one that she had the confidence for. This was definitely out of Bella's comfort zone, yet she seemed eager to please everyone else. Please Rosalie by wearing it, please Alice by looking good and ultimately pleasing me by getting me all hot and bothered. And it was working.

My thoughts ran to all the other men who'd be lurking to night. I frowned, wondering how I'd be able to keep all of them at a safe distance.

"You don't like it, do you?"

I blinked once. Twice. I met her brown eyes, momentarily lost in their emotion. "No, no. I love it Bella, I-I just feel as though every other guy will too."

The panic once on her face quickly faded to be replaced with a flirty smile playing at the corners of her lips. "You'll just have to remind them who I belong to then, won't you?" She gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek before moving away to talk to Lisa.

My heart was pounding, it's erratic beating so loud I was sure everyone else was aware of its insistent noise too. Those words - meant to be flirty - suddenly meant so much. Who she belonged to. Did she realise the double meaning behind it? Did she see herself as mine? Was she mine? Was she finally opening up? A few days ago and the idea of her belonging to me would have had her laughing and coming up with some sort of remark about sexism and how women aren't possessions. Suddenly, those little words meant everything.

****

BPOV

The party was well underway when we finally arrived. The journey had been a strange one, we'd all travelled in Taxis - or should I call them cabs now? Edward was strangely silent next to me, saying nothing the whole way but instead sat there content with holding my hand and looking at me. It didn't creep me out like it might have a few months back, but it made me nervous. Something had changed, something I had missed and that alone was unnerving. I never missed the small details, damn it. I was studying Psychology for Christ's sake.

Alice magically weaved us through the moving bodies - and straight to the bar. No surprise there then. Immediately she got engaged in a conversation with one of the barmen and moments later Alice was then dragging us back through the crowds, up some stairs to a balcony that overlooked the dance floor. There was a table right at the edge, padded corner seats instead of chairs like downstairs. A small sign sat on the table. Reserved.

"Cool," Emmett announced as Alice sat down.

Edward quickly nabbed the corner of the seating area, pulling me with him so I ended up on his lap. I raised a brow at him as he placed his hands feather-lightly on my hips. "What?" He asked innocently. "There's a lot of us, and not that much seating. It's kind of like recycling."

"Oh yeah," I muttered. "I'm sure recycling seat space is the only thing on your mind."

He chuckled, pressed his lips softly to mine but before I could turn it into something deeper, he pulled back and stared at me. My heart thumped painfully in my chest, making me all too aware of the effect he had on me. Then his hands swept softly up my body to cup my face. His touch set my skin ablaze, lighting a passion within me.

I let out a breath of air, realising I'd been holding it in. "Is it hot in here, or is it me?"

Lisa raised a brow at me as everyone sniggered. "It's December. It was snowing yesterday."

"Added onto that, it's Forks my love," Edward added, smirking. The cocky little sod. _Wait._ What?

I puzzled at his endearment, one he hadn't used before. I felt something inside my click, another realisation that something had definitely changed and not knowing what, was annoying me to the ends of the Earth and back. But what had changed? Edward's feelings? He already loved me, I was pretty sure though I didn't understand why. If his love deepened, it would only deepen what I already knew. So what _had_ changed?

"You OK Bella?" Alice asked, her worried expression coming into my focus as I blinked.

"Sure, sure," I mumbled, smiling weakly. "Just feeling...light-headed."

Rosalie, who - by the looks of it - had been sucking the life out of Emmett through his lips, pulled away from her fiancée's embrace and said, "I know exactly how you feel."

I rolled my eyes as I shifted my position on Edward's lap. His arms wrapped protectively around me as I lay my head on his solid shoulder. It felt good in his embrace, right. Yes, that's it. It felt right to have his arms encasing me, his lips gently kissing my neck. I felt as though I belonged there and a sense of warmth spread through my body at this knowledge. Of course, my analytical brain began processing this information as soon as I thought about it.

Maybe this was the shift in our relationship, the one I'd missed, but how was it Edward had noticed something I hadn't. If it wasn't his feelings which had changed, then it was my own and surely I'd realise a difference first? Ovbiously not. But had my feelings changed? True enough I'd never felt belonging when he held me. I'd felt comfort and warmth before but now it was almost making me giddy to the point of sickness because it felt _right._ What the hell was wrong with me? Had my feelings changed without my notice? Or had they merely deepened, become more locked in my mind.

"Do you think she's constipated?"

Emmett voice brought me crashing back into reality - literally. I jumped at the sound of his voice and in doing-so cracked an elbow on the table and almost ended up meeting the floor if Edward hadn't suddenly tightened his grip on me. He murmured something in my ear, but I didn't hear it as I took in the expressions of everyone in front of me. Shit, what had I done now?

Emmett was grinning, probably glad to have caught me off guard, whilst Rosalie simple arched one of those perfect brows in an amused questioning way. Shawn and Natalie were trying to keep their faces composed, but every now and then a smile would slip whilst Lisa seemed slightly uninterested, as though she knew what was going through my mind. Alice was openly giggling about the situation, causing a deep heat to rise up my neck and cheeks whilst Jasper bit his lip in an attempt to hold in the laughter. And Edward? Well, I might not have been able to _hear_ his laughter, but I could damn well feel it as his body shook with the force.

"What?" I asked bitterly, my lips pouting and brows furrowed.

"Nothing," Emmett replied, stretching his legs leisurely under the table. "You just had a... strained expression on your face."

No one could hold it in anymore, and laughter quickly filled my ears. Mortified, I turned to bury my face into Edward's chest only to be met with his chuckles too. The little sod. I whacked him hard and his laughter ceased. He sent me an apologetic look, shrugging lightly.

"I was just thinking," I muttered, eyes downcast.

"Jeez, how hard were you thinking?" Alice asked. "You were going red with the force of it."

"I was not." _Was I?_ "Screw you guys," I replied.

When their laughter finally died down, Alice jumped up from her place on Jasper's lap and asked what everyone wanted to drink. After memorising a long list of alcoholic beverages, she grabbed Jasper's hand and dragged him down the stairs.

"I'm going to go dance," Rosalie announced. "You coming Bella?"

I shook my head, wiggled further into the comfort of Edward's body. "Maybe later. I need alcohol before you get me up there."

Rosalie nodded, looked around for any other companions as Emmett appeared to dislike the idea of dancing. Lisa stood to join Rosalie, and with some prodding Natalie ended up going too, leaving myself with three guys.

"You didn't need alcohol to dance with Jacob," Edward whispered into my ear. His breath made me shudder involuntarily as I thought about my response.

"I would have been drunk before I danced with him, but then you came in looking all edible and so I decided to make you jealous. Getting drunk would have taken too long."

He chuckled softly, the sound almost music to my ears. "It made me very, _very_ jealous Bella. The way you moved against him, God I would have done anything in that moment to be in his position, to have you grinding against me the same way."

"I wasn't grinding," I defended. "I don't grind, that's Rosalie."

"A shame," he muttered and he nibbled my ear lobe sending shocks down my spine. Whoa, never underestimate that mouth.

"If you two are going to do that all night, warn me first so I can get the hell out of here," Emmett said, breaking my lustful thoughts.

I sent him death glares. "Oh, go shag Rosalie or something."

"Oh, someone's feeling bitchy tonight," Shawn commented, raising a brow innocently. "Is she on?"

Typically, I felt Edward's body tense at the mention of PMS. _Men_. "I-um..."

"Is it programmed into a guy's brain to fear PMS?" I asked curiously, glancing at Shawn for an answer. When he gave none, I added, "Because all guys blame a girl's bad mood on PMS, all run when a girl picks up a box of tampons whilst shopping and they're all pathetically terrified of us when we're on."

"On what?" Alice asked, balancing a tray of drinks whilst Jasper held a frightened expression on his face. She beamed at us all, and skipped forwards causing all the drinks to wobble - more than explaining Jasper's face.

"On periods," I replied. "Why do men tremble at the mere mention of it?"

Alice shrugged, sliding mine and Edward's drink down the table. "God only knows. It's just one of their many, many flaws."

Emmett scowled. "Look, it's just weird. That amount of blood..." he trailed off, screwing his nose up in a surprisingly cute manner. "It's unnatural."

"And it's a walk in the park for us," I countered. "Why do you _think_ we get cranky? Jesus, our friggin' uterus walls are coming out of us. It's not exactly pleasant."

Emmett shuddered, closing his eyes. "Thanks for the picture Bella. Anyway, we just tremble because we know it makes you girls cranky. Some guys are fine with the rest of it."

"Ever bought a tampon?"

"Jasper has," Alice interjected as Emmett shook his head.

All heads turned to face a very red Jasper. I was shocked speechless. "Wow," Edward applauded from behind me.

Alice leaned over and kissed Jasper proudly. "My man is _brave_ enough to do it."

At that moment, Rosalie returned, glancing, with raised brows, at Alice. "Why's Jasper so brave? What he do?" She grabbed her pint of beer before plopping, somewhat ungracefully, on Emmett's lap. "Emmett? Why is Jasper out-braving you? Huh?" She narrowed her eyes, glaring at Jasper. "Well? Anyone?"

I sighed, furrowing my brows. "Alice is lucky enough to possibly be dating the only guy in this state - possibly country - who will willingly buy a tampon."

Rosalie's jaw dropped. "You're kidding?"

"I kid not."

"Emmett!" She slapped his shoulder hard. "Go out and buy a tampon."

"But baby-"

"You want Jasper to be the top dog?"

"No, but-"

"I thought you loved me!" Her lower lip came out far and wobbled. Man, I wish I could act like that. It'd come in mighty handy...

"Oh honey, I do, but I-"

"Then why won't you buy me a tampon?" She gasped slightly, putting a hand to her mouth. "I think I'm due tonight! I've forgotten all my-" She didn't get to finish because Emmett had quickly picked her up and plonked her down on the seat next to him, where he began to carefully inspect his pants. "I was joking, Emmett."

Edward and Jasper sniggered.

I turned my head slightly, glanced briefly at Edward. "I'm going to be kind and not force you to buy me a tampon. I don't send boyfriends out in the middle of the night for tampons, condoms maybe but not tampons."

"Honey, we don't use condoms."

Whoa, who'd have thought Alice's brows could shoot right off her head? Hmm, some part of my brain - the sensible bit - was screaming at me right now, telling me to quickly point out my regular pill usage, _but_ the look on her face was too priceless to miss an opportunity to tease her.

"Man," Emmett finally said. "You have it all Eddie-boy. Can't even remember what sex without a condom feels like."

"Hey," Rosalie protested. "I don't like having to permanently swallow a stupid pill."

"What does it feel like?"

I stared at him. What the-

"Er, Emmett? Do you mind not asking me what it feels like to have sex with my girlfriend?"

"Sorry man."

Alice was still sitting there with her jaw on the floor, her eyes darting between the two of us. After what seemed like an eternity, her mouth closed and her eyes narrowed. "You should always practice safe sex, guys."

"Yes mum."

"I'm serious. We don't want any unplanned pregnancies, now." She frowned briefly, as though contemplating a thought. "Unless you guys are trying for a-"

"Oh god no!" I interjected, shaking my head vigorously. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Rosalie arch a brow in question to my sudden response. "I mean we're only in college, it's far too early for kids - not that I want kids with Edward, we're not even married." A look of horror probably passed my face. "Not that I'm waiting for him to pop the question! Don't be silly, marriage?" I laughed nervously. "Oh god, I'm going to shut up now."

Emmett leaned towards Rosalie, making, as though, to whisper but instead said perfectly loudly, "Man, I thought only guys reacted that way to the mention of having kids."

I blushed furiously, annoyed slightly that I couldn't even seek comfort by burying my face in Edward's shoulder. Damn me and my mouth. "I-I need the toilet." Before anyone could reply, I practically leapt out of his lap and darted off towards the toilets.

I'm such an ass. I'm such an ass.

I wanted to lock myself in the cubicle and bury my face in my hands. God, I am _such_ an ass! Instead, I looked at myself in the reflection, briefly noting the fact that - amazingly - my lipstick had not smudged from kissing Edward.

"Bella?"

I raised my head, meeting Alice and Rosalie's eyes in the mirror before sighing. "I'm sorry about that guys."

"You're female, it's allowed," Alice replied with a grin. I turned, and stepped into Rosalie's outstretched hands, readily accepting her comforting hug.

"You OK?"

I nodded, smiling weakly. "God, maybe I'm early this month or something. I _never_ get this emotional."

"Bella, sweetie, has something happened?"

I shook my head, biting my lip. God, this was so annoying. Bloody hormones. "I-I don't think so. Nothing physical anyhow. I just got the impression something changed between me and Edward."

"Changed?" Alice questioned. "How so?"

I covered my face with my hands. "I don't know! Edward's noticed something I haven't and now he's being all, all lovey dovey." I finished my outburst on a strangled sob. "God, what is _wrong_ with me?"

Rosalie, rather unhelpfully, giggled. "Honey, what's wrong with your guy being lovey dovey? It's a good thing."

"It makes me feel so guilty!"

A snort came from Alice. "Bella, you're so-"

"Weird, I know," I replied. "I just feel as though I _should_ love him back. He's so perfect, so bloody, annoyingly nice to me and he loves me. Damn it, why can't _I_ love him back?"

"You know what," Alice interrupted my sobs, placing a friendly arm on my shoulder. "We need a girl's night in."

I sniffled, wiped a tear away. "What? Now?"

"Yes now. Screw this party, screw the guys. We're having a girl's night in."

"Currently, the guys share the same temporary residence as us," Rosalie pointed out. "We can't exactly kick them out, can we?"

Alice frowned thoughtfully. "I guess not, but we can keep them restricted to the third floor."

"Yeah!" Excited much? "We haven't had a girl's night in since..."

"Forever?" Alice suggested.

"Actually, I've never had a girl's night in with you two," I replied. "It sounds like fun. What about Lisa and Natalie?"

"Oh," Rosalie replied, as if suddenly remembering them. "Oh, oh! This is going to be so much fun. The five of us, no guys, lots of movies and alcohol."

Yikes. Call it woman's intuition, but something tells me this is going to end badly...

****

A/N:

Hmm. OK, so originally I was going to have Jacob make a reappearance in this chapter, but I've had enough of writing him. I hate writing him. It sucks. So I changed my mind. This chapter is a semi-important one, as it deals with a lot of Bella's emotions.

So, a girl's night in. Hmm. Sounds like fun. Feel free to suggest any...ideas, I've got a few but I'd like to have a few more.

Also, check out the poll on my profile. It's regarding this story and the plot. I'm planning for this story to finish between chapter 26-30. I want to squeeze a few more plot changes in and decided to leave the decision up to you guys. There's a lot to choose from, and you can choose up to five things. I'll take the top four to use in the story, so choose wisely. I know some have already voted by sheer chance of noticing it whilst I've been lacking in updates, but I want to try and get at least a hundred votes in before I consider going through with of the votes. I'll be closing the poll by Friday so please vote soon!


	23. The Future

**A/N:** Okay. If anyone still reads this, then accept my apology? I've been so wrapped up in work from Sixth Form that I've barely had the chance to even read stories on FF. I also have some personal problems in my life right now that kind of take priority. I'll be finding out soon if I've screwed up my life and not, and the time it takes me to update from now on will depend on that.

I had a day off, so I decided to read through this story to get back into character with everyone. I have to say, some of my chapters are really crap.

Anyway, here's an overview of what has happened for those who've most likely forgotten: Bella is an English student in an American college. She shares a dorm room with Alice, who through she meets Edward Cullen: notorious player. After a lot of plotting, mainly on Edward's side, a fizzy can of cola on the beach and a drunken night-in, they go on a date (remember the magpies?). Blah de blah. Christmas rolls around, everyone stays at the Cullen residence. Embarrassing interrogation from Esme. Edward is awesomely romantic on Christmas Day, giving Bella a promise ring not to break her heart. Aw? Blah de blah. Jasper and Alice get it on, Emmett proposes to Rosalie and they go to a club along with Bella's British friends. The club scene enters embarrassing scenarios from periods to contraception. Bella notices a change in their relationship, but is clueless as to what it is. Bella gets emotional over not being in love with Edward, Alice and Rosalie comfort her and pull off the plan of spending the night dancing to go home and have a girl's night in.

Ohh, and to clear things up everyone. Bella is **not** pregnant. I know a lot of people put her mood swing down to that idea and in all honesty, the thought never came to mind whilst I was writing it.

So, last time on **The Chase**:

"_Yes now. Screw this party, screw the guys. We're having a girl's night in."_

"_Currently, the guys share the same temporary residence as us," Rosalie pointed out. "We can't exactly kick them out, can we?"_

_Alice frowned thoughtfully. "I guess not, but we can keep them restricted to the third floor."_

"_Yeah!" Excited much? "We haven't had a girl's night in since..."_

"_Forever?" Alice suggested._

"_Actually, I've never had a girl's night in with you two," I replied. "It sounds like fun. What about Lisa and Natalie?"_

"_Oh," Rosalie replied, as if suddenly remembering them. "Oh, oh! This is going to be so much fun. The five of us, no guys, lots of movies and alcohol."_

_Yikes. Call it woman's intuition, but something tells me this is going to end badly..._

**BPOV**

Popcorn, hot chocolate and pyjamas are all a girl needs to have a good time.

Currently we all sat in various places, some lounging on the sofa, some sprawled out on the floor, dressed to impress (yeah right) in our pyjamas cupping hot chocolate whilst the impressive Cullen fireplace hissed, cackled and warmed the room in the corner. It was pure female bliss.

I sat in my new Sponge Bob pyjama set which Natalie had bought me from England, knowing my secret (well, not so much anymore) obsession with the novelty items based on the Sponge we all know and love.

Some cheesy love song from the eighties played on the stereo, the music filling the room as we chatted aimlessly. It was pleasant and so relaxing, so laid-back compared to the evenings I'd gotten used to. Alice was a great friend but it was hard to keep up with her, but lounging around doing what girl's do best was better than any night spent dancing, drinking and singing.

However, it wasn't long until the conversation took a new direction, one I'd been scared about. My outburst in the toilets had been so sudden that Rosalie and Alice were still somewhat shocked by it, treading carefully as though walking on broken glass.

"I have to know something," Alice began, her wary eyes meeting my own. She shifted her weight uncomfortably, tense at whatever she was about to say. "Are you pregnant?"

I stared at her as though she'd grown another head. Pregnant? I shook my head, a frown causing my brows to knit together in confusement. "N-no, I'm not pregnant."

"You don't seem certain," Alice commented, brows raised.

"I was surprised."

"Well," Alice said, pausing for a moment. "Alright, good. That makes life easier. So, what happened earlier? Explain it again for us."

I looked at all their faces; Natalie and Lisa, my best friends whom I knew wouldn't stay that way much longer, then Rosalie and Alice, my new friends who I knew would soon become my best of. My past and future, together in the present, and somehow I felt comforted by it. Natalie and Lisa knew me better than anyone else, like Rosalie and Alice didn't but at the same time, they didn't know how I could possibly feel towards Edward, they hadn't seen our relationship progress like Alice and Rosalie. I took a deep breath and explained it to them.

"Edward loves me." I stated, thinking about how to word everything. "That's established and although it scares me, I've accepted it and I allow myself the female reaction of happiness but I can't help feeling upset that I'm hurting him."

"Don't be silly," Rosalie scolded.

I shook my head. "Really, I am. Every time he tells me, every time he whispers it to me as I'm drifting off, I can tell he's hurt that I never reply with the same words. I want to, God I want to tell him that I love him, but I don't and I can't lie to him like that."

"So your emotions are slower than his," Lisa said, "but that's expected. I'm sure he understands."

"He might understand, but that doesn't mean it won't hurt."

Alice moved over to me, sat beside me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Oh Bella, you're all screwed up, aren't you?"

I smiled, if only a little.

"You can't force yourself to love him and you're right, lying will only hurt him more because he'll know you're lying. He _does_ understand why you can't open up, you went through a traumatising event at a young age and you've not yet had time to recover. All you can do is wait."

"What if I never love him?"

"Then it's not meant to be."

I frowned. "That's rather unoptimistic of you."

Alice shrugged lightly. "I'd like to say that everything will work out fine, that you'll walk hand in hand towards the sunset but this is _life_, Bella, not a romantic chick flick."

"Harshly put," Natalie commented through narrowed eyes, "but true. Bella, you can't keep fretting about it. Just forget it and if the moment comes, then it comes but if it never comes then eventually things will end. You have to accept this sooner or later."

I shook my head. I wanted to cry, how could they say such things? "So either way, I'll hurt him."

"Yes, but that's what love is all about," Rosalie replied. "You have to make sacrifices and sometimes they lead to something indescribable, something magical and wonderful and sometimes they just prepare you for the rise and fall of a relationship with the one you're really meant for."

I sat there a moment, taking in all what they had said. I could understand where they were coming from and Rosalie could easily be right. Edward might not be The One for me, but just as easily he could be. For a moment, I wished more than ever that my father hadn't died. I missed him and although he could hardly help me out in this situation, I could have paid him a visit and just been comforted by his presence. And more than that, I wished he was alive so that my heart wasn't so scared. Perhaps if Charlie never died then my feeling for Edward might have developed quicker, perhaps I'd love him by now. I shook my head to my own thoughts; of course it was a silly idea anyway. Had Charlie not died then I'd never have moved to America and I never would have met Edward. Now that was a sad thought.

"Bella?" Alice said, leaning towards me as she noticed my long silence. "Are you OK?"

I blinked once, twice. "Yeah, I-I'm fine." My voice was shaky and even I didn't find my response very reassuring. "I was just thinking that if Charlie had never died, I'd be able to love Edward, only we'd never have met to do so."

"If he's The One Bella, I'm sure you'd have found one another someday," Alice replied with a small smile.

Lisa studied my face for a moment, gauging for my emotions as she often did. "If Charlie never died you'd be a different person to Edward. When Charlie died, you changed slightly. You grew a backbone; you had goals in your life and had more of an attitude towards those who treated you badly. It's not a huge difference but it's enough for us to notice as we didn't watch you change as each day passed. Edward met this Bella, not the old Bella and I think what you've been through, how you've coped with it and moved on is what Edward is partially in love with. Our past is what makes us and your past is Charlie's death, without that moment in your life you're a different person."

I nodded. Lisa always had a to-the-point personality. "Do you think that if I never love Edward, that he'd remain friends with me?" I turned my attention on to Rosalie and Alice, my eyes slightly watery. "I mean, I really do like Edward as a person otherwise I wouldn't be interested in him. If it doesn't work out, I don't want to lose a friend."

Alice chewed her lip which in itself was an answer.

Rosalie sighed and said, "Perhaps if he only loved you a little bit, then maybe but Edward's got it bad for you." She paused, glancing to the ceiling as though she could see him on the top floor. "He loves you enough to want to keep you happy and so he'd want to remain friends if it ended, but you've got to know this now Bella. It will hurt him, more than it hurts him now."

"How, I–"

"–He'll have to watch you Bella. Watch your life continue on without him. Can you imagine that? Can you imagine loving someone and then having to watch their life continue, watch them meet new men, fall in love and marry someone who isn't them? Have children?" She shook her head. "If you're still there, still reminding him of his love then he'll never move on Bella. No one could. When you love someone and it ends, you need a clean cut. You need to rip the band-aid off quickly not slowly. If he stays around you, he can't forget and find someone else and if he does, she'll always, always be compared to you and you'll always, always win because you're always there."

The thought was horrible. How could I even have suggested such a thing? And yet my heart felt as though a knife was being driven through it. I couldn't live without Edward, could I? I didn't love him but he'd become such an important part of my life that I didn't think it'd ever be the same without his crooked smile and messy bronze hair. I needed to see him.

"I need to see him," I said, voicing my thoughts.

Alice sent me a look. "Leave it to the morning. You're too emotional."

I frowned, my brows creasing together. "But, I-"

"-She's right, Bella," Natalie interjected. "I know you. You'll go on up there and tell him something you regret. You _are_ emotional and you're upset because you're worried about losing him."

I sighed. They were right, but it didn't mean I had to be happy about it. "I care about him," I whispered sadly. "So much."

Alice shifted closer to me, her arms instinctively wrapping around my trembling form. "We know."

"But does he?"

**EPOV**

My thoughts were racing, my heart pounding. There was an ache in my chest, as though someone had a vice-like grip around it, steadily increasing pressure.

"Stop pacing," Jasper said lazily, his eyes lidded with sleep. "It's keeping the rest of us awake."

"Bella's upset. I have the right to pace," I snapped back, my angry gaze focusing on Emmett and Shawn too. "Do you think I can just sleep it off? Jesus, she practically had a panic attack in the club."

Shawn arched a brow. "Something obviously upset her," he countered and that cold stare definitely showed who _he_ thought had caused it.

I ignored his silent suggestions, my thoughts off again. What had upset her? The conversation itself could have embarrassed her but I doubted it was enough to make her run for her life…unless she was worried that those ideas had been on my mind.

I thought about that for a moment, my pacing ceasing as I collapsed into a chair. Marriage? Is that what I wanted? I wasn't entirely sure, not at this stage. I loved Bella, I loved her so much but as she had said, we were in college. A wedding was the last thing on anyone's mind…but what about Rosalie? She and Emmett were engaged and I knew it was probably the best thing for them. They didn't need marriage to comfort them as some people did, they just wanted to be another step closer to becoming inseparable…without losing lots of money at least. I knew in my heart I've always wanted to get married, I was a traditional type of guy after all but would Bella be The One? I wanted with all my heart for her to be the one I'd end up with forever but I didn't get my hopes up. If we were meant to be, Bella would love me and she didn't. Marriage wasn't even an option.

Then another thought occurred to me. What about children? The idea sent little waves of happiness through my body. I wanted children more than marriage and I was shocked to find it was Bella who would be the mother of my children, the one who'd carry our children. I wanted to have a little girl, one I could smother with love and buy toys and spoil her rotten. I wanted a mini Bella that I could watch grow, watch fall in love and a little girl who'd eventually give me a grandchild. And then a boy? Or the boy first, so he could protect his little sister? The idea of a son was exciting too, someone to teach baseball to, someone to guide through life, share knowledge about the female form when he became an awkward teenager. I wanted a son who'd admire me, who'd love me and respect me. Damn it, I wanted it all including the white picket fence and the golden Labrador.

Bella didn't love me, not yet. I suddenly had this new determination in me, to be the best I could be for her. Together, we could help her heart heal and together we could build a future.

I sat there for a while, during which Jasper started snoring as he dozed on my bed, his left leg and arm hanging off. Emmett near to sleep too, preferred to lounge along the length of my couch as his eyelids drooped. Shawn had long left the room, probably annoyed with me. I was left to my thoughts and I begun planning.

Where would we live? That was the first question which sprung to my mind. I wasn't sure if Bella planned to live in America for the rest of her life or just for college, until she heals from her father's death. What if she wanted to live in England again? Could I pack everything and leave with her, leave my mother, my father? Alice? My friends? My heart clenched painfully. It would hurt but the thought of Bella leaving me here whilst she returned home was worse, the thought had my heart flipping as though trying to escape so as to kidnap Bella and lock her up. To never let her out of my sight. I realised then, I'd go wherever she wanted to go. The nursery rhyme stuck in my head suddenly – Mary had a Little Lamb. It recited itself over and over in my mind and I wasn't whether it was because I'd been thinking about children or because I was indeed, Mary's lamb.

_Mary had a little lamb ,  
Its fleece was white as snow;  
And everywhere that Mary went,  
The lamb was sure to go. He followed her to school one day;  
Which was against the rule;  
It made the children laugh and play;  
To see a lamb at school. "Why does the lamb love Mary so?"  
The eager children cry; "Why, Mary loves the lamb, you know,"  
The teacher did reply._

If only, I thought.

**BPOV**

I was the first to awake the next morning. The sun, yes you heard, the actual sun was out. I'd gotten accustomed to California and the regular warm temperatures but having spent the last few days in Forks, I'd have been happy to return back to England where it's cold temperatures were notorious. Forks made England seem like Africa. Heck, Forks made Wales look dry in contrast.

We'd all ended up kipping downstairs. As I stood, running a hand through my bird's nest I smiled at the scene. Rosalie was lying sprawled, tacking up most of the space, on the sofa whilst Alice curled up next to her, her head resting on her legs. Natalie was on one of the reclining chairs snoring softly and Lisa was on the floor, like I'd been only she'd managed to steal half the blanket we'd shared during the night.

I stretched out my sore limbs, tempted to go have a warm bath to ease them. That floor may look expensive, but it sure as hell wasn't comfortable.

I half-stumbled, half-walked out of the room and into the kitchen. I wanted desperately to find Edward but I was half-afraid that upon seeing him I'd break down and cry. My emotions were too close to the surface and the last thing I wanted was to make him worry. I already knew he'd probably spent much of the night doing so, probably blaming himself as usual. He thought everything was his fault and it always made me want to reach out and hug him in a motherly fashion. He reminded me in many ways of a poor little lost boy, desperate to please and desperate to be loved.

And I was the cold hard pavement he slept on each night. Unemotional. I couldn't love him.

I wonder if there's a mental disability which stop people experiencing love. If there is, I want to know the cure.

I was exhausted but somehow I managed to locate the kettle, flicking it on and letting it boil. I stretched on my toes to reach the cupboard containing the mugs before bringing one done. It was a simply white mug but across the front of it, written in a childish handwriting were the words, "World Best Bruver". It brought a smile to my lips.

"Bella."

I recognised his voice, heavy with sleep. I could imagine him stood in the doorway, his hair messy from tossing and turning all night, his green eyes sparkling. I almost turned to look at him but I had to be strong. There was no way I'd break down.

"Morning Edward," I said casually, my eyes focused on the teaspoon of sugar I held. My hand shook slightly. "You're up early."

"Couldn't sleep," he replied. I heard him take a few steps forwards. Stop. A few more. Then I felt his arms cautiously wrap around my waist. My heart jumped, not by the shock but as though it had been zapped. It began beating out of control. "Sleep on the floor too?" I asked, trying to make light of the situation.

His head rested on my shoulder, his cheek against mine so that I felt the slightest smile on his lips. "Something like that."

I didn't reply but continued making my tea. Once the water was boiled, I picked up the kettle and poured it into the mug, turning the spoon as I did so. "Could you get the milk please?"

He didn't move, not an inch. I could feel his hot gaze on me and I almost jerked with it. It was unnerving. Then it was gone and I let out a sigh of breath. He stepped away. "Alice gave me that mug, when she was just five. They'd run out of them at the gift store so she bought a plain one, used all her pocket money that she'd been saving, wrote on it. She was a terrible speller, still is."

I smiled, warmed at the friendly memory. "Alice is very sweet that way."

"Yeah..."

"Edward-"

"-Bella."

I laughed nervously. "You first."

"What happened yesterday?" He frowned, drawing his brows together so they made a dark slash across his forehead. "Did I do something to upset you?"

I shook my head. "I just have a lot in my mind right now."

His eyes flicked upwards to meet my face. Bags had settled under her skin, not enough for me to notice at first but still there. His eyes looked sad, sorrowful and it almost tore me apart to see that I'd probably caused it. "We need to talk, don't we?"

My stomach lurched at the words, those famous words that sent fear through one's mind. _We need to talk_. Jesus, had he given up on me? Was this it?

He took my arm, leading me towards the breakfast table. He gestured at the seat and began pacing.

I sat down cautiously, watching him move about the room. The stress, it was evident in every move he made. I felt terrible for causing it.

"Edward, I don't understand anything anymore. I'm confused and I don't want to hurt you."

He froze, his eyes flashing to me in an instance. "What are you saying? You're not break-"

"-No!" I almost shouted before blushing slightly. "No, I'm not. I just...I just don't know where to go from here. I don't love you Edward," I said, saddened further as he winced. "I can't force myself to love you, if I could I would have. I need time to let my feelings develop."

"I know Bella, I know."

"What happens next?"

**EPOV**

"What happens next? Well, I don't know Bella. Maybe you'll fall in love with me, we'll move in together and get married and have kids and one day we will get old and die. Maybe we'll stay this way forever or until you meet some charming guy who can offer you more. I might do something that hurts you in a few months and you'll never forgive me. We could end up in a loveless marriage one day after we've lost our spark. I could get hit by a car in a few years and leave you in despair until your next great love comes along. You might meet someone better, and I might too, and it might happen tomorrow and it might happen twenty years from now. But it doesn't matter. None of that matters. I don't know what's going to happen next, but this is what we have and it's the best thing that's ever happened to either of us, so let's just enjoy it for as long as it can last."

A smile played at the corner of her lips, it wasn't much but it was enough to banish that sad look. Everything I had said, it was true. I had no idea how we moved on from here, how our relationship would develop but we could find that out together.

"There's that smooth tongue of yours again," Bella commented. "So we just do it. We just continue and see how it ends."

I nodded, stepping closer to her. She got off the stool and walked into my embrace. The familiar scent of her washed over me, reminding me of what I could lose. "But if this charming guy comes along, I might have to punch him."

She laughed softly into my shoulder, burying herself there. "I really hope I do fall in love with you, Edward. Really I do."

"I know."

"I need us to have a happy ending."

I didn't say anything, just wrapped my arms around and rested my head on hers. Bella, my Bella. My love.

**AN:** So, long-awaited, huh? I'm hoping my writing style has improved slightly, after having read The Chase all over again, I might say I'm almost embarrassed at some of the stuff I wrote. *shakes head* If I thought I could do it, I'd probably rewrite it but I'm hardly a regular updater right now. So people know, I hope to finish this story by chapter 30. Give or take. I want to get it out of the way because I know many people have been dying to see Bella and Edward's outcome. I've actually written the last paragraph that will be in this story because the words just came to me earlier so now I have a clear goal insight that I hope to race towards.

The Effects of Alcohol will hopefully be updated next week. Again, everyone, I apologise for my crappy regularity on this site. I really have some problems currently so be patient. Thanks to all who nagged me, you're all stars. ;)


	24. London's Calling

**AN:** Thank you for the reviews everyone!

Just a quick note, this chapter is set in the future because otherwise this story would end up being fifty-odd chapters. ^^;

* * *

**August '09 - BPOV**

Christmas came and went, New Year started with a bang; but then this was hardly new, was it? The year was whizzing past in a blur so that I suddenly found the end of the academic year drawing to a close. I was as confused as ever, my feelings towards Edward still stuck in limbo. Each day I awoke, hoping to feel even an ounce of what they describe in the books and movies.

Every moment not spent in class we were together, side by side. Sometimes we just talked, sometimes we watched TV and sometimes we hung around with the others. It was almost as though an unspoken vow had passed between us, an unspoken mission. Operation Fall for Edward. James Bond might have hundreds of gadgets up his sleeve to kill the bad-guy but I bet he'd fail at this one.

Edward was always on his best behaviour, as though one wrong move might send us back to square one. He was constantly apologising for anything and everything and half of me wanted to throttle him.

It was approaching August now and we all found ourselves back at the Cullen residence whilst Esme and Carlisle went on a second honeymoon.

Today I was packing however. I had two suitcases already, one filled to the brim with the ridiculous amount of clothing that I'd managed to accumulate over the last year. The other was full of other things, toiletries, photos and books.

As I sat on one of the cases, attempting to squash everything down so I could actually zip it, I felt a vibration in my pocket. Pulling out my phone I read the text and smiled.

**Almost home. Got everything? E x**

I might not have fallen in love with Edward yet but I felt as though I was closer. Perhaps he felt it too, maybe that was why he was always so careful not to annoy me. Who knew?

There was a knock on the bedroom door and Alice walked in looking sad.

"Hey," she said softly, her eyes darting to the suitcases. "All packed?"

"Yeah," I replied with a smile. Finally I managed to get the zip across and let out a sigh of relief.

"Edward's on his way."

"Good, good," Alice said with a nod. "Don't want to miss your flight."

I grinned at her. "Be good whilst I'm gone, won't you?"

She nodded but I saw her eyes water. "I'm always good."

I stepped forwards, knowing Alice need the contact. Smiling weakly, she meet me half-way and gave me a rib-breaking, tight hug. Her strength never ceased to amaze me. "It's not for long, I'll see you at Rosalie's wedding."

The new subject had Alice smiling broader. Since Rosalie had handed over the task of organising the wedding, Alice had been charging around like a mad woman intent on only one thing: getting them to the altar in the most fashionable way. Worse still, the big day was just a week away and Alice was getting more and more frantic. I almost welcomed the distance I'd be putting between myself and this whirlwind.

"Keep the bride calm, won't you?"

Alice laughed. "And who will keep me calm?"

"Jasper," I replied, my eyes creasing as I grinned. The idea of Jasper keeping rein on Alice was definitely a laughable matter. Alice was like a bull in a china shop and no one could stop her.

The sound of the front door slamming shut stopped our laughter. Another sad smile was brought to Alice's face as she gave me one last hug. "Don't be late."

"To Rosalie's wedding; do I _look_ suicidal?"

Another smile but it didn't reach her eyes. "Bye."

"Bye."

She left the room but it wasn't empty for long as soon after I heard her bedroom door close softly down the hall, Edward tapped gently on the door before entering.

I smiled up at him as he wrapped his arms around me. His scent filled my senses, making me crave his touch. In that moment I just wanted to stay in his arms, to be held and to just forget everything, to pretend that everything was fine and that I had a great future ahead of me. I_ needed_ to pretend just to keep myself sane.

"Got everything packed?" Edward asked, reminding me that I couldn't pretend; that this was the reality with which I lived in. He glanced towards my bulging suitcases and flashed me a lopsided grin.

"Two suitcases are not nearly enough to pack up my entire life," I replied with a heavy sigh.

"It isn't your life; it's just the last year." He smiled warmly and kissed the top of my head.

Whether it was a life's worth of belongings or simply that which I'd got during the last year, I still found it sad. I felt as though I was playing a game, as though I'd been playing with some dolls and as soon as I disliked what was happening in my little world, as soon as it became boring or scary I could just pack it all up in my toy box and start again tomorrow. I was packing away the last year of my life, sure, but unlike a make-believe world, I'd never erase the memories and I doubt I'd ever want to. The last year had been amazing, shit-scary, confusing and emotional but amazing all the same.

"Come on, you don't want to miss your flight."

* * *

I've always found airport scenes to be entirely cheesy. You see the two main characters embracing, tears streaming down their cheeks as they act as though they'll never see one another again.

And here we were, doing pretty much the same.

Okay, neither of us was crying but my eyes were watering up, as though the tears were getting ready to fall. He pressed me flush to his body, his arms wrapped around my lower back as his nose nuzzled into my neck. My own hand had fisted into that bronze messy hair, as though not quite ready to leave him on this side of the globe.

"I love you so damn much, Bella," Edward murmured into my hair, his words like a vice on my heart.

You're almost as bad as Alice," I joked, attempting to bring light to this moment.

He pulled back, smiling softly as he studied my face. His hands moved from my back, snaking up my body until each one cupped my cheeks. His emerald gaze was so intense that I almost shivered under them. "Don't do anything stupid, will you?"

I shook my head. "I've lived in London all my life; I know how to look after myself." My response wasn't the best and somehow I knew he was thinking the same thing – Charlie had lived there even longer and he'd had a gun on him, yet his life had still been taken. Sighing I added, "I won't go out after dark, I promise."

He crushed me back to him and I knew he was breathing in my scent, much like I was. "I swear, if you've got one new bruise by the time I get there on Tuesday, I'm going to cover you in bubble wrap."

"I'll look like a freak."

"Exactly," he said, pulling away.

"I won't be able to show my face."

"Yeah."

"Might as well lock me up." I attempted to keep a straight face as my eyes met his.

"Forever," he said, nodding in agreement, but he sighed as an announcement declared that I need to get my rear in gear. "Please Bella, I'm serious. Be careful, for me?"

I nodded. "For you."

He brought his lips to mine once more, nothing passionate but somehow all the feelings he had were passed through me as though we'd swapped bodies. I could _feel_ his worry, his love and his sadness in my leaving. I wanted to run my fingers over the creases in his brow, smooth them out but I knew that as long as I wasn't with him he'd be anxious about my safety. "Go now, before I decide to drag you back home."

_Home_. The thought made me smile. "Alright caveman, I'm going." I picked up the rucksack that Edward had lent me, slung it over my shoulder and went to turn from me until I felt his hand grasp tightly onto my wrist.

"One more thing," Edward said. "Stay away from Prince Charming, wherever he is."

My heart clenched painfully. Ever since Christmas Edward always referred to my future husband as Prince Charming. He often acted as though the next guy I'd run into would be him but I knew better. Edward was my Prince Charming whether my heart was ready to agree yet or not.

"I've always preferred the American bad boy," I replied with a playful grin. "See you Tuesday, Edward."

"American bad boy," Edward murmured, shaking his head as he chuckled.

* * *

As soon as I stepped onto the ground, I knew I was home.

Well, okay, perhaps the fact that I was taking a plane to _Gatwick_ might have been the big giveaway, but I could honestly say that stepping onto English soil made me tingle in anticipation – not the tingle of excitement that stepping onto American soil had given me but the tingle of recognition that warmed my heart. _I was home_.

And yet was I? The question plagued my mind whilst I found my luggage, whilst I attempted to find a cab without giving over to my huge urge of punching someone and the entire journey to Renée's new home. England was home and I was pretty sure it would always be – somewhere in the depth of my mind – and yet Edward was my home too. I felt more comfortable around him, around his family and our friends than I ever had living in London with Charlie. My mind saw this place as my home but my heart had other ideas.

I immediately began to notice the subtle differences between the two countries as I was driven into the heart of busy London. The black-cab driver simply asked about my destination and that was it; we were on our way without another word spoken whereas in America I'd noticed that the drivers tended to be more willing to chat to their customers. I didn't feel ignored or uncomfortable with the silent driver but rather found it welcoming. England was peace and serenity whereas America was chatty and bustling. Two different worlds which had two different qualities and yet I loved them both as much.

Nothing much had changed – there was of course the odd shop which had closed, new ones opening in the old and the tiniest of differences probably due to the upcoming Olympics for 2012 but it was like riding a bike and I knew exactly where we were at all times. If I hadn't been so exhausted, I would have taken the underground just to experience the rush of people, the endless noise and the mix of smells. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't too keen on the smell of urine and the sight of litter on every platform but it was the strange things like that which made you yearn for home; for the familiar.

Despite the typical congestion, time seemed to fly past until the driver coughed to get my attention; announcing our arrival.

I thanked him politely, paying the fare and probably tipping more than I normally would have but I was in a strange serene mood. I was at peace and I was content.

I recognised the house from the picture Renée had sent me. For a London property, they hadn't done too badly. Recovering – if only slightly – from the previous years' credit crunch house prices were once again expensive with aid, again, from the upcoming Olympics. I hadn't expected them to afford much, a two bedroom flat if they were lucky but according to Renée it was a three bedroom house that even had a study. When they'd first bought it just six months ago, the place had been falling apart which was why they'd been able to afford it but Phil – bless him – had spent time after time renovating the place until it was the perfect home for him, his wife and their newborn.

Renée gave birth two weeks and three days earlier than scheduled to a beautiful baby boy – beautiful because I'd seen the pictures of course.

I was excited to meet my baby brother – a thrill I'd always wanted growing up as an only child but then I guess it was better late than never.

I lifted a suitcase in each hand and glanced back at the house before making my way up the unfortunately steep steps that a lot of London homes seemed to have these days. I paused before ringing the bell, noticing the pink Geraniums swinging in the hanging basket to the side of my head. I'd never remembered my mother being into gardening but I guess the new kid brought out her maternal side of nestling...and her boredom.

Finally, I stopped grinning and pressed the door bell, laughing quietly at the cliché ringing sound it made. Yeah, Renée was definitely nestling.

"Phil, get the door!"

"I'm changing Cameron!"

"Well I'm on the toilet!"

"Alright, alright." Pause. "Just a moment."

I felt the grin tugging at my lips as I heard the hurried footsteps of Phil. Moments later and the front door swung open to reveal a tall, blond male with dishevelled hair and a half-naked baby attached to his hip.

"Bella!" He shifted the baby to his left side and stepped forwards to pull me into a one-armed embrace. "It's so good to see you! Was the flight OK? I'm sure you're exhausted, jet lag and that. Let me take your luggage, your mum is–"

"–It's good to see you too," I replied, kissing him lightly on his unshaven cheek. "Don't worry about me now, you finish changing Cameron here."

"Cameron?" His face was momentarily blank until the baby on his hip made an incoherent babbling noise and tugged his polo shirt. "Cameron! Yes, I'm still adjusting to being a father. Can you believe it?" A grin lit up his face. "I should change him, it's chilly today and your mum would kill me if she saw him like this."

"Phil! Cameron must be freezing!"

I bit down on my lip to withhold the laughter as my mum rounded the corner looking just as dishevelled as her husband. "Hey mum."

"Baby, how are you? Good flight I hope, not too tired are we, after all I'm sure you're excited to play with your baby brother." She gave the baby a quick kiss on the forehead before beaming at me. "Adorable, isn't he?"

I nodded in agreement before finally stepping into the slightly warmer house. Despite it being summer, Phil was right and it was rather chilly outside.

"Phil, go change him now before he catches a cold."

"Yes ma'am," he replied flashing me a smile as he headed back upstairs to what I presumed was Cameron's nursery.

* * *

Settling back into life in England was simpler than I'd originally expected. Nothing significant had changed – I still knew all the short cuts, the cheapest place to buy designer jeans and the pubs with the best entertainment, it was like I'd never left.

Cameron was the cutest thing on this planet and I felt so warm and bubbly holding him whilst he gave me one of his gorgeous smiles and giggled as he tugged on my hair. I did, however, bare in mind that he'd probably annoy me to no end when he was a teenage boy – I could definitely see him being a bit like Edward was, after all, he was going to be just as handsome; although perhaps more like Jasper with his tuft of blond hair and twinkling blue eyes.

I was a Godsend to Renée and Phil. As much as a parent loves their child, it's tiring work and I was happy to give the pair of them a well-deserved break from looking after him. He was cute but he was a damn hyperactive thing.

It was a beautiful Saturday and Renée and Phil had decided to spend the day in Hyde Park – it was where they'd first met – with a small picnic. I was slightly jealous of them; after all, the lush three-hundred and fifty acres were a sanctuary to anyone who was fed up with waking to the grey buildings of London – in other words, _me_.

Cameron had fallen asleep in his baby swing which I kept in motion with my toe, there was nothing on TV as usual – plus I'd already forgotten which channel matched with which number – and I was slowly going bored out of my mind.

Edward had phoned just over an hour ago, as he did every day, and sounded desperate to see me although this might have been more down to Alice's wedding plans than him actually missing me. After he'd finished, Alice had taken up residence on his mobile and given me all the new gossip about everyone and anyone as well as updating me to any new wedding arrangements before she'd passed the phone back to Edward who was moaning about the cost of over-seas calls. We then spent another half an hour talking about nothing, despite these costs.

I was just about to doze off whilst watching a cooking show when my pocket began vibrating again. It wasn't Edward this time though, it was Shawn.

"Hey Shawn," I said, yawning quietly.

"Hey, when were you going to tell me that you were in town?"

"I did Shawn, last week."

"You know what I'm like, my brain is a sponge! Have you seen your kid brother then?"

I laughed softly, my eyes resting on said brother as a smile lit up my face. "He's so adorable, Shawn, I mean serious cute factor." I tilted my head with a pout. "He got the good genes, lucky sod."

Shawn laughed on his end. "Don't be getting jealous of a baby now, Bella, otherwise I'll have to come round and knock your head a few times."

"It'll be a lot better than this incessant boredom I'm currently experiencing."

"Why don't you come out with me and the girls? We were planning to go to The Halo tonight, see if the music is up to scratch."

"The Halo is still open?" I asked, delighted at the thought. The Halo was the pub I'd pretty much grown up in with its loud live music, bubbly bar staff and cheap drinks. "God, do Lee and Ryan still run the place?"

"Oh yeah, of course, the troublesome twins still have rein on that place."

"The sooner those two are hitched the better," I said with a grin, "They both need wives who'll put them in their place."

"Well, Lee's engaged to Maria and soon to be a father, so one down I guess."

"Really? I always thought they had something but they were always intent on hating one another."

"Yeah, yeah, don't we _all_ know it. The amount of glasses those two have smashed made ya too afraid to even come in some nights."

I settled back into the sofa, wiggling around to get myself comfortable. I didn't think I'd miss people like the twins, we were friends to the extent that we might all go out for a drink but not to the extent where we had regular phone calls like I did with Shawn or Alice, and yet hearing about them; remembering all those moments which had once had us all grinning, made me realise I _had_ missed them, dearly so. "Do you remember that time Lee came back too drunk to stand with some floozy, who was no better, attached around his waist? Jesus, I've never been so scared in my life than in that moment when Maria tore the girl off of him before smacking him clear across the face."

"Oh God, and then he called her The Frigid Ice Queen and that the only reason she was grumpy was because she wasn't getting any," Shawn added, chuckling, "she kicked him straight in the balls. Poor lad was limping for days."

"I can't wait to see them – I've missed _so_ much," I said happily, "What time are you heading down there?"

"We're trying to get there for six before the crowds set in. I'm calling Ryan later so we can get a good table too, right between–"

"–the stage and the bar so we can watch Lee and Maria scream at each other and enjoy the music too!" I finished as we both broke out in laughter.

* * *

**EPOV**

"You, my dear friend, are so screwed."

I sent Emmett a scathing look over the top of my glass as I took a sip of my beer. "And what, my dear friend, makes you say that?"

He sent me a grin, a stretching one that had my palms sweaty. "How long has Bella been gone?"

I paused for a second, questioning his intentions. "Two days."

"Yeah, so screwed."

I rolled my eyes as I set my glass down causing the amber liquid to slosh over the sides. "Just because I miss my girlfriend, doesn't mean I'm screwed."

"Sure it does," Emmett replied easily, "She's got you wrapped around her little finger."

"Says you, the guy who'll actually trail around the mall carrying shopping bags for his girlfriend," I retorted, pulling a face, "You are the definition of _whipped_."

Emmett scowled, looking at Jasper for support. Apparently Emmett had new ideas as he said, "Yeah, well Jasper bought his girlfriend_ tampons_!"

Jasper's eyes narrowed as I let out a snort. "Man," he said through gritted teeth, "I _thought_ we'd never bring that up again."

"Who buys his girlfriend tampons anyway?" Emmett wanted to know, holding back a grin, "can't even have sex as a reward."

"Hey, you try denying Alice anything!"

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, she can be damn scary when she doesn't get what she wants."

Emmett shuddered in fear. "It's enough to give you nightmares." He swivelled in his seat to face Jasper face on. "How the hell can you sleep with her?"

I screwed up my nose. "Dude, please."

They both ignored me.

"I like her that way," Jasper replied, "It's nice to know she has a backbone."

Emmett scoffed. "Jeez, even _Bella_ has a backbone but she's nothing like Alice." His eyes lit up like a child's. "Oh, maybe she's the dominant one in bed. Kinky Jasper, very kinky," Emmett said with wiggling brows.

I tried not to gag.

"How about you, Eddie?" Emmett asked. "Do you and Bella invest in whips?"

I muttered a curse under my breath, shaking my head in disgust. "You've been listening in on the girls' conversations too much. Only _they_ question each other about their sex lives."

He shrugged lightly. "I'm just curious. We all know Bella's a screamer, we all hear it enough, but I wonder if she's a dominatrix too."

I shook my head. "Emmett, save your breath and shut up now."

"Why?"

"Because in about ten seconds, I'm going to punch you."

"Ah."

"Nine seconds."

He made a face.

"Eight seconds."

"Shit," he mumbled.

"Seven seconds."

Jasper began laughing at Emmett's panic-stricken face.

"Six seconds." I grinned evilly. "Five seconds."

"Eddie, please-"

"Four seconds." My phone began vibrating in my pocket. "Okay, you get another thirty seconds of fear," I said with an irritated voice as I yanked my cell out. "Hello?"

"Edward." It was Alice.

"Hey Alice," I replied with a small smile, "What's up?"

"Oh God, Edward, I don't know what to do, I-"

"Alice, what's wrong?" I interjected, noting her choked back sobs. My heart raced. "Are you hurt? Is it Rosalie?" As I said these words, my voice rushed, both Emmett and Jasper sent me panicked expressions. "Please tell me."

"Edward – oh my God, I can't believe it. I'm so sorry." She was openly crying down the phone now and I could hear Rosalie making soft, soothing noises in the background.

"Alice, tell me you and Rosalie are fine," I said, my voices stern to get it across. "If you're hurt, we'll all be there straight away."

"Not me Edward, Bella." She choked back another sob as my world stilled. In the back of my mind, I registered her next words, "She's in hospital."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Before people kill me for the cliffy, or for such a dramatic twist in the story...sorry? XD Remember that poll _ages_ ago where I said this story was in your hands? Well, this is what you guys all voted for! The top three things were a holiday to England – check – Bella becomes ill/gets attacked and something else. *dramatic music* OK, so Bella isn't technically ill as in, she's got some terminal illness or a real bad case of the flu and she hasn't be beaten up before people start saying "OMG, Jacob hunted her down!!!!1!!!" I'm such a cheat. *evil grin* basically, you guys wanted something dramatic in the form of Bella getting hurt somehow (God, you guys are all sadistic) and I've done that, however you won't know how or why yet. I got the idea from reading our local paper the idea so, if you live in Herts. you might get it. And the last thing won't be revealed until chapter 26 I think...

Another warning, as usual, this story is super close to the end. I think I'll be finished by chapter 28 possibly 29 depending on how detailed I go. I want to ask you guys a question, do you want an ending in present time or an epilogue set sometime when they're older perhaps so you know how their lives turn out? Let me know by reviewing or vote in my poll.

If you want to know what Baby Cameron looks like, visit my profile to see the link.

And as usual, please review. ^^


	25. Cinnamon and Blood

**AN:** So, I'm still alive despite the odd death threat. ^^;

Keep voting on the poll for an epilogue in the future or the present or leave me a message in a review. Remember though, that ultimately I'll be making the decision whether you guys agree, so be warned. I haven't entirely decided what to do yet, but I've got an idea.

* * *

_**Four hours earlier...**_

**BPOV**

The Halo hadn't changed a bit.

Well, that's a lie actually. There was new flooring – light pine to a dark oak panelling – and the seats had new covers in crimson, blood red which matched the new rug underneath the snooker table and the thick curtains which hung at the Georgian-style windows. There were a couple of new faces but many more old ones which greeted me as I entered the pub.

But the important things were still the same. The atmosphere was the familiar friendly tone with a hint of excitement. The music still played over in the corner and I was glad to recognise Jenny strumming Irish tunes whilst Gavin sung the well-known 'Galway Girl' despite neither being of any Celtic heritage let alone Irish.

"_And I ask you man, what's a fellow to do, when her hair is black and her eyes are blue?"_

Lisa, Natalie and I dumped our belongings on a table before joining Shawn at the bar, not worrying about our stuff being stolen. That was the type of environment that The Halo had, everyone was your friend and so everyone kept an eye out for one another.

"What we got here then?" Came the flirty voice of someone so very hard to forget. "Come on over 'ere, Lee, see what the cat dragged in."

I arched a brow at Ryan, a smile twitching on my lips. "Long time no see."

"Aye," Ryan replied with a flirty grin as his twin joined him, "Look at her, Lee, see that fancy dress she be wearing now? She's darker too, ain't she?"

"It'll be all that American sunshine she be soaking up whilst we were left in the rain." Lee shook his head sadly. "Never thought I'd see your face back in here."

"Can't get rid of me that easily."

He chuckled. "Aye, we ship ya off to California and you bloody come back! I thought women had no sense of direction?"

"Maybe, but unlike men we're willing to stop and ask for directions."

Ryan snorted. "Oh, below the belt."

Another voice cut in – a deep female voice with a husky undertone – saying, "What's all the fuss over here then? By God Lee, if you're flirting with another floozy you'll be going celibate for a while!"

Lee turned a deep red, averting his eyes to the ground like a scolded puppy as Maria made her way over. She flicked back her glossy, red mane ready to outdo anyone seeking for her fiancé's affection. She stopped short upon seeing my smiling face.

"Bella!" she screeched, eyes widening, "How are you? What are you doing our way? You haven't given up on America – I know the American Dream is a load of crap but–"

I shook my head. "Holiday," I replied, "Come down to see my new baby brother."

"Oh, Renée brought the little fella in the other day. He's so adorable, makes me want to have my own." She sent Lee a withering look. "He's always being punished with celibacy so I think I'll be looking elsewhere for a donor."

I snorted with laughter. "You lot haven't changed a bit – well 'cept for Lee, here, he's not as cocky. It's good to see someone bring him down a peg or two, we'll be waiting for Ryan's turn next."

"You offering, honey?" Ryan drawled with an easy smile.

"You wish," I scoffed.

"Maybe," he said, running his eyes over me affectionately. "Of course, I always had an eye on you. Charlie was always making a gun shape with his hand, aiming at my head but he needn't be worried with you and Gary wrapped around one another." He tossed a tea towel over his shoulder, leaning against the bar. "Been hearing about your new guy, some swanky American with an indoor pool–" at this I give Shawn a glare, "–and a medical degree soon to be in his pocket." His face lost its flirty tone and became serious as he said, "If he be treating you badly, I'm more than happy to deck him."

"Honey, you hate taking time off work. Flying to America to punch a guy then flying back will be two days, three tops."

Ryan broke out in another grin, a flash of perfect white teeth. "You be telling him I'm next in line for you."

Used to his flirtatious banter by now, I replied easily, "Will do, Ryan, will do."

"Speaking of boyfriends and all," Lee spoke up, glancing towards the other end of the pub and back my way, "I think you'd better know that Gary is around here somewhere with whatever flavour of the week. The guy is disgusting."

We all shot him a disbelieving look.

"Hey, I at least lasted two weeks, sometimes three. He barely makes it through the night before swapping."

I shrugged lightly. "I'm fine, just shows who came out better from the relationship. He's gone commitment-phobic and I'm almost into a year-long relationship."

"Is it serious?" Maria wanted to know, wiping up a spill on the counter.

Lee – who had been serving someone – turned to face me when the question was asked. Apparently it was on everyone's mind.

I shrugged uneasily. The topic of mine and Edward's relationship was always one that had me nervous. "Well, Edward says he's in love with me but..." I trailed off uselessly as I felt Lisa place a comforting hand on my shoulder. I guess the conversation we'd had last year had stuck in her mind.

"You don't believe him?" Maria asked. "I thought that with Lee, you know but I'm sure you'll eventually come to see it."

"No, no," I said, shaking my head, "I believe him – after all the wonderful things he's done I don't think I could deny his love for me. It's just, well, I don't love _him_. I love him like I love my friends, my family... even Gary."

"You loved Gary?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't _in_ love with him. It's the same with Edward. If we broke up, I'm sure I'd be miserable just as I'd be miserable if Shawn died tomorrow or something."

Shawn's handsome face became shadowed with worry. He glanced uncertainly towards me and I gave him a nod – a signal that I was fine.

"Maybe you are in love with him," Ryan suggested with a shrug, "something is obviously keeping you with him. Relationships don't last a year without love."

"Yeah," I replied with a sad smile coming to my lips, "maybe I am in love. Maybe my brain just has to catch up with my heart."

* * *

My whole body was tingling.

I slugged back another Smirnoff Ice, feeling the familiar warmth spread throughout my stomach as it settled. I was drunk, that I was sure, and it felt great.

Shawn and Maria were dancing to the Irish songs being played, but they were just as drunk as me and had chosen to grind. An odd choice perhaps, even more so when Shawn should be grinding against a guy instead.

Maria stumbled over her own feet and quickly latched onto Shawn for support. From the corner of my eye, I could see Lee watching them both carefully.

Grinning, I swivelled on my stool – almost sliding off in the process – and called out his name. "Don't look so jealous, honey."

His eyes remained fixed on them.

"Come on, Shawn's gay, besides Maria is too bold for Shawn, their personalities would totally clash."

His eyes finally met mine. "I'm more worried about Maria's health, actually. I don't want her to hurt herself."

"She's a big girl," I replied, "she can look after herself."

He shrugged. "I'm male; I can't help but want to protect her. Besides, I think she's pregnant."

"Pregnant?" I echoed, dumbstruck. Through my drunken haze, I remember Maria saying she wanted kids and joking that Lee would never provide her that. "But how can you think it and not her? I think she'd be first to notice."

"She's too busy to notice."

I gnawed on my bottom lip. He stood there, behind the bar, looking so masculine and...worried. It was somewhat adorable. "Symptoms?"

"She's a few weeks late but she reckons it's down to stress. We're planning to open a new pub on the other side of town."

"Right, plausible both ways. What else?"

"She's been throwing up, not during the morning but just in general."

"Okay, anything else?"

He nodded, wringing the table cloth. "When we...er...have sex, she complains that her breasts ache."

I almost laughed. "OK, so they're all symptoms. So, perhaps she is pregnant or perhaps she's stressed which explains the first two and the tender chest just means she'll be having a period in a few days." I let out a sigh. "Look, I get that you're worried. Perhaps wait a few more days, see if she has her period and if not, sit her down and present the facts. Maria likes the facts being shoved in her face."

He nodded with an appreciative smile. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, honey," I replied. "You look after her, OK?"

When he promised he would, I grinned and slid off my stool, making my way over to Shawn and Maria. Tapping her on the shoulder, I asked drunkenly, "Mind if I cut in?"

Maria leaned forwards and kissed my cheek, or at least she tried to, but ended up more on my eyebrow. "Sure, thing sweetums." With a pat on my cheek, she stumbled off towards her fiancé.

Shawn was quick to latch onto my already wiggling hips, dragging me to every guy's centre of the universe – his groin. "Isabella, Isabella, Isabeeeeella," he sung, his thick Dublin accent obvious. "You know I love you, right?"

I nodded, swaying with him as the music changed to "I'll Tell me Ma".

_I'll tell me ma when I go home  
The boys won't leave the girls alone  
They pull my hair & stole my comb  
But that's all right till I get home_

"I want you to be happy, my Bella, so happy," he murmured thickly. "Are you happy?"

"Of course I am," I replied hastily, even in my current stupor. "Really Shawn, I am. What more could I want? I've got money, a degree coming my way, I'll be getting an apartment with Edward when we return to college and I've got both Edward and my friends."

I couldn't see his face, but I got the impression he was rolling his eyes. "What about love Bella? Whether or not you admit it, you're a true romantic what with all those romance novels you gush over. Can you keep this up, without the love?"

"I'm almost there," I whispered and could feel the bitter tears begin to blur my vision. Hastily, I wiped my hand across my face and sniffled. "I think I'm faulty. Do you think God will give me a refund?"

His deep chuckled vibrated across my back as he buried his face into my neck. The scent of sweet apples drifted into my senses and as nice as it smelt, I missed Edward's familiar scent; a mixture of cinnamon and lavender, the latter a direct result of him staying over too often and using Alice's shampoo. "I think you do love him Bella, you're just waiting for a sign."

I rolled my eyes. "A sign? Are you serious Shawn? Just how drunk are you anyway?"

"Not drunk enough," he replied with a booming laugh. "Come get another drink with me, Bella dear! We must celebrate!"

"Celebrate what?" I asked, confused. Hadn't we been discussing my love life?

"Life, Bella, we celebrate life! It's glorious, it's beautiful and it's all we have to live for!"

I turned, narrowing my eyes at him. "Shawn, are you high?"

* * *

It felt like someone was drilling through my skull, like a stampede of _overweight_ elephants happened to go cross my head, like someone was literally trying to hammer my head flat, like someone had placed me in a vice, like-

OK, you get the point. My head was pulsating, my stomach felt like Jelly and simply walking to the toilet proved a difficult feat when I tripped over myself three times more than I normally would have. And when I finally made it into a cubicle, I emptied my stomach down the repulsive-smelling toilet before flushing and stumbling back out.

A glance in the mirror backed up my earlier assumptions. I. Was. A. Mess.

My eyeliner and mascara no longer caused my eyes to _pop_ but rather made me resemble a panda, my lipstick was smeared around my mouth from giving out too many goodbye kisses and my face was washed out, all colour vanishing along with my usual permanent blush. I looked like a zombie with a bad beautician.

I managed to sort it out, using tissue and water to wipe away most of the damage. My lips were feeling dry, dehydration from the alcohol, so I applied some balm and ran my hands through my bird's nest of a hair. I still looked like a tramp, but at least now I looked like a semi-alive tramp.

At some point, my heel had broken so I was currently walking barefoot across the pub as I tried to search for Shawn. Spotting Lisa and Natalie, they told me he was outside having a cigarette whilst he waited for me.

With a thanks and another set of goodbyes to everyone, I managed to coordinate my movements enough to find the doorway out into the clear night.

The air whipped around me, making me shiver. I regretted leaving the house without a jacket now, but there was no point whinging and whining about the unchangeable. Besides, I could always beg for Shawn's leather jacket. Hehe.

I stretched onto my toes, trying to spot his mop of messy hair in the crowds. It was last orders in the pubs lining the street, so most were all retreating home at the same time making it almost impossible to spot Shawn.

"Bella!"

I followed the sound of my name, spotting Shawn on the other side of the road standing inside a bus shelter. Waving, I weaved through the dispersing crowds and stepped onto the road.

In that moment, three things became absolutely certain.

One, I'd left my broken pair of heels inside the pub erasing all ideas of gluing the heel back on. Had I not been drunk, I'd have probably gone back for the Louis Vuitton shoes which Alice had bought me last month, but my drunken high was leaving me a little reckless.

Two, whoever was making that damned awful squealing sound should rot in hell. It was prime-drunken time and jeez, some people were already feeling the effects of an early hangover.

And three, the car heading straight for me wasn't about to stop.

I heard Shawn call me name. I saw the driver trying to swerve. I heard people screaming as the car made impact.

And I felt my entire body lurch, as the car's bumper sent me hurtling through the air, only to land a few feet away. Somewhere, in the back of my hazy mind, I realised the position I was in wasn't good. My neck was twisted at the wrong angle and my back felt all awkward. Any feeling left my body, but at least there wasn't any pain. No tears rolled down my cheeks as the black haze filled my vision. No, somehow this was peaceful, like being in a dreamless slumber.

I could hear everyone screaming and Shawn's frightened sobbing by my ear. In the distance, sirens could be heard, but it was all fading away, like pulling the blinds, until eventually it was silent and I was left with my own thoughts. Thoughts which too, were slowly going.

I _wanted_ to cry, I wanted to release the anger. I didn't want to be alone. I wanted Edward.

Oh God, Edward. What was I going to do?

And as my last thoughts disappeared, I could almost smell the spicy scent of cinnamon as the coppery smell of blood filled my nose.

I hated blood.

* * *

**Author Note:** So, another cliffhanger. Well, at least you know _how_ she ended up in hospital. Next chapter will be entirely in Edward's POV. I think I can fully say that this story will end in 2-3 chapters. It depends on what I decide with the Epilogue. Quick apology for any mistakes, I figured you'd want this ASAP so I never had a chance to proof-read. **):**

* * *

**Other News:** OK, extra bit here. For those who are curious, TEoA is making some progress. I wrote the next chapter, so it should be out once it's proof-read. Remember, it's still on hiatus so don't beg for super-quick updates because it won't be possible when the story holds no interest for me anymore.

HOWEVER, there is a silver lining in the cloud because, as I've told a lot of you, I'm going to begin writing on Fiction Press. I've got two stories in progress (on my computer rather than the actual account) but there was another story I was planning to do but I just couldn't fit it in. Then inspiration struck, and in short, I may have a new Twilight Fan Fiction in the near possible future. It's grabbed my attention and is pretty much throttling me until I begin it. I want to know your views though.

Should I start something? I'm pretty confident I'll complete it because I've never been this excited about a Twilight FF idea of mine. It will be pretty angsty, but it will come with a healthy side-order of humour and of course, romance. It'll feature around all the main characters in Twilight, including Jacob and.... Nessie. ^^ Only Nessie will feature as Bella's cousin, rather than daughter. It'll be set during High school, or technically Secondary School as it won't be American based. I'm contemplating setting it in Ireland, but I'm not sure I know enough about Ireland to succeed. Of course, I could always ask my beat for TEoA to help, seeing as she lives in Ireland. Hmm...I'm not too sure yet.

Let me know if you want a summary of the plotline released.

* * *


End file.
